Evening the Score
by DH78
Summary: Bella is a relationship-weary sports journalist. Edward is a playboy, ex-pat American soccer player in London. When they meet, will they connect or kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So Here's my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I've never written a word of fiction in my life, so this is all new to me! Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Magnolia822, and my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx, and to Lolypop82 for all her help with banners and manips! here we go!**

So hot.

It's just so hot in here. And what is that god-awful noise? Sounds like a freight train charging through my head. A mix of loud puttering engines and a throbbing akin to walking out of a club after standing next to the speakers all night. Something's poking my face; it's not pleasant, and it's rather annoying. _Where the fuck am I?_ As I turn my head, I see the culprit of all my anguish. Overly spiky hair stabbing at my chin, and snoring...god almighty- the snoring.

_What was his name again?_

Last night had been...interesting. I made it to the hotel from the airport and after unloading all my luggage I desperately needed a drink. I changed into some jeans and light v-neck sweater and made my way to the hotel lounge. After about two pints of Guiness I saw him. Tall, dark, and definitely handsome. I gave him a coy smile as he made his way to me, giving me a perfect smile and making small talk. I knew it- soccer player, and American. Great, this worked out to my advantage; I'd have the inside scoop on one of the three American players playing on Arsenal's team, and maybe I'd have some fun tonight.

And fun it was. I'm not sure, at one point we ended up in a room (presumably his), but even with a slight buzz I could register that he was good...not great...but, good enough. I do remember he came before me... yeah, bummer, _ but_ it was alright because he managed to do some nice work with his fingers afterwards that sent me into sweet release. I don't know if it was my buzz or not but it seemed like it was over as soon as it had begun. _Oh well._

Now I find myself with a headache under what feels like a damn space heater, hair matted against the back of my neck and forehead, and that damn overly gelled hair poking my in the face. I _have to get the fuck out of here.._.

After finally unceremoniously extricating myself from the death trap that is the naked man next to me, I realize, thankfully, that I'm not in my own hotel room. I say thankfully, because it will make my getaway easier. I also realize my walk of shame will be less embarrassing since I'm in a hotel and these people will never see me again. Over the years, I've become quite the ninja escaping from the arms of my random hook-ups, something I'm not sure I should be proud of or feel depressed about._ Fuck it_. Why analyze?

After recovering pieces of my outfit that have been strung about all over the room and re-dressing, I silently close the door behind me. Taking a few steps into the elevator, I sink back towards the corner, dreaming of warm baths and room service when the car dings and my nostrils are accosted by the wretched stench of some over-priced perfume. Looking through my peripheral vision, I see Tall, Leggy Blonde attached to taller, Lean Bronze Mess of Hair, sucking face: an entity with more hands than a Hindu god. They enter and I find myself in an elevator with Mr. and Mrs. Horn dog. At least there's only one more floor left. I can't handle the smell and cough uncontrollably, and joy, they pull apart to stare at me. She's Barbie incarnate and he's just... he's just...fucking outrageous.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" chimes a concerned looking Barbie.

_cough..._"oh...I'm just"_...cough..._"fine, really"_... cough cough... "no worries...just" ...gag... "allergies...I'm sure"...cough cough gag._

_Yes, B, very eloquent._

Sex Hair gives me a once over with his eyes before unleashing (what I'm sure he's well aware of and probably has a name for) a sly smirk that I immediately want to smack off his ever-loving face. I return the gesture with a unamused eye roll while Barbie dutifully disappears under his neck, emitting disgusting smacks and wet sloppy sounds. Just when my gagging reflexes start to rev up their engines, the elevator dings and I'm off like a canon out towards my luxury hotel suite, but not before I hear a very smooth male voice say "Have a nice evening." I can hear the smile in his remark. _Ugh...typical_. I walk into my hotel room and breathe the fresh, clean air deeply and chuck all my stuff to the floor, only grabbing my cell phone and iPod.

I practically drag each foot towards the huge bathroom, and I secretly thank the hotel gods that my employer has splurged on my room. I dock the iPod and play some random classical music that Alice decided I needed to have and strip down to my birthday suit. I peruse myself in the mirror and my mind wanders. Last night's romp with what's-his-name was pretty good, probably the best I'd had in a while. He managed to get me off, which was a miracle, considering how pre-occupied I'd been with thoughts of deadlines and timelines.

I slip into the almost too-hot bath and drift into my thoughts. I drift through everything I'd been through to get where I am at the moment; the move after graduation from Columbia to my own tiny one-bedroom in Manhattan, my first gig writing online blurbs for an entertainment website, and finally my first big break, writing for the sports department at the Post. I don't LOVE it, but it is hopefully the proverbial foot-in-door I swear will get me to "Serious Journalist" mode.

As the gentle themes of the piano envelope the giant bathroom, swirling with the scent of whatever bath stuff the hotel has provided, I think back to what led to this innate need to succeed. My dad had always pushed me to go the extra mile. Living in a small town in Washington, he wanted for me to see the world or at least as much of it as his police chief wages would allow. I'd spend summers with my mother and her soccer-junky boy toy in L.A., forced to learn the ins and outs of the game until I couldn't stand it anymore. It was an O.K. game for the most part, but it was the eye candy that finally peeked my interest, making reporting on it bearable.

I wasn't blind. I learned to appreciate the finer points of the game: mainly, legs and asses...and chests. By the time I turned 17, I wasn't the only one scoping out the goods, getting stares and eye fucks from the team my mom's mid-life crisis, Phil, was coaching. I wasn't gorgeous by mainstream standards. But I was quite comfortable with myself and what I had to offer, even as a teenager, and never had an issue having my pick of prom dates.

I wasn't academically aimless, though, as were many of my small town high school friends; I knew I wanted to write. I wanted to see the world, writing about the important topics. I wanted to write about civil unrest, political campaigns, social issues plaguing our society. Instead, I'm writing about scores and stats regarding the latest Cup tourney. _Fuck my life_. At least the men are hot.

As soon as I'm nice and pruney, I wrap myself around a hotel bathrobe (God, I love those) and rather carelessly flop onto my bed, glancing at my cell to set my alarm. I notice I've missed yet another call from the New York offices. _Damn_, too late to call now. I'll just respond later and blame my lack of communication on the time difference. I look out the window towards the London skyline, and I sigh, drifting off to sleep for a few hours.

*~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~*

My cell goes off at what seems to be an ungodly hour, and I'm internally cursing the makers of said cell phones for their ridiculous alarm tones. Suddenly jolted out of bed, I grab the offending piece of shit phone and answer.

"Where the fuck are you?" A voice screeches.

"Well, good morning to you too, Rosalie" I croak.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, do you know what time it is? Are you aware you have a press conference to cover in less then 15 minutes?"

"SHIT!" I yell, seeing the clock on the phone display 7:45 AM glaring angrily at me. I sprint out of bed and hang up on the bitch. I mean, I love Rose and all, but damn, she's a hard ass.

Quickly throwing on the first pair of slacks and whatever blouse I lay my hands on, I get dressed and half-ass my makeup, throwing my hair up in a simple ponytail in an effort to make it down to the hotel conference room in 10 minutes flat. I can't screw up today. The paper decided it was best for our correspondents to lodge in the same swanky hotel as where the team was conducting their events during the weekend. Worked out for me since I was planning on getting nookie several times during my stay.

What? I have goals. Get it? Goals? No? Oh well, fuck you.

Taking the elevator brings back memories from a few hours ago...memories of Smelly Barbie and Fuckhot Sex Hair, and I immediately shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus on what I'm about to do. The elevator doors open and Rose, my sweet Rose, is there with Starbucks in hand.

"You are an angel."

"Took you long enough. They're about to start. Luckily, I got us really good seats up front. Several teammates will be joining the coach for a quick Q & A session. Try not to fuck it up," Rose spews in one long breath.

"Why, thank you for the pep talk, Rose." I sarcastically respond.

Just as I'm thinking of my next smart-ass comment, the buzz of the reporters and incessant flashes from cameras begin and the team's coach saunters in, along with three players. One, I recognize right away as none other than last night's fuck. _Damn, what was his name?_

Next is a dark, muscular fellow with almost-black hair...he's quite a sight too. But it's the last player who enters that stops my breathing. Copper...crazy bed head...tall...and that cocky-ass smirk...and I fail to notice in my oxygen-deprived haze that he's staring right at me. Cheeky bastard. So he's on the team? If he's here, that means he's one of the Americans on the team. _Wonderful._

For the rest of the press conference, it's back and forth between reporter and panel. All the teammates respond with cookie-cutter answers, including Sex Hair up there with his stupid grin, which he keeps directing at me. I finally respond silently with a raised eyebrow, my bitch face, as Rose likes to call it, in full effect, and he finally diverts his gaze to answer someone's question.

Hmm, he's answering questions about why he's playing for a UK team. He responds by explaining that he's actually half English and felt like this team was the perfect fit for him. _Interesting_. Here I go.

"Hey Rose, what's his name again?" I whisper.

"Who? The kid with the crazy hair? His name is Masen..." she flips through her notes..."Edward Masen"

"Hand me his stats, will ya?" She quickly fetches them out of her clipboard and hands them to me. It's impressive. He's clearly a very important asset to the team. Played three years back home for Wake Forrest University before getting scouted to Arsenal, racking up goals and assists every season as right-wing.

Then, there's a little about his family background; grew up in Chicago, played along side his cousin, Jasper Whitlock, a native of North Carolina. His father is an important physician in his circle, while his mother owns a very successful interior design firm.

As I keep reading I notice some bits about being seen with some very interesting female companions. Models, daughters of important businessmen, and high profile socialites have all had the _pleasure_ of his company_ (insert sarcasm here)_.

But who was that blond in the elevator then? _Must investigate_.

Rose asks a couple of questions aimed at what's-his-name, who's clearly eye fucking me._ Hmmm...might be good enough for round two? Maybe?_ I give him a little smile of acknowledgement...ALEC...Yes! That's his name...Alec Hawkins. _We'll revisit_.

All too quickly, the conference has ended, and the players and coach take to the exits. Masen stays back a beat or two, staring at me again. He obviously has no manners. I do notice as he walks away, that his ass is quite magnificent. _Yes, quite_.

Rose wakes me up from the mesmerizing display of male perfection by nudging me shoulder to shoulder, talking about the delicious bear of a man sitting next to Masen and Alec. I'm really not paying much attention as we escape to the hotel lobby, where lunch and libations are next on the agenda.

*~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~*

Rose and I spend lunch at one of the many pubs down the street from the hotel, enjoying the sights and sounds of people laughing, talking, and cursing at TV screens displaying football matches. I finally have a chance to relax and chat with Rose, something I haven't been able to do since my flight came in 36 hours ago.

"So, Ben wants us front and center on Saturday night at some shindig the league is hosting. Some meet and greet with members of the media. I bet they're trying to put their best foot forward after all the fuckery they had to deal with last year..." Rose explains.

"Well, I'm sure they have a lot of image cleaning they need to do with three failed drug tests in a month, and talk of upper management being involved. Makes sense that the league wants to show off their new squeaky clean image to the press." I mentally remind myself that I now have one day to prep for this cocktail party when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and the screech of a chair next to me. I look to find Alec, my..um...entertainment from last night. He looks at me with a smirk that immediately reminds me of why I followed him to his hotel room last night.

"Wasn't very nice of you to leave without a word this morning. I thought we hit it off rather well, didn't you?" He croons into my ear.

"Well, my dear Alec, you were sleeping so soundly, I wouldn't dream of waking you. Consider it my gift to you for your um...performance."

He throws his head back in laughter while Rose looks at me, then Alec, then me again, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Well, Ms. Swan, allow me to take you out for a drink after our game tomorrow so that I can show you my gratitude...properly," he says, smiling and staring intently at my cleavage. Didn't even try to hide it, not even a little.

"As much as I would love to Alec, I have plans. We're getting prepped for this weekend's events and we need to be ready for the upcoming match tomorrow. But perhaps we'll see each other at the party the League is throwing on tomorrow night? I'll gladly leave my dance card open for you," I croon back in his ear. _Yeah, he might be worth another fuck...maybe._

He replies, "I look forward to that. But be aware I might steal you away at some point so we can...uh, discuss...how to repay your kindness." Really? It's just too easy with this one.

He kisses my cheek and walks away after nodding smugly towards Rose.

"Wow. Seriously? Not here for even 48 hours and you've already shagged a team member? How do you do it?" she says. I give her a knowing look, "Geez, I know HOW you do it, but how do you reel them in all the time?"

"I don't reel them in, Rose. I simply make polite conversation and eventually..."

"Eventually you fuck. Yes, I know. But I guess what I really want to know is, how do you remain so emotionally detached, B? I have no problem catching a man, but I find myself vested in the emotion of it all once I do sleep with one. I need to learn the tricks! Show me, oh wise and knowing Bella!" She jokes, as we finish our pints and grub, laughing and giggling.

I chuckle at her dramatic declaration, and explain.

"Rose, I'm detached because I take it for what it is. Most men have a one-track mind, and I have learned that you cannot change what is in their DNA. I simply remind myself of that fact, and remember that I have my own life, and I'm perfectly happy being single and uncomplicated...it's fun...and drama-free."

"Well, congratulations. You seem to have cracked the code, my dear. Good luck with that," She states dismissively. She loves me, but in the two years we've worked together for the paper, she's learned that she will not win the sex argument. She knows better than to try to get me to see the light that sex is more fulfilling than being free to fuck whoever I choose, no strings attached. I tried the feelings thing years ago, and I got my little heart trampled on by a guy who said he cared about me.

I kept thinking about this as I entered the elevator toward my room. Perhaps if I'd never walked in on Michael fucking a co-ed during a surprise visit to his dorm for his birthday during my senior year of high school, I'd still believe in a good, old-fashion love story. Maybe I'd see the world as a giant Sparks novel. But after that fateful day, I steeled myself to get the hell out of Forks, get ahead and enjoy any bit of physical contact I could get from men. No questions asked, no strings, no declarations of love, nothing. Much easier that way...they wouldn't get in the way of me succeeding, of proving myself a force to be reckoned with.

The elevator comes to a stop midway on its journey to my floor, and I don't bother looking to see who joins me. I'm too stuck on my daydream when a smooth velvety voice speaks barely above a whisper to my left.

"We meet again."

_Oh, God. It's him_. Masen. His sweet breath reaches my neck at the moment I hear him, and a shiver completely overtakes me. He smiles wryly, and I try to form a coherent sentence.

Nodding politely his way, I reply. "Hello there. I hardly recognized you without Vacuum-Mouth Barbie attached to your face."

The cocky little shit chuckles and edges closer towards me. I instinctually tense up and wait for the comeback. There is none.

He reaches out his hand to take mind. "Edward Masen. I believe I saw you at today's press conference, sitting next to the blonde? You're press...who do you write for?"

I take his hand while he's speaking to me, unaware of the fact he's asked me a question. I'm too busy staring at the way his lips move when he speaks. He notices, and cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow and giving me The Smirk. Yes, it's a proper name now, since it's obvious he's trademarked it.

"I'm sorry, what?" I manage to say after clearing my throat.

He chuckles softly, "Um, who do you write for? I assume you're with a paper back in the States?"

"Oh, yes, I write for the Post, New York. That's where I live, New York City, I live there."

_Ok, What the hell, B? Why the sudden word vomit?_

"I see," he quirks, and continues, "Well, I was hoping you'd have some questions for me, since it's so very obvious you want me."

_I'm sorry, WHAT?_

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I saw you this morning eyeing me while I was with Tanya, and again at the press conference. I was just hoping maybe we could discuss some of my better qualities over coffee or something."

This guy's fucking unreal, and not in a good way. Okay, maybe slightly in a good way. I can't deal with his emerald stare while he looks for a reaction. Arrogance though, THAT I can deal with. So I get my head in the game and respond.

"Mr. Masen, I'll ask that you refrain from expressing your ill-conceived observations, since it's clear that you have taken one too many headers with the soccer ball and have this strange idea that I was eye-fu...uh, looking at you in any way that was not professional. And may I take this opportunity to point out that asking a woman for coffee after said woman has seen you suck face with another woman no more than 10 hours ago is really not the way to hit it off with her. And if you think..."

"Ms. Swan, I think I can pretty much tell when a woman is eye fucking me, and as a matter of fact, it seems that you don't have a leg to stand on since you were clearly doing the walk of shame this morning in this very elevator..." He said, cutting me off my rambling.

"What? How did you...what you mean? I don't know what you're talking about...I never..." Now I really didn't know what the fuck I was saying... he had successfully rendered me unintelligible.

"Save it, Swan. You can get off your little high horse and just admit you want me..."

Just as I open my mouth to retort, the elevator opens its doors and three other guests file in, and apparently this is his floor. _Is he staying here? Doesn't he live in the city? _He smirks at me and whispers into my ear. "Your panties were peaking up out of your bag this morning. That's how I knew." He trailed his nose briefly on the edge of my ear, sending electrical currents down to my lower regions, feeling myself get wet..._not the right time, B, you whore, _I mentally berate myself..."Have a wonderful evening, Ms. Swan," he hums, as he exits the car.

I'm standing there, suddenly uncomfortably moist, not knowing exactly what the fuck just happened. The elevator doors close once again, and I find several pairs of eyes gaping at me, obviously having heard his little comment. The car finally stops at my floor and I quickly walk towards the safety of my room. I once again strip and change into my pj's and order room service for the evening. Tomorrow Masen's team will be playing a friendly match to show off some of the newer players, and somewhere in the middle, I need to find a kick-ass dress for the cocktail party tomorrow night. As I open the door to my room service my cell phone rings and I check the ID..._CRAP_...it's the New York office. I forgot to call Ben back. I tip the bellboy and answer as I close the door.

"Ben, what can I do for you?"

"Bella! I've been trying to get a hold since last night, where the hell have you been?" He barks.

"Sorry, really sorry Ben. I've been kind of busy. The time difference fucked me up, and we were at the press conference this morning and got some bites I'll get to you via email tonight."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that we want you to focus on the American players. Masen's up for a possible return to the States to join the MLS and I want a one-on-one interview with him, and I want you to do it."

Hold the phone. _Ben wants me to do what now?_

"Ben, are you sure you want me to do it? Rose has so much more experience with this than me, and I'm really just here to assist her with fact-finding, I really don't..."

"Bella, this could be the break you're looking for. I gave you this job because I know how good you are, even back in school, you were always ahead of the game...Please just get this story...you have until you leave on Monday to turn it in..." Ben always has a way of giving me a guilt trip; always bringing up our days back at Columbia.

"Ugh, fine Ben, I'll have it for you."

"You're a doll, Bella. See you back in the city soon!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. see you then, Ben."

This means tomorrow I must get a hold of Masen and schedule an interview. Smug ass. I have a strange feeling that asshole is going to make my life increasingly difficult. Damn his 6 foot, copper haired, evil green-eyed Smirk!

Shit, I'm wet again.

_Damn him._

**_A/N So what do you think? Please review and let me know! I'll have a blog for EtS very very soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Possession

**So, Here we are again! Thanks to those who have ventured to read my little story, it makes my heart happy ;) Polyvore for this chapter available on my profile and blog!**

**Again, much love to my extraordinary beta, Magnolia822, and my pre-readers xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx, and to Lolypop82 for my making my wonderful banner and manip that you can check out on my blog (listed in my profile)!**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

* * *

It's morning, and I don't need my phone's alarm or Rose's bitchy phone calls to wake me up because I hardly slept a wink. Thoughts of the night before are swirling around my sleep-deprived mind. I'm replaying my conversation with Ben over and over again; he wants me to interview Masen. I have to interview Masen...that gorgeous, sexy, egotistical asshole. _Not good._

And suddenly my thoughts return to my encounter with Masen in that god-forsaken elevator. Did I _want him _as he said I did? _Affirmative._ But as far as I knew, I had my hormones completely under control, putting up a fantastic Oscar-worthy front to divert any suspicions about my physical attraction towards him. I apparently wasn't fooling him, however, since he caught on right away. I DO want him...I can't deny it anymore...He's a hot piece of ass, that one. Hotter than any other player I've seen (OK, I know Beckham is hot, but when he speaks, ugh...sooooo not sexy.)

I couldn't let this sexual need for him get in the way of my professional agenda, though. I had to stay focused. If he thought he was going to just open his mouth and spew out verbal sex to me in hope of getting into my pants, he had another thing coming...and it wasn't going to be him. He has NO IDEA who he's dealing with.

Masen, you've met your match..._you jerk_.

I finally make it out of bed with plenty of time to get ready for the first order of business. I must meet up with Rose and carpool to the stadium where Arsenal will be playing a friendly game against another club. I need to be briefed on important information about schedules and interview times. But before that, I head down to the hotel lobby to get some breakfast...and lo and behold, Alec is sitting in a corner with another reporter, being interviewed. It's a female journalist, and she's pretty with jet-black hair piled in a loose bun; it looks very much like there's some flirting going on. As I walk slowly toward a table close to theirs, I see and hear her giggle at something he says and touch his forearm lightly..._such an amateur_. I smile to myself as a waiter comes over to take my order. Several minutes later the interview is over and she gives him a kiss on both cheeks with a coy smile as she walks away. Alec finally raises his eyes towards me when the waiter serves my breakfast.

"Bella! Looking lovely, as always" he says as he takes a seat at my table, eyes roaming to my chest..._Eyes up here, buddy._

"Morning, Alec...See something you like?" He snaps out of the trance my boobs have put him in and finally looks at my face.

"I definitely like what I see," he says, trying to be seductive, but failing miserably. I change the subject.

"Ready for the game today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be...you'll be there, I hope?"

"I will... and I'm sure you'll all do great. I hear the team is really something this year."

"We have plenty of talent, that's for sure..." He pauses briefly, before changing the subject..."Bella, I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight...maybe after the party, we can...um...you know, get to know each other a little better?" Giving me a knowing look, he leans forward so that our lips are now inches away. He's very very persuasive, I'll give him that. And the sex was quite good, but I'm not willing to confirm another rendezvous yet...have to see how the evening goes. I'm not one to double-dip; one fuck is usually enough to move on.

"Um, I don't know, seems we got to know each other pretty well the other night. Let's see how the night progresses, shall we?" I say, almost at a whisper...why not get my flirt on?

"Hmmm...fine by me, Miss Bella...I guess I'll see you tonight, then" he coos, getting up and walking away towards his driver who's waiting to take him to the stadium.

A few minutes later, Rose meets me and we head out to the stadium as well. Everyone is buzzing with excitement during the car ride, and Rose makes sure to bring me up to speed with all the specifics of our assignment during the match. I'm starting to secretly get anxious, and I'm not quite sure why...OK, I'm lying...I do know why...I'll be seeing Masen on the field, in his element, in his territory...I'm not quite sure how I'll react.

All too soon, the car comes to a stop and as we step out I stare towards the giant stadium before me; fans in full regalia excitedly walking and talking and the energy is infectious. We're quickly escorted to our press box and I'm surrounded by members of every media outlet, all speaking hurriedly into microphones, cell phones, and recording devices. This is where I fit in, this is where I thrive. Rose bumps me with her shoulder because it seems I've gone off into my little world again.

"Hey, don't freeze on me now, sweetie, I need you front and center. We've got everything hooked up to the NY offices so all you have to do is make sure you're communicating with them at all times and we're good, ok?" I nod while Rose assures me before we hear the announcers introduce the players of the opposing team. The crowd boos and hollers, and from my vantage point I can see each player perfectly...Nice..._very nice_...they all look tasty. But I don't have time to ogle too much because Rose starts hammering off requests for info on certain players, so I enter my zone and get to my research, handing her bits of information as she types on her laptop furiously.

Everything is going exceptionally well when the announcer introduces Arsenal's players making the crowd go absolutely ballistic. The energy is so amazing I feel like it's rubbing off on me and I stand to have a better look as the players enter the field. All the players start to gather in a straight line and my breath hitches when I see Masen; he's incredibly fucking hot in his uniform, and for the first time I can see his muscular legs under his knee-high socks. _Oh Dear God_. He's followed be the rest of the team which includes Emmett and Alec, the two other American players. But I cannot take my eyes off of Masen, I've halted all other activity, and Rose isn't happy with me.

"SWAN! Jebus, Snap out of it!" She shouts.

"What did I just tell you? Can you please stay with me here?"

"Yes, Rose, er...sorry...I'm here." I plop back down into my chair and try to concentrate on getting her the stats she needs, but I'm having a really hard time doing this because I keep thinking of the short conversations I've had with Masen, and every once in a while I look up to see him moving swiftly across the field with such force that my mouth goes dry. I absentmindedly reach for my bottled water while trying to get my bearings again. Why is he affecting me this way? He's an asshole; an egotistical, womanizing, douche..._I think_...I mean, I haven't really spoken to him more than a few sentences, but his responses are always so chauvinistic, I can't even...UGH! Never mind...I'm rambling again...

I'm jolted out of my inner monologue when the crowd explodes. I stare intensely at the field, and make out Masen, who's so furiously controlling possession of the ball that he's totally dominating the opposing team's territory. He's running down the right field, jumping over the a midfielder that tries to sweep him. He passes the ball to his teammate who's totally open. His teammate tries to aim the ball to score, only to realize that he is blocked by two defenders. He kicks the ball right back to Masen. The way he moves on the field takes my breath away. His movements are so tight and smooth, and I stare at the way his legs tighten and flex as he glides about the field. I feel myself getting a little warm. I want to look away, to get back to doing my job, but I can't. I can hear Rose spouting off requests and demands left and right, but it all sounds like she's at the end of a tunnel faraway. All my senses hone in on that one tall, magnificent specimen on the field, totally knocking the wind out of me and creating a familiar tug that starts in the pit of my stomach and meets at my center. I think I might come on the spot. By this point I stand to get a better view and I see Masen quickly aim toward the goalpost and kick with all his strength.

"GOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!" The announcer shouts and the stadium is erupts with cheers and horns, and singing. I see Masen run towards his teammates with hands outstretched and arms flexed, and they all unceremoniously pounce and jump on him, creating a giant mound of sexy legs and asses. I'm totally heaving at this point in lust and excitement, and when Masen emerges from the mountain of players, he has such a feral smile on his face, I feel myself come undone. I want him...I know this and I totally own this revelation, but I can do nothing about it. I'll just have to work extra hard to get my desire under control, because I will have to interview this guy and soon.

Before I know it, we're already at the 80 minute mark in the match. The score is still 1-0 Arsenal, and although there have been several close calls by the opposing team, they have not been able to attack successfully because of Arsenal's defense. I continue to gather info for Rose and email off some preliminary news bites to headquarters and I feel successful in gaining some control since the first and only goal scored.

There have been a few yellow cards issued to both teams, but the game ends with an Arsenal win and all the players run across the field joyfully taking their shirts off. I, not surprisingly, seem to find Masen among the crowd on the field and I'm sucked in like a magnet, my eyes ogling his chiseled chest and abs. Thank the heavens above that the game's over because I couldn't possibly take any more torture. We're ushered out of the press box and Rose and I make a beeline to the locker room where she wants to gather some quotes from the coach and players. _Wonderful, so the torture continues._

I've never been one to shy away from beautiful, sexy, sweaty soccer players but just the thought of meeting Masen's jade gaze sends me into a frenzy and I want no part of it.

I can't get out of there fast enough as we start to encounter players and I scan the room, trying very hard not to focus on any one player. Too late. Damn him, his eyes are like tractor beams; he catches my gaze and I can see the thin sheen of sweat all over his face and body, and he returns the ogling with _The Smirk_.

I try to bow out gracefully, while still staring at Masen. "Rose, um...I'm not feeling too well, maybe I should head back to the hotel...I don't want to miss out on the party tonight," I'm finally able to break our locked gaze when he's interrupted by a reporter.

Rose eyes me from head to toe, and glances to the direction of my stare. Looking back to me, she smiles slyly and excuses me. "Sure, B, do what you have to do. We'll call another driver to pick us up. I'll meet you at the party tonight at 8:30."

"Thanks, Rose. I owe you one" I shout as I rush to the exit, looking over my shoulder one last time, although I know I shouldn't, only to find Masen looking back at me again, this time giving me a slight bow of his head, sweeping his unkempt hair back and aways from his eyes. I run out of the locker room into the open air and breathe deeply, trying to clear my head and regulate my breathing. Our car is waiting a few feet from me and I jump in. Our driver takes me back to the hotel where I swiftly discard my clothes, leaving on only my underwear and climbing into bed, but not before setting my alarm for 6 pm. I stare at the ceiling in bed thinking about Masen, his eyes, his wet hair matted against his face, his gorgeous body, his incredible ass and legs, and as much as I try, I can't shake the thought of him hovering over me, naked and ready for me. Without a second thought, my hand travels down my breasts and stomach, until my fingers find my clit. I don't usually have to resort to getting myself off, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I need to sleep. My fingers continue to form firm circles on the bundle of nerves while my mind continues to replay Masen's movements on the field, his green eyes boring holes into me in the locker room...I keep going, until I feel the familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach and tightness in my center. My orgasm comes to me quickly, and when I've finally come down from it, I slowly drift off to sleep with thoughts of him moving on into my dreams.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Hours later, I'm finishing off my outfit for the cocktail party, minutes away from meeting up with Rose. I gaze at myself in the mirror...I look as good as I ever will, which is fantastic since I know Masen will be there, and there's nothing like power dressing to boost the ego. He's not going to get the best of me, I promise myself..._I hope I believe it._

Placing my cuff bracelet on my wrist and grabbing my clutch, I take one last look in the mirror and psych myself up.

"Isabella Swan, you are a sex goddess, no man can resist you, yet you WILL resist one man...you must NOT let him see you break a sweat, let him come to you." I giggle at my last sentence and roll my eyes, but I'm totally serious about my self-affirmations. I will not let Masen get under my skin.

Hopefully...maybe...we'll see.

I exit the elevator to the ballroom floor and immediately spot Rose. She looks absolutely incredible in her cream-colored dress that drapes in all the right places. She looks like a Greek goddess, her blond hair pulled up in a loose up-do with beautiful curls crowning her face and falling on the back of her neck. With martini in hand, I notice she's in very deep conversation with Emmett McCarty, and I give them a moment by stopping one of the servers to take a glass of champagne. Before I have the chance of bringing the glass to my lips I feel a warm hand around my waist...Alec.

He purrs in my ear, "Hello, my dear Miss Bella. You look absolutely stunning in this dress. I can't wait to see you out of it tonight."

_Wow. presumptuous much?_

"Well, Alec, the night is still young, and there are plenty of able-bodied men here tonight, I may want to keep my options open before settling for some private time with you again." I hope he gets the point.

"Oh, it's possible there are several options here for you tonight, but I hope I made enough of an impression on you the other night that you might want to _reconnect_ again," he whispers into my neck while his hands start to roam my sides. I'm about to let him down gently and push him away when I catch a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. I'm completely drawn in and I feel someone staring at me. I move my head slightly in the direction of this pull, and what I see stops me in my tracks.

There is Masen..._Edward_...glaring at me dressed in a perfect fitted, black tux. He is fucking outrageous; wide chest, long legs, big shoes..._Oh God...big shoes_.

His hair is perfectly messy, copper reflected from the light in the room. His eyes are deep jade and he doesn't seem too happy to see me...or maybe he's not happy to see Alec all over me. For a split second, I'm bothered by him thinking I'm with Alec, until I see Vacuum Barbie strut her way towards Masen, hanging on him like a Christmas ornament. She's all over him, and I momentarily scowl at the sight, but quickly bring it under control and raise my eyebrow at him questioningly. However, I'm almost certain Masen saw my previous face of disgust because he lifts one side of his lickable mouth and gives me _The Smirk _again. I decide that maybe having Alec kissing and nuzzling my neck is not a big deal and let him, always with a side-glance at Masen.

I hear Rose before I see her, "Hey there Sexy, I didn't realize you were already here," she's followed by Emmett as she glances at Alec and smiles.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, but everyone calls me Rose. You must be Alec."

He unlocks his grip from me and takes her hand and gracefully kisses her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose. I see you've already met McCarty? Don't believe anything he says," he chuckles with a pat on Emmett's back, "I'm a much better player than he is." Everyone smiles and Rose giggles lightly, and turns to me. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Emmett McCarty, Emmett, this is my colleague, Bella Swan," she says as Emmett holds out his hand, which I take. He seems really nice and the perfect gentleman.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I've heard a lot about you. Rose tells me your step-father's Phil Dwyer? My best bud from college played for him...Garrett Roberts ring a bell?"

"Not really, sorry...I was kind of dragged to Phil's games growing up, and I have to admit I didn't really pay attention to names," I confess...although I do remember very interesting body parts on the field...mmmmmmmm...

"Well, he only played for him about a year, so I doubt you'd remember him anyway," Emmett says dismissively.

During this conversation, I'm very much aware that Alec has returned to his previous position against my back, his hand to my waist and head on my shoulder. Rose looks at me, searching for an explanation...but of course, I have none at the moment, and look away.

I down the rest of my champagne and rest it on an empty tray which a server provides, and chance a glance at Masen. He's still looking at me, and once again, doesn't seem too pleased to see Alec with me. Suddenly I have an idea. Emmett steals Rose away and excuses them to introduce her to some of the coaches and players. I take this opportunity to give Masen another raised eyebrow and tilt my head so that my neck is more accessible to Alec who has already started nibbling his way up my neck toward my ear. I never take my eyes off of Masen.

Masen's eyes darken and in one swift move has the model in his arms and is kissing her collarbone, placing small nips and pecks on her chest. I hear her annoying giggle, the same one I heard in the elevator that first night. Something ignites and it's game on for Bella Swan. I turn myself in Alec's arms to face him and I lean in to whisper something naughty while I tug at his ear with my teeth. Alec groans and brings me towards him bringing his mouth to min in a blatant PDA. I sneakily turn us in a way that allows me a view of Masen. His eyes are darker than they were seconds before as he glances at me from his position on her chest...He's none too happy at the current development, and decides to challenge me further by sliding his hands down to her ass and grabbing as she yelps in surprise. She's too stupid to realize that this is becoming a very interesting game between Masen and I. Alec's too busy to care. I catch Rose staring at me and switching to Masen and then back to me, like a tennis match, totally incredulous as to what's taking place.

I take it one more step and kiss Alec, teasing his lips with my tongue, pleading for entrance. Alec totally gets into it, apparently we're not concerned about making a scene, and even though we're close to a column that's semi-hidden, we still get a few catcalls and low whistles from fellow teammates walking by..._Ugh, men._ While Alec is sloppily kissing me back with eyes closed, I open one eye, peaking again to see what Masen's doing; he looks enraged, fucking hot, if you ask me...I really like angry Edward, and I vow to make him angry again soon just to see his reaction.

Rose walks over and very discreetly taps me on the shoulder, and warns, "Um, you do realize we're at a party as guests, AND we're journalists? Wanna tone it down there, cowboy?" she says directing that question to Alec.

Alec bows his head in understanding and says, "I apologize, I guess we got a little carried away. Bella, Rose, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink. Bella, would you like more champagne?"

"No, thank you Alec. I'll be fine. I'm actually going to hang out with Rose a bit."

Alec kisses me on the cheek and whispers, "I've got a room for the night, 1825. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Maybe. I'll see you later, Alec."

"Absolutely," he promises before excusing himself.

Rose, of course, finally gives me her two cents. "WHAT...THE...FUCK... was that, Bella? Are you trying to totally discredit why we're here, who we work for? What if this disgusting display gets back to headquarters? What then? How are you going to explain yourself?"

"Ok, Rose, you know what? Why don't you breathe first, and chill out. I doubt what I did is going to cause a breach in our credibility. Look around, everyone's having a great time, everyone's drinking, no one's paying attention," I claim. Of course this declaration causes Rose to look around and catch Masen's form. She smiles deviously noticing he's looking this way and she looks back at me.

"Masen's been eyeing you all night. I'm sure he'd drop Flopsy over there like a hot potato for you if he had the chance, judging by the way he's looking at you."

I roll my eyes in disbelief, "Pfffttt, I sincerely doubt that, Rose. He's been all over her all night..." I say looking up and catching Rose smiling at me..._uh oh_...I've been caught.

"Soooooo, this was a setup then? You were trying to get his attention with this shit? And HIM! He was doing the same thing...you're both playing games," She laughs. "Wow, you know you could just fuck him and get it over with. It's your usual conclusion, so why don't you just do it?"

"ROSE!" I whisper-yell at her, "I AM NOT going to sleep with him. I hate him. He's conceited, and arrogant, and...and..."

"AND devastatingly handsome, sexy, fuck-hot, and he's probably huuuugggeee," she observes. Of course, as soon as she says this I have to look at his...stuff... and _oh, she might be right_...

"Rose, regardless of all those...qualities, I'm not going to fuck Masen, he's not my type."

Rose laughs hard at that statement before commenting, "Bella, every guy is your type, you're not really picky when it comes to one-night-stands."

"Well, perhaps I'm turning over a new leaf, you know, maybe I should be more discerning in my choices. Maybe my standards should be higher..."

"I couldn't agree with you more," I jump at the velvety voice that I already recognize and turn to see Masen standing right there in front of me, smug as ever.

I openly gape at his audacity and decide to play it off like I'm not about to hyperventilate.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce Mr. Edward Masen, Mr. Masen, Rosalie Hale, my colleague and friend."

Rose immediately responds, "Mr. Masen, very nice to meet you."

"Same here, but please call me Edward," he says smoothly.

"Well, pleasure to meet you,_ Edward_, but if you'll excuse me, I think Emmett's calling me." What a liar, she's totally extricating herself from this situation._ I hate her_.

As soon as she's far from earshot, Masen turns to me and smirks.

"Well well well, Ms. Swan, quite a show you put on a few minutes ago. I have to say I'm impressed with your performance."

"Oh shut it, Masen, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?" he says, inching forward until we're a breath away from each other.

"So that little display with Alec...that wasn't for me?" I can smell scotch and mint as his breath wisps over me, and I'm stunned just staring at his deep green orbs that carry so much lust I think I might die on the spot, while I breathe in his wonderful cologne and the distinct scent of Edward.

I do manage to briefly pull myself together, "Why would you care when you clearly were very busy yourself with Blondie over there," I wave my hand dismissively.

"She is quite a sight, isn't she?" He says while glancing wistfully in her direction.

_I want to gag._

"Yeah, she's a vision," I say sarcastically.

He looks back to me, and says something that makes me want to equally jump him and slap him. "Oh, Isabella, mark my words. You are going to want me to take you by the time the night is over. All this tension," he breathes on me again, this time taking his hand and very expertly massages the back of my neck under my hair, "and I'm gonna be the one to take it away."

I try to form words that make sense, and I succeed, barely. "Uh...I...um...I'm here with someone...I..."

"Who, Alec?" He chuckles quietly almost putting his lips to the junction between my neck and shoulder, "Alec's not enough for you. He'll never be able to do what I can do to you..."

The ego on this man! His last statement finally helps me gather my resolve. He will not break Bella Swan. I gently pull myself away and stare him down.

"Masen, you couldn't handle me... so don't even try." Ok, not my best comeback, but give me some credit, he used some pretty potent mojo on me...I should know...I tend to use his variety myself all the time.

Masen merely grins and puts his hands up in surrender, "You win, Ms. Swan...for now...but I'll still put money down on tonight," he says walking away backwards.

"And you'll lose."

"We'll see." It's his last words as he struts back to the bar for another drink. Another server floats beside me again with a tray of full champagne glasses, and I steal another one, gulping it in one swig. I place the empty glass back down on the tray while the server gapes at me.

"This is really good champagne" I say lightly. He's not amused.

I'm so livid I can't even think straight and all I can think about is getting the hell out of here so I can find Alec, or someone, anyone, (anyone but Masen) to take care of my uncomfortable wet pant situation. I glance around looking for Rose, and I walk quickly to her. She already seems to know what I'm about to say.

"No, no no no, Bella, you're NOT gonna leave me here! You've been bailing on me since you got to London. Where the hell are you going now?" she asks, exasperated and half-whispering.

"I know, Rose, and I'm sorry, I really am, it's just a little too stuffy here for me. I need to get some rest anyway if I'm planning on interviewing Masen tomorrow, which, by the way, I still think you should do. I think I would end up punching him in the stomach anyway...the fucking jackass."

"Woah woah, Bella, settle down there. I've never seen you react so strongly against a guy. What's Masen done to you...or _not done_ to you that's gotten your panties in a twist?"

She thinks she's funny.

I'm not laughing.

"Rose, I'm not having this discussion with you right now, I have to go. Text me later if you want to have breakfast before we hit the interview lines, and plus I have to contact Masen's manager to schedule..."

"No need, already spoke to Masen himself just now. He's agreed to be interviewed by you. Be ready at 8 am. We'll have a quick bite and then you can do your thing with him at 9 am."

My thing with him...Why does that sound so erotic to me? If he wasn't such a douche there are a few things I'd like to do with him...to him..._whatever_. But right now, I'm so keyed up I can't even think clearly...I need to either find someone to take the edge off or I'm going at it alone...again...

"Fine Rose, I'm going to bed...see you tomorrow."

"_Sweet dreams_, Bella." Why does that sound taunting? I eye her suspiciously over my shoulder as I exit. I look down on my iPhone and see that Alec has sent me a text reminding me about tonight and his room number. Just what I need...Maybe I will take him up on it.

As I walk towards the elevators, I see Masen with The Smirk making his way towards me. Oh, how I want to fuck that look off his face...or kill him...either way. I see him press the up button, I guess he's going to see Blondie tonight since I shot him down.

"Visiting someone?" I ask, staring a the closed doors, willing them to open. They finally do.

"Maybe."

"Have fun," I say as we walk into the elevator together.

"Oh, I intend to." We're both intently staring at the closing doors of the elevator.

"So do I," I reveal. There's that indescribable electricity in the air between us again. I felt it at the party, but dismissed it thinking it was the buzz from the champagne. We suddenly stare at each other and I catch a look so feral in him, reminding me of the same look he had on the field after scoring his goal, I think I might cum right here.

In a split second he has me pinned up against the elevator wall and crashes his lips to mine. It's rough, it's carnal, it's fucking amazing. Teeth crash against each other, hands grope and squeeze every available limb and inch of skin, as we try to get as close as we possibly can. I can feel his arousal against me and it just spurs me the fuck on.

He manages to get a few words in between the kisses and bites and skin-sucking.

"You...are fucking...amazing...so fucking sexy...do you know what this fucking dress has been doing to me all night? Do you...have any fucking clue...how many men...were eye-fucking you...and all I wanted to do...was to fucking...bash their heads in...for even looking at you? You shouldn't...be allowed to fucking...leave the house...looking like this...like you're fucking taunting me..."

I'm out of breath and gasping in between sucking on his neck, biting his ear and grinning into his shoulder, and his words just drive me up to the edge of all reason...but I can't respond, I can't even form a thought that's not related to this moment...I must regain dominance here. I can't let him win tonight...I have to find a way to turn this around in my direction.

The elevator dings and stops on my floor and we stumble out, not even paying attention to where we are, or caring...we're just a mess of lips, hair-tugging, and groping...we must look like the Tasmanian Devil...just a messy ball of energy stumbling over to what I'm hoping is my hotel room. He smells so fucking delicious, I can't get enough...I need to taste all of him, but I need to get into my hotel room first. I blindly fish my key card out of my silver clutch with one hand while grabbing onto his hair for dear life while he's mouth-fucking me and somehow manage to open the door. We practically stumble into the darkness of my room, and I am drowning in this man. But I intend to show Masen who's in control tonight, if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Even if you don't like it... I can take it! **

**Some Fic recs to make you all giddy and happy: Remember, they're all for mature audiences!**

**_Two Makes Three_ by xXTailoredDreamsXx: .net/s/5676595/1/Two_Makes_Three**

**_The Cullen Sutras _by Magnolia822: .net/s/5983581/1/The_Cullen_Sutras**

**_Forsaken in My Mind's Past_ by WickedCurveBall74: .net/s/5674530/1/Forsaken_In_My_Minds_Past**

**_Just Friends_ by alwaysyourflightlessbird: .net/s/6108635/1/**

**More recs coming next chapter! xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3: Penetrate

**Alrighty, here we are again. I know I left you all with a cliffie, and I'm sorry (no, really, I'm not *teehee*) but I'm making up for it here :D As always, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Magnolia822, and my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx, and to Lolypop82 for all her help with banners and manips! Ok, so let's get into this...**

**

* * *

_Penetrate: To advance the ball behind opposing defenders (between them and their goal)._**

Chapter 3 Penetrate

A loud thud echoes throughout my pitch-black hotel room followed by our mutual moans and groans that vibrate through our kissing, and in my Masen-induced adrenaline rush, my mind only minutely registers that it's my head and back being pushed against the closing door. I don't have time to think rationally in those seconds because Masen's hot mouth and tongue are deliciously paying homage to my neck, shoulders, and the valley between my breasts. His hands are tightly gripping my hips while he pulls me towards him, and he lets out such a animalistic growl that all rational thinking is gone and I can't get his clothes off fast enough. I start tugging his shirt from his pants and my hands eagerly slip under it to feel his toned abs. The feeling is electric.

"FUCK!" he yells into my neck and it serves to give me a moment of clarity and I realize I need to regain control of this situation and fast. I wasn't going to be the dominated; I'd be the one to control him, to remind him that he's just a fuck. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to fuck the smirk off his face.

I quickly regain my footing and push him off of me enough to turn the tables, slamming him back against the wall next to the door. I quickly plunge my tongue into his waiting mouth and forcefully grab his hardness through his pants with one hand while tugging at the hair on the back of his head, pulling his face towards me. He emits a desperate groan and I smile against his lips in triumph.

He senses the shift in our power dynamics and we vie with each other for control with our lips, tongues, and hands. Finally, Masen has enough and roughly pushes the hem on my tight dress up higher. When he goes to grab my ass, he gasps and freezes.

"Fucking shit, Swan, you're not fucking wearing panties!" He stares at me in astonishment. He lifts me up and I instinctually wrap my legs around his waist tightly, and grind against him. He buries his face against my chest.

"I didn't want any panty lines," It's a half-truth. I was preparing to get some action tonight, just not from Masen. _Not in a million years_.

"Are you sure?" I can hear the glare in his voice in the darkness as he turns to blindly push me against the next available surface; in this case, the dining room table. He grinds into me to get my attention, and I hear several unknown objects fall to the floor with clangs and crashes.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking of letting Alec get a piece of you tonight? He's not fucking good enough for you, Swan. I told you before, he can't handle you."

"PPFFT! Like you are, Masen? I say before I grab his stubbled face in my hands and try to make out the deep green in his eyes, "Like your God's gift to women? What about your little arm candy, Tanya, was it? Why aren't you fucking her right now instead of me? Maybe because she's not doing it for you, or maybe you just feel like you have to win at everything like you do on the field? What, you feel you're entitled to get as much pussy as you can get because you're this big soccer star..." I'm silenced quickly.

He takes my mouth again with his mouth and quickly ends it, whispering, "Fuck, Swan, just shut up and let me fuck you." He drags one of his hands from my ass to my stomach and down to my bare center, and slips two fingers between my slit and lets out a loud moan when he feel the wetness.

"You're so fucking wet for me already. You want me, don't you see that?" He takes his fingers away and I'm already pissed at the loss of contact, but I'm paralyzed by his words and sounds. He's so fucking sexy, I can't even think straight for the first time ever. He pushes off the table, taking me with him, and he wobbles around the darkened room looking for the bed. Finally feeling the edge of it with his legs he unceremoniously throws me down onto the center of the bed before quickly removing his shirt, pants and boxer briefs, discarding them on the floor. I feel the bed sink and I can faintly make out his form crawling like a lion about to pounce on his prey. He settles in between my legs and starts to maneuver the rest of my dress off my body and I raise my arms to free myself from it. Oh yeah, and I'm not wearing a bra either. A detail that doesn't escape Masen, who's eyes are quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"Holy fuck, you're so fucking hot," he growls and climbs towards me until he's hovering over my body. He deftly takes one nipple into his mouth and tugs and nibbles and swirls his tongue around it while fondling the other with his hand. It's rough, it's carnal, it's perfect. But I'm not ready to relinquish power to him, so I take initiative. I allow my hands to grab his fantastic mess of hair and push him down my body to where I want him most. He gets the picture right away.

"Ah, I see," he chuckles against my lower stomach; the vibrations make me writhe against him. "This is what you want, huh,' he says before lightly grazing my clit with his tongue. I immediately grind against his mouth. "Yesssss," I moan. and i can feel him smile against me as he teases me several times more before I've had enough and push him against my sex forcefully.

"Just fucking do it, Masen!" I growl out, and he quickly delves his tongue between my folds, licking from my entrance to my clit in one, hot stroke. I pull on his hair and scratch his scalp in appreciation. He returns the favor by speeding up his rhythm, moaning into me, sending me into a frenzy with the vibrations. Just when I think I can't take anymore, he pushes two fingers into me with force, and as much as I don't want to give him the satisfaction that he has me undone, I scream into the darkness. He continues to pump in and out of me while his mouth and tongue bring me to the brink, and with one final nibble on my clit, I fall.

It's fucking ridiculous that this simple act of foreplay should undo me this way, but this man is talented. I've never experienced this level of pleasure from someone going down on me and it leaves me momentarily paralyzed while I ride out my incredible orgasm. Masen slows down and pulls his fingers out of me and I immediately feel the void of not having in me. That needs to be remedied, and fast.

Before he has a chance to open his mouth and say something snarky or sarcastic, I roll us over so that I'm straddling him and quickly take out a condom from my drawer, roll it on and impale myself onto his very hard cock. His eyes widen in shock but he quickly regains control by grabbing my hips and helping create a delicious tempo as I grind my way towards my second orgasm. I can tell he's getting close too.

"Fuck, that's it baby, make me come," he grunts quietly as he brings his hands to my breasts and grabs and pulls. He overtakes me, suddenly flipping me over so that I'm on all fours, allowing him to go deeper, and I let out an embarrassing moan at the sensation. I usually enjoy this position immensely, but tonight, it's considered submission, and I'm not about submission right now.

"Shut up... this is...not about...you...you...asshole..." I manage to say in between thrusts, and find a way to push him off me enough so I can flip over on my back.

"The fuck it isn't!" he shouts and just like that his hands drop down to my hips and lifts me so that I'm straddling him again; this time, he's sitting on his heels. He roughly thrusts upwards and fills me again while I meet him every single time. His cock manages to hit the spot that destroys my resolve, and I come fast and hard.

"FUUUCCCKKK!" I yell, throwing my head back.

"Holy shit! Ahhhh...Fuck baby!" He falters in his rhythm and erratically thrusts a few more times before coming violently.

I place my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to slow my breathing and his hands massage my hips and sides before he drops us both on the bed, his hand gently holding the back of my head as we hit the mattress. he slowly pulls himself from me and I roll over with my back to him. When our breathing has returned to normal he turns towards me and grabs around my waist, pulling my body closer to him until it's flush against him. This catches me by surprise, since I never pinned him as the cuddling type; then again, _I'm_ not the cuddling type either. But I can't seem to distance myself from him. His warmth feels too good and I feel the same buzz of electricity between us that I've felt before. His hand caresses my stomach while I feel his warm breath on my neck; he kisses me there and I'm stunned by the action. I'm too sleepy and exhausted to protest, and all too quickly I feel myself drifting off to sleep. Before I do, I swear I hear Masen muttering "beautiful Bella," but I can't be sure if he actually said it or if I dreamt it; either way, I'm fucked. Literally, and figuratively.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

I sense the thin line of morning light creep up and hit my closed eyelids and I stretch my body like a cat. With eyes still closed I turn and reach out with my arm expecting to find Masen's warm, naked body next to me; I need to kick him out so I can shower and get ready so I can interview him in a couple of hours. But my arm falls onto cold sheets and my hand comes into contact with a piece of paper. I reluctantly open my eyes and rub the sleep from them before reading what is apparently a note in surprisingly very clean, tight script.

_Meet me at the Sacred Cafe in Soho, off Carnaby Street 9_

_-E_

I stare at the note. No mention of what happened last night, no number to reach him. Only an order, a demand to meet him at the location of HIS choosing. _Ugh. So typical_.

I'm startled by a text message alert from my iPhone. Some small part of me hopes he somehow got my number and it's him...why the fuck I'm hoping for that, I have no clue.

_Hey. Can't make it for b-fast this morning. Go on w/o me! -R_

I look at the time; 6 o'clock in the morning...I immediately wonder how early Masen snuck out of my room. _Oh well, good riddance_. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and take a nice hot bath, reliving the memories from last night; how we both struggled for dominance, how his lips felt on my skin, how fucking amazing he felt inside me, how my orgasms had totally turned me into a puddle of goop. Seriously, the man had skills on and off the field, and damn him but I wanted more. My thoughts suddenly remembered his embrace after it was over, how he drew me close, and kissed my neck reverently, like it was something more to him than a fuck. For the first time since my heart was shattered years ago, I totally wanted to do that again.

_But I hate him. He's arrogant, conceited, annoying, I shouldn't want him. No, I don't want him at all. It was just one night, no biggie. I can pull myself together_.

I HAVE to pull myself together, since I'm interviewing him in three hours. I wonder if he'll mention anything about last night. _Shit, what have I done?_

_~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~_

The taxi pulls up to the cafe where I'm to meet Masen about five minutes early, so I take a moment to look at my reflection in the window of the storefront next door and check that everything's in place. I'm wearing a comfortable red tank and a long, tan cardigan, my jeans, and tan open-toed boots. I've also brought along my digital recorder and notepad neatly tucked into my messenger bag, my hair in a loose ponytail. I place my sunglasses on my head and go right into the cafe, expecting to have to wait for him. Because honestly, people like him are never there when they say they will be. They always like to seem as their schedules are full and you're just a blip in their daily plans. I don't see him on the ground floor so I place my order and take my coffee and pastry downstairs where the ambiance is warm, dark, and wonderfully soothing. I can smell the faint scent of incense, and that, mixed with coffee is divine. I'm caught by surprise when I spot Masen sitting towards the back in a very cozy-looking sofa, reading a newspaper, drinking his latte. He doesn't see me yet, so I take a moment to take him in. He's in a white v neck t-shirt the hugs all the right places, low-slung jeans, black and white adidas shoes, and a tattered cubs cap. His sunglasses are hanging from the V of his shirt, brow furrowed and lips pursed slightly in concentration. I exhale deeply, realizing I was holding my breath and walk towards him. He hears my footsteps on the wood floor and looks up at me with an apprehensive stare.

_Not The Smirk, I see...weird. He's usually so sure of himself._

"I didn't think you'd be here."

"I told you 9 am, I meant it."

"I know, I just figured you'd be late."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, um...well, I just figured all you sports types had all sorts of appointments to keep up with, and this is a pretty insignificant one for you, I'm sure."

He pauses for a moment, staring at me with an indescribable expression. I feel awkward and on display, so I sit down across from him and take a sip from my coffee. As I start to take out my recorder, pen and notepad, he stills my hand by placing his over it. I immediately feel the warm buzz again at contact.

"I don't treat interviews as insignificant... and you are... not insignificant," he finally says, unsure of himself.

_Who the hell is this guy, and what has he done with Masen? _I hesitantly pull my hand away from his in an effort to regain control of myself.

"Oh, I was just stating what my experience has been in the past."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to shatter the stereotype," and...The Smirk is back.

"Well, that's still up for debate."

Now, I'm not sure if we're still talking about the interview anymore. _Geez_.

"Look, I'm just gonna put this out there so we can get it out of the way and move on," I begin. He stares, interested in what I'm about to say.

"What happened last night, happened. We were two consenting adults, you and I both wanted it, we fucked, no strings, no explanations needed; it was nice, and that's it. We can both go back to our regularly scheduled programming. It won't happen again, ok?" I stop before I ramble on in my own stupid monologue.

He looks...well, he looks at me with what I can only describe as a mix of resignation and...disappointment? Is he disappointed? I have no idea why he would be.

"Um, ok," is all he replies, and takes another sip from his coffee before setting it down and clasping his hands with arms outstretched, cracking his knuckles, "Well, why don't we get this show on the road then?"

"Uh, sure, great idea." _Shit,_ why am I second-guessing what I just told him?

I click the record button and set my notepad in front of me and start asking him several generic questions about his position on the team, how he feels now that the MLS is looking to recruit him, how he feels about possibly moving back to the States; simple, direct, impersonal questions. He answers perfectly, professionally and I'm finally feeling more comfortable doing what I do best... well, besides sex.

"What would you say is the driving force behind your success?"

"Well, the faith my family has in me has always been what pushes me to do more, to do better, to be a better person. I really feel without them, all of this is worth absolutely nothing."

So, he has a soft spot for his family. That's endearing...I wonder if they know he's a man-whore. _Ugh, shut up Swan, none of your concern._

"How does your family feel about your success?"

"They're very proud of me for sure. They know I've come a long way from where I was up until now, and they know I always remember where I come from and that I'll always represent them the best way I can."

Hmm...strange answer, "Can you be more specific? I'm sure your fans would love to know how you got to where you are now and..."

"I'd rather not discuss that actually. I have no comment," he declares abruptly and curtly. I fumble for a moment at his response and try to keep the flow of questioning going as best as I can.

"Oh, um, alright. Um, you seem to be a little nostalgic with your answers regarding your family. Do you regret coming to the UK to play? Is there anything you would've done differently?"

"No, I don't regret any of my decisions, even if I am a little homesick. Though I love playing for Arsenal, I have to admit the thought of playing for a team in the States is very enticing."

The questions continue for well over an hour before I ask some questions about little things we may not know about him, and I ask my final question after the coffee has been drunk, and the pastries are gone.

"Any hidden talents?" _Shit, why did I just ask that?_

He quirks the side of his mouth and his green eyes dance with mischief. He leans forward and covers the microphone of my recorder, "I thought you discovered those last night. If I remember correctly, you were pretty pleased with my...talents," he says in a low, seductive tone.

_Ugh_...I walked right into that one. He releases his hand from the recorder and leans back against the sofa, hands clasped behind his head. _Asshole._

I click the stop button and glare at him. "Well, I think I have what I need, I won't take any more of your time since i'm sure you have plenty to do and don't want me ruining your day off."

"I'm actually quite enjoying my day off at the moment," he smirks and eyes me appreciatively. Total eye-fuck.

I move to pack up my things, and he stills my hand again with his. Damn, what the fuck is this man doing to me?

"Actually, there is something I've kept hidden from most of the people who I work with and my fans. Do you have anything else going on now?"

I'm taken aback by the request, and I answer carefully. "Not really, no, I just have to get these notes and your quotes written out and emailed to my boss before four, New York time."

"Well, would you like to take a walk with me to my flat? It's just a few blocks away, I want to show you something." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I roll my eyes.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear before, Masen, I'm not going to..."

"Relax, Swan, I was just messing with you. There's actually something legitimate I want to show you but it has to be at my flat."

What the hell do I do? I could shoot him down and avoid being too close, too personal. But if I do reject him, I'll look like I can't handle the challenge. I finally decide to go for it; I can be professional, I can be cold and calculated..._maybe?_

He rises and extends his hand, suggesting that I walk out first. I hesitantly walk towards the exit and I feel his hand guide me at the small of my back. I shiver slightly at the contact. I hope he doesn't notice.

We walk toward his flat and take the lift to the top floor. He opens the door to a wide, open floor plan that's all whites and light wood and windows. It's truly breathtaking and I'm immediately drawn to the floor-to-ceiling windows that meet at one corner, overlooking the incredible West End skyline.

"Wow, this is nice," is all I can come up with, seriously.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright," he chuckles, and I turn my head and raise an eyebrow.

"But this isn't what I wanted to show you. Come on." He takes my hand and leads me through his magnificent space. We walk through the huge kitchen and dining room and leads me up the stairs to another large living area with huge windows again, framing a beautiful view of the city. I stop all movement when I see a beautiful baby grand Steinway tucked towards the corner where the windows are. He lets go of my hand and walks towards the piano and sits.

"This...this is what i wanted to show you," he says as he gently pets his prized possession. He then closes his eyes and places his long fingers into position upon the keys and starts to play a beautiful melody that I immediately recognize as a Nocturne from Chopin. It's the same one my grandmother would play on her old record player when I'd come and visit her in Phoenix every Sunday. She always told stories about how she wanted to be a famous concert pianist, until she met Gramps and married at 17. Strange that Masen should choose this one out of all other Nocturnes to play.

I start to slowly walk towards him, almost afraid of breaking the aura he's creating with the notes and I stop just a few feet in front of him, enraptured and more than a little confused by the feelings his playing inspires in me. l feel as if everything else is melting around me, save the two of us and the music. I start to well up, about to break, but manage to push down the memories associated with the melody.

In that one moment, I can hear all his emotions pour out onto the music. His fingers dancing on the keys as if caressing them, almost exactly the way they felt on my stomach when he held me close to him last night. I start to heat up, closing my eyes, I float away with the sounds in the air until he brings the performance to a close.

I open my eyes and he's staring at me with such intensity, I feel as if I'm being pulled towards him with his eyes alone.

Something chirps loudly from my bag. And just like that, the spell is broken. I excuse myself and apologize for the rude interruption, as I glance and see that Rose has sent me another text.

_Did you get swallowed up by Masen? Where the hell are you? I need to talk to you! -R_

"Um, I'm sorry, I really have to get going. That was really beautiful...you play...beautifully...Chopin, right?"

He gives me a genuine smile, like I just gave him a puppy on Christmas morning.

"Yes, yes it is...very impressive, Swan. I never pegged you for the classical type."

"Well there's quite a bit you don't know about me, Masen."

"That's something I'd like to remedy one day," he says, The Smirk back in full force.

"Highly unlikely. I'm heading back to New York in a couple of days, and we'll both be pretty busy, sorry...Anyway, thanks for the mini-concert, I'll just let myself out," I turn towards the door. But before I can get to it, I feel him suddenly grab my arm gently and face me. His green eyes sparkling and clear.

"Bella, I just want to let you know...I mean, if it's any consolation, that I think you are very unique, and...beautiful, and um...I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you're sexy as shit, and even if you may not want what happened last night to happen again, I want you to know, my door's open. There's plenty I want to do to you, _with_ you, and I think...no, I know...you'd enjoy yourself." He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. He thinks he's a suave motherfucker._ He might be right._

"I, um...," I clear my throat, "thanks for the offer, but I can't. I don't do repeats."

"But you were willing to with Alec? Or are you finally going to admit it was all for show, a game against me?" He's back to his douchy self in a heartbeat.

"It's none of your business who I choose to fuck or not. You may be hot, and sexy, and one of the best lays I've ever had," _ooops_, I didn't mean to say that out loud, "and serenaded me with your musical fuckery, but I know better than to invest any emotions in the likes of you. I know your kind; I happen to be a member of your club, and I'm not interested. Good day, Mr. Masen." And with that final nail in the coffin, I rush out the door, taking a taxi back to the hotel.

All through the ride back, my mind races with everything we said to each other today, and I have to admit I was a bit harsh with him. But I have to protect myself. I can't let my heart get the better of me anymore; it only manages to pull me down, not letting me move forward towards what I want. I pull out my cell and type a quick text to let Rose know I'm on my way.

When I arrive, she's in the lobby, pacing back and forth worriedly, until she sees me and halts. I walk towards her, and what comes out of our mouths is epic.

"I fucked Masen."

"I fucked McCarty." We both blurt out at the same time, a look of shock in both our faces.

See? I told you...EPIC.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah...that's that...What is Bella gonna do? How is Edward going to proceed? What's up with Rose? Reviewers get to have coffee in a cozy cafe ;)**

**By the way, I forgot to define the names of my chapters. If you haven't guessed, they're all soccer terms, they happen to work for the theme of the chapter too ;)**

_**Ch 1: Header- When a player hits the ball using their head.**_

_**Ch 2: Possession- Control of the Ball**_

**A couple fic recs for you:**

**The Education of Professor Cullen by sheviking (Bella is the SHIZZLE)**

**Coming Through the Rye by Mac214 (Ryeward OWNS my ass)**

**Guardian by ChampagneAnyone (Jealousward is KILLING ME)**

**The University of Edward Masen by SebastienRobichaud (I'm art history monkey, so this is right up my alley)**

**More recs next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shielding

**Right. So here we are again for another installment of EtS. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! All the great reviews and comments mean the world to me, and keep me going! The more you review, the faster I write! Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Magnolia822, to which I owe everything to...if it wasn't for her red pen, this story would be a pile of shit...seriously. A thank you also to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx, and to Lolypop82 for all her help with banners and manips!**

**

* * *

Shielding: a technique used by a ball carrier to protect the ball from a defender closely marking him; the ball carrier keeps his body between the ball and the defender.**

Chapter 4 "Shielding"

"What!" Rose and I say in unison.

I speak first. "Um, yeah...after the whole thing at the party, we sorta ended up in my hotel room, and things got a little out of hand, and you know...we...fucked," I say the last word almost at a whisper.

She moves to open her mouth and I stop her. "And, don't say I told you so. Don't even say a word. I'd rather you tell me how you ended up doing the horizontal mambo with McCarty."

"There's not much to say, B. He's sweet. He's a huge teddy bear. He's a nice guy, and we talked for like an hour after you left. I ended up going to his place for a night cap, and one thing led to another. End of story." She sounds pretty blissed out and I'm not going to judge.

"That's great, Rose. I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok, so what happened last night? Tell me everything." Woman is on a mission.

"Ugh, Rose, he's just so...infuriating...and he's arrogant, and I just wanted to bring him down a notch." _Am I making sense?_

"That doesn't make any sense," _I guess that answers my question_. "You wanna bring him down a notch, so you fuck him? Explain that in regular people logic, please."

"Rose, he's high on himself, I figured if I showed him I was in control, that I would have him on my terms, he'd be knocked down a few pegs. Then I could totally reject him and move on."_ Ugh, it doesn't even make sense to me when I say it._

"Um...ooookay. I'm judging my your confused expression that it didn't quite work out like you planned?"

"Not exactly. I woke up and he was gone; he left a note basically ordering to me to meet him at a cafe in Soho for our interview, but he didn't even leave a number...so I can't even cancel. Since I needed the story, I had to go."

Rose looks surprised and quirks the side of her mouth upwards into a smile. I know that look. I hate that look.

"Wow. 'Bella the Player' got played," she says, apparently amused by her own realization.

"Ugh, that's not all...he kinda invited me back to his place. Her mouth drops open at this new revelation but I press on. "Rose, you'd die. He has this incredible flat overlooking the West End. He wanted to play his baby grand piano for me, since I asked him if he had any special talents and..."

"Woah, wait a minute," Rose exclaims, "You went back to his place? Did you guys fuck again?"

"Well, no, we didn't. We just talked a bit, he played a piece by Chopin and that was the end of it...why?"

Rose looks incredulous. "You went to a fuck-hot pro soccer player's high-rise flat in Soho and you didn't fuck each other again?"

"No, I didn't want to, so I left."

Again with the shocked face.

"B, I think you're in for one hell of a ride here...but you're so clueless. Maybe you should give this guy a chance..." I interrupt her before she has a chance to voice what I think she is going to say.

"NO Rose, not gonna happen. I'm not a relationship kinda girl, so get off it. It happened. He was a great lay, we had a great time, it's done. End of story."

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it. Why don't you get yourself ready; Em's meeting us for lunch at a pub down the street. It'll be a nice afternoon, you'll see."

"Ok, let me just hop in the shower, and I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Rose and I walk to a neighborhood pub and meet Emmett almost as soon as we enter. His smile is infectious, his dimples giving him the boy-next-door look, until you see how big he is and realize he could probably pummel you in one shot. Emmett is probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, and Rose drops the tough-girl façade as soon as they're together.

"Hey there," he whispers in Rose's ear. She blushes and I turn away to give them a second of privacy, feeling like I'm intruding. Emmett doesn't give me a chance to feel that way, though because he looks up to catch my gaze and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella, it's good to see you again. I got us all a table in the back, so we can go ahead and order some drinks while we wait."

Rose looked at me wide-eyed as I asked, "Wait for what?"

"Not what; _who_. Masen called and I told him I was hanging out with you girls and he decided to tag along."

At this point, I decide to play it cool and narrow my eyes towards Rose, willing her to keep her trap shut, "Oh, that's cool, should be...fun."

Rose decides to chime in, but she does looking like the cat that ate the canary, and in one instant I want to kill her.

"Yes, it should be a lot of fun. Bella just came back from interviewing Masen this morning." Thanks, Rose.

"Really? How did that go? I bet he made you wait like a half hour before showing up, right? He's always doing that shit...always acting like he can't be bothered..." Emmett muses.

I'm a little stunned at his revelation, because it's exactly the kind of behavior I assumed was Masen's MO, and I had been proven otherwise when he'd been waiting for me.

"Um, actually he was already there when I arrived. We had an interesting conversation."

Emmett looks a little taken aback be my statement, raising his eyebrows.

"Really...well...er...that's great. I don't think I've ever seen him arrive anywhere on time. You must've made an impression on him last night."

I spew out a little of the beer I attempt to drink, my mind immediately returning to the cocktail party, and the spectacular party of two in my hotel room. Rose pats my back gently.

"You alright there, sport?" she says slyly.

"Yeah...yeah...*cough* I'm ok. It just went down the wrong pipe."

Just when I compose myself to continue the conversation I see Masen saunter up to our table, grab a chair noisily and sit down next to me.

Emmett starts, "'Sup, Masen. We ordered you a pint, but no food yet. Hope you're hungry..."

Masen gives me The Smirk and says, "Yes, I'm very very hungry, and I already know what tastes good."

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. _

I stare at him for a second in stunned silence before I'm able to compose myself enough to play along...

"Really, Masen, why don't you enlighten us. What do you recommend?"

"I really _love_ the fish 'n chips here," he says, not missing a beat.

"I take it you've _sampled_ that dish a quite a bit then?" _Take that._

"I'll admit, I've had a few...but the one here, there's something about it, makes you want to come back for more."

_Holy. Shit._

Emmett and Rose stare at us; Rose's mouth agape, Emmett's totally clueless. He breaks up the vibe in an instant, when the waitress comes by at that moment to take our orders. "This guy and I will have the fish 'n chips, I've heard they're the best around."

Moments later, the banter between Masen and me has calmed down and we all enter into comfortable conversation. Masen seems almost...normal. We talk about the teams that are scouting him, eventually turning the conversation to movies and music. I'm surprised that we actually have a few favorites in common. I actually find myself having a good time. Emmett cracks a joke and Masen lets out the best laugh I've ever heard...that, along with his sexy grin, captures my gaze. I look away casually trying not to show my awkwardness with this situation. I'm never awkward, I always own the conversation, and now, in Masen's presence, I can't seem to put two coherent sentences together. Rose notices this; of course she does, and gives me a curious arched eyebrow.

"So Masen..." she starts.

"Edward, please...call me Edward."

"Ok...Edward, Emmett tells me you suckered him into doing some philanthropy work with your foundation," she gives me a knowing stare. "Why don't you tell us more about it?"_ I hate you, Rose._

Apparently, Masen feels just as awkward talking about it as I feel hearing about it because he shifts uncomfortably, chancing a quick glance for my reaction while trying to explain.

"Well, um...it's not a big deal. It's um, I just put together a few soccer clinics for the local orphanages in the area...I..."

"Dude, you do more than that...you own two different soccer camps for the kids here," Emmett pipes in, going on to explain more to us. "Every season, he rounds up a few of us in the off-season and we run soccer clinics, like training/drill sessions for kids with no permanent home. They get picked through a lottery system from the ones that apply. We actually had one kid who's like a natural talent...we're trying to get him scouted to Arsenal's junior league."

I sit there in silence taking it all in. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Masen runs a foundation? And he works with kids? My ovaries just woke up and high-fived each other, which is odd because they've been dormant for the last seven years. This conversation is turning out to be very enlightening. Putting together all I know about Masen so far, things are not adding up at all. My initial appraisal of Masen was that of a world-class player, devoid of feeling or heart, and a grade 'A' arrogant ass. But now, between the post-coital snuggling, and the piano, and the foundation work, I have no idea what to think of him. I usually have guys all figured out. He's so confusing.

Adding to the confusion is how he's looking at me while Emmett's telling the story of how he started it all. It seems most of the players on the team have participated. Masen's eyes are cautious, bright, green as grass, and searching- at me. Almost like he's looking for my approval.

"Wow, that's amazing, Edward. But what's going to happen to it when you leave for the States? Who takes over?" Rose asks.

"Most likely, it will still continue to run without me physically being there. I have very capable directors that can keep things rolling along. I'll probably start another branch wherever I end up."

I want to say something, anything, but I can't find the words, because my mind is so truly fucked up I have nothing of value to say. Masen must think I'm not interested or impressed, because he looks down towards his meal in disappointed silence while Rose and Emmett continue onto the next topic.

"Shit, B, You gotta try this, it's gotta be the best risotto I've ever had," claims Rose, presenting a forkful in front of me. I take it willingly and moan with delight. It's cooked perfectly, and the sauce is perfectly seasoned.

"Wow, that is good. I think you're right."

Masen snorts, "whatever, I could make risotto in my sleep."

I think he's joking. "Yeah, ok, Masen. Have you ever had it here?"

"Yes, I've practically had everything on the menu here, and I can say confidently; I make it better."

Emmett backs him up quickly, "Seriously, Bella, he's right. Edward's serious business in the kitchen. Man's got skills."

My experiences with Edward in the bedroom confirm how talented he is...and I've also seen him kill it on the field, so I can't argue there either. But I think he's were a culinary genius, I might as well throw in the towel and jump him right here in the restaurant. Of course, I cannot show what effect this man has on me, so I play it cool.

"Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it," I say, suddenly conscious that I'm goading him.

"Is that a challenge, Swan?" Masen cocks an eyebrow my way, his green eyes crystal clear.

I stare right back, "Well, ok...yes...why not. It's a challenge."

"Then, I'll cook for you tonight. Be at my place at seven." _Again with the demands_.

The old Bella, the more badass Bella would tell him to fuck off with his ordering me around. But the new Stupid Bella is finding it hard to say 'no' to him. My brain is very frustrated with me.

"Fine." _Crap. I can't believe I just agreed to this!_

"Fine."

"You'll be in shock, Bella, I'm telling you. Masen's talented," Emmett laughs at what's transpired.

"We'll see. I've yet to see anything to write home about." _Ha!_ Masen smirks and says with a totally straight face, "Well, that's because I wasn't even trying."

_That does it._

"Then, if this is a challenge, I expect the very best tonight." Wait, are we still talking about food?

"Oh, you can count on it, Swan."

Emmett laughs loudly at the scene before him, "Well then, this should be interesting."

Rose has a smile on her face and lightly taps my leg under the table. She knows me pretty well, and knows what I'm up to. I don't react to the nudge and instead turn the conversation to other topics. I'm going to have to deal with Rose and her not-so-subtle reactions another time.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

After lunch, we all go our separate ways and Rose and I return to our hotel. I take a couple of hours to type out my article and email it to Ben in New York. I'm actually pretty pleased with my interview with Masen and I think it will finally get me noticed at the paper, and maybe get me some more assignments.

I start to replay some of the things Masen and I talked about. I'm honestly at a loss at all the contradictions this man displays. His reputation as sort of a man-whore is pretty well-established, and I can attest to his arrogance. But there are a few points of contention that are currently making me a little confused. Is this whole cocky soccer player thing an act? What's he hiding? Why would he perpetuate this general public opinion of him, when he's apparently so much more than he lets on?

I decide to do a little digging after finishing the article, and I come across the website for his foundation. There's hardly any mention of him anywhere. The website lists him as one of the clinic leaders. The name, Masen-Cullen Foundation, is the only clue as to his involvement. Strange. Most celebs love to have the spotlight on them when they get involved in charities, yet Masen has, it seems, taken a more silent role. I wonder why.

I also uncover that his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is a very well-known orthopedic surgeon in Chicago, and he's one of the Chicago Bulls' team doctors. Wow. Mom, Esme Cullen runs her own interior design firm.

I close my laptop and sit there contemplating everything I've heard and read, and I'm more confused about Masen than I was before the interview. I decide not to dwell, since I have a date with him in a few hours, and I have just enough time to take a nap, shower, and get ready. _Is it a date?_ The thought fills me with panic...and excitement, if I'm being perfectly honest. Rose already told me she's staying in with Emmett, so I'm totally on my own tonight.

After showering, I dress in a sexy dark blue, one-sleeved top and black skinny jeans. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and slip my black flats on and head out the door. After a short taxi ride, I check in with the front desk in the lobby. I'm ushered into the elevator immediately and I'm at his door in no time. He's left it slightly ajar, an invitation to just come right in. As I enter, I lightly tap on the door and call out his name. I hear some nice ambient music in the background and the lights are somewhat dimmed all around me. The delicious smell of basil and garlic fills the air.

I hear him shout from the kitchen, "Come on in, make yourself at home."

I walk around his flat, taking in more details than I had the last time I was here. Pictures of him with his family are strewn on bookshelves and on walls, but besides a few abstract prints, the place is pretty minimalist and comfortable. I decide to join him in the kitchen, and what I see when I get there almost paralyzes me with lust.

There he is in a long sleeve, black v neck sweater, low-slung worn out jeans, a black apron, and barefoot. His back is facing me and he hasn't noticed my presence, or at least I don't think he has, so I take a seat on one of the barstools and take him in, just like I did at the cafe. His hair is its usual mess of light brown, the lights from the kitchen making his copper highlights shine like fire. I'm entranced by how smoothly he moves around, stirring, slicing, reaching into overhead cupboards; it's all too much for my senses.

"See something you like?"

I nearly fall out of my seat as he looks over his shoulder and gives me a mini version of The Smirk.

Ok, I can do this.

"Actually, I'm eyeing that Pinot next to you. Is that for us?"

"Sure, grab a glass, it's in the cabinet over there next to the fridge," he directs me with his chin.

I take out two goblets and place them on the counter, while I hear him open the bottle. As I'm trying to control my erratic breathing, he's suddenly behind me, the warmth of his breath tingling my neck.

"Say when." He starts pouring the wine over my shoulder, his mouth inches away from my ear. I'm lost in a frenzy of chills and goosebumps before I notice my cup is being filled almost to the brim. "When! When..." I manage to say, barely.

I can feel him smile against my ear as he closes the gap between our bodies enough for me to feel him...all of him. But before I can totally humiliate myself and turn around to let him take me right here in the kitchen like the whore I seem to be, he's gone. I turn to see him back to stirring. How is he doing this to me? I'm a puddle...like seriously, I can't function when he's around. Has he noticed? Is he playing me, 'The Player' herself? Or is he just unaware of the affect he has on me?

I sit back down on the stool and he starts to plate our dishes.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a seat at the table, I'll be right there."

"Um, ok, you don't need any help?"

"Sure, why don't you take the garlic bread that's here on the counter and the salad that's in the fridge with you?" he says, gesturing to the steel-grey appliance in question.

Bread? Salad? _Really?_

I do as I'm told and a few minutes later he appears with two piping hot plates of

something that smells divine. He proudly places my dish in front of me and I can't help but giggle at how seriously he's taking this.

"This actually smells really good, what is it?"

"Roasted chicken with risotto and caramelized onions," he says smugly.

He then raises his glass and waits for me to raise mine, "To possibilities and surprises."

I am caught off guard by his toast, but clink our glasses together nonetheless. I then tentatively take my first bite, as Masen watches; I can almost swear he is looking at my lips as I pull the fork away from them.

_Fuck_. He's right. This is the best fucking risotto I've ever tasted. And now I have to admit to it. _Could I lie?_ Sure, I could tell him I've had better. But he's being as gracious as he can be, and I don't think I have the heart to put him down.

"Wow, that's really really good. I'm impressed."

"Better than anything you've ever tasted?" He knows what the answer was, he just wants me to admit it.

"Um, yes...ok, I'll admit it. It's the best I've ever tasted."

And surprisingly, he doesn't look smug; not cocky, not conceited, just content. He looks happy to have done something to please me (as if he didn't do enough of that the other night).

The rest of the night passes in comfortable conversation, smiles, and subtle flirting. He tells me a bit more about his upbringing, speaking of how integral his parents were to him not ending up a screw-up. I tell him about my life in a small town in Washington, where my dad is chief of police, how I spent my summers with my mom in Phoenix, visiting my grandma. Then, when I ask him why his last name is Masen, not Cullen like his parents, he says something I'm not expecting.

He hesitates in his response. Then, he looks at me, his eyes almost evergreen and searching, "I'm actually adopted. My real parents died when I was seven in a car accident. My mother, Elizabeth, was Esme's best friend and had named her and Carlisle guardians should anything happen to her and my father. They've been my rock ever since. I don't know what would've happened to me had they not been there."

I am silent. I don't know what to say. Masen just smiles rather sadly, "Sorry to bring you down with that, it wasn't may intention. I didn't actually think I would even talk about that tonight. Sorry."

"Don't be. I mean, I'm flattered you feel you could talk to me about that. I'm actually really happy for you. You've been blessed. I'm sure they love you very much." Ok, this is getting a little heavy and a bit too personal.

Masen takes a deep breath, and decides to break the weighted aura around us by picking up our plates and heading for the kitchen. I have a moment to reflect on what just happened. He let me in to a very personal part of his life. Why? And why am I secretly thrilled at the prospect that he trusts me enough to talk about it? I just met this guy; I don't allow myself to get close enough to men like this. There's something about him though. I can't put my finger on it. Before I can continue to analyze, he's back with homemade tiramisu. _He's trying to kill me._

He scoops a piece onto a plate and offers it to me in silence. I thank him quietly and tuck into it. It's delicious. All the while, he's staring at me intently, as if decoding a message.

"So, you and Alec...how's that going?"

Well, that's abrupt.

"There is no me and Alec. We had a good time: it's over. You of all people should be very familiar with that routine."

"You think so? Don't believe everything you read, Swan." He looks kind of miffed at my assumption.

"Well, then what's up with Barbie...what was her name, Tara?"

He snorts, "Her name's Tanya, and nothing's up with Tanya. She left yesterday before we..." He trails off, and looks at me cautiously, not knowing if the subject was off limits.

"So you guys are done?"

He answers curtly, "Like you said so eloquently, we had a good time, it's over. It's that familiar routine you seem to know as well."

Well, he got me there.

There are minutes of awkward silence before he stands and makes his way to clear the table. I offer to help, but he shoos me away and tells me to relax in the living room. When he finally makes it back, it's with two goblets, freshly filled with wine.

"Would you mind playing that Chopin piece again? I really like it." I don't know where that comes from. Maybe the wine is fucking with me, but I really want to see and hear him play again.

He silently nods with a shy smile and before heading to the piano, offers his hand to me, making me stand up and follow him. The strange buzz between us whenever we touch is there again, and this time, it's strangely comforting. He brings us to the instrument so that I'm leaning against its side, and he sits down at the bench. As soon as he starts to play, my mind goes right back to my grandmother; how she'd play this for me all the time, trying to get me to learn. She soon realized I didn't have a musical bone in my body, and was content to just let me listen.

I wake up from my reverie and look at him. He is so engrossed in the piece and his brow is furrowed in deep concentration, eyes closed. It's one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, and I'm drawn to him. My body reacts involuntarily and I sit next to him on the bench, my eyes travel from his beautiful face to his long, graceful fingers and I'm done. The music ends and there and the room is completely silent, and I close my eyes.

The next thing I feel is his soft, warm lips lightly skim my neck from below my ear to the junction of my shoulder and back up again. I let out a soft moan and it serves to spur him on. He reaches his hand up, and takes my chin and turns my face to his and just like that his lips are on mine. He's tentative at first, sweetly licking and sucking on my bottom lip, in a silent request for entry. I'm so lost in my sensations that I lose all inhibitions and grab the back of his neck, opening my mouth to his and grabbing onto his mess of hair.

He groans into my mouth and I turn my head slightly, plunging my tongue into his hot mouth. His hands start to roam from my neck to my shoulders, until he's grasping at my hips roughly. There's not use to denying how crazy he's making me and I swiftly swing my leg to straddle him on the bench. His hard cock presses up against me and I know I'm as wet as can be. He slowly dips forward until I'm pressed up against the keys; soft and hard notes randomly sound into the otherwise silent room. He breaks from our kiss and dips his head, placing wet passionate, open-mouthed kisses all over my neck, chest, and finally the swell of my breasts. I find myself grinding against him without control and just when I feel him start to pick me up; I figure to take me to his bedroom, my phone rings.

"Don't you dare fucking answer that," Masen says against my breast.

"I have to...It might be...ohhhhhhh...it could be Rose...or...ahhh, oh god...or it could be work" I croak out in my lust-filled haze.

He slowly stills his movements, still placing small pecks on my neck, until I gently push off of him to grab my phone in my purse. It's Ben.

"Bella Swan." It comes out in a rushed exhale.

"Bella! Hey did I catch you at a bad time?"

I look apologetically to Masen, who's staring at me, head resting on his elbow, which is planted on the keys. He looks annoyed and very aroused.

"No, Ben, I'm alright. What can I do for you? Did you get the article?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I wanted to call you about. It was brilliant, Bella. Everyone loves it. The editor wants you to stay in London for another two weeks with Rose. Basically, you're staying until this whole MLS scouting business is finalized. He wants Rose to continue reporting on the talks and you're going to assist her as always, but you're more than welcome to help her out with the writing too."

"Oh, wow, Ben...that's...that would be great. I'm so glad he liked it. I assume you've already told Rose?"

"Yep, and she's on board, and is very happy you'll be staying. I'll email you more details tomorrow morning, alright? But Bella, I just wanted to say, I'm really proud of you."

"Aw, thanks Ben, I really appreciate the opportunity."

"Ok, well, talk to you soon then."

"Thanks again, Ben...good night."

The call ends and I feel a wave of pride that's hard to suppress. My smile must tip Masen off because in a second he's right next to me, putting his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. His lips are at my ear.

"Good news?"

"Yeah, that was the paper. They loved your interview. They extended my assignment here another two weeks. I'll be able to do a little more writing besides assisting Rose."

I can feel his smile as he nuzzles my neck and I momentarily turn my head to give him more access. "Stay with me tonight," he whispers, and for a split second, I consider saying yes. But I realize this is all too much, too soon. My head suddenly yells at me to run for the hills; this is not what I do...whatever this...thing...is. I stiffen in his arms and he notices, slowly dropping his arms from me and staring down towards the floor.

I feel terrible shooting him down, but I'm not used to connecting with someone like this. He was supposed to be just a fuck, like all the others. So why do I feel like shit?

I shift uncomfortably in my spot. "Listen, Masen...I'm not good at this. I...look, I already told you what happened between us was just a one-time thing...I can't afford..."

"Calm down, Swan. I'm not asking you to marry me, I just thought you might've wanted to stay tonight. I mean, what happened a few minutes ago...I just thought..." He looks like a little boy who's lost his puppy.

"Right. I know, it's completely my fault. I'm sorry I lead you on to think that there was more. But, I don't fuck someone more than once, and this is just really inconvenient for me right now." Fuck, this rambling is so not me. I don't know what's happened to confidant Bella, but she has left the building, apparently. I really do want to stay, and fuck him until we both pass out. Just the thought of starting from where we left off at the piano has me wet again, which is starting to get quite uncomfortable. But my brain will not shut off my defense mechanism.

He nods, still looking at the floor, and I feel like a cold-hearted bitch. This is a side to Masen I didn't think existed. I need to mend this situation, pronto.

"I probably should be heading home anyway, I have a long day tomorrow. But...um...I think I'll be checking out that cafe again in the morning...I really liked their scones and stuff...so...if you...I don't know, have nothing else to do tomorrow morning, and you want to meet up...I'll be there."

He looks up, narrowing his eyes at me, but a smile slowly appears. Then, the Masen I know quickly turns the smile into The Smirk. "See? I knew you couldn't get enough of me...I'm irresistible."

I roll my eyes, but I somehow get the vibe he's just messing with me, so I smile back.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm just using you so I don't have random guys pestering me in the cafe tomorrow morning." I joke.

"Yes, that would suck. I guess one guy pestering you is enough, isn't it?"

"Oh, so you admit to pestering me?"

"Absolutely not. I was talking about Alec." Oooohh, low blow there, mister.

"Well I'm sure if Alec decides he has a death wish and tried to talk to me again, you'll be there to mark your non-existent territory, right? You men and your pissing contests."

And just like that he grabs my hips and pushes me against the wall...boy, this guy likes walls.

We lock eyes and he looks at me with dark intensity, lips merely centimeters away from mine. "Trust me, Swan, by the end of your stay, you're going to want me to claim you as my territory." He then kisses me with such force that I think I'm going to faint from its power and my hormones going all wonky. My hands travel to his hair again against my will, and my body reacts with every nerve ending going haywire. This is not normal. I have to stop this.

I don't have to stop it though, because he pulls away from me, his hand blindly reaching for the door knob that's next to us and doesn't even break away from his gaze upon me. The door opens and just like that, he's the picture of a gentleman. He moves to the side to allow me to exit, and I'm caught off-guard at the mood swing.

I take a couple deep breaths and when my pulse is normal again I speak.

"Um...thank you...for the dinner, it was delicious. You proved me wrong tonight." If he only knew how wrong I was on so many levels.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Let me walk you down."

"No, no...that won't be necessary, I'll just have the doorman hail me a taxi. Maybe I'll...see you tomorrow then?" I don't want to sound too hopeful, I can't afford for him to get any ideas that I want to keep seeing him, which I guess I do...no...I know I do...want to see him...again.

He just smiles at me and kisses me gently on the forehead; another first for me. That one gesture turning me into a little teenager, and I sigh.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Swan." And just like that, the door gently closes, and the evening is over.

On the taxi ride home, I reeling from all the mixed emotions I'm feeling. Masen continues to baffle me, and every time I think I've got him figured out, he manages to confuse me even more.

I'm in my hotel room again and after a long, hot shower, which includes getting myself off to images and memories of the hot, cocky soccer player, I drift off to sleep. Tomorrow should prove to be interesting. As it turns out, when Masen is involved, nothing is ever boring.

* * *

**A/N: Ooohh...the plot thickens. Reviewers get perfect risotto cooked by Edward...and possibly wine.**

**Now for some fic recs:**

**Doctor's Orders by mybluesky...It's quickly owning me.**

**Stampede Of A Thousand Pulses by ss10...as angsty as they come.**

**Lethal to Virtue by TheBondGirls...Bondward...Le Sigh.**

**First Edition by lambcullen...hot hot hot.**

**Also, I'll be hosting Twitter's #readalong on Wednesday, July 14th. We'll be reading through The Weight of Words by georgeygirl. It's a fantastic fic that will surely have you hooked. For more details, visit .com.**


	5. Chapter 5: Marking

**Again, much love to my extraordinary beta, Magnolia822, and my pre-readers xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx, and to Lolypop82 for my making my wonderful banner and manip that you can check out on my blog (listed in my profile)! EtS also has a Twilighted thread that we would love for you to visit! http:/ www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Marking: Guarding a player to prevent him from advancing the ball towards the net, making an easy pass or getting the ball from a teammate. **_

Chapter 5: Marking

The next morning I make my way, as promised, to the cafe early and grab a little sofa downstairs after ordering a latte and scone. I figure I can get some work done, so I also bring my laptop. This, in my head at least, helps in disguising my real reason for being here: the hope that Masen shows up to keep me company. For reasons I'm not prepared to even remotely entertain, I want him here with me...really badly. I think back to last night, and everything that could've happened if it weren't for Mr. Ben Cockblocker. I would've totally fucked him again, right there on his piano. Even thinking about this now has me squirming. He's the first man in years to stir up these kinds of cravings.

One statement from him keeps replaying over and over in my mind:

_"Trust me, Swan, by the end of your stay, you're going to want me to claim you as my territory."_

He's wrong though, because I want him to claim me that way already, and I'm still here for another couple weeks.

_Dear God, what am I going to do?_

I try to take my mind off of last night and everything 'Masen' by opening my laptop and checking my work and personal email accounts. I notice an email from mom; I love her, but most of the time, my mother goes on and on about Phil and the team, and the traveling, and never really asks me about how I'm doing. Nothing new there, so I file the email away to reply later. The next one is from my dad. Even though he's a man of few words, he always manages to give me a much-needed pat on the back. He tells me he's very proud of me for following my dreams and then goes into a few random details about his day, including going fishing with the Clearwater boys and how Sue's been asking about me. She's my dad's...girlfriend? I always find it weird to use that term for people in their 40s and beyond, it doesn't really fit what they are. I'd like to think of her more as his companion. She's a great lady who always looks after my dad, so I can't complain.

I quickly respond with some of the basics, leaving out, of course, anything to do with Masen, except that I interviewed an important player.

I'm pretty engrossed in my work and research, so I don't realize I have company until I suddenly feel the wonderful warmth and scent of someone I'd recognize a mile away. He's sitting down across from me, in his usual cubs cap and white t-shirt, and he's staring at me with an amused expression.

"I didn't startle you,did I?" he asks with a grin.

"No, not really, I knew you couldn't stay away," I respond smugly with a smirk of my own. I'm secretly kind of happy that he showed. It's not normal for me to feel unsure, and I definitely feel unsure at the moment.

He smiles and take a sip of his cappuccino, opening the paper in front of him, crossing his leg and resting his ankle on the opposite knee, making himself pretty comfortable. Nothing else is said for a few minutes as I catch a glance of him through my peripheral vision. Strange that most of the time, these silences would be awkward as hell, and yet with Masen, we just_ ...are. _

After a few minutes Masen lowers his paper to look at me, almost like he's appraising me. I suddenly feel put on display and exposed, and I mentally go through the checklist of what I'm wearing. A dark green tank top and loose-fitting jeans is my basic wardrobe on days where I basically have the day to myself. But now, I wonder if my attire has something to with the way he's looking at me. Damn it, this insecurity is driving me bananas. I look at him questioningly, and he finally speaks.

"You know, you really are a very beautiful woman."

_Woah_. So _not_ what I was expecting.

I feel my cheeks burn up and I instantly know I'm blushing. It's a terrible problem, and it really doesn't allow me to lie when I'm put on the spot, and this is a perfect example. No one has ever called me 'beautiful' before. I've gotten 'hot', 'fuck-hot', 'stunning', 'sexy', even 'gorgeous', but no one has ever used the word 'beautiful' to describe me, and I have to admit...I'm kind of fucking turned on right now.

I guess he can totally see the blush, because The Smirk is on in all its glory.

I attempt to respond with some snarky comeback.

"Really, Masen? How many woman have you used that one on?" I snort, not even looking up from my laptop, because of course, I'm trying to hide the fact that I want to jump his bones (or one bone in particular).

_Yes. I snort._

I'm expecting him to throw back some great response, but no. There's silence. I slowly lift my eyes to see him look, dejected? Hurt? Confused?

No, I'm the one who's confused. And now, I feel like a total bitch. _Not good_.

He smiles sadly. "I wasn't trying to feed you any lines, that's not my style. And no, I haven't called anyone 'beautiful' in a really long time, so you can consider yourself privileged." He picks up his newspaper again, and takes another sip of coffee, and I feel like shit.

"Masen, look, uh, I apologize. I shouldn't have said that. I just assumed..."

"You and your assumptions," he suddenly interrupts, his dark green orbs boring holes into mine.

"You know, contrary to what you hear, I'm not the man-whore you think I am," he says with slight irritation.

I don't know how to respond to that. I'm not very good at having conversations with past fucks, and this is totally new. I look at him apologetically and nod slowly.

"I guess you have a point. I've been a little unfair to you. But in my defense, you've been with the flirting, and the eye-fuckery, and the lines, and the games, and Barbie, and... and...and you fucked me after meeting me only 24 hours before and..." Ok, I was just making no sense at all. _Was that even a sentence?_ What is it about this guy that makes me all kinds of stupid?

"Swan, I'm not going to lie and say I don't fuck around, because I've been known to do so. I haven't really had the time to have a proper relationship because of my schedule and stuff, so I spend time with a few women to pass the time- to have somebody there.

"But there's something about you that I can't define, and I noticed it the first moment I saw you," he reveals as he leans forward over the small bistro table until he's a breath away from me.

"I don't know what it is, but I'd like the opportunity to get to know you a little more. Now normally, it's not something I do, and apparently, you don't either. So why don't you and I just _be_? I enjoy your company. You and I are very similar, in more ways than one. Let's just _be_." He finishes the sentence with a sigh, running his hands through his hair, as if satisfied he was able to get all that out of his system.

I, of course, am once again speechless (which he has a tendency to do to me), and I open and close my mouth several times. I must look like a dying fish.

What's he trying to tell me here? He enjoys my_...company_? He wants to _get to know_ me? Didn't he 'get to know' me plenty the other night? I think we _got to know_ each other pretty damn well, if you ask me.

It must be that the section of my brain that's connected to nurturing relationships has has been so long-dormant it's atrophied, because 'getting to know' a guy is a foreign language to me. I've shut myself off from out anything that could potentially hurt me, since getting hurt again would certainly be detrimental to my success, both personal and professional. I don't know if I can do this.

But, on the other hand, he's verbalizing what I now realize I am feeling but didn't know how to recognize. I do want to get to know him; I certainly want to fuck him again, and the feeling is mutual if last night was any indication. But, yesterday's interactions had been eye-opening, and I got a little taste of who Masen really might be.

And I kind of liked it.

I shake my head, clearing it of all my inner dialogue and look at him directly in the eye, and with all the strength I can muster, I say the only thing I can.

"Okay."

He relaxes back into his seat, swagger returning, and smiles. That smile is going to kill me. _I know it_.

**~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~**

These cafe mornings continue throughout the week, except on the two or three days he has to practice and complete drills. There's another game coming up and this time it's a regular season game. But on the days we _can_ meet, it's the same comfortable bubble. We talk about pretty much everything. I talk about my time with my mother in LA, learning the game through Phil and his team, and the two weeks we'd spend visiting my grandma in Phoenix every summer. He tells me more about growing up with the Cullens, getting a soccer scholarship to Wake Forrest along with his cousin, Jasper. Of course, Jasper isn't his blood cousin, but they apparently have had a very close relationship since since childhood, when Edward's family would spend summers with Jasper's in North Carolina. I talk about how I was a total social outcast in high school, sticking my nose in my books so I could get the hell out of Forks, Washington, where I lived with my dad. I talk about my time at Columbia, about meeting my best friend Alice, getting my first gig at that online entertainment magazine, and finally getting my big break at _The Post_. And all the while, he seems sincerely interested in everything I have to say. I never allowed myself to get this close to any man since Mike, and now that seems like another lifetime ago.

Of course, there's also the flirting and some kissing and touching, which we shamelessly participate in; our banter creating sexual tension so fierce, I have to go back to the hotel and take care of my "problem" before getting to work with Rose. But it's nice, it feels right, and like Masen said that day, we can just _be_.

Slowly, the animosity I felt for him starts to dissipate, and I even find myself laughing at some of the stories he tells, and he laughs along with me. His laugh turns my insides to jelly and his face brightens up the entire room.

I also get the chance to see him practice, since Rose and I have to interview some of the MLS scouts that are checking out some of the players, Masen specifically. He's an animal on the field, and everyone is in total awe of his skills. It's clear he's the star. I can't help but feel a teensy bit proud of him, which is weird because I shouldn't feel anything for this guy who was supposed to be a one-time fuck.

I try to concentrate on what the scouts are telling us, but I can't control the urge to stare at Masen: his body moving swiftly through drills, the way his hair sways every time he executes a header, his leg muscles flexing and contracting while his feet move so fast with the ball. His feet make quick movements with the ball, sending it in any direction he deems necessary. It's like a well-choreographed dance.

Sometimes he catches me staring, and gives me The Smirk, which I'm starting to actually kind of like. I smile shyly, expecting Rose to smack me or something, until I see that she's also looking in the direction of the field, where a certain player by the name of Emmett McCarty is practicing his goal-keeping skills. In my Masen-induced high this week, I haven't even asked her about Emmett. So as soon as we're done interviewing, I take her aside.

"So what's going on with you two?"

Rose blushes, like full-on red. "Oh, B, what the hell am I gonna do? He's really great, I think there might be something there, but I just don't know how it's gonna play out. I mean, we're leaving in another week, and he doesn't know if he's going to be picked up by an MLS club. And even then, how can we keep this up once we go back to real life?"

She looks really flustered and sad. I can't help but feel bad for her. I give her a supportive hug and tell her just to take one day at a time, suddenly realizing that if I let my emotions get the better of me, I might end up like her, attaching myself to someone I can't be with physically, mentally, or emotionally. I remember this is the reason why I stay away, why I choose to detach myself from men after I've gotten what I need from them.

I'll be leaving London in another week, and then Masen and I will go our separate ways. I can't allow there to be more._ I just can't._

We spend about another thirty minutes checking out the guys on the field, when I catch a glimpse of Alec, who's glaring at me a little funny._ What the hell is up with him?_ He can't still be upset about hooking up again, is he? I look back at him with raised eyebrows in question, and he shakes his head and looks away, back to the drills at hand. They're all huddled up listening to their coaches and again I see Alec giving the stink eye, this time towards Masen. _What the fuck?_ I chalk it up to their normal pissing contests and keep watching and chatting with Rose.

Then the boys start to play a game against each other and things get even more interesting. Alec is on the opposing "team" against Masen, and during the game, there are the typical blocks, defensive moves, and strike routines, but there's something overly aggressive with Alec, and it's all directed towards Masen. Masen starts to notice it and defends himself, not taking shit from him, for which I secretly cheer him on. It goes on like this until the end of practice; Alec takes a cheap shot, and Masen deflects. It would be really funny if I didn't have a bad feeling about this.

Afterwards, Rose and I head towards the sideline of the field to get closer to the players, maybe get some quotes, and I see Alec approach. This can't be good.

"Well hey there, Miss Bella, looking delicious as usual," he says, kind of snarkily if you ask me. I can see Masen out of the corner of my eye glaring in our direction and I can feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Hey Alec, how's it going?" I say dismissively, staring at the field and not him.

"Great, never better. A little hard to concentrate out there when you're looking this edible though. How about you let me take you out tonight," he says as the crowd starts to thin out, leaving only Rose, Emmett, Masen, Alec and I, along with a few other reporters, players and coaches. He inches a little closer to me, but keeps his volume loud enough for our small group to hear. "You left the party the other night so I didn't have a chance to repay you for your...services." He breathes on my neck, and it's not pleasant, not like when Masen does it. It's nasty and when I turn to look at him he's glaring at me menacingly, and I shiver. Again, not in a good way.

"Alec, payback's not necessary," I say and I lower my voice to show him I'm in no mood for everyone to hear about my sexual escapades, "and as a matter of fact, I think it might be better if we just let things be. I'm not interested."

Instead of him getting the point, however, I guess he figures I'm playing around, which if I'm honest, wouldn't be far from the truth if you met Bella-from-a-few-days-ago. But something has changed, and I'm no longer interested in games, at least not with this guy.

He simply chuckles and mutters, "Oh, Bella, playing hard-to-get? Ok, I'll play." As he says this he grabs my hips and pulls me towards him roughly, and in a flash his mouth's on my neck. _Gross._ What did I ever see in this moron? I start to protest, trying to push him away, but he just doesn't get it and grabs harder, chuckling against my skin, "Oh, you're a feisty little bitch, aren't you?"

_Oh, that does it. _

With a force I didn't know I had I manage to push away from him, momentarily getting my bearings and looking away from him briefly before clenching my fist in preparation for the shit I'm about to unleash...I am my father's daughter, after all.

But just then, everything happens in slow motion...yeah, like in the movies.

I'm gathering all my strength as I start to swing, and I can faintly hear Emmett, Rose and a few others shout words that don't register because I'm just so pissed off. When I finally take my swing, it's not Alec I've hit. Everyone gasps as I see Masen fumble backwards from my fist. What just happened? He doesn't fall, but he's grabbing his jaw and looking at me like I have three heads. In a split second I take in what's before me; Alec's on the ground, shouting expletives, Rose is next to me in shock, Emmett's shouting back at Alec for being an asshole, the small amount of press still present is writing furiously and flashes are going off, and my knuckles are red.

"Fuck! OW!" I shout, trying to shake the pain away from my hand. The coaches are trying to get Alec back up, and all I hear is shouting. I'm completely and utterly mortified, but the only thing I see is Masen, and I rush towards him and apologize profusely.

"Shit, Masen, I'm so sorry! What the hell were you doing there? Let me see," I say while I'm prying his hand away from his swollen jaw. All the while he's just looking at me, with a mix of shock and intensity that I really can't describe. He says nothing until I lightly press on the swelling.

"Jesus, Swan! Ouch! Careful!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I say hurriedly. But with all the chaos around us, we stare at each other in silence, emotions passing through our gaze. The spell is broken when Emmett speaks.

"Edward, let the medic take a look at it," he says as a gentleman quickly raises Masen's chin with his fingers to take a better look.

"Nah, you're alright. Just go to the locker room and get an ice pack," he says, looking towards me as he continues, "Damn lady, you really clocked him. Nice shot! You might want to get an ice pack yourself for your hand, looks like it's swelling up a bit there. Let me take a look." He takes my hand and studies it, then presses down on certain key areas, and I flinch.

"You're ok too. Nothing's broken...just get that ice pack I told you to grab."

I look at him, ashamed at what I've done, but a little smug that I could inflict damage like that. "Uh, yeah, thanks." I look back at Masen, who's still staring at me, and I take his hand, pulling him towards the locker room. We walk in silence, moving away from the commotion until we're indoors. He sits down on a bench after retrieving two ice packs for us. I sit next to him straddling the bench.

"What the hell were you doing in my way, Masen?" I start.

He looks a little shy before he responds, and takes a sideways glance towards me.

"I saw what he was doing to you, so I pushed him away. I guess I just didn't see you coming," he says quietly, the corner of his mouth turning slightly to an almost-grin. "That's quite a right hook you got there."

"Jesus, Masen, I can take care of myself, you know. I've been doing it for a long time. You know how many times some guy hasn't gotten the hint and I've had to defend myself? I don't need a knight in shining armor to protect me." I feel terrible as soon as I the words leave my mouth, but this is the way I've lived my life until now, and I can't suddenly change mentality because some beautiful, sexy soccer player decides to be chivalrous.

He looks embarrassed, but responds, "I wasn't trying to protect you. I actually just acted on instinct. I have a real problem with guys not taking 'no' for an answer, and I guess I just saw red. He didn't hurt you, did he?" The look of concern on his face melts my heart, and I smile. I suddenly have the urge to touch him, and I slowly raise my good hand to touch his good jaw, the stubble deliciously scratching my palm. We lock glances again, and he presses his face against my hand, his eyes fluttering closed. This silent moment pulls me deeper and I inch closer to him, my movements no longer voluntary, and we both close the distance when our lips meet. It's not impulsive; it's not rushed. It's simple, sweet, and more intense than any other kiss we've shared. In that one kiss, we both pour out more emotion than I can deal with, so I pull away. But Masen's not about to let me go, so he pulls me in again, and this time, the kiss is fire.

He puts down the ice pack and slips both hands to cup my neck. I can no longer deny him and my hands immediately find their way to his hair; sweaty from practice, but sexy as hell. His hands roam down to wrap around my waist, his big hands splaying against my back as he pulls me even closer until I'm straddling him. I can feel how much he wants me against my wetness and we enter into the same Masen/Swan bubble we always create for ourselves. We finally slow down when we both realize we're in the team's locker room and end our make-out session with small, lingering kisses. Masen's the first one to speak.

"Stay with me tonight."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Why are you fighting this?"

"I'm not fighting anything, Masen."

He pauses.

"Why do you keep calling me Masen?"

"It's your name."

"No, it's my last name. My name is Edward, and I've never heard you say it."

"Yes I have."

"No, you haven't."

_I haven't?_

"Well," I pause to come up with a reason.

_Nothing_...I've got nothing. Until...

"Why do you call me Swan?"

"Because you call me Masen."

"That's a lame reason."

"Better than no reason at all." He quirks an eyebrow.

He's got me there.

"You know what I think?"

I raise my eyebrows waiting for the rest of his analysis.

"I think you don't want to get personal."

I snort. "What? pppffft. Yeah, ok, Masen. That's crazy."

"Yes it is." His tone is almost mocking.

I narrow my eyes in his direction.

"Well, what if I_ don't _want to get personal? I can't afford to get personal. Getting personal leads to complications, and I'd rather not be complicated," I say in a huff.

He just stares blankly at me, but says nothing in return. _I hate it when he does that._

I awkwardly look down at my shuffling feet and try to find some way to close this conversation, because I can't really deal with either the way he's looking at me or the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think about my feelings that may or may not be developing for this infuriating man.

"Well, I'm heading back to the hotel. I've got some...stuff...I need to take care of tonight. I'll talk to you later." I rise from my intimate position with him and rush out of the room, not able to take another moment, not able to even look at him. Outside in the fresh air, I take a deep breath and meet Rose who eyes me suspiciously, but doesn't say anything when she notices my mood. She knows better than to probe for answers when I'm like this.

**~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~**

That night I stay in my hotel room and order room service. It's my way of hiding out. I don't want to run the risk of bumping into anyone: not Masen, not Rose, not Emmett, and especially not Alec. I can't get over his aggressive and odd behavior today; he just seemed so off to me. My investigative nature gets the better of me and I start hypothesizing all possible reasons for his disgusting display, and the only thing I can come up with is just plain jealousy. I'm sure it was pretty obvious Masen and I had something going on at the party, so I'm quite positive Alec put two and two together. Couple that revelation with the fact that Masen is just..._better_...than him in just about..._everything, _and I'm not surprised Alec feels a little inferior; he just happened to take it out on me, maybe trying to reclaim some sort of territory.

I resolve to erase him from my mind with a shake of my head and flip channels while digging into a gourmet cheeseburger.

I fucking_ love_ cheeseburgers.

Just when I'm zoning out to some BBC show, I hear a text alert coming from my nightstand. I immediately grab it, thinking it's Rose, only to find that it's Masen. Over the last week we exchanged numbers to let each other know when we were at the cafe. This should be interesting. I open the text and read.

_What are you doing? -E._

Ok, that's innocent enough. I decide to reply.

_Why do you want to know? -B_

I get a response in seconds.

_Always so snippy with me. I'm bored. Entertain me. -E_

A smile grows on my lips. I'll play.

_How do you know I'm not busy? I could be working, or on a hot date. -B._

_You're right. I don't know, I'm just playing the odds, and they're usually in my favor. And you're not on a hot date. -E_

Jackass.

_How do you know? -B_

_I know because you already had me, there's nothing more you need. Plain and simple. -E_

Oh..._OH!_...I have no words.

_And how do I know you're not on a hot date and texting me while she's powdering her nose or something? -B_

There's a pause of about five minutes before I get the next response.

_Because you already know. I've had you, and there's nothing more that I need. Plain and simple. -E_

Holy shit. He thought about his reply; meaning he took a chance, knowing damn well how I feel about things. He's a lot braver than me, that's for sure. There's no way I can put my feelings out there to just be trampled on. I've learned my lesson. And yet, I can't help but wonder if things would be different with Masen. He seems _nothing_ like Mike, but just the thought of being hurt like that again makes me want to run for the hills.

I guess he figures no response from me means I'm freaking out (he knows me well already, it seems) and he sends another text, seemingly trying to remove the uncomfortable thoughts from my mind.

_You know I was approached by 3 MLS teams today before practice. -E_

That certainly did change the atmosphere around us.

_Really? Well I saw the scout from LA eyeing you. Who else? -B_

_New York and Chicago. -E_

And there it is. The mere mention of New York as a possibility sends my heart into palpitations and my stomach does flip-flops. Why am reacting like this? It's not like I would pursue something serious with him anyway...I don't think.

I swallow thickly.

_Wow. Well, I'm sure your parents would love to have you back home in Chicago, right? -B_

A few minutes pass.

_Yeah. I guess they would. -E_

_Masen, you have to go with what your gut tells you. That's what my dad always says, and it's never done me wrong. -B_

And just like that, the phone rings. It's him. Crap.

"Hey."

"So what if my gut doesn't even know what to do?"

"Why would it be such a difficult decision? I mean, your family's there, they haven't seen you in forever. And you told me yourself how close you were to them."

I hear him sigh through the receiver, and I have a sudden urge to be there with him. I don't know why.

"Yeah, but there are other factors I have to think about too."

"Like what?" I don't have time to shut my mouth before that comes out.

_Damn it_. I cringe.

"Uh, just...stuff...I mean, it's a big move..." he trails off into almost a whisper.

This time, I sigh.

"Like I said, go with your gut. You'll never regret it."

There's a moment of awkward silence before I finally try to lighten things up.

"Well, I need to get back to my hot date now. Why don't we talk more about this tomorrow at the cafe, say nine-ish?"

He chuckles lightly, "Would this hot date happen to have a name?"

"Cheeseburger."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Yes, I have a hot date with a cheeseburger and a marathon of the 'Flying Circus'."

"He's not dead, he's _stunned_!" he declares in his best English accent, quoting possibly one of the funniest Monty Python skits of all time.

I suddenly laugh hysterically, because he's just...really bad at his English accent, and it's quite endearing that he's played for an English team and yet can't get the accent right. But nonetheless, getting glimpses of a playfully innocent Masen is...hot?

I'm not well...I know this.

"And with those famous last words, I leave you to your cheeseburger. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks with a hopeful lilt in his voice.

"Yeppers. I'll be there."

"Goodnight Swan."

"Goodnight Masen." Phone goes silent, and the call has ended.

As odd as that conversation was, I go to sleep later that evening with a smile on my face...and I dream of him.

**~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~**

The rest of my second week in London goes on much like the first one. Masen and I meet almost every morning, drink coffee, read newspapers, work on laptops, and shoot the shit. We talk about his three offers from LA, New York, and Chicago, but there's always something a little melancholic about him when I bring it up. So I decide to not talk about it anymore, because I don't want to see him gloomy. I much rather see him smile; his smile sends shivers up and down my spine and always rests perfectly at my center, and the unresolved sexual tension mounts a little more each day. We haven't fucked since that first night, which is so contrary to my lifestyle; I can't even name a past conquest I've done this with. It's a bit alarming, but quickly becoming comfortable and right. I can tell he feels it too, what with the way he looks at me so intensely, genuinely listening to my crazy college stories and the stuff I experienced at my first job. It's like he really cares, and I really listen to what he tells me too. I don't even want to think about what will inevitably happen when I have to leave all this behind and go back to New York in a couple of days. Our attachment to each other is becoming harder to deny to myself, and it's just what I had feared; I'm going to get my heart broken.

By the end of the week, Arsenal has to play a regular season game, and Masen's a little tense. He knows all eyes are on him. I have no doubt in my mind he is the best player on that team. Everyone else knows it too, but there are opinions out there that he's turning his back on the fans, and it's something he's not thrilled about.

I try to make him feel better while we're hanging out in his flat the afternoon before the game. One thing leads to the other and a few simple kisses quickly turn into passionate ones. My blouse is quickly disposed of, while his lips and tongue are doing incredible things to my mouth, neck and collarbone, and just as he pulls my bra down to access my nipples I get an idea.

As his mouth greedily takes in my hardened peak and his tongue runs delicious circles around it, my hands drift from their usual home in his soft hair to take his t-shirt off. He raises his arms and lets me remove it and throw it on the floor behind me. My hands roam all over his chest, over the splattering of chest hair, over his toned muscles, and over his to his waist. I make quick work of his pant button and zipper, and he instinctively raises his hips from the sofa to allow me to pull the offending pants and boxers to the floor. His hard erection makes a glorious appearance and I quickly take him into my hand."

"Shit!" He breathes heavily against my collarbone and grabs me harder. But I'm having none of that right now; I have other plans.

After pumping him in my hands a few times, I kiss him, devouring his mouth and caressing his tongue with mine. He moans into my mouth and I take it as my cue to take the next step. I pull away, as he stares at me in confusion. I give him my own smirk and spray light kisses down his chest, to his incredibly hard abs, to just above his pubic line.

He looks down at me, in total awe, eyes wide.

I've never done this to him before, and I've never wanted anything more than this right now.

Never taking my eyes off of him, I slowly lick from the base to the shaft, then circle my tongue around his tip, and I can already taste the moisture forming on it. Masen hisses sharply.

"Fuck, Swan!" He looks at me with his mouth agape, and I smile again, before taking him completely into my mouth.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT! OH...Jesus BABY!" He throws his head back against the sofa.

Ah yes, there's the desired effect I was waiting for.

I start to suck gradually gaining intensity, moving my mouth up and down, establishing a good rhythm. He's larger than most men I've ever been with so I place my hand at the base and mimic my mouth's tempo. The hisses, expletives and sounds coming from Masen spur me the fuck on, and all I can think about is making him come.

I gradually speed up my movements and I can tell he's fighting the urge to grab my hair, so I help him along by grabbing one of his hands with my free one and direct it to my head. He lets out a low growl and tentatively tangles my hair between his fingers, lightly guiding me to the rhythm he needs. I take him as far as I can, his tip touching the back of my throat.

It doesn't take long before he's panting erratically, and letting out incoherent words. I can feel he's getting close.

"Oh Fuck, baby, shit...you're gonna make me come, baby!" he shouts trying to pull me from him. I will do no such thing and I moan 'no', and the vibrations send him over the edge.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!" In seconds, his dick pulsates in my mouth, as I swallow every last drop.

I gently release him from me with a quiet pop of my lips, and just as I go for a swig of my glass of wine which I left on the side table, Masen grabs me and pulls me to his lips, where he feverishly kisses me...hard.

I moan in pleasure while he settles me on his lap, my legs once again straddling him.

He likes this position a hell of a lot, apparently.

I'm not complaining.

He nuzzles the juncture of my neck and shoulder, and mumbles against my skin, sending fantastic goosebumps all over my body. "You..._kiss_...are..._kiss kiss_...fucking..._lick_...spectacular, you know that?"

I smile.

I know I'm good.

His hands start to roam all over my body while he continues to worship my neck and shoulder. My head lolls to one side to allow him better access. One hand trails over my stomach, reaching the waistband of my pants. It dips inside and my head falls back and I gasp when his fingertips graze my clit.

"Oh God!" Is all I can say that makes any sense.

His fingers continue their journey by tracing down my slit and reaching my entrance. I can't even form thoughts anymore.

"Mmmmmm, you're so wet for me, baby," he whispers, and my eyes roll back at the sensation of his fingers below and breath against my skin. It's too much.

Suddenly, one fingers enters me, and _oh_...he feels so incredible. He adds another finger and starts to pump furiously while he presses his mouth against mine, forcefully. His tongue grazes my bottom lip in silent request and I quickly oblige.

I grind against his fingers involuntarily and I'm a flood of emotions I can't even name. I'm so close, my orgasm building until I'm about ready to burst. Just at the right moment, his fingers curl and hit the spot that finally sends me soaring.

"Oh! Holy FUCK! oh God!" I scream arching my back, giving Masen the perfect angle to attach his mouth to the valley between my breasts while grabbing and squeezing one, his other hand still deep within me. I grab on to his strong shoulders for balance as I slowly come down from my high. It's one of the most intense orgasms I've ever experienced.

I rest my forehead on his shoulder, trying to regulate my breathing. I can feel him smiling against my skin, his lips reaching up to kiss my hair. He gently removes his fingers from me and I whimper against his shoulder at the loss. His arms encircle me, and I feel...safe.

We stay there in complete silence, drinking each other in.

His mouth is gently sucking just below my ear, before he whispers, "Stay with me tonight," repeating his plea from our time in the locker room.

Oh, I want to say yes...I really really do, but my brain is taping my heart's mouth shut with duct tape before it has a chance to voice it's overwhelming affirmative response.

"I...I can't...I'm sorry."

I feel like an asshole.

But he doesn't give up. He pulls away from me to look straight into my eyes. Their crystal depths lure me into his gaze, and I can't look away. His hand softly brushes the hair that's matted against my skin, and cups the back of my neck, his other hand firmly gripping my waist. "Then stay with me tomorrow, after the game. Please." His final plea is the death of me.

I silently nod, and that's all the confirmation he needs. I can't say 'no' to him, as much as my brain keeps yelling at me to run away. He smiles triumphantly and sets me down next to him. I settle my bra and clothes while he redresses next to me.

"I'll pick you up around seven; we'll go out to dinner. There's a quiet little bistro in Soho where we can just talk," he says quietly.

"Ok," is all I can say in the haze I'm still in from the events that have just transpired.

I stand up to retrieve my purse and phone, and make my way to the door. He's behind me in an instant and I turn to face him. He gives me a small kiss on my lips and once on my nose. I'm still in a daze as I open the door and enter the hallway. Just when I'm about to enter the elevator, he shouts,

"Oh, and Swan?" I turn my head in his direction.

"Bring an overnight bag," he quips with The Smirk in full view.

And...I'm in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm loving all your reviews, you don't know how much reviews drive me to update faster! It's very addicting! And don't forget to visit my profile or the EtS blog at eveningthescorefanfiction {dot} blogspot {dot} com :D**

**Here are some Fic recs for this week:**

**_Confessions of a Nanny_ by Melissa228 (Dilfward is hot as can be in this one, and lately, such heartfail...I totally LOVE!)**

**_Fate & Forgotten Secrets_ by snshyne (There's something about this Edward that drives me crazy...oh yeah, he spews out random Italian, and he's very protective)**

**_Hydraulic Level _5 by Gondolier (Edward is so...so...yum in this one. That's all.)**

**More recs next update!**


	6. Chapter 6: Halftime

**Again, much love to my extraordinary beta, Magnolia822, who controls my overuse of "and" and my misuse of semicolons and comas. A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog (all listed on my profile)! EtS also has a Twilighted thread that we would love for you to visit and comment! http:/ www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**Polyvores for this and all other chapters available on my profile and blog :D**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Halftime: The intermission between to periods (or halves) of a game.**

Chapter 6

It's game day and I'm a bundle of nerves, but it's not because of the game. Masen is all I can think about since waking up this morning from possibly the most erotic dream I've ever had starring the bronze-haired god himself. My thoughts are on tonight, where he's taking me, and where we'll end up. My mind wanders into dangerous territory all day, and I can't get him out of my head. It's starting to seriously interfere with my reason for being in London.

Rose and I are at the stadium in the midst of Arsenal's regular season game; the press box is alive with the buzz of announcers, reporters, and even some sports agents. The problem is, yesterday's fiasco on the practice field was witnessed by several photographers and members of the press and as soon as they see me, they rush over for a comment.

"Bella, What was the fight about?"

"Ms. Swan, Are you involved in a love triangle with the two American players?"

"Bella, can you comment on the nature of your relationship with Edward Masen? Witnesses have seen the two of you out alone several times, care to comment?"

"Do you know which team Masen plans to choose?"

I'm completely taken aback. I never thought we would be followed around town; I guess I was stupid or naive. Since I'm a member of the press, I should've known this was going to happen

"No comment" I declare and they press on. Just as Rose is guiding me away from the questions, a strong male voice gets their attention, and I'm suddenly forgotten. I turn to see a well-dressed man, tall dark and handsome, you might say. He's an agent; you can always tell by their mannerisms and gleaming smiles.

"That's Masen's and McCarty's agent, Felix Garcia," Rose whispers in my ear, "He's a stand-up guy. I met him last night with Emmett. Masen's little scuffle with Alec apparently caused a frenzy among the press and he's good at damage control."

And he is. He manages to deflect every single question and accusation, bringing the emphasis back to Masen and McCarty and their MLS decision. Brilliant.

The reporters seem to have a short-term memory, because just like that, they're back to discussing the three American players vying for MLS positions next season, more specifically, Edward Masen. The American teams are practically salivating at the thought of drafting him, and I'm salivating for another reason all together.

I can see him on the field right now, weaving through his opponents, passing the ball to his teammates; he's already been involved in an assist for their first goal, and the game is tied one-one. The crowd is going insane, and my eyes cannot break away from his muscular form, his determined expression, as I recall the text message he sent me this morning before I left for the stadium.

_I'll be thinking about you all day until I have you next to me tonight. -E._

I keep checking my phone, and re-reading the message over and over again like a thirteen-year-old with her first crush. I don't realize that I'm grinning like a moron until Rose rolls her eyes at me. But, she can't say a damn thing because she's just as "in like" as I am, so I just stick out my tongue at her.

Masen again proves himself a star and scores another, almost impossible, goal near the 87th minute, sealing a win for his team and his future with the MLS. I'm beaming...yes, _beaming_ with pride. He has to make a decision soon, and part of me is secretly squealing at the possibility that he may be closer to me once I'm back home.

The game is over and I realize if I plan on having enough time to get ready for tonight I should leave now, which means no walking down to the sidelines or the locker room to catch a glance of him. Rose takes me aside briefly as I collect my things to go.

"Hey, Emmett and I are gonna hit a few pubs tonight with some of the other players, why don't you tag along? There's gonna be plenty of eye candy" she wiggles her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me, and I look anywhere but at her face.

"Well, I would, but...I...uh...," and I say nothing else because apparently Rose can fucking read my mind.

"Masen, right? You're spending time with him." It was more of a statement than question.

"Um, yeah...he kinda wants to, uh, take me out to dinner, and um..."

"You're gonna sleep with him tonight." Damn Rose and her intuition.

"Um...maybe?"

Rose snorts, and shakes her head, "Oh, B, you're up Shit's Creek without a paddle, my dear. It's ok...you'll be fine. This is actually a good thing. I've been telling you to give the guy a chance for a long time, and I'm glad you're finally listening to me. You could do worse; Masen's a decent guy, and as much as you protest, I know you think so too. Have fun tonight." And with that, she pats me on the head, gives me a smile and departs for the sidelines.

I decide to send Masen a quick text.

_Hey, congrats on the win. You were on fire out there. Couldn't stay after the game, have a hot date tonight and must prepare. -B_

A small smile creeps on my lips after I hit send. A response comes almost seconds later.

_Who's the guy? Make sure he shows you a good time. -E_

_Oh, just this soccer player who won't leave me alone. I'm just trying to be nice. -B_

_Well, you're too good for him, I'm sure he knows that... -E_

Just before I start typing my response, I get another text from him.

_I can't wait to see you. You won't regret this. I'm counting the minutes. -E_

See? That right there...how does he do that? How does he go from cocky bastard to sweet romantic from one moment to the next? It's driving me crazy, and I'm starting to like it.

Without noticing, I'm back at the hotel with a permanent smile on my face, making my way through the lobby and up to my room. I prepare my long, hot bath complete with soft tunes from my iPod, and sink into the warmth. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, back to New York, my life, my job, without Masen. I try to think of something else but my mind just keeps coming back to it. I shouldn't feel this way; it wasn't supposed to turn into anything, and now I'm starting to recognize the little butterflies in my stomach. It's all flooding back to me, including the hurt. I don't know if I can do this tonight. Maybe I should just call it all off? I can just text him and tell him I'm not feeling well, and get on that plane tomorrow and that will be it. My heart's intact, and he'll move on. He'll get his MLS contract to...wherever, find a nice girl and that will be it.

Only problem is just the thought of him finding another girl is eating away at me.

Realizing that my bath was not as relaxing as I was hoping for, with all the thoughts of Masen being away from me and seeing other women, I make my way out of the bathroom and grab the hotel's ridiculously soft bathrobe and head to the closet, where my dress hangs. I wasn't quite sure what I should wear tonight, but I'm going with a classic empire waist dress in a deep purple, with a knee length skirt. It shows just enough skin without giving too much away. I pull my hair up in a high and loose bun, wispy tendrils hanging down the back of my neck. I'm contemplating going commando again, but decide against it, since I don't want to seam too eager. I decide on a barely-there black lave thong. That should drive him bananas.

It's just about seven o'clock and I'm ready to go. I reluctantly packed an overnight bag but I'm staring at it like it's riddled with disease. If I pick it up and take it, I'm pretty much guaranteeing Masen that I'm staying the night, and even though I agreed to it last night, just making that much of a commitment is giving me the willies. There's a quick, steady knock at my door and I know it's him; I can totally feel the air change around me and I'm even afraid of touching my door knob. _Bella, you are certifiable. Seriously._

I swallow my heart, which has lodged itself in my throat, and open the door. _Oh dear God._

His eyes. They are the greenest I've ever seen them, like Christmas light green, if that's even possible. His hair is electric copper, with pieces falling haphazardly across his forehead. I want to run my fingers through it and not let go.

The slight stubble on his jaw just serves to accentuate its sharp edges and as my eyes find their way up to his beautiful lips, he smirks, and I could die right now.

He's wearing a gray button down dress shirt with thin white stripes and rolled up sleeves, black slacks and shoes. I can see those prominent veins on his forearms that I just want to lick, but before I find myself inching forward, his arms are around my waist. He twirls me around towards the door and uses my body to close it, and I'm surrounded my Masen. His lips connect to mine and all the desire and want and affection and sweetness is translated into this kiss, and I'm too far gone to think right now. My body responds immediately without my consent, as if it has found its missing piece, molding itself against his strong frame.

We break away from our kiss to breathe but Masen doesn't stop. His lips make their way down my neck to my shoulder, to my collarbone and I'm done. I mean, who really needs to eat dinner? Not me...no sir.

His kisses start to slow and become sweeter, more adoring and I think this is doing more to my girly parts than the all-consuming kiss seconds before.

"I missed you," is all he murmurs against the hollow at the base of my neck, finally raising his face and gaze to me. I've never seen this particular expression and I don't know what to make of it. It's almost...adoration?

_No..._It couldn't be. I'm going insane.

"I missed you too. You look...really good." Understatement of the millennium. _He looks fucking fantastic._

"Well, you look absolutely stunning...this dress," he eyes me up and down, and up again to my eyes, sighing, "...this dress makes your skin glow...like an angel. You ready to go?"

_I'm sorry, what?_

I'm hypnotized, and I can't breathe.

"Swan? You ok? You're probably starving, let's go." He gently takes my hand, and the buzz I always feel when he touches me breaks me out of my haze.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready...let me grab my stuff." I take my purse and pashmina wrap and realize the overnight bag is sitting my by the door...

Oh...to take it...or not to take it...to take it...or not to take it.

I could just pretend I don't see it, and 'accidentally' leave it behind, then I...

"Hey, this your bag? You almost forgot it, I'll take it for you."

Alright then...I guess that answers my question. My heart's back in my throat.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The drive to the restaurant is short and silent for the most part. We chat about little things; about how the bistro he picked out is his favorite in the city, the game today, the weather. Somehow we both manage to avoid the topic of me leaving tomorrow, like if it's not spoken of, it's not happening. I know better.

He's right; this little bistro is fantastic. They guide us over to a small booth in the far corner with lots of privacy. It's super quiet and perfect for the way we just like to _be. _The food is magnificent, the wine manages to put both of at ease, we talk about our friends back home, our favorite memories from college, and it's comfortable...too comfortable.

Towards desert, he inches closer to me, delivering sweet, short kisses below my ear and down my neck and on my lips. Not a lot is said, and we don't need to talk. There's no such thing as awkward silences with us. My hands start to fist through his hair as our kisses become more passionate, more fiery, the tiramisu and wine mingling on our tongues. One of my hands lowers itself down his chest and stomach, finally finding its home against the hardening bulge beneath his pants. The gesture makes him moan into my mouth and I suddenly want to hump him right there for all the patrons to see. He breaks away abruptly and flags down our waiter for the check. Without another word he moves so I can stand and we can't get out of the restaurant fast enough. He pulls me behind him out the front door and into his waiting car.

The ride to his flat is silent again, but this time the buzz is loud and electric, and I swear you can almost see the sparks between us. We both take quick glances at each other while he drives...rather swiftly, mind you... and the feeling between my legs is almost unbearable. I want this man..._I want him._

He quickly parks the car jogs to my side to open my door. I reach for his hand and he pulls me out, but pushes me against the car, greedily devouring my mouth as his hands roam my body. I can feel him hard against my stomach and my hand reaches down to touch him. I want to drive him mad._ I want this. _This time, I break away, our lungs gasping for oxygen.

"Let's go inside," I whisper against his lips. He nods against my forehead and reaches for my overnight bag, taking my hand and pulling us into the elevator.

Us and elevators...you do the math.

Our assault on each other continues in the elevator and I'm already at the edge of release as his hand reaches under my dress and slips between my folds over my thong.

"Shit!" I exclaim and he groans into my neck.

"What are you wearing, Swan? I'm dying to see this...I feel lace," he murmurs while his hand explores my ass to discover the little tiny piece of material between my cheeks.

"FUCK...you're trying to kill me, Swan, I swear it...I want you so bad...so much...so much."

Just then the doors open and he's pulling me to his penthouse door, fumbling with his keys while still trying to fondle me anyway he can. It's quite funny actually...we must look like bumbling idiots...no grace, no suave movements, just flailing hands and legs and bags, and it's wonderful.

As soon as he kicks the door shut everything is dropped to the floor and I'm once again pushed against the wall, his hands gripping my hips and he grinds deliciously against me. Our lips are now permanently attached to each other and my hands frantically search for every touchable piece of him. If I'm not careful, he'll fuck me right here...

And I wouldn't give a fucking damn.

Something stops him though, and soon, he's taking his time with me, slowly slipping the spaghetti straps of my dress down to my shoulder, and kissing it gently, almost in reverence. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I need to move this right along. I start unbuttoning his shirt quickly, and try to sweep it off his shoulders when I feel his hands stop me and gently squeeze mine. He lays his jade gaze upon me and I stare wide-eyed, in shock.

"Hey, what's the rush? We have all night," he smirks and I'm melting. The idea of fucking all night sends tremors up and down my body. Damn him.

I stand and stare, not knowing what to do, but he does. He quietly takes my hand and walks backwards, leading me to his bedroom, and it's like I'm under his spell. This is not me...this is not Bella Swan, Player of the Year. I'm suddenly Bella Swan, swooning teenager...weak...powerless. But I embrace it now, because this is what this man does to me. I can finally accept it. And with that, comes acceptance that my heart will break. But right now, I have this...we have this.

The windows overlook the West End skyline, and it's a clear night, lights twinkling all around. I look to Masen, and his eyes have the same twinkle as the lights outside, and I'm lost in them. His expression is the same as when he picked me up earlier: completely indescribable. _Adoring_.

I stand in front of him, completely paralyzed while he slowly, gently, wraps his arms around me. I feel his fingers brush up against my spine as I hear the zipper of my dress. I close my eyes to savor the sensations all around me. I smell him; clean, musky, male. It's intoxicating. His lips are feathers against my shoulder and his hands graze my lower back as my dress slips to the floor. He steps away to gaze up and down my body.

"Jesus, you're beautiful...just...fucking beautiful."

It makes me smile shyly...ME...shy? Yeah.

Closing my eyes again, I feel him come closer as he takes my bra off, tossing it aside. His warm hands purposefully splay across my back as he brings me closer to him, and I feel his breath on my neck. At this point, I've done nothing but stand there absorbing all the different sensations he's bringing forth, so when I feel his tongue slowly glide from my neck to the valley between my breasts, my hands automatically move to their rightful place, grabbing and tangling themselves in his hair. I let out a soft moan and his hands grip me harder. His mouth moves over my skin, leaving a hot trail of goosebumps in its wake, and I can't take it anymore; my hips move of their own accord and grind against his hardness, trying desperately to find friction to ease the building need.

"Please...oh please...fuck...," it's all I can say.

Masen growls against my chest and pushes me towards the bed, and when my calves come into contact with the edge, I gain enough strength to pull him down with me until he's hovering over me. His mouth continues to claim every me and at the moment his teeth gently bite on my nipple, my back arches and my breath hitches.

"Oh God! Yes!" I'm losing control quickly, and when I feel his hand slide down my side and under the string of my thong, I practically come right there from the mere thought of what's about to happen. Before he pushes it down he stops everything and looks down at the slip of lace around my thighs.

"Holy shit...I told you I wanted to see these on you. Baby, you are unreal," and with that, he forcefully pulls them away from my body and I'm left bare...in more ways than one.

"I thought you would approve," I whisper in his ear as he returns to lavish his tongue on my nipples once again. One of his hands caresses my inner thigh until it reaches where I need him most, and without much fanfare he presses his fingers against my slit and circles my entrance, coating himself in my arousal before slipping them toward my clit. My hips buckle.

"Fuuuuuuuckk..."

"Baby, you so fucking wet, you're ready for me...you don't know what you're doing to me," he breathes as he finally plunges his fingers inside me and I yelp in surprise; it's a pleasurable pain and I can't get enough. His fingers pump several times while my hand seeks out his hardened cock. It's perfect; steel silk against my fingers and as I graze his wet tip, he flinches and gasps, but also manages to curl his fingers against the spot that will completely undo me.

"Baby! Baby, I'm coming! Oh God! Unffffffffffffff!" I yell as my walls contract against his talented fingers. He continues to pump as I ride out my orgasm.

"That's it, baby, just let go...just let go..." he mutters against my mouth, and I finally come down and kiss him passionately. His fingers leave me and I sigh at the loss of contact, but when he brings his wet fingers to his mouth, my insides stir again.

"Mmmmm, you taste so good, baby," I don't let him finish his sentence, gripping his hair and pulling him towards me, our lips connecting as my tongue seeks his mouth. I can taste myself and it sends me into a euphoric haze. But he's not done with me yet...not by a long shot.

"Take off your clothes," I demand, and he doesn't waste time following orders. He's completely naked and I take a moment to marvel at the perfection that is Masen's body. He's hard..._everywhere, _and my hands take an appreciative tour of every plane and every muscle from his shoulders down to his abs and finally to his beautiful cock. I wrap my hand around it and pump once, for effect, of course.

"I want you inside me right now, Masen...NOW."

He nods in understanding and goes for the nightstand drawer to pull out a foil packet but I stop him.

"No, I want to feel all of you." He looks confused, worried.

"Baby, are you sure? I mean, I get tested all the time, I'm clean...but..."

"So am I, and I'm on the pill...I trust you."

_And there it is._

The 'T' word. It's been a long time since I've uttered that word to a man.

He looks at me, searching for my rejection, my second-guess, my backing out, but he finds nothing but my yearning for him. I want this more than I've wanted anything else...ever. He bows his head towards me, our foreheads touching, locking his crystal gaze on me, as he slowly slips into me. I let out a loud sigh and close my eyes at the fullness and stretch I feel. _So good_.

"No, baby, I want you to open your eyes and look at me...look at me, Bella."

I've never heard him say my name, my first name, and at the sound of it from his lips I melt...it's too much, but I love it. I open my eyes, and see his hooded stare: so much want, so much need, so much...no...I can't even go there.

He starts to move...slowly, establishing a rhythm that allows him to watch me, and I can't look away from him. I've never connected with any man like this...it's foreign, but completely right. My hands wrap around his shoulders as his hand grasps at my hip, then lower to grab my thigh, hitching it over his waist, and he goes deeper, fall deeper.

"Oh...like that...oh god, harder...please...harder...I need you..."

He gains tempo and starts to slam into me as I meet him at every thrust...his eyes close tightly, and I can tell he's close. Now I need to see him.

"Open your eyes, Masen, please, I want to see you..." _Where did that come from?_

His eyes fly open suddenly and he glances down at our connection. He looks so hot doing that. My own eyes travel to where our bodies are connected and I'm having a really hard time holding on. I don't want this to end, and if I come now, it will end...all of it...

"Bella, you're mine...you're mine, do you understand? Tell me, say my name again, I need you to Say. My. Name," he commands, before reaching his hand down and pressing pressing lightly on my clit...but not enough to finish me. He wants me to say it. Oh God...can I say it?

"Oh God! Yes! I'm yours, Edward...only yours...only you!"

He circles the bundle of nerves one last time, pressing down more firmly this time, and I suddenly come violently and hard.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Edddwaarddd!"

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

The moment he hears me scream his name, he lets out a feral growl and drops his head to my shoulder, biting my neck, but not enough to break the skin.

"Oh, Bella, baby...I'm coming, you'remakingmecome!" His rhythm falters and he thrusts erratically, collapsing his weight on me.

His body feels incredible on me: his warmth, his breath, his heartbeat against me. Like a blanket. I feel secure, safe, and utterly spent.

The fact that I screamed his name is not lost on me...not one bit. My mind goes one hundred miles an hour, and he can sense it because he lifts his head, and leans his weight onto his forearm, to lift himself from me slightly. His other hand caresses my cheek, moving my hair away from my face.

"Don't." He whispers softly. I almost don't hear him at all.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't over-think this, Bella. It is what it is. Just _be_. Remember...just _be with me_," he whispers as he looks deep into my eyes...and I can see it in his eyes...yes I know now what it is...but I won't say it. I won't. I can't.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine, kissing softly as he settles on his side and brings his arm across my stomach, pulling me towards him. I'm in heaven.

I'm in too deep.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The sun creeps through the blinds and I reluctantly open one eye to assess my surroundings. I'm totally comfortable and warm, and I realize it's because Masen's body is flush against mine in the most wonderful way. His chest is once again pressed against my back, his arms protectively around my waist, his hand across my stomach. I can feel his heart steadily beating, and I nearly fall asleep again at the quiet lull of his breath on my neck.

Last night had been amazing; we stayed up practically the whole night, not able to get enough of each other. It was sometimes hard and fast, and other times he took his time, almost worshipping my body. It's something I've never experienced, but I'm already addicted, I need more. _Just more._

The way we connected last night, it was almost like...he was...making love to me.

_Almost._

Now, I have to make a break for it. I can't stay and watch him wake up with me next to him. I can't do it, because it would force me to face feelings and emotions that I am not prepared to deal with. I gently move my body until I am flat on my back. His arm reflexively tightens his hold on me, his hot exhalations creating goosebumps again on my skin. I glance at his beautiful face, a face I know I have to say goodbye to, so I stare and stare, memorizing each imperfection, his perfect lips, his strong jaw covered in scruff, tendrils of his messy hair covering his closed eyes. I memorize all of it, and I file it away within in a corner of my heart.

When time runs out, I realize I need to get to the airport. I very carefully maneuver my way out of his grasp, watching him move and grab my pillow. I take a moment to appreciate the strong lines of his shoulders, back, and the top of his very perfect ass, the rest of it slightly covered by the sheets. I smile to myself, memorizing those thing too. I bend down to kiss his temple, careful not to wake him. This is it, this is all I have left of us, and now it's time for me to go. Better to leave without saying goodbye; my emotions are too strong and just looking into his eyes after last night would be too much for me.

I grab a pen and pad off the kitchen counter and write him a note. It's the least I can do, and I don't want him to think that I bailed, even though that's exactly what I'm doing. I hope my words will express all that I wish for him to understand.

_Dear Edward,_

_You looked way to comfortable for me to wake you. I want you to know how much last night meant to me. Thank you for making me feel special last night. It was a night I will never ever forget. Please don't be mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye. I don't do well with goodbyes, and I'd rather remember the good times we had together than seeing sadness in your eyes... they're too beautiful...you're too beautiful for sadness._

_I won't forget you...not in a million years._

_Good luck on your MLS contract, you deserve it all._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

_PS- If you're ever in New York, look me up. _

I quietly make my way to the bathroom with my overnight bag, taking a quick shower and hoping he wouldn't wake up before I have the chance to leave. After exiting the bathroom, I glance over to see he is still out cold; I'd worn him out. I grin at the thought and gather my things. I place the note on the nightstand next to his phone, and take another moment to run my fingers through his hair. I can't control my actions at that moment, and I bend down, touching my lips to his cheek. He stirs but never wakes. I smile again and close the door behind me, steeling myself to return to my real life back home where there are no cafe mornings, no great conversations, and no Edward.

Yes, I said his name. Edward._ My_ Edward. Except, he's not mine, never was...never will be.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Rose meets me at the airport and everything I do is on autopilot. I can only think of him. For a moment, I feel bad that I'm not paying attention to a word anyone is saying, especially her, but as I take a glance at her, I realize she's going through the motions just like me. Leaving Emmett must be just as difficult for Rose, and I place my hand over hers as we're sitting, waiting for our seats to be called. We don't have to say anything; we both know.

As I'm getting situated on the plane, my phone alerts me of a text message. I'm almost afraid to look, but I figure I better since I'll be asked to turn it off any moment for the duration of the flight. I look to see that it is, in fact, him.

_I wish you would've woken me up. I wish I could've seen your beautiful face before you left. I wish I could've told you. I miss you already. -E_

My eyes become blurry and wetness spills over the corners of my eyes. I blink rapidly to hide the tears; I don't need Rose or anyone else asking questions. "I wish I could've told you"? What is he talking about? Told me what?

I sit back and think for the rest of the flight. I don't know what we ate, I don't know what movies we saw, I don't know what Rose talked about, but I do know that I'm his. I'll always be his. Nothing- _no one_, will ever hold a candle to my Edward. But, he's not mine, and it's this thought that finally causes the tears to fall.

0

0

0

0

* * *

**A/N: SO I have a few fic recs that are totally owning my ass (I always say that but I'm totally serious).**

**Under the Apple Tree by Danieller123...WOW...just...wow. http:/ atchapters {DOT} blogspot {dot} com**

**For the Summer by camoozle... AMAZING...the writing is flawless, and B/E are so heartfail, it kills me. It's a really beautiful story about fate, and timing.**

**The Wedding Party by spanglemaker9... I just started this one, and I already love it.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me all giddy like it's Christmas. BTW, EtS was reviewed over at TwiFicPromotions...Pretty cool! Check it out here: http:/ twi-ficpromotions {DOT}/2010/07/evening-score {DOT}html... And don't forget to visit my profile or the EtS blog at eveningthescorefanfiction {dot} blogspot {dot} com :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Advantages

**Thanks to extraordinary my super-beta, Magnolia822, who controls my overuse of "and" and my misuse of semicolons and comas. A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog (all listed on my profile)! EtS also has a Twilighted thread that we would love for you to visit and comment! http:/ www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**Polyvores for this and all other chapters available on my profile and blog :D**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Advantages: Situations where a team has possession of the ball and outnumbers the opposition near the opposing goal.**

Chapter 7: Advantages

The week following my return from London is hectic, and I find myself without a moment to think of anything other than work. Well, that's not true. I think about Masen all the friggin' time, but I can't afford to lose my focus at the moment. I mindlessly go through the week fact-checking, researching, writing here and there, putting in long hours to catch up with all the files left on my desk while I was away. By the end of the week, I'm spent. But I don't mind work at all.

It's the going home part that sucks. My apartment is usually a little piece of heaven for me, but lately the solitude that usually brings me peace brings me...loneliness. I mope around the house, making dinners for one, watching _Golden Girls_ reruns. This used to make me quite happy, especially after stressful workdays, but now, it's just pathetic.

It's in these moments alone where my mind wanders back to that night. That perfect night when I let the walls come down a bit and allowed myself to feel again. Masen had apparently cracked the Bella Code, and now he owned a teensy weensy bit of my heart.

Ok, fine. He probably owns a little more than that, but I'm not willing to admit that out loud just yet.

He wasn't the least bit shy about showing me how he felt about me; he put it all out there for me to either accept it or run away. I'll admit that at that moment, I wanted to flee and retreat into the little stone fortress I'd built around my heart so many years ago. But ultimately, the desire to be near Masen had been too much, and so I stayed...the whole night.

I replay every minute of that night staring blankly at the TV screen, not paying the least bit attention to whatever is going on. I remember the heat, the feel of his hands and lips on me, the weight of his body on mine as he brought me to several mind-altering orgasms. But no memory was greater than the way he looked at me- that indescribable gaze that would melt my resolve. .Time. And I miss it.

I miss that fucker.

I click over to ESPN to see if by chance I catch any information on the latest contract talks between the MLS teams and Masen. So far, it's just some stupid banter about a star basketball player leaving his hometown team to play for another team. BORING. Talk about sports players being paid too much money; I'm surprised any of them still show up to play a game.

Right before I decide to turn off the TV all together, they flash to a short segment on the MLS situation. I freeze and watch attentively as they mention which teams are vying for which players. There's a montage illustrating some of the players' finer moments on the field are played and I nearly squeal when I see Masen scoring the very same goal I saw him score the night we...well..._scored_.

I grasp at my chest in an attempt to control my rapid heartbeat as they show an interview clip of him: must've been from a few days ago. He looks tired and pretty serious as they question him about what decision he'll make. He basically has the pick of the litter, so to speak, and can go just about anywhere at this point. He answers evasively, not giving anything away. Chicago and L.A. are offering the most, followed by New York. I can't help but wonder if maybe...just maybe...he'll choose New York, but I quickly suppress that notion because, honestly, what good would it do? He wants more, and I'm not sure I can give it.

What Mike did all those years ago had damaged me, no doubt about it, but it wasn't like I could never have another relationship. Let's face it, I was young and stupid, and should've known better than to trust that moron. Yes, I put up a wall in response, but after a while, it just got easier to not get attached. And when I finally had my own life and career, I was so far removed from romantic relationships that I simply became relationship-handicapped.

This realization is enough to kill the rest of my evening (not that I was having much of one to begin with) so I turn the TV off and make my way to my bedroom to turn in for the night. Right then, the phone rings. For a few moments, I dare to think it could possibly be him, until I remember there's about a six hour time difference and he's probably asleep. I look at the screen- yep. Not him...but it _is_ Alice.

"This better be good, you're interrupting my date with Ben & Jerry."

"Get dressed, we're going out! I'm five minutes from your place...Go Go GO!"

Alice is my BFF. She's been my partner-in-crime since high school, and followed me to New York, where she studied Fashion Marketing at Parsons, and now has her own boutique in the Village.

She's also a bit...

_Spunky?_

_Happy?_

_Annoying?_

Yeah, all of the above...but I love her to pieces.

"Alice, I don't feel like going out tonight, I'd rather just veg," I whine.

"Don't be silly. You haven't been out since you got back form your trip, which is very unlike you, by the way. Are you still waiting for Soccer-boy to call?"

Yes, I relayed everything that happened in London to her because we never keep anything from each other. She knows all my past conquests; as a matter of fact, I'm sure she has a spreadsheet...somewhere.

"No, I'm not waiting for Soccer-boy to call me. I told you, it's nothing...I'm not waiting around."

"Then you shouldn't object to a little happy time with me at Pegu Club. C'mon, it'll be fun! Nothing like hooking up to get yourself out of a funk."

"I'm not in a funk!"

"Bella, you're watching The Golden Girls on a Friday night...you're in a funk."

"Hey, those ladies are fantastic...I'm so gonna be Blanche when I grow up."

"Ugh, ok, I'm here...open up!"

She doesn't even have to knock. I saunter to the front door and sure enough, Hurricane Alice sweeps through the house with a garment bag hanging from her little fingers. I raise a brow, eyeing said garment bag.

"Just a little something that came in today, I couldn't pass it up, it has Bella written all over it," she sings.

I follow her path to my bedroom where she hangs the bag, unzips it and looks at me expectantly.

"Well? What do you think?"

I examine the little piece of black material and smiled. She knows me so well.

"That's some dress, Alice. But I don't want to go out tonight."

She huffs. "I don't care if you don't want to, you're going. Just think of it as keeping me company. We'll have a couple drinks and then head home. Who knows, you may end up with a phone number or five."

I let out a frustrated grunt as I disrobe out of my comfy clothes before stomping over to the black sexpot dress and slipping it over my head. It makes my legs look a mile long and I start to perk up right away.

We make it into the lounge, which is hard to find unless you're aware of its exact location on the second floor of a very nondescript building. But once inside, it's size is surprising and it's swankiness is just enough to make it hip, without being stuffy.

After a couple of Earl Grey martinis, I'm feeling a whole lot better about making it out tonight. It's about 2 AM, and Alice is happily chatting it up with a couple of hot doctors, one of which keeps eye-fucking me. I give him a slanted grin and Alice makes the obligatory introductions.

"Bella, this is Dr. Tyler Crowley and Dr. Jason Jenks. Boys, this is best friend, Bella Swan."

Pleasantries are exchanged and Dr. Jenks (AKA Dr. Eyefuck) immediately takes a seat next to me. He's hot enough, and certainly has the confidence I love, but something's just off. This is usually my playing ground- the good doctor is right up my alley. Why doesn't this give me the rush it normally would?

I feel a vibration in my purse. A text message. Who the fuck is texting me at this time? I excuse myself for a moment as I search for the phone. I flush almost instantly, as a cold wave washes over me, followed by a very recognizable warmth.

Masen.

_My cafe morning isn't the same without you. -E_

My involuntary smile catches the attention of Dr. Jenks, and he tilts his head with a curious smile.

"Someone important?"

Wow. I don't know how to answer that. Is he important? I suddenly have the inexplicable urge to run home, change into my pjs, and call Masen._ What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Umm, yeah, kind of. Look, I'm sorry, I need to take this. I'll be back in a bit."

"Not a problem, Bella. I'll be right here waiting," he slurs, trying to sound sexy...but failing.

I force a smile as Alice catches my glance in understanding. Her knowing grin prompts me to roll my eyes in response. I make my way outside and sit on a side bench, my pulse racing in anticipation. I had sent Masen a short text message as I landed in New York last week just to let him know I had arrived safely, and he responded with the same neutral tone, thanking me for letting him know. He only sent two more text messages during my first week home. They were friendly, with mutually understood meaning behind them, updating me on his contract talks. It looked like he was leaning towards Chicago, and I was happy for him; it's exactly what he wanted...I think.

I smile and type out a response.

_What are you doing up so early? -B_

_Got up too early, played some notes, then couldn't go back to sleep. So now I'm at the cafe...alone. You should feel sorry for me. -E_

I can't control the smile that grows upon my lips.

_I'm sure that little blonde barista wouldn't mind keeping you company. -B _

_Nah. She's too mousy...I prefer smart-mouthed brunettes ;) -E_

That comment makes me chuckle out loud, garnering sideway glares from patrons entering the building.

_Contract talks stressing you out? -B_

_You could say that. -E_

I wonder what he's so stressed out about. I mean, he can pretty much go wherever he wants.

_Chicago's perfect for you. I'm sure you're excited to be coming home. -B_

A couple of minutes pass before I get a response.

_I am very excited. I can't wait actually. -E_

I smile, genuinely happy for him. He's not the kind of guy to get caught up in the hype or the ego-stroking of playing for one of the best teams in the world. The only thing he's ever cared about is the opportunity to play. The MLS is throwing generous amounts of money at specific players that they believe will help the league garner more fans. Masen's presence would surely boost ticket sales and revenue from endorsements.

While my thoughts wander to previous conversations about his choices, I get another message.

_Do you think about that night... ever? -E_

That's a loaded question...but at this point I have to be honest with him and myself.

_All the time...constantly. -B_

_I miss you. -E_

_I'd be lying if I said I didn't. -B_

_Good to know ;) -E_

_I gotta go...Alice is waiting for me inside. -B_

_Where are you? -E_

_At a lounge, getting a couple of drinks. -B_

_What are you wearing? -E_

Oh, God...he wants to have this discussion now?

_Really, Masen? You choose now to initiate phone sex? -B_

_Who said anything about phone sex? I just want to what you're wearing...don't want you tempting some douche with the goods. -E_

_Aww, jealous are we? ;) -B_

_No...yes...maybe. *pouts* :( -E_

Jesus, I can't get enough of this man. It's bad when a text pout gets me aroused.

_Black micro mini-dress...high heels. -B_

_Micro? Does that mean really short? -E_

_:) -B_

_Bellllaaaa. :( -E_

My grin widens. I know I shouldn't be teasing him, but it's too much fun not to. Unfortunately, I have to go collect Alice, which brings our conversation to an end.

_I have to go now. Have a greeeeaat day ;) -B_

_You'll pay for that. -E_

_Oh, I certainly hope so ;) -B_

I drop my phone back into my purse, flashing a smile at the bouncer as he grants me re-entry. Alice is laughing it up with the Doctor Duo, and I suddenly just want to go home. I don't feel comfortable anymore...I don't belong here. The old Bella would've stayed, taken the good doctor home and fucked him 'til the cows come home.

Dr. Eye Fuck smiles as I enter his field of vision, rising from his stool.

"Everything all right?" he asks.

"Great. Sorry about that, it was kind of an emergency." I lied.

"No problem. Listen, this place is dead. You want to get out of here?"

I stare at him, contemplating that question. I realize I want to get out of here, but not with him. Totally unlike me. Alice notices my hesitation, and her intuition kicks in.

"Um, actually, she came with me, and we both have an early day tomorrow."

_I love you, Alice._

"Oh, well...that's a shame," he says, "Well, Bella, can I give you my number? Maybe we can get together some time."

I look at him apologetically. "I, uh, I don't think that's a good idea. My work schedule is really busy, and my life is pretty complicated right now. I hope you understand."

He nods in silence for a moment, admitting defeat. "Well, then is was very nice meeting you, Bella. At least let us grab you and Alice a cab?"

"That would be great," Alice interjects, and I nod.

The ride home is short, but Alice is not silent.

"Well, that was certainly a first. I don't think I've ever seen you go home from a bar without a new friend," she muses.

"What can I say, that kind of stuff is getting a little old, I'm kind of bored with it."

"Wow. Soccer-boy did a number on you," she says, narrowing her eyes.

"Soccerb... Masen has nothing to do with this."

"Uh huh...okay. So who were you texting outside?"

_Damn Alice._

I give her a quick cautionary glance and sigh, as I turn to look out the window towards the city.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The next couple of days go by without much drama, and Rose is a mile a minute at work. I can tell she's trying to keep busy, but I know she's harboring some serious feelings for Emmett, and I sympathize completely. I try to keep the conversation light.

"So have you heard anything?"

"Oh hey, B. Yeah, I spoke to Emmett last night actually. He's really excited...looks like D.C.'s picking him up," she shares with a gleaming smile, eyes sparkling.

I lean against the edge of her desk. "Oh, that's great, Rose! Have you...you know...been in touch a lot?" My curiosity gets the better of me and I have to ask.

She looks up through her lashes, it's the first time I've ever seen Rose be bashful, and it makes me giggle.

"Oh, Stop! Leave me alone," she giggles right along with me. "He's really sweet, and he wants to see where this goes...and...I do too."

My eyebrows rise in mock surprise. "Wow. I'm impressed...I'm really happy for you, Rose." And I mean it.

She gives me a sidelong glance, as if she were figuring out some encrypted code.

"How about you? Have you heard from Edward?"

I hesitate. She notices.

"Yeah, we've exchanged a few text messages here and there," I try not to give away too much. But of course, Rose's got my number.

"And? Has he told you where he's going?"

"Well, he hasn't made a decision yet, but it looks like he's going home to Chicago," I say, unable to hide my slight disappointment.

"That's not too far away, I mean at least he'll be on this side of the globe. I mean, if you decide to see him again," she offers sneakily.

I plop into one of the chairs on the other side of her desk and sigh loudly.

"I don't know what the hell I want, Rose. This whole situation is just so completely foreign to me, I don't know what I'm doing...I'm so lost."

"Bella, it's obvious you feel something for him, and I have a feeling it's more than just sex to you...and honey, that's completely ok," she says, leaning over her desk to lay a comforting hand over mine. "You just need to own up to whatever it is you're feeling; give Edward a chance if, in fact, you want some kind of meaningful relationship. It's okay to open up and let someone see the real you."

I stare at her blankly, not really knowing how to respond to that. Masen's the only man who knows the real me, which scares me to death. I don't know how to label what I feel for him; more importantly, I'm afraid to. I mean, what if I "own up" to whatever these feelings are, and he doesn't feel the same way? I'll be crushed; the wall I subsequently build around myself would be much higher and more solid than before. If I invest my time and my heart towards a relationship with Masen, could we deal with a long-distance thing? And am I willing to sacrifice my lifestyle for something that may prove disastrous?

Yes, I know...I'm ridiculous. I have no CLUE how to be in a relationship. But am I willing to just let Masen go? Can I go about my day without thinking about him every second?

NO...no...I can't.

My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest and run away. I have to talk to Masen. We can't keep going like this; the flirting, the texting, the uncertainty...I need to figure this out, and fast...or I'll be labeled as certifiable.

I go back to my desk after Rose's heart-to-heart and hunker down for another hour of researching and making calls to schedule interviews when Jessica, the secretary at the front desk and general pain in my ass, calls me through the intercom.

"Belllllaaaa, you have a verrrryyyy special delivery! Should I send it in?"

_God, I hate her._

"What is it?"

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, silly," she giggles like a valley girl, "I'll just send the delivery boy to you!"

"Fine...whatever."

A pimple-faced boy with a a navy blue uniform and hat awkwardly carries a large bouquet of light pink and white lilies and unceremoniously plonks it on my desk.

"Ms...um...Swan?" He looks down to his clipboard and quickly meets my wide eyes.

"Yep," I say with a loud pop at the end of the word.

"Sign here, please."

He tips his hat when I return the clipboard and he departs with a smile.

Some co-workers peer over to get a good look, and I give them all the evil eye, dispersing them like roaches. The arrangement is beautiful and I quickly locate the card attached.

_I miss you. -Edward_

I immediately blush the same hue as the flowers, and when I look around to see if anyone is still staring, I catch Rose's expression through the glass wall of her office.

She simply smiles, and shakes her head. She knows this is freaking me out.

It's totally freaking me out...and I love it.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Chinese food is the food of the gods. I'm convinced.

I settle in for another Saturday night: my third in a row, by myself. This time watching _Diners, Drive-ins & Dives _and _Chopped. _The first Saturday night, the one after being home from London, I was annoyed and irritated. I felt like I should be out there, picking out my next catch for the evening. The second Saturday night, I was depressed, thinking I'd never get out there again. And now, here I am, actually pretty happy I don't have to get all dressed up to go out. Putting on a show and displaying myself as bait no longer holds the same excitement it once did.

I stare at the lilies, prominently displayed on my dining room table. They're taunting me. My eyes narrow, as they stare back nagging me to call and thank him. I somehow keep talking myself out of it. I know he's in the middle of contract talks, and Rose told me the each MLS team is holding their own official press conference to announce the final decisions of the coaches and players in question, including Masen, Emmett and a few others. Everything is set in stone as of tonight, but won't be announced until tomorrow. The big scandal (if you can call it that) is that Alec hasn't been picked up by a team, contract negotiations falling through at the last minute. No one knows why.

As I continue to debate whether I should call Masen or not, the phone rings. I stop chewing my lo mein and freeze. I check the screen. Great. Sigh. Okay, I guess it's now or never.

"Were your ears ringing?"

"Hello to you too, Bella." I can hear the sound of muffled traffic in the background.

"What are you doing? Are you driving? Oh shit, you're in the States, already, right?"

"Uh, Yeah. I'm home. I just wanted to check in and see what you were up to. You on another hot date?"

"Ha! No, I'm currently bumming out on the sofa watching the Food Network."

"Nice. So, um...did anything special happen today?" He was fishing...I put him out of his misery.

"Yeah, actually I got a huge floral arrangement delivered to my job. I was pretty sure it was from the hot doctor I met at the lounge" I tease.

"What? Did he see you in the micro-mini thing?" He sounds all worked-up. Too much fun to do this to him...it's also cruel. I come clean.

"Settle down, Masen, nothing happened...I went home like five minutes after texting you. Dr. Love was a little to fake for me." I can hear a sigh of relief on his end. I pause a moment, before lowering my voice a bit, "They are beautiful. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I've been thinking about you a lot." I can hear taxi driver mutter the total and Masen ferreting around for payment before the car door slams. So he was home...he chose Chicago. I'm happy for him...really.

"I've been thinking about you a lot too. Did you just land or something?"

"No, I, uh, landed this afternoon and had to get a couple things squared away and drop off my luggage at the hotel."

"Wow, you must be tired as shit. So that's it, huh? You got what you wanted. I'm really happy for you, Masen."

There is a heavy silence for a moment before he responds. "I wouldn't say I got everything I wanted just yet. There's still a few things I have to hash out," his voice is low as I hear what sounds like him climbing stairs.

"So where are you now?"

"Um...I'm uh, visiting a friend, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh, that's great, must be great to be able to reconnect with people you miss after so much time away. Shit, what am I doing, I should probably let you go. I don't want to take up your time." I am about to say my goodbyes when I hear a strange echo on his phone.

"No, no worries, actually, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask innocently.

Then there's a knock.

I hear it through the line...

And I hear it at my door.

And my heart stops.

"Um, Bella...are you gonna get that?"

My heavy breathing makes it hard to hear his voice.

"Should I get that?"

He chuckles nervously, "I don't know, Bella...do you want to get that?" I can hear the hopefulness in his voice.

And I melt.

I say nothing else as I slowly put one foot in front of the other, almost paralyzed with...

fear...

happiness...

shock...

As I place my hand on the door knob, my phone still pressed to my ear with the other hand, I can hear him whisper something I can barely make out. But I hear it vibrate on the other side of my door.

"Bella, please."

And I open it.

All I see is the intense green in his eyes, reminding me of the lush Forks landscape. His brows are knit together. He's nervous. I've never seen him like this.

"Hi," is all he manages to breathe out.

"Edward."

* * *

**OK, everyone together say: "AWWWW!" Yes. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and figured I'd post a little early to make up for my failure to post on time last chapter...I'm trying to focus on a clear posting schedule...maybe mondays or tuesdays?**

**TWO Polyvores are available for this chapter...link's in my profile and on the blog :)**

**So, I have a couple of fic recs for you, as always :)**

** First Edition by lambcullen I'll read this woman's grocery list. FE, is no different...great story.**

** The Cannabean Betrothal by ItzMegan73 Very interesting love story, I'm loving it...As restrained as it sounds, it's still pretty hot.**

Relative Wind » Mac214 COMPLETE...I love Edward the Mougar!


	8. Chapter 8: Keeper

**Thanks to extraordinary my super-beta, Magnolia822, who controls my overuse of "and" and my misuse of semicolons and commas. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog (all listed on my profile)! EtS also has a Twilighted thread that we would love for you to visit and comment! http:/ www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**All chapters also available on my blog :D**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Keeper: Goal Keeper.**

Chapter 8: Keeper

_As I place my hand on the door knob, my phone still pressed to my ear with the other hand, I can hear him whisper something I can barely make out. But I hear it vibrate on the other side of my door._

"_Bella, please." _

_And I open it._

_All I see is the intense green in his eyes, reminding me of the lush Forks landscape. His brows are knit together. He's nervous. I've never seen him like this._

"_Hi," is all he manages to breathe out. _

"_Edward." _

We both stand and stare awkwardly at the door, holding our phones to our ears, momentarily frozen. He's the first to move, slowly lowering his hand and ending the call. I mirror his action and finally take the breath I didn't know I was holding.

He looks tired, but still as beautiful as ever in worn jeans, a Clash tee, and an open plaid shirt. His duffle bag is on the floor in front of him.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" I manage to say above a whisper. I'm in total shock- both nervous and ecstatic that he's right here in front of me. I want to simultaneously run away and throttle him. I've missed him so much, and he's here.

_He's here._

Lowering his head and nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he looks like a little boy.

"I um, wanted to surprise you...so um... SURPRISE?" He lifts one side of his mouth in a questioning grin with arms outstretched.

I can't speak, I'm in a haze of emotions, filled with questions and giddiness. He notices and speaks, breaking the silence.

"Uh, can I come in?" I snap out of my temporary paralysis and move to the side, allowing him entry. He picks up his bag slowly, never taking his eyes off me, and enters my space, taking a few steps before he stops, uncertain where to proceed. I have to get it together here and be a proper hostess.

I can do this. I think.

I'm inches from him after closing the door and turning to face him; his gaze is intense, emitting an emotion I can't describe. I want to immediately run my hands through his crazy hair and kiss the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked you're here. Come in and sit on the couch and put your bag wherever. Do you want something to drink? Beer? Water? Wine? Juice? Coffee? I think I have ice tea too," I ramble, as he takes a seat.

"A beer's fine," he smiles, and I melt the same way I always do when he looks at me like that.

I sit down next to him after fetching us two beers, tucking my legs under me and facing him. I watch his mouth as he takes a pull from the bottle and my legs squeeze together involuntarily. I have no control when it comes to him.

"So what are you doing here, in New York? I thought you were in Chicago?"

"The Red Bulls offered me a contract. I was back and forth with Felix on what would be the best route for me. It wasn't easy. He was adamant about Chicago; they were offering a shitload of money, guaranteed endorsements, everything. At the end of the day though, I had to go with my gut."

My insides are fluttering, because I have a feeling I know what his decision to come here is all about, but I want to hear him say it...badly.

I clear my throat before asking, "So, um...what was your gut telling you?"

He smiles, and I can see getting the words out is just as hard for him as it is for me. His hand takes an uncertain move towards me, and I'm already buzzing in anticipation for his touch. I feel the warmth of his hand cupping my face, his thumb gently caressing my cheekbone. I lean into it, closing my eyes and relishing the feel of it on my skin, my body immediately woken by the familiar tremble his caress causes within me.

"Bella, I'm putting myself out on a limb here. I don't know if what you want is the same thing I want. But, I couldn't stand one more day without knowing if what we had in London was a 'thing'...or, or...if it happened because we were both lonely and looking for a warm body. Shit, that's not what I'm trying to say..." he's rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation. I'm kind of amused. I know I'm feeling something strong for him, even if I can't label it just yet, but before I put him out of his misery, I enjoy watching him squirm for a few minutes as he tries to get the words out to tell me he wants me... as much as I want him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Bella, is that I came here to be close to you, even if it's just geographical, even if, I don't know, maybe you don't feel the same way...I just, I want you to give us a chance...I want to take you out...like on real dates, you know? And I suck because I know you don't do 'dates' and the whole relationship thing, and I really haven't done it either in a really, really long time. But I just want to see if, you know, maybe we can...be...something. Bella, we're good at just..."

"_Being_," I finally say, because I just feel so bad for him, poor thing. And honestly, he's just too fucking adorable.

He smiles shyly, "Yeah, we can just _be_...just, all the time, instead of just two weeks." His hand hasn't left my face, and I gently take it and bring it to my lips, pressing light kisses into his palm. He looks on in sheer admiration, his eyes smoldering and burning into mine.

"So, you signed the contract from New York, to be with me? Close to me?" I sound rather amazed, because frankly, I'm rather fucking amazed at this whole situation, at him, at me...especially at me. The old Bella would've bolted by now. But I can't seem to tear myself away from Edward. I don't want to be away from him. I want this. I know that now.

He slowly nods, taking his other hand to gently grasp my waist, pulling me closer to him, until I am sitting on his lap. I can't hide the smile on my face. Neither can he.

"So, how'd you get my address?" I teasingly quirk an eyebrow.

He suddenly looks bashful, as if I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "Oh, uh...I asked Rose. Well, actually, I asked Emmett, who asked Rose. Oh, by the way, Emmett's here with me too, he got a New York contract as well; we're both stoked that we'll be playing together again. He's rather happy to be close to Rose too."

"Shit! Does Rosalie know?" I'm kind of pissed if she did know all this time, and didn't tell me anything.

"No, he was planning on surprising her tonight too."

"Oh, God, tell me who came up with that brilliant idea?"

"I'm not ashamed to say it was me. I'm Mr. Romance, you didn't know?" He chuckles. I love this side to us. It's just so easy to be around him. As easy as breathing.

"Yeah, figures. So, what are you going to do now? I mean, do you have a place to live yet?"

"Yeah, actually a friend of my mom's a realtor in the city, and I already knew if New York were to offer me a contract, I'd say yes, so, I called her the day after you left. She found a place in the East Village, and luckily it's already furnished. I move in this weekend. Hey, do you think you may want to see it tomorrow with me? I have the press conference tomorrow morning, but I'm pretty much free after lunch." The look of hopefulness is just too damn cute, I want to just straddle him and ride him until my eyes cross. But I control myself enough to respond, showing complete composure.

"I'd like that. I can leave work a little early tomorrow, and we can maybe meet up in the afternoon at a cafe or something...like old times."

He smiles triumphantly, and in a flash he moves me so can he stand, walking over to retrieve something from his bag.

"I got you a little something before I left London, I don't know if you'll like it or not. I just thought of you when I saw it." He sounds so bashful all of a sudden. He's back on the couch with a square box, holding it out to me like a schoolboy handing his teacher an apple.

I take it from him and eye him suspiciously. I open it and my heart flutters.

"You got me a mug from the Sacred Cafe." It was more of a statement than a question. His eyes are searching, and I can see he's a bit nervous. Too cute. I want him.

"Um, yeah, It's stupid, you don't have to keep it if you don't want it, I'll totally understand...it's totally lame..."

"It's perfect!" I can't hide my enthusiasm. My eyes are glassy, tears threatening, and I don't know at what point I turned into a sap, but that mug is my new favorite object... like in the whole wide world.

He looks stunned, and he watches me as I hug the mug into my chest like a baby. I glance at him through my lashes and feel myself blush. I'm sure he notices because there's a small smile playing at his lips that quickly morphs into The Smirk. Oh, Smirk...how I've missed you.

I gingerly place my prized mug on the coffee table and do something I've never done before, launching myself on top of Masen and wrapping my arms around his neck. God, he smells fucking incredible; he must've taken a shower before coming here.

Momentarily shocked, it takes him a few beats before he greedily wraps his strong arms around my waist, bringing me even closer towards his warm body. I can feel his large hands splay themselves against my middle and lower back like he always does, and he does this groan-slash-exhalation thing into my neck that makes me instantaneously wet. I kiss his neck, right below his ear, where I know he likes it, and whisper to him.

I want to thank him for being here, for choosing New York just to be near me, for sitting here in my living room, but I can't say all of that, because it's too much.

"Thank you...for the mug." I immediately mentally kick myself in the stomach. Lame. _Lame_. Lame, Swan.

He chuckles lightly into my neck, then leans away a bit, kissing me quickly on the lips. His eyes are bright, like green vitreous glass.

"Wow, this is the response I get for a stupid mug? So if I get you a Red Bulls t-shirt, does that mean I'll get lucky?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"First of all, don't call my mug stupid. It's beautiful, it's perfect. And secondly," I inch towards him, placing little kisses from his chest, towards his neck and scruffy chin and finally on his beautiful lips before murmuring into his mouth, "you don't need to get me a t-shirt to get lucky." And I mean it. This man just has to look at me form a distance and I'll drop my panties right there.

"Oh yeah?" he taunts as his fingers edge the hem of my shirt and graze the skin there. Goosebumps break out all over me and I think I let out a little moan, but I can't be certain because I'm already lost.

We kiss slowly first, our tongues finding the other almost immediately, as I hitch my leg over to straddle him. Before long, the intensity changes, and the desperation from being apart unleashes itself in the most delightfully passionate way. We're always like this...always.

My hands fist in his copper tresses; it's a bit longer and wilder, and I'm not complaining one bit. His hands find their way under my shirt, his thumbs caressing my ribcage. As soon as one hand finds my breast and squeezes lightly, my body takes over and my hips grind into his already hard cock. He groans into my mouth, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure down to where I need more friction. I can't find a reason to stop, so I don't. I've missed him badly, and I'm confidant enough to say he's missed me just as much.

There's a sound far away...a ringtone...my phone...I want to throw it out the window. I don't want to stop, this is too good, and I've been without him for far too long. But it just keeps ringing, and I feel him slow down our kisses, until he stills and pulls away.

"You gonna get that?" he pants, his lips swollen and red. Sexy as fuck.

"I don't want to, they can leave a message." I want to bite his puffy bottom lip and suck.

"But it might be important, what if it's work?" He's so attentive.

I groan in frustration and pout, lifting myself off from him and feeling the loss right away. I see the caller ID. I take a deep breath.

"This better be fucking important, Brandon."

"Is that any way to greet your best friend? I happen to be the bearer of good news, and I think you should check your little bitchy attitude before..."

And three...two...one...

She gasps, "Wait, you have company, don't you? You've got a _man_ in your house, don't you?" she teases in mock surprise. She knows me enough to not be genuinely surprised.

"As a matter of fact I do. Masen's here, he's uh...he's visiting," I look over my shoulder to Masen who's watching me with a quirked brow.

"What? Soccer Boy is there? Oh my God, is he moving to New York? He picked New York for you! I KNEW IT! Oh I love it when I'm right..."

She keeps babbling on and on rather loudly and I repel the phone away from my ear and cringe. I hear Masen chuckle behind me, and my eyes flicker towards him in fake

annoyance.

"Oh my God, is that him I hear? Oh, his laugh is delicious! I _have_ to meet him! Which brings me to the reason for my call."

"Yes, I was wondering when you were going to get to that."

"Ha ha. We're going out tomorrow night. One of my customers is married to the owner of pool bar that just opened, and she invited me and whoever I wanted to bring for drinks and a free table. Rose is bringing her Soccer Boy, and you better bring yours too...oh shit...wait a minute. Didn't they both play on the same team?" She gasps and continues, "OH! That means they're both playing here too? That's awesome!"

Damn, Alice. I never get used to her rapid-fire verbal assault.

I look at Masen who is now walking towards the kitchen to grab another beer out of the fridge. This could be fun.

"Yeah, it is...um, Alice, gimme a sec," muting the call I turn to Masen who's leaning against the counter, "Hey, do you want to play some pool with my friends tomorrow night? Rose is going with Emmett."

"I actually have my cousin, Jasper coming in to hang out with me a few days, helping me out with the move and stuff...I was going to grab a drink with him, but I guess I can persuade him for a round or two," He smiles, and all is good. I sigh, and there're fucking birds and red hearts in my field of vision, like a cartoon. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Hey Alice," I reenter the conversation, "Sure, we'll go, but do you mind if Masen brings his cousin? He's in town to visiting."

"Oh Sure! The more the merrier. Thanks for telling me actually, I've gotta call and let them know how many. So what do you say we meet there around eight? I'll text you the address."

"Ok, Alice, that's fine, I'll talk to you later"

"Later, my dear!"

As I end the call, I feel Masen's arm encircle my waist and his warm breath in my hair. My neck automatically lolls to the side to grant him more access as his lips trail hot kisses up and down my neck, nibbling on my earlobe, and I'm suddenly very glad he's holding me, because I'm a puddle of mush and if he wasn't there my legs would probably give out.

"Do you have to go any time soon?" Ok, so I sound a little desperate.

"No, not really," he mutters into my neck, as he pushes his hips against me, pressing his very impressive hardness towards my ass. I try to make words, and it takes me a few moments before I can.

I swallow hard. "Oh, good. We can watch a movie if you want, I still have some Chinese food if you're hungry."

"That would be fantastic," he says, pulling away but grabbing my hand towards the couch. He sits, pulling me between his legs, my back to his chest. The feeling is surreal; I still can't believe he's here, for like, a long time. My heart races at the possibility of this "thing" we have becoming something "more." And I have to say, I kinda like it.

I click through pay-per-view options and pick a random comedy; something not requiring a lot of brain power because frankly I'm quite tired. We share what's left of the food, and drink what's left of our beers. After we've had our fill, I settle against him comfortably, feeling the rise and fall of his steady breathing. His arms are around my waist, my hands resting on them. At one point our fingers lace together, and it's right. All of it. He laughs and snorts at certain scenes and the vibrations in his chest make me feel at ease...at home. I've been living in this apartment for the last three years, and I've never felt as 'at-home' as I do right now.

We can just _be_. Like we always are.

I start to drift off, feeling his fingers lightly tracing mine, the sounds from the TV now distant. I open my eyes after what seem like minutes, to find the TV turned off. He must have turned it off a while ago because I can here him lightly snore behind me. I squint towards the satellite box to see that it's past midnight. His arms are still around my waist, and in my slumber, I must've turned and moved because my face is now pressed up against his chest; my hand is against his chest, and his warm breath is fanning on the top of my head, and I don't want to leave this. I want to be here forever. I don't want it to end. But it has to.

I slowly try to lift myself away from him, but he shifts in his sleep, firming his grip on my waist, a deep rumble coming from his chest. I try a different tactic. I look up towards his face and raise one hand towards it, sweeping coppery strands from his forehead.

"Masen," I whisper. Nothing.

"Masen," I say a little louder. Nothing.

"Edward," I say firmly, but not loud. At this, he startles, jolting from his peaceful rest; looking around rather disoriented and pouty. I smile at how absolutely adorable he looks. I want to lick him all over.

"Hey, what time is it?" He sighs deeply, and blinks rapidly, trying to focus.

"About twelve-fifteen, you were snoring like a freight train," I tease.

"Was not. I don't snore," he yawns.

I can't resist, so I lift myself towards his face and kiss him. It's short and sweet, but it's full of everything I want to say, but can't.

"I'd ask you to stay, but..."

"No, no...I actually have to get going. I've got that press conference early in the morning and my physical with the team doctors," he says sadly.

I'm a little disappointed but I try to hide it.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll see each other tomorrow, right? What time do you want to meet," I question as we rise from the couch for him to gather his things.

"How about around three? I'll meet you wherever you want," He says, bending over to pick up his bag. Damn, his ass. I'd like to bite it. Several times.

"That's fine, I'll text you the place and address tomorrow morning." And this is it. We have to say goodbye. But this time, it's temporary. And I'm secretly thrilled.

Masen brushes his knuckles lightly across my cheek, looking at me...adoringly? I can't even...

His hand then travels under my hair to the back of my neck, pulling me forward until our foreheads touch. It's such an intimate gesture, I'm in awe of him. My heart feels like it's going to pound its way out of my chest.

"This was one of the best nights I've ever had...except...you know," The Smirk comes out to play, but he sounds sincere.

"Mmmm...same here." I take the lead this time, wrapping my fingers around his forearm and kissing him deeply, once again pouring all my emotions, everything I've wanted to say but can't, into it. We break apart, breathing heavily.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

I have to admit, saying his name makes me all giddy.

I close the door after watching him walk down the hall and into the elevator. Not a minute passes before I hear a text alert.

I look down at the screen, and smile.

_I wish it were already 3. -E._

I respond within seconds.

_So do I. Goodnight, Edward. :) -B_

Wow, even typing his name sends my heart soaring. Tomorrow can't get here soon enough. I clean up all the empty Chinese food cartons and beer bottles and finally make it to bed, already bursting with anticipation at seeing Edward again, in a cafe, where we can just..._be._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Le Sigh. I really do like writing fluffy, angst-free chapters. I want to thank all my readers and my reviewers. I really do read every single one of them and reply when I can. I love hearing how you all are enjoying this story, it has meant a whole lot to me. So let's get to some fic recs!**

** Where the Light Is by 118 - Such a sad story, my heart breaks for them.**

** Art School Confidential by farkle - I love art-centered fics...you know, 'cuz I'm an artist, and what not. ;)**

** Eight Days A Week by 107yearoldvirgin - I really loved this 'Manny' story...Edward's a nanny...and he's awesome. And it's complete!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: First Touch

**Thanks to extraordinary my super-beta, Magnolia822, who controls my overuse of "and" and my misuse of semicolons and commas. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog (all listed on my profile)! Special thanks to the spectacular RoseArcadia who has so graciously created the totally fuck-awesome blinkie that you can check out on my profile and also at EtS's also Twilighted thread. We would love for you to visit and comment! http:/ www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**Also, I was a guest reviewer on Rosearcadia . blogspot . com, where I discussed the finer points of one of my favorite fics, The Cullen Sutras by Magnolia822. Link's in the profile!**

**All chapters, location photos, and polyvores are available on my blog and profile as well :D**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: First Touch**

**First touch: when the ball is received and propelled in a single movement. Also called one touch pass and first touch. (also called 'first time ball').**

_Good morning, beautiful. -E_

I'm not a morning person, not by a long shot. But something about reading his text three seconds after opening my eyes makes me smile like a goofy moron.

_Good morning, sunshine. You'll have to gimme a minute, you're about 3 steps ahead of me in the coffee/breakfast/shower dept. -B_

_I'm sorry if I woke you...but I missed you too much & wanted to say hi. -E_

_Hi. -B_

I can't wipe the smile off my face.

_Ha. Ha. So you gonna watch me on ESPN soon? -E_

_Oh, that's today? I was going to get a manicure now. :) -B_

_Belllaaa. :( -E_

I love messing with his ego. It's so easy.

_Oh relax Soccer Boy, I'll be watching...10am right? ;) -B_

_Yes, 10...Soccer Boy? -E_

_I guess Alice's term of endearment for you is rubbing off -B_

_I can think of a few things I'd like to rub off on you ;) -E_

_Oh gawd, you have the humor of a 12 yr. old. :P -B_

_But you love it. -E_

I take a little longer to respond...make him a little nervous.

_Bellllllaaaa...you love it...RIGHT? -E_

I giggle as I type out my response.

_Oh, yes, alright...I guess I love it. -B_

_Good :) I have to get going...having breakfast with the coaches and suits...Don't forget to watch... I miss you. –E_

I smile and sigh contentedly. It's So surreal to have this kind of relationship with a man. But I can't say I'm not enjoying every minute. And he's here, in New York...for me?

Sooo surreal.

_I miss you too. I'll be watching your fine ass...make me proud. ;) -B_

_;) -E._

With that, I start my day. I luckily don't have to go into work today as long as I email my stuff to Rose who will be covering the press conference. Both Masen and Emmett will be presented as Red Bulls today, answering questions and doing the requisite photo ops. I secretly wish I would've gone to the conference, but I'm just happy I'll be seeing him this afternoon, doing the same thing we used to do. It's strangely comforting, and I'm still kind of freaked out about it all, but I'm not questioning anymore. I promised him we'd just "be" like he always says. And that's what I'm going to do.

Ten o'clock rolls around and I click on to ESPN where the commentators are still discussing MLS issues, and I keep it on as white noise as I finish cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast. As soon as they announce that the press conference is beginning, I dry my hands and run to the sofa, not wanting to miss anything.

The familiar clicks from the cameras and buzz from the reporters can be heard and I'm already excited, as the owner of the Red Bulls, the head coach, followed by Emmett and Masen, enter and sit. My mind races back to the press conference back in London, where I'd been inches away from him smirking at me. Damn it, I should've been there this morning. Nothing I can do about it now, so I try to send my supportive thoughts to him through osmosis.

He looks hot. But that's no surprise. But there's something in his eyes, like he's really happy...like truly. There's a brightness in the green, a shine. It's probably just the TV.

The owner officially welcomes my boys to New York. The head coach then speaks about what he expects from the team this season, and emphasizes how Emmett and Masen will be treated like everyone else. Masen nods at this, flecks of his hair falling against his forehead, and I just want to lick him all over. I sit there mesmerized by the mere sight of him.

The head honchos turn it over to the press to start their questions, and they're not easy on Edward and Emmet at all.

"Edward, before we heard the news that you'd be signed on to New York, it was understood that you were headed to Chicago. In fact, the details of the contract managed to leak to the press and it looks like you gave up a pretty hefty sum. What made you changed your mind?" Jesus, just how much did he give up? I couldn't even contemplate what he'd done, supposedly to be close to me.

"Well, I weighted both options quite a bit. As you know, I'm originally from Chicago, and my family is there, so that definitely was enticing. But there was something about New York that really interested me. I love the city, I love the people here, and I got a good vibe off the coach and the entire club, quite honestly."

Good answer, baby.

Another moron reporter follows up.

"So, your decision to come here had nothing to do with your rumored relationship with a journalist from the Post?"

.Fuck.

I immediately flush and start to sweat. My heart begins to race, and I want to pummel that idiot. But, Masen, the smooth fucker he is, brushes it off and doesn't look a bit flustered when he answers.

"My decision to come to New York was based on a lot of different factors, and whatever personal ones I had will not be discussed at a press conference about being signed to play on a team with players and coaches I deeply respect. Nor will I discuss any details regarding other teams' offers and such. If anyone has any questions about Mr. McCarty or me playing for New York, I'm all yours," he smirks that sexy as fuck mouth and just like that, has shut down any and all personal questions.

I'm in total awe of the way he carries himself. Emmett is just as suave with his answers, and they enter into an interesting talk about what they expect from the season, using soccer jargon that sometimes I don't understand, and I can see how much Masen loves being in the midst of it all. He's totally relaxed. _And I love seeing him like that._

The press conference continues for another twenty minutes or so, but the ESPN commentators back at the studio break in to continue their roundtable about what was discussed. They immediately start speculating about Masen's answer about Chicago, and about why he's really in New York. I don't need to hear any more, since I know how we journalists can be. Speculation gets you nowhere without facts. And I'm a fact-finder.

After getting a workout in at my neighborhood gym, I come back to the apartment and get another text from Masen. I'll never get tired of being connected to him.

_Did you see me? -E_

_Yes I did, I'm very proud of you. That guy was a total dick-wad. -B_

_LOL. Yes, yes he was...I shut him down though. What are you doing now? -E_

_I just came back from the gym, about to hop in the shower -B._

Of course I know what I just did by sharing that tidbit.

_Shower. What I wouldn't give to see you naked right now. -E_

Shit. Now I'm all aroused.

_I'm sure you can use your overactive imagination just fine ;) -B_

_Fuck. What are you doing to me? I'm about to go get a physical with the team doctors, they're not going to be amused with me sporting a hard on. Damn you, woman. -E_

_LOL. Well think of unsavory things while I get naked. Like dead puppies, or your grandma in a thong... -B_

_Shit. I lost you after "naked". NOT HELPING. -E_

With a chuckle, I reply.

_Sorry, can't help it. If it's any consolation, I really do wish you could take a shower with me right now. I can't wait to see you. -B_

_I wish I could be there too, baby. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here and see you. Just a couple more hours. I'll see you soon. -E_

_Can't wait. Good luck with your physical. ;) -B_

_Thanks, later :) -E_

Needless to say, My shower turns into a little self love session, as I fantasize about having his body flush against mine while the warm spray of the shower beats down our frenzied bodies, as he fucks me from behind, pushing me against the cold tiles, his hardness slamming into my over and over again until we both find sweet release.

Yeah, we're totally doing that one day...soon.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

After Masen and I swap texts about where to meet, I give him the address to a great little cafe a few blocks down from my place, and start making my way there. When I arrive, the place is comfortable and casual, and perfect. I grab my coffee and sit toward the rear, finding a nice comfy sofa, as I open my laptop and work on some stuff for the office. Around three-fifteen I feel the air change. It's like static electricity. Alright, I'm exaggerating, but you get my point.

"Hey, beautiful," He murmurs in my ear, kissing the skin right below it and setting my whole body on fire. "This is a great little place" He sits down next to me and sets his mug on the coffee table.

I shift in my seat until my legs are tucked under me and my knees are touching his thigh. He wraps his arm around my waist, bringing me closer still, and I can smell him, all soap and Edward. I nuzzle his neck and whisper, "You did well today. I'm really proud of you. How did the physical go?" My arms are around his neck, my fingers trailing figure eights in his hair, making him close his eyes and rub his cheek against the top of my head. I think I hear him purr.

"Ah, well, you know, 'do this,' 'do that,' 'stand here,' 'turn your head and cough,' 'pee in this cup,' blah blah blah. I'm just glad it's over and I can just relax with you here."

"That sounds mighty fine, Mr. Masen," I say as he lifts my chin with his fingers so that he can kiss me properly. Well, as 'properly' as we can in the middle of a busy cafe.

After our heated kissing session, he changes the subject, "Hey, I kind of told my cousin to meet me at my apartment around six. I figure my place isn't too far from yours so you'll still have a chance to change before we head out later with everyone. I hope you don't mind, we may not have a lot of alone time," he says apologetically, searching my eyes for any sign of disapproval.

"Oh, no, I don't mind, please. We have plenty of time now that you're here permanently." Even saying it was still a little surreal.

We stay in our little bubble in the cafe for a while before he shifts and rises, taking my hand to help me stand.

"Let's get out of here. I want to show you my place. We'll take a cab, it's not too far." He kisses me again lightly, and I follow him out.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

His apartment is located in the East Village, so it's actually pretty close to where I live, and I'm sure that was no accident, knowing him. We take a long elevator ride to the penthouse, and all of it belongs to him. It's absolutely amazing.

As I enter, all I see are windows and light. It's a huge open space, with dark wood floors. The ceiling and walls are white, with the exception of one brick wall at the opposite end. I continue making my way through the space while Edward stays silent and eyes me to gauge my reaction. The living area is decorated in whites and wood; there's a white L-shape sofa, large flatscreen, and behind the sofa, a large dark wood dining table.

"This is fucking amazing, Edward. There's so much light, I absolutely love it."

He seems pleased to hear me say that and takes my hand, guiding me to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have to give to my mom, she told the realtor exactly what I was looking for, when I didn't even know what I was looking for. Pretty decent bachelor pad, huh?" He winks and smirks, and I don't like the sound of "bachelor pad."

"Oh really? Planning on bringing up a lot of chicks up here?" I say with a slight edge to my voice. He's kidding...I think.

"Nah, just one really," he says, grinning as he pulls me toward him and kisses me slowly and patiently, licking my lower lip for entry. I respond in kind and kiss him back, snaking my arms around his neck and grabbing onto his hair for dear life. Oh, how I love his hair.

Before the kiss gets us too hot and bothered, he gently pulls away, giving me one last peck before letting me see the rest of the place.

The kitchen is huge, and looks professional. Perfect. More home-cooked meals from Edward. I'm going to be so spoiled. It's all in light wood and stainless steel, the windows let in so much natural light the space looks airy. I walk over to the very opposite side of where I was to find a huge staircase leading to the second floor loft. But what catches my eye are the gigantic glass doors and windows leading out to a large patio with the most amazing view.

I turn to him in shock. "Wait. All that out there is yours? That entire terrace?"

He smiles shyly, taking my hand to step out onto what can only be described as a Monster Terrace. It wraps around the property, giving you a beautiful view of the city. I want to claim a little spot and live here.

Um, what did I just say? Live here? That's not what I meant. Seriously.

_Seriously. _

"You like it?" He asks with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Like it is not the word, Edward. I can't even..." I gasp and sigh because I have no way of explaining myself.

"Well, good, I was hoping you would. I'm planning on having you over quite a bit, so I want to make sure you're ok with this."

I look at him with what I'm positive is a blank expression, because once again, I find myself speechless. So I do what I'm good at, I reach over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, my face perfectly resting in the junction between his neck and shoulder, and I inhale. He lets out a content sigh and embraces me.

"Edward, it's not about me. This is all about you and what you want. I'm happy just to be around you. This place is gorgeous, but if you think it's a good fit for you then that's what's important." I'm deflecting because this is all coming at my rather quickly, and I don't want him to think I'm freaking out, even though I sure-as-shit am.

He looks down to me, his palms cradling my face. His eyes are sincere and as green as grass, so intense. I'm momentarily floored.

"Bella, this is all about you. New York is about you. Me coming here is about you. I'm not ashamed of that. And I know you're freaking out about this right now, and you're trying to cover it up, which by the way, you're failing miserably," he says, ending the sentence with a smug smirk.

_Jerk_. He knows me too well.

"I'm not freaking out...this is just...new to me, Masen. I'm trying, though. You gotta give me some credit here."

He all-out laughs at me, and I love love love the sound of it as it echoes through the room as we re-enter the apartment and he take me upstairs. About halfway up, he stalls, turning around and grabbing me, and pushing me against the wall where he grinds himself against me and administers open-mouthed kisses to my neck. I know what he's doing. But I'm enjoying every minute of it. He's ignited the fire that is always simmering, but I'm still coherent, thank fuck.

"I know what you're doing..._pant_...you're trying to distract me...OH GOD...I just want you to know...RIGHT THERE...that I'm freaked out...YES, baby...but I'm handling it..." I reach for his hardened length with my hand and grab to accentuate what I just said.

"FUCK. Jesus, Bella, you're killing me," he gasps into my neck and I smile triumphantly. I have a split second of freedom and free myself from his grasp, giving him a playful peck on the lips as I continue the climb to his bedroom, giving my hips a little extra swing as he follows behind me like a little puppy.

As I get to the top, I gasp again. The bedroom is simple, continuing the theme of white and light woods. Another flat screen adorns the wall opposite the bed, and a large geometric patterned area rug is placed in the center. The bed is a really spectacular California king...that's a lot of space to play on, my friends.

Edward grabs me from behind, his mouth immediately on my neck, peppering it with small kisses as he exhales his hot breath and I shiver. But I'm not cold. Not one bit. I don't want to talk anymore. Apparently, neither does he.

Pretty soon we're a whirlwind of movement as we strip each other's clothes off, kissing anywhere our lips can touch, tangling ourselves up in each other's arms, and falling unceremoniously onto his bed. We both let out a laugh, suddenly seeing the silliness of the situation. But that lasts about a millisecond and just like that, there is nothing to laugh about. I'm underneath him, covered by his beautiful body, feeling the warmth that's more than just physical. It's more. Everything is more.

His knee gently rests in between my thighs as he caresses every part of me, almost in reverence. His mouth follows where is hands have been, and I close my eyes to revel in the intense emotions his touch is evoking. He slides his hand down my upper thigh to the inside of knee, guiding me to bend my leg as he repeats the motion with the opposite leg. I'm now spread wider for him to rest against my wetness, and I let out a soft moan as he slowly circles his hips against me, letting me feel how I affect him.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this...how much I missed you all this time. Do you feel how right this is? How much I feel for you?"

My heart speeds up and my body immediately reacts to his declaration by lifting my hips to meet him as he continues to grind against me, all the while showering me with kisses from my ears to my neck, to my chest, and back again to meet my lips. Our kiss is searing, my lips silently screaming for more.

Suddenly I say things that up until now I would've never ever said to any man. But I say them to Edward.

"God, I missed you so much. I didn't know what to do with myself. It's like you've taken over...you're in my head, you're in my dreams, you're in my heart...like it's about to burst..." And at that moment I freeze, not at all prepared for what my mouth just confessed. Shit. What did I just say?

But Edward's not surprised at all by my rambling, but he looks at me with that expression that continues to baffle me and I'm completely stunned by my own revelation.

I think I might be falling for this man. Edward. _My Edward_.

I guess Edward can tell my mind is going off on its own, because he grinds himself one last time before taking my cheek in his hand and staring right at me.

"Bella, don't over-think it. Just be. Remember."

Everything I was thinking is thrown out the window and I give in. I help him take his boxer briefs off as he helps with my lace panties. He reaches behind me to unclasp my bra and tears it off, throwing it on the floor, along with our discarded underwear. His hand skims my sides and thighs until he reaches between them, where I want him the most. One finger, then two pumps slowly, making my back arch and moan at the sensation.

"Oh god, oh god..."

"Jesus, Bella...damn...I never get tired of feeling how wet you are. You're so ready for me, baby. What do you want? Tell me." He's half grunting, half growling, as he continues to pump at a fast pace and I can hardly form the necessary vowels and consonants to share my request.

"Gah...just...I want you...baby...Please..."

I think that was a sentence.

"What? Tell me...where do you want me, baby"? Now he's just messing with me. I should be irked. But I'm not because I'm too damn aroused right now.

"Jesus...please...EDWARD...damn it...I want you inside me, baby...just do it already!"

He likes that I've finally made my desire known, and in one fluid movement takes his fingers out of me and enters me with his dick. We both groan together at the feel.

It's amazing to be connected with him like this again. I have missed it so damn much; I can't even stand to think about how I managed all this time without him near me.

"So fucking beautiful," he gasps as he stares intently at me. I look at him with equal intensity as we begin to move together in a single rhythm. It's so perfect, I want to cry, which is weird since I'm not a crier...like at all. But this man causes emotions in me I can't even control any more. It's no use. My walls are down. He's knocked them down one by one...there's only one left, and I don't really know if I can say the words...not yet.

We keep moving, not speaking. We occasionally let out soft moans, loud moans, grunts, and I think I even hear him growl some more. But we never take our eyes off each other until I'm so close to the edge, I'm delirious. He suddenly grabs my ass and pulls me up, creating deeper penetration and all it takes is one more thrust.

"Oh Edward...oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhh, Holy fucking SHIT!" I'm experiencing what has to be the most incredible orgasm of my entire existence and I can't even see straight anymore, so I close my eyes to try to regain control.

"No No No, baby...look at me...ME." He commands, and my eyes flick open to see his emerald eyes dark with possession and adoration. It only takes him a few more uneven thrusts before he stills and grunts out loud and spills into me.

"FUCK! BELLLLLLAAAA...Shit...you're everything, baby...everything."

Wow.

I can't even...

We're both panting, sweating, and kissing into each other's necks, coming down from our highs until we're snuggled against each other, holding each other like each of us is the other's life preserver. I shiver, which Edward notices, grabbing a throw from the foot of the bed and covering us with one hand, while his other hand circles around my waist and grabs my ass.

He breaks the silence. "Wow. I don't even have the words..."

"You and me both," I chuckle lightly against his chest as my hand draws lazy patterns there and on his stomach.

"Jasper will be here in a bit. Unfortunately, we can't really stay like this much longer."

I say the next sentence without having to think about it.

"Stay with me tonight."

"What?" He sounds intrigued.

"It's your turn. I did the overnight bag thing in London, now you get a bag together and take it to my place before we head out, and stay with me tonight." I almost beg. Almost.

He arches a brow in response and The Smirk starts to make an appearance. I want to kiss it off his face...so I do.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

A while later, we're re-dressed and Edward has his bag at the door as we wait for his cousin, Jasper, to arrive from the airport. I've already sent a text to Alice and Rose, updating them on our ETA so we're good to go.

We're sitting on the sofa watching TV when the doorbell rings. Edward springs up in excitement and practically runs to the door. I look over my shoulder to see if I can catch a glimpse of the infamous Jasper.

"Hey, cuz! What's shakin'?" Jasper's voice sounds deep and sultry, like butter...you'd think it was genetic, until you remember they're not blood-related.

They enter into what can only be described as a 'bro-hug', patting each other's back with loud smacks repeatedly. They're laughing now as they share some hushed conversation. As Edward leads him into the living room, I can better take in the figure before me. Jasper is one hot motherfucker. Tall, toned, with shaggy blondish hair, grey, almost steel colored eyes and a smile to die for. And his Southern accent. God Damn. I rise from my seat and plaster the silliest grin on my face; Edward notices and narrows his eyes at me in challenge. Oops. Busted ogling a family member. Can't be good.

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan. Bella, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Jasper Whitlock. He's like a brother to me. Played college soccer with me at WF." He sounds proud. I smile.

"Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, Ms. Swan. Edward here mentioned how beautiful you were, but I see he's paid you a great injustice. You are mighty stunning; I can see why our boy here is so smitten," he says taking the hand I've offered in greeting and turning it toward him where he kisses it. I have just one word for Jasper Whitlock: Swoon.

After exchanging pleasantries, we make our way to a cab towards my place with just enough time for me to get dressed and meet our friends at the pool bar. Jasper's never been to the city and he's really excited to be hanging out with the locals. He's a really nice guy. A little cocky, but once again...it seems to run in the family somehow.

As I rejoin the boys who are watching TV in my living room, I let them know I'm ready to go as I watch both pairs of eyes roam from my head to my feet and back up again. Jasper looks appreciative of the view, Edward looks like he's about to throw me over his shoulder and have his way with me back in my bedroom.

Tonight's going to be very interesting. I can feel it.

* * *

**A/N: So, Jasper has joined the gang, and things only get more interesting with time, my friends. I know a lot of you were a little miffed that Edward & Bella didn't sleep together his first night in New York, but it didn't feel right for them or the storyline...so I hope you'll forgive me after reading this chapter. Prepare yourselves. We're just getting started!**

**Reviews make Edward hop a plane for you...and I have to say, after seeing the EPICNESS that is ROBSTEN TOGETHER...in MONTREAL...Rob hopped on a plane...for her...Let's just say, this chapter just FLOWED OUT. LOL Much love to my LGR slores, for supporting my Robsten addiction. .all. Now, on to the Fic recs for this week!**

**Sins of the Father by bethaboo- I was rec'd this by a faithful reader, and I have to say, I'm liking it a lot. A few little subplots thrown in...interesting read.**

**Love in My Box by cosmoandmarvar- ADORKABLE Edward...lots and lots of emails...I LOVE THIS FIC.**

**Daniel Gale: Cumming to America by danielgaleh00rs- .GOD. You don't miss Edward one bit...because you do it picture Rob. It's totally owning me.**

**Last but not least, I'm celebrating the RETURN of FIFTY! If you didn't know MoTU 2 has begun! First chapter posted yesterday...and I bow down before the amazing Icy! Check it out at !**


	10. Chapter 10: Yellow Card

**Thanks to my fantastic super-beta, Magnolia822, who continues to correct the same grammatical errors every time. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog (check my profile)! Special thanks to the spectacular RoseArcadia who has so graciously created the totally fuck-awesome blinkie that you can check out on my profile and also at EtS's Twilighted thread. We would love for you to visit and comment! http:/ www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**Also, I was a guest reviewer on Rosearcadia . blogspot . com, where I discussed the finer points of one of my favorite fics, The Cullen Sutras by Magnolia822. Link's in the profile!**

**All chapters, location photos, and polyvores are available on my blog and profile as well :D**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Yellow Card**

**Yellow Card: A playing card-sized card that a referee holds up to warn a player for dangerous or unsportsmanlike behavior; also called a _caution_; 2 yellow cards in one game earns a player an automatic red card, signaling his removal from the game.**

The cab stops on the corner where the pool bar's located and Edward's the first one out, offering his hand for me to exit the back seat. Jasper gets out from the front seat and takes a deep breath, straightening out his clothes before joining us. I notice Edward's a bit possessive tonight, always touching me somehow, whether it's a brush of fingers, a hand finding purchase on the small of my back, or holding my hand firmly in his. He continues to eye his cousin, a little wary of Jasper's apparent Southern swagger. It's really ridiculous, but it's also a little hot. Here I am, walking into a bar with two totally smokin' men...it actually reminds me of the old days...

You know...the old Bella..._Pre-Edward_.

I lean into him to whisper so Jasper can't hear, "Anything you want to tell me about your dear cousin? Looks like you want to hurt him. What, can't take a little competition?" I know I shouldn't goad him on like that, but it's so much fun to watch Jealousward in action.

Edward snorts and scrunches his brow in mock offense. "Please, Jasper wishes. Neither of us had any problems attracting the ladies, but he was always one step behind me," he declares proudly, showcasing a bright smile. I can almost see the little sparkle, like in toothpaste commercials. He's such a ham sometimes. I can still sense a little tension from Edward though, so I figure he must be a little on the defensive with Jasper around.

We both laugh, and Jasper catches up to us, immediately opening the door for me, "After you, Beautiful Bella." Oh, the cheese. I roll my eyes and look back over my shoulder to see Edward also rolling his eyes. Back in the day, I would've totally played them off each other and watched the pissing match, but something about the new Bella doesn't want to torture Edward any more. At the end of the day, I would just be torturing myself, and I'm really looking forward to him spending the night with me, so best not stir the pot.

I'm immediately accosted by smoke, music, loud chatter, and the surprisingly strong arms of a small hurricane... Alice.

"Oh, my God, you're here! I'm so happy!"

How does she do it? It boggles my mind.

She clears her throat, I guess waiting for an introduction. I look over to see Edward's eyes wide and probably wondering if Alice is insane.

_She is, Edward...she is._

"Alice, this is Edward Masen, newly appointed right-wing for the New York Red Bulls," I say proudly, "Edward, this is my very best friend, Alice Brandon." They both shake hands while Alice appraises his form, not a bashful bone in her body tonight. She must already be on the Tipsy Train.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. Bella has told me a lot about you."

Alice giggles, "Oh, it's very very nice to finally meet you, Edward. Bella has not stopped talking about you. I can see why, you leave quite an impression" She cocks an eyebrow to him, then to me. I mirror her expression, silently demanding, _"Alice, are you flirting with my man?" _She's about to start the Alice Inquisition, when Jasper makes his presence known. He clears his throat and Edward gets the message and makes the introductions.

"Alice, this is my cousin, Jasper Whitlock, he's visiting from North Carolina. Jasper, this is Bella's friend, Alice."

Jasper saunters up to Alice and gives her his best smoldering stare. Little does he know, Alice is not easily impressed. I chuckle to myself, getting a light elbow jab from Edward.

"Alice, it is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he takes her outstretched hand and lays a light kiss on her knuckles. Alice scrunches her brow, staring at his mouth on her hand, then looks back to me and Edward, and mouths "Is this guy for real?"

Edward apologetically nods, "Sorry."

Now, I must say that Jasper is hot, he's a Southern gentleman, and according to Edward, has no problem getting the females. But I don't think he's ever met anyone like my Alice. She retracts her hand. "Uh, it's nice to meet you too, Jasper...uh...why don't we all walk on over to our table, my friend gave us a whole section to ourselves. I hope you guys play. Rose and Emmett are already here," she says over her shoulder as we follow her to said table. Rose sees us and smiles and waves, happily sitting on a stool watching Emmett make shots, sending balls flying in every direction, some into corner pockets.

"Hey, guys, look who's here!" Alice exclaims and everyone introduces themselves again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward and Emmett give each other the shoulder-smack-man-hug. We all order drinks and snacks and the boys start a new game. Watching Edward play pool is a separate experience from watching him on the field. His dark jeans fit snugly on him, as does his v-neck tee shirt, and when he bends down to set up his shots, the fabric hugs his lean muscles as they flex and tighten. I immediately feel that fluttery feeling flowing down to where my thighs meet and I can't take my eyes off him.

"Um, Hello...Earth to Bella," Rose waves a hand in front of me, and I shake my head, coming back to reality. _I think I'm drooling_.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I respond lamely.

Rose laughs, "Wow, you've got it bad my friend. Alice and I were just talking about maybe doing the girls thing this weekend. You know, a little shopping, manis and pedis, all that good stuff. The boys are going to be busy doing drills and stuff on the field, so what do you say?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds great."

I continue to stare at Edward's ass as he bends over to make a difficult shot. Alice asks, "So what's the deal with Colonel Sanders over there?" She points to Jasper. Rose giggles and I chuckle, shaking my head at Alice's choice of words.

"What do you want to know? I mean, I don't know much about him myself. He and Edward basically grew up together. They're not blood cousins, but Edward spent summers in North Carolina with his family, and I guess he and Jasper formed a tight bond...they ended up going to college together. They both had soccer scholarships. I also know Jasper's a bit of a Ladies man too. Why, you interested?" I say, smiling evilly.

"Oh, God, no! That guy looks like a total tool! He's been eyeing me the whole night. He thinks he's hot shit, doesn't he? What's with the shaggy blonde hair?" she starts to outright laugh, "it makes him look a bit effeminate, don't you think?"

The three of us laugh, and Rose adds, "Oh, come on, Alice, he's not that bad...he's got a great body, and he's got that Southern accent going, that's super sexy...Poor thing, you should give him a chance."

"Um, no. No way. He's totally NOT my type," she quips. She's right though. Ever since I've known her, Alice's type has always been tall, dark and handsome...she actually dated a couple of guys from the reservation back in Forks. Jasper was definitely the exact opposite of her type.

As the night wears on, the boys come back from their game. Edward has a huge smile on his face, and a wad of cash in hand. My guess is he won. Japser and Emmett are grumbling behind him. Rose holds out her hand to Emmett, being as sympathetic as she can. He pouts dejectedly and allows her comfort him. Jasper takes a seat in between me and Alice, as Edward approaches, The Smirk firmly in place.

"Wow, like your ego needed more stroking," I tease. He grabs for my waist, lifting me from the stool, only to flip us around. He sits on the stool and pulls me between his legs as I rest my arms on his shoulders, my hands finding their place in his hair. He breathes into my ear, "I can think of something else that could use a little stroking," lightly licking the outer shell. Goosebumps breakout all over my body and I let out a shuddering breath. I lean forward and kiss below his ear before responding quietly, "get me home soon and there will definitely be more than stroking going on," He leans away to see my smug face. His eyes are wide and hopeful, and he starts looking around to our friends to see if they're watching. They're not.

Rose and Emmett are sucking face, and Jasper is making googly eyes at Alice, who's not havin' it. She's looking at me for help. "Please" she mouths. I shake my head, "no way." I'm having too much fun watching. She did this to me all the time in college...it's payback time. "Bitch," she mouths back, causing me to giggle. Edward looks in the direction of my stare, and looks back to me.

"I've never seen Jasper crash and burn like that. It's a first for him. I'm sure I'll be hearing him criticize her: 'She's blind,' 'she must be a lesbian,' you know, shit like that."

"Oh, don't get me started. Alice will be calling me bright and early to chew my head off for not helping her out tonight." We both laugh and meld our lips to one another as we kiss unhurriedly, just exploring each other's mouths. He tastes like beer and Edward. He places a couple of short kisses on my lips before muttering against them, "Wanna play?"

Of course, my mind goes directly into the gutter and my hand very skillfully reaches down to graze his jean-clad hardened cock. He hisses in a breath, "That's not what I was talking about, but I can adapt." He laughs into my neck, kissing and licking my pulse point there. I stop touching him and look into his eyes in confusion. He responds to my expression, "I meant if you wanted to play some pool with me." He's grinning again, and I just want to get out of here and fuck the hell out of him.

"Sure, I'll break." And just like that, I pull away from him, grabbing cue sticks for the both of us while he gathers the balls into the triangle and sets them in place. I bend over, looking at him through my lashes, my cleavage proudly on display for him, and him alone, as his eyes take me in and fill with lust. I think he might explode. It's a good distraction. Not that I need it. I'm a pretty badass pool player.

Our game continues in more ways than one. When I finally miss a shot, I back away, allowing him to maneuver at odd angles for tough shots. I get to watch his muscles once again flex and tighten through his shirt and jeans. This man is perfection, down to the gracefulness of his movements in something as simple as a game of pool.

Everyone else around us just watches intently, as we play our little game. It's finally my shot again, and I bend over a little further to reach my intended target. Edward stands behind me and just when I'm about to make my shot, his warm hands grab hold of my hips, squeezing gently, making me totally miss my shot. I'm fuming, but he's pretty darn smug. But I let him be. I gesture with my hand, giving him the floor to make his own shot...we're pretty much tied.

He makes the next couple of shots with ease, and while he sets up the last shot, I stand next to him, but he knows something's up, since his eyes glance towards me in suspicion. I simply smile and give him space, staying away from his line of sight. As soon as I glance up at Alice, she knows what to do. Which is why I love my best friend. He's about to take his shot when Alice suddenly shouts, "Bella! Why are you flashing Jasper?" I hear the crash of a pool ball hit the floor as Edward quickly swings around, and he's not happy. Alice giggles, and I try hard to hold in my laughter. We look at Edward, who is darting his eyes between Jasper and me, trying to decipher what has actually happened.

Poor Jasper's eyes are about to pop out in fear of his cousin, who looks like he's ready to pound him into a pulp. Jasper quickly holds up his hands in surrender. "Dude, I didn't do anything! It was Alice! Y'all tryin' to get me trouble?" he says, desperately trying to diffuse the situation. It's too funny...I'm about to lose my shit when Edward's eyes lock on me. They're dark, they're hungry, and they're pretty pissed off.

_Oh Shit._

I see a ghost of a smirk growing on his face as he walks towards me menacingly- predator to prey. I'm scared shitless, but it's strangely arousing. I'm all fear and excitement and anxiety. In one quick swoop I'm thrown over a shoulder, Edward's arm firmly around my thighs. I hear Emmett hollering in laughter as Alice hands me my purse and Edward swirls around for the exit. All I hear is the rumble of Edward's dark voice.

"Emmett, give Jasper a ride to my apartment, yeah? We have business to attend to!"

"Will do!" Emmett bellows as he continues laughing, as all the others look on in shock and amusement.

I'm yelling for him to put me down, but I'm also giggling nervously as I grab his ass to steady myself. I can hear and feel a faint chuckle vibrate through Edward's body.

"Think you can play me, do you? Oh, Swan, you are so going to pay for that," he warns as he slips me into a cab with him close behind. I'm still giggling like a school girl until I see his darkened, hooded gaze that signals that I'm definitely in trouble...in a good way. His lips and tongue do wonderful things to my ear and my neck on the ride home as I mirror his actions on his neck and collarbone. His hands cup the back of my neck, and I feel safe in his presence. And just like that, punishment is swiftly forgotten.

I manage to open the door to my apartment with Edward's lips and hands still attached to my body and we stumble in the darkness. I don't bother flicking the lights on and drop my purse on the floor. A deep, shuddering sigh escapes from his mouth as he embraces me, his entire form melding to mine as my hands securely wrap around his shoulders. Our kisses are passionate but slow. We're in full-on lust mode, but we're still taking our time tonight, in mutual agreement to pace it slowly. Our tongues dance in perfect rhythm as we slowly find our way to my bedroom.

Edward becomes impatient and grabs my ass, lifting me off the ground so I can wrap my legs around his waist. We never stop kissing, and when we need to come up for air, his mouth attaches to my chest, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses. He pushes me up against the wall, grinding his very hard erection against me where I want to feel it the most. My whore-moan spurs him the fuck on as he grinds on me a few more times before a deep growl rumbles against me and he's on the move again to my room.

When we get to my bed, he gently places me in the center of the mattress as he hovers over my body; his eyes are hungry but hold a hint of something else I'm still scared shitless to name. My hands reach the hem of his shirt, coaxing him to lift his arms to remove it. When he's shirtless my hands explore the chiseled plains of his chest and abs, my fingers tracing the lines of his pecs and six-pack, and finally reaching the 'V' of his hips. His breath hitches as my fingers dip under his jeans and boxer briefs, feeling his hardness pulse from my touch. His eyes are deep and dark as he looks down to where my hands are. He then leans back on his heels, deftly unbuttoning his jeans, removing both jeans and underwear quickly. The sight of him is glorious; he's completely naked, and I still have my clothes on. I can see him peering down at me, and I know he wants to rectify that situation right away. He leans over me again and takes my top off with my help, doing the same to my jeans taking off my black lace panties as well. He gazes, taking time to take in every part of my bareness, almost like he's memorizing every inch of me.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he exhales as his mouth starts its journey from my chest to breast to nipple. My body writhes in response while my hands caress his back and shoulders. His hands are roaming everywhere, and I feel worshipped. I feel like I need him to hear me, to see me, so I take his face in my hands and make him look at me. He halts his ministrations and stares in confusion.

"_You_ are fucking beautiful...everything about you. Your face, your body, the way your hands make me feel, the way your eyes see right through me...your heart...your _heart_ is beautiful, Edward." I have no idea where all of that comes from, and I'm kind of in shock, and so is he. I blink rapidly trying to bring myself back to the moment, but Edward recovers quickly, smiling in awe of me. He suddenly shivers, closing his eyes briefly. Have I made a mistake? I knew I should've just kept my mouth closed.

"Edward...I..."

His lips crash down forcefully, teeth crashing in desperation. It feels like our first night together...that fateful night in my hotel room in London. But it's different. There's an underlying understanding and connection that I cannot ignore anymore.

I think I'm in love with him.

What an odd emotion to wrap my head around. My heart explodes, and I pour out all the unsaid feelings I can now define into our kiss. Edward's knee nudges between my legs and I quickly wrap myself around him, pushing him against me with my heels. His eyes never leave me, the tip of his perfect cock grazing my slit and clit. My body arches, wanting more friction, and his hot breath sends delicious shivers throughout my body as his mouth sucks and kisses the junction of my neck and shoulder. I want him to live there.

He stops though, raising his face to look at me. He can see my silent confession. I know he can. He smiles adoringly, like he always does, but with a certain revelation and understanding of what I feel and cannot yet say. He slowly enters me, both of us wanting to feel every second of our union. He stills, breathing heavily, trying to regulate it. I smile at him, reflecting everything I feel for him, and we both just know.

We move slowly, in tandem. I meet his every thrust. Our eyes never falter from our locked gaze until the sensations become too much.

"Oh, god...Edward," I gasp, closing my eye and giving into the overwhelming fullness.

"I know, baby...I know...you're spectacular, you know that?" His words float and travel between the movement of our bodies as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead on my chest. His hair tickles my chin, but I love it and my hands love it as I hold on to his damp tresses, pulling him closer.

"More..._oh god_, Edward...I need more..._please_..."

His tempo increases immediately, and his hand darts out to wrap around my thigh, bending my knee and allowing him to go deeper. The combination of both faster and deeper thrusts sends me into sensation overload. I can hear and feel him getting close.

"Fuck, Bella, baby, I'm gonna come...I need you to come with me...come with me, Bella. Fuck...You're everything to me...fucking everything."

That's all it takes. His words unravel me, and I'm over the edge in a heartbeat.

"Shit! Fuck, I'm coming, Edward..._Fuck_, fuck me, baby!" My orgasm totally immobilizes me, and I can feel everything at once, and it's so much...too much...but I welcome it. I want it. Edward erratically thrusts a few more times before his movements falter, and he buries his head into my neck, lightly biting, as my legs close tightly around him, trying to bring him impossibly closer. His own orgasm rocks through his body as he spills into me, body and soul. "Holy fuck!" He yells, finally stilling his movements.

We're both coming down from what has to be the most intense sexual experience I've ever had. We're both speechless as he rests his weight on me. I hug him towards me, feeling the safety of his body surrounding mine like a cocoon. He stays inside me for a time, and I finally hear his breath steady in my ear, as he places light kisses everywhere. Everything is silent except for our breathing, and he whispers, "You're mine...you're mine...and I'm yours, I'll always be yours."

Those words, laced with pure, raw emotion, do something to me. My heart beats rapidly, and I feel like it wants to jump out of my chest. But it's not a terrible feeling at all. I'm starting to get addicted to the euphoria. I turn my head slightly to place a kiss on his forehead whispering...

"I _am_ yours."

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

I wake up in darkness. It must still be pretty early in the morning. I feel a heavy arm around my waist. I feel the steady warm breathing of the beautiful man next to me. We're spooning, like we always do, and I'm content. We drifted off to sleep after spending moments caressing each other and whispering our feelings to one another. We laughed and talked lazily until we both closed our eyes to rest.

I place my hand on top of his as he instinctually tightens his grip around me, bringing me flush against his chest, and I have no worries. My eyes close once again as sleep takes me.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

I smell bacon. And coffee...and...waffles?

The smell of good food wafting in the air coaxes one eye to open, the light from my window peeking through the shades. He's not in bed, so I can only imagine he's in my kitchen...making breakfast.

He's in my kitchen...cooking...that in itself is arousing.

_Bella, get a hold of yourself. _

My body protests slightly as I wiggle myself out of bed. My muscles are wonderfully sore...it feels good...really good.

I grab his discarded shirt and pad towards my kitchen. He's shirtless...in just sweatpants...barefoot.

_Motherfucker_.

His back's to me, and I take a moment to stare at the perfection of his muscular shoulders and his tight ass. I'm a lucky bitch. I walk up to him and put my arms around him, my chest to his back, as I spring to my tiptoes looking over his shoulder to what he's making. I guess he knew I was here because he doesn't even flinch.

"Something looks good," I say into his neck and kiss under his ear.

"You mean, something _smells_ good, don't you?" He looks over his shoulder with an arched brow.

"Mmm...not from where I'm standing...it _all_ looks good to me," I coo as I pepper his back with kisses.

He chuckles and turns off the stove, turning in my arms to embrace me, kissing every part of my face until he reaches my lips. We seamlessly connect, our tongues moving against each other. It starts out innocently enough, but within seconds the passion from the previous night returns and breakfast is almost forgotten. Edward breaks the kiss first.

"You hungry? I hope you don't mind I kind of took over your kitchen. I made eggs, some waffles, and there's coffee."

"I didn't even know I had a waffle maker. It all smells awesome. I think I'll keep you," I tease, pinching his side.

"Oh yeah? Just for my cooking skills? I haven't impressed you enough with my other talents?" he says, his hands teasing my upper thighs, making their way up under the shirt I'm wearing. He suddenly realizes what I'm wearing...or not wearing.

He hisses through teeth, "Shit, Swan, you're wearing my shirt and you don't have fucking panties on? Are you trying to kill me?" he asks desperately. His eyes are hungry again, but not for food.

I giggle. "Well, I was curious to know what you were doing out here and didn't want to waste time with unnecessary clothing."

"Oh, panties are definitely unnecessary when you're with me," he practically growls in my ear, causing me to shiver and giggle again.

"I'm hungry," I declare as I pull away and sit on my stool. "Feed me." I sit up with hands folded, like a good girl.

"Oh, alright, alright, settle down," he laughs as he fixes my plate and presents me with a cup of coffee. He sits down next to me with his own plate.

"Don't you work today?" He asks.

"Yep. I'll head on over in about an hour. I do a lot mostly at home, but I have to go in today and touch base with Rose and the crew. And you? I'm sure you've got your fair share of stuff to do...everyone's going to be pulling you in a bunch of directions."

"Yeah, but not until later. I actually should check in with Jasper at my place though and see if he got home in one piece."

I laugh. "If Alice has anything to do with it, he probably has a black eye by now. She's tiny but she packs a punch," I say as Edward's eyes widen in fear for Jasper.

"I'm telling you, I've never seen him sweat a girl like that...ever. Woman usually fawn over his sweet talking Southern charm."

"Hmm...it's a wonder you're not really related," I wink as he rolls his eyes.

After breakfast we make out a bit more, before ending up in my shower. His dick is in my hands, growing by the second and we can't get enough of each other. I slip down his body until I'm on my knees. I don't give him a second to protest before my mouth takes him in completely. My hand covers the rest of his length and I start to move, lick and suck until he's yelling expletives, coming hard as I swallow every drop. With a final kiss to the tip, he lifts me up by my shoulders and kisses me passionately, shoving me against the wall. He's about to return the favor when I stop him.

"If you do that, I'll be late and we'll never leave," I pant.

"That's fine by me, you can call in sick," he says against my breast as he gives my nipple a little attention.

"Ohh...don't tempt me. I really wish I could just stay with you all day, but we both have stuff to do, so let's get to it. You can spend the night with me again if you want," I kiss him one last time while I turn the shower off and reach for a towel.

"How about you stay over my place again? I'll make something, we can just hang out. Remember, Jasper's staying with me, so I might want to take him around town a bit...you can show us around maybe? I'm still pretty new to this city, you know," he winks.

"Um, Ok...I guess I can do that." I don't know why staying over his place is still so scary to me, but I hesitate and quickly recover, knowing that I can ask him to play the piano for me again. I noticed it tucked away in a corner when he took me on the tour of his place, and watching him play turns me on. On top of that, he has the Monster Terrace that I will make sure we christen at some point.

He wraps a towel around his waist and heads out to retrieve his clothes as I get dressed for work. We're working in perfect silence, stealing glances and smiling. It's weird. It's like we're a married couple and it's the most normal thing in the world.

Married? Why the fuck did my brain go there? Marriage is not my thing. It didn't work out for my parents, and I've seen quite a few marriages around me crumble...no no no...marriage is not in the cards for me.

_Yeah._

As I'm getting my stuff together to leave. Edward's phone chimes. A text message.

"Weird. It's my agent. Says it's an emergency." He looks at the screen, pouting. So cute.

"Go ahead and call him, I don't mind. I'm going...just lock the door behind you from the inside." I make my way to him, and reach on my tiptoes to give him one last searing kiss. "I'll see you tonight. Text me later with a time."

"Sure, baby. I'll be quick, I'm just gonna call him and head out. I'll miss you."

I smile shyly at the sentiment that comes so naturally to him. It makes me all warm and fuzzy. As I make my way to the door, I hear him talking to Felix, his agent. It sounds heated, but I don't have time to stay and find out what's going on, so I make a plan to text him later.

I can't explain the spring in my step, but I can tell you I've never been this relaxed in my life. Sure, I can stand here and say that all those one-night-stands were fun, because they were. But now, I can see what I was missing: the connection. I had been so detached before, hiding behind meaningless sex. I had been pushing men away to protect myself from falling too deep and not being able to pick myself up. It started with Mike. He promised me the moon and the starts, and in my teenage haze of hormones and romantic illusions, I totally fell for it. Little did I know he'd cheat on me with one of my best friends.

Ever since then, I had steeled myself to stand on my own...or so I thought. The truth is, I was using sex to cover up my fear of giving my heart to someone, only to see it crushed. And after making it a habit, it just became easier to stay away. I convinced myself that I didn't have the time for a relationship, nor did I want one.

But Edward makes me want that again. I feel perfectly at ease in his arms, and hearing him say those wonderfully sincere words of acceptance, appreciation, of lust and wanting, makes my heart swell...in...in...in love.

I'm in love with him. I love Edward._ Holy shit._

Does he love me? I'm not sure. I know he cares deeply for me; I can see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch. But love? It's too overwhelming to even think about. I decide to put all my thoughts in a mental file and consider it later.

In the cab, Alice calls me, because I know there's a story about what happened after we left, and I just want to find out if she punched him out or not.

"_Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. How could you leave me to fend for myself with that loser?"_

"I didn't have a choice if you remember. I was carried away against my will," I say with a chuckle, since I know that's a bold face lie.

"_Yeah, I bet," _she replies sarcastically. _"That guy tried every line in the book with me, I almost punched him, but luckily Rose and Emmett stayed with me to back me up."_

"So you didn't hit him? Oh, damn it, I had a bet going with Edward that you would."

"_Ah, so I take it the evening was a success?"_

"Um, yeah, you can say that...it was actually...really fucking perfect." I'm beaming.

"_Nice. That guy's so in love with you, it's so obvious."_

Um..._What_?

"What? What do you mean? He's not in love with me, Alice." Could it be true? I'm slightly panicked, and Alice can hear it in my voice. She knows me well.

"_Oh, settle down, Bella. It's ok...I know you're in love with him too."_

"Um..."

"_Yes... Bella, you are."_

Silence. I'm too stunned to speak. Alice helps me out.

"_Bella, embrace it. There's nothing wrong with being in love. He's a great guy. He obviously worships you, he's hot, and he gives you the best orgasms you've ever had."_

This...is true.

"Ok...yes...I think I'm in love with him. There, I said it." It feels strangely wonderful to say it out loud.

"_Good. Congratulations. Now more on this Jasper guy..."_ She continues to ramble about all the lines he fed her and how he's not her type. All the while, I'm reveling in what I've just confessed, and what Alice has just revealed to me. I'm so out of my element.

"_Hey, did you hear me?"_ She sounds exasperated. She knows I zone out.

"Yes, yes I did...sorry. Look, sorry about last night, I didn't mean to leave you there with Jasper. I honestly don't know him enough to tell you anything, but I do know Edward mentioned he's never had issues landing girls. So, great, you've proved him wrong. Hey, Listen I gotta go, I'm at work now...lunch later this week?"

"_Yeah yeah yeah...lunch later. Toodles."_

I run into the office and notice there's a little more foot traffic and frenzied movement than normal, and I look for Ben or Rose, locating them at the end of the hall.

"Hey, what's all this?" I say, gesturing to the mob of employees running around.

"Shit, Bella, you're here," Rose looks flushed and looks worried. She stares at me like she's trying to gauge my demeanor.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you see Edward this morning?"

Strange question to ask.

"Um, yeah, I did see him," I say carefully looking around to see if anyone's listening. Ben's busy on the phone. I lean in a little closer, "he stayed at my place last night. You know that."

"Did he say anything to you this morning before you left about the team?"

"No, why? Actually, he was taking an emergency call from his agent when I left. Why? What's going on, Rose?" I didn't like the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit. Bella," she sighs worriedly, "We just got word from reps at the Red Bulls that Edward's drug tests came back. He tested positive for some banned substance. I don't know the details yet. I'm sorry."

Everything at this point goes into slow motion.

"What? Rose, what do you mean 'banned substance,' like what, steroids?" Impossible. Edward would never...

"Yeah, we're just getting the details now, but they're having an emergency meeting right now with him and the team reps, and we're trying to send people over there now."

Testing positive for illegal substances can lead to team suspensions, fines, and with Edward having just signed his contract, it could be a disaster. But it's impossible. He would never take anything illegal. He's really into doing everything the old-fashion way, pure diet and fitness. This doesn't sound like him at all. My inquisitive instinct takes over and I run to my office, opening my laptop and trying to get a hold of Edward. It goes directly to voicemail. I leave him a short message to call me ASAP, ending with "Please tell me this isn't true, Edward. Call me."

Now, it's full crisis mode, as I get my bearings and dig into what I'm good at...snooping.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, boy! The plot is certainly getting interesting, isn't it? Thanks to all of my loyal readers and to my brand new readers who take the time to review...You're all awesome and I love you all! **

**Let's get a couple of Fic recs, shall we?**

**There Will Be Blood by johnnyboy7: Armaniward...Sigh. I love male fic writers. Johnny gives mobward a little extra oompf: a little more grit, a whole of violence, and a very OCD mafia prince. LOVE LOVE LOVE.**

**Maybe I'm Falling For You by ColdplayWhore: Cute story with little angst, and a crazy hot Edward...but aren't they all? Also Complete!**

**Tides by lambcullen: Anything by this woman is good...and this is no exception...It's hauntingly beautiful. And it's complete!**

**Alright...go and press that little button down below and write me a nice review, will ya? ;) IFLY ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unsporting Behavior

**Thanks to my fantastic super-beta, Magnolia822, who continues to correct the same grammatical errors every time. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog (check my profile)! We would love for you to visit and comment on the EtS Forum! http: / www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**All chapters, location photos, and polyvores are available on my blog and profile as well :D**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Unsporting Behavior

**Unsporting Behavior: The most common form of misconduct, consisting of conduct or play which the referee deems to be unacceptable. Consisting of a wide range of misbehavior, it is punishable by a yellow card.**

I try calling Edward a few more times but each time I get his voicemail. He never ignores my calls and at least sends me a text to tell me he got my message or something. I have a really bad feeling about all of this, and it's pissing me off that I can't just get answers.

I immediately start searching for the MLS's list of banned substances and start browsing terms and names and it all sounds so confusing. I can't even pronounce half this shit. I can't get anything concrete until I know exactly what was found in his blood stream. I'm baffled because I've always thought that steroids make you moody and sometimes more volatile, and Edward has been cool as a cucumber all this time. Nothing is making sense.

As I continue to search for some clue as to what's going on, I make calls to the Red Bulls corporate offices, identifying myself only as a reporter from the Post. I don't know what kind of reception I would receive if they knew I was with Edward, since photographs and rumors have already linked us together on several gossip websites and magazines. The reps I speak to don't give me much information, only that Mr. Masen has tested positive for ATD, an estrogen inhibitor used in anabolic steroids. When I ask for more information, the reps are vague, saying that a press conference scheduled for later in the day to answer any further questions. I am not pleased.

I try once again to get ahold of Edward, texting him.

_Edward, please talk to me, text me, something...I'm really worried. -B_

I get no response after a half hour and just when I try calling him again, Rose knocks, walking right in without needing any further permission.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, he won't answer my calls or texts. I called the team's corporate office, but of course they're being as vague as possible until their press conference this afternoon."

"Yes, three P.M. You should come with me, I'll need some extra help. By the way, I looked up the lab the team uses for testing, they're pretty reputable. Their margin of error is virtually non-existent." Rose eyes me cautiously, I guess trying to gauge my demeanor. "I called Emmett to see if maybe he knew something..."

"And?" I don't give her an opportunity to finish her sentence.

"He says he's never seen Edward take anything other than the vitamins the team doctors give all the players. But he also said he could've taken something in private, and that not all steroids cause mood swings, so you never know."

"_You never know?_ Is he serious with this shit, Rose? He's been friends with him for years, and he can't vouch for him?" I am mad now. How could Emmett so easily dismiss Edward's credibility like that?

_Maybe he _does_ know something we don't. _

"Calm down, B. We don't know the facts yet. You haven't even spoken to Edward yet, so why don't we take things one step at a time? We'll find out more later today."

I notice that I'm a little more revved up than I should be. I need to be as unbiased as I can and not let the news affect me until I have the facts, like Rose says. I realize that I'm a little defensive, almost as if I was the one accused of taking an illegal substance, and not Edward. I'm taking this personally. Why? Am I doubting him? Can it be that he _is_ ingesting something to improve his performance? Did he feel _that_ much pressure to get an MLS deal that he would take something to ensure his success? All this is too much to process, because I'm suddenly feeling like he lied to _me_, not to his new team.

After Rose departs, I sit there, dumbfounded. I start to think back to my time with Edward. I search my memories for any little action or word that could have set off an alarm that he was taking something. Nothing. I've got nothing. In my previous experience with athletes, I could always tell when someone was taking something to enhance their performance. Aside from the obvious physical proof including increased muscle mass and quicker reflexes, there were also emotional indicators- mood swings, aggression. I have never seen those blatant signs from Edward. His sexual aggression was never anything out of the ordinary, even though he was much more intense than anyone I've ever been with.

Just as my thoughts continue to dance around my head, my cell chimes.

_Can't talk right now. Everything's all fucked up. I miss you. -E _

Well that doesn't help me in the least. I know everything's fucked up, Edward. Damn it. The curiosity and not knowing anything is killing me right now. Not only because the reporter in me is dying to know exactly what's going on, but also because this is Edward..._my_ Edward. He just got here. He came here to be with me. Did his desire to be with me cause him to make the wrong choices for himself?

Oh God, what the fuck am I saying? There's no way I could be the reason for his decisions. We haven't been together that long, and he was already planning on coming back to the U.S. before he even met me. _Silly Bella_.

But something in the back of my mind is nagging, pulling me from the most possible scenario. You can't argue with the evidence. The test indicates he took something, and I know it isn't unusual among athletes at all. There are been several high-profile cases already in the MLB, a couple in the NFL, and the first two cases in the MLS a few years ago. New York Red Bulls Goalkeeper Jon Conway and Defender Jeff Parke were each suspended 10 games after testing positive for using performance enhancing drugs. They were also fined ten percent of their salary. Being banned from ten games is pretty harsh, when there are 30 regular season games. If the allegations are true, Edward would be the third player for the Red Bulls to test positive; not good for press, or reputation.

However, my heart and my intuition are screaming that he's innocent. Something's not right. Edward is a good person. He values his family, his friends, and he loves the game. He's philanthropic, giving to others and the community. Besides all that though, he looks at me straight in the eye- something I can't say about any of the men from my past. There's just something in his eyes that's sincere, an open book. I feel like I can see right through them, I've never felt as if he's hiding anything.

Could it be that I'm just hoping that he's innocent for my own sake? What if I'm wrong and he is guilty of doing this? If he's capable of cheating with his own career and the people around him, is he capable of being insincere in our relationship? Could he cheat in other areas of his life? I'd already seen his playboy ways before we got serious, and I knew all the rumors of his supposed party lifestyle. I had seen gossip sites with photos of him with girl after girl. I know very well I can't judge his lifestyle before me; shit, I was basically his female equivalent no more than three weeks ago. But now things were different- at least to me they were.

His text was doing nothing to quell the insistent thoughts racing through my mind. I was looking at all possible angles, but I really really need to talk to Edward myself before the press conference. It doesn't look like I'll get my wish.

Lunch approaches and I can't even think about eating. Phones ring, people chatter, bodies rush from one side of our floor to the other, as everyone tries to get their shit together for the late edition of the paper. Deadlines always excite me, but now I just want to lock myself in my office and wait until it's absolutely necessary to get to the press conference.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Cameras are flashing, reporters are shouting questions at the suits and coaches sitting up front as I crane my neck to catch a glimpse of them. Most of the questions are the most obvious ones: What was found in his bloodstream? How much of it was found? Where did he possibly get it from? Is it possible we was using while he was with Arsenal?

We are told that something called ATD was found in small quantities in his blood. According to the coaches and team doctors, it's an androstatriendione (whatever that means) found in OTC supplements. It can come in both pill, liquid, and topical form. It can also be an ingredient in certain anabolic steroids- a big no-no among professional leagues. There are no physical side effects as associated with other forms of steroids, and is normally taken by natural athletes and body builders as a supplement.

The MLS considers ATD a performance-enhancing substance, and they have the most stringent "Banned Substances" list among any professional sports association. ATD alters the body's estrogen and testosterone production, therefore enhancing muscle mass and overall athletic performance. Suddenly, the possibility that Edward ingested this stuff weighs heavily on my mind. While I couldn't see him taking traditional steroids, what about supplements? Maybe it's something he takes in Europe legally? My voice asks the question before my head can control it.

"Why would Mr. Masen knowingly ingest a banned substance if he was aware of the protocols involved in signing a major contract. Logic says he would know a complete physical would be conducted. It just doesn't sound as if it were deliberate. Care to explain?"

The room falls silent and all eyes are on me and my stupid mouth. I should've told Rose to ask the question. Everyone at this point knows who I am, knows the rumors, has seen the pictures. This could be bad. All I need is for all these people to believe that I can't be impartial. I can totally stay impartial...right?

Rose's eyes widen as she silently yells at me. Yes, pretty scary, this Rose.

I swallow hard, glancing at everyone's faces as one of the team doctors clears his throat. All eyes shift back to him as he gives some bullshit answer about how it's impossible for the tests to be tainted and that a full investigation would be conducted to remove any possibility of foul play. Not enough information. I need to talk to Edward.

Then they declare their decision in regards to Edward's contract.

"In light of the recent events regarding Mr. Edward Masen's positive drug test results, it is the decision of the Red Bulls management team that he be placed on probation, and suspended from the first five regular-season games. He will also be fined 10 percent of his salary. His official contract will be marked as tentative, dependent on the resolution of the pending investigation. Mr. Masen's agent and legal team are working with the MLS Player's Union, and have filed an appeal. Within ten days of receiving the appeal, the League will hold a hearing where the player and/or his designee are in attendance. The League will then issue a written decision."

This sucks. The conference is adjourned and I quickly gather my things to leave when Rose grabs my arm...rather forcefully. Yes, this Rose is definitely scary.

"What the hell was that about, Bella?" Ooh, she's using my name and not 'B'. Can't be good. "Are you high? What were you thinking asking these people questions? That's my job! Aside from that, people know who you are! Don't you think it's a little suspect that you're alluding that you think he's innocent?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that...Look, I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking. I don't know what came over me." I try to smooth things over.

"I know exactly what came over you. You're too close to this, B. Don't get involved. Let me handle this. You don't want anyone questioning your credibility. And it might hurt Edward in the long run."

I know she's right. If anyone sees me snooping around for answers, it might seem like I'm trying to get inside information to help Edward. That could be damaging to both Edward's and my career. I have to take a step back.

But it doesn't mean I won't snoop...I'll just do it quietly...all stealth-like. I will get to the bottom of this.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

On my way home from work, my cell chimes again. It's Edward.

_Can I come by your place, say in about an hour? I need to see you. -E_

Shit. I don't like the sound of that. I try to lighten up the mood.

_Sure. I'll be here. I'll feed you. -B_

_Ok. -E_

Wow. I basically opened the door for him to throw back some lewd joke about wanting to eat me, and nothing. Things must be pretty shitty.

After changing into some pajama pants and a tank top, I start dinner. I figure simple is better, so I whip up some pasta and chicken. I may not be the seasoned chef Edward seems to be, but I can get around just fine around the kitchen. I open a bottle of wine and serve myself a glass. Lord knows this might be a difficult evening.

By the time my doorbell rings, dinner is ready and the table is set. I open the door to a truly disturbing sight. Edward stands disheveled, in a wrinkled shirt and jeans. His hair more of a mess than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes are prominent, making his face look hollow. The expression in his eyes is tired and stale, the green not as deep. This is not good. He's shifting his weight from one leg to the other, head down as he takes fleeting glimpses at me, almost embarrassed. What has he done?

"Hi." It's almost a whisper on his lips.

"Hey, come in." I reach out to take his hand in mine as I lead him into the living room. I turn to kiss him, and his mouth is hesitant at first. I wonder if he thinks I'm upset at him. I'm insistent as I lick his bottom lip and he finally relaxes as our tongues meet. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, bringing me close to him as possible. I can feel the desperation and fear radiating off of him as he clings to me as if I'm a flotation device. When he breaks our kiss, exhaling deeply into my neck, I know not all is well. My arms around his neck hold him close to me, my fingers massage his scalp, hoping to soothe him from whatever kind of a shit day he's most definitely had. Many unresolved questions are looming in my brain but they can wait. He needs me now.

"It's all fucked," he whispers against my skin. My body reacts to his breath on my skin and I'm very inappropriately aroused. I really want to take him to my bedroom and have my way with him, but my brain screams at me to pull myself together, since he really is seriously fucked right now.

"Shh. Everything will be ok." It's all I can say really. I don't want to accuse him, and I don't want to question him because he seems like he's in no mood, so saying 'everything will be ok' is harmless enough...I think.

He breaks away from me and smiles weakly, but it never reaches his eyes. There's no Smirk, there's no coy grin, just a sad half-ass smile. I lead him over to the dining room table and pour him a glass of wine. He raises his hand as if to halt my actions.

"No, thank you. I really shouldn't. Not while there's all this shit going on. They might decide to get me re-tested. I can't have anything in my bloodstream that would raise suspicion."

"What the hell happened, Edward?" I finally ask, not being able to stay out of reporter mode. "At the press conference they said you tested positive for that ATD stuff."

"It's an organic supplement. Lots of athletes use it for body-building and performance enhancement. It's really not that big of a deal," he says almost dismissively.

Oh dear. Could it be true? It sounds like he's defending himself. I decide to press him for more info while we eat.

"What, do you take it like a vitamin, or injected or what?"

"Usually it's mixed into a drink, even water...It's totally tasteless."

It's sounding more and more like he actually did it, but it just doesn't seem like him. Then again, maybe this is just another side of him I wasn't aware of.

We eat the rest of our meal in relative silence, only commenting here and there about how good the food is. Finally, we sit on the sofa as I pull up a playlist on the iPod and relax. My hand is caressing the back of his neck, fingers finding their way through his hair while his head leans on back of the sofa. His eyes are closed and he's breathing purposefully, trying to calm himself down. The muscles in his body are tense, but he looks like he could dissolve into a puddle from exhaustion.

His arms reach out for me and place me on his lap, his nose skimming my jaw to my ear.

"Fuck. I needed this. Everything is all fucked up, Bella. I don't know what the hell happened. Felix is on it, and I should be able to appeal this, but what if this permanently fucks everything up? I was really hoping all the bullshit would've been left in London, and I could just focus on making it here and be with you, and just...fucking _be_. All we've been talking about is how we should just _be_, and it's all fucked up." He sounds like a little boy, all whiney and rambling. If he really did do this, I need to get to the bottom of his reasons for doing it. If he knew he'd be fucked if found out, why would he even entertain the idea?"

"It's ok, baby. I'm sure Felix will get you out of this. It's not unusual for athletes to have deal with this stuff. What sucks is that stupid fine and the game suspension. I've never seen another sports entity take such a strict stance on a first-time offender." I decide to go in for the kill and ask the question plaguing me.

"Edward, why would you do it? You had to have known they'd test you."

His movements still and his breathing stops. His muscles tense under my fingers and he leans away to stare wide-eyed, almost in shock.

"What do you mean 'why would I do it?' I didn't." His brow creases and he looks at me, his eyes darkening. I continue as if he hadn't spoken.

"I mean, I can understand why you would do it, I guess. You're under a lot of pressure, you wanted to make sure you'd get drafted, but you should've known, Edward..."

He quickly lets go of me, and I'm forced to get off of him as he stands. I sit on the sofa, confused, as he paces in front of me, his hands grabbing and pulling at his hair. No wonder it's a mess.

"You honestly believe I'd knowingly take that shit? Bella, who the fuck do you think I am?" He's raising his voice and I feel this evening taking a nosedive. I respond mechanically.

"Um, well, Edward, I don't know what to think right now because I don't have all the information. I mean, honestly, I haven't known you long enough to know one-hundred percent." I am being honest, but the answer feels robotic, and I am instantly regretful I even opened my mouth.

"Wow. Could you take off the reporter hat for just a minute, Bella, and think about what you just said? You don't KNOW me? What the fuck? I thought we were getting to know each other pretty damn well. I came here...to New York...to be with YOU! Do you honestly think I would jeopardize everything I've been working towards with this shit?" He pauses, chuckling incredulously. "You know, maybe I don't know YOU!" He was really angry now. I've never seen him like this.

My voice raises and I suddenly start to spew shit out I can't control. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I don't know what you're capable of, Edward. How am I supposed to know whether you'd do that or not? I've known enough people in my life to know that they're not always what they seem to be. You've shown me one part of yourself; how can I say I know every part of you? I have no idea what's in your head...or what's in the minds of most men I've met. This is precisely the reason I stay away..." I trail off, not able to finish what I am thinking because I'm aware I'm_ this_ close to hurting him, and I don't want to. My thoughts momentarily take me back to Mike; we had a similar argument about me not trusting him. That was before I found him in bed with one of my best friends. I shudder at the memory, and I'm brought back to the present when Edward's wounded eyes meet mine.

He looks as if he's been punched in the gut, and abruptly makes for the door. Oh no! He's leaving...I can't have that. Shit. What have I done? I immediately try to back track...

"Edward, listen to me please, I'm not explaining myself properly, just give me a chance..."

He stops and speaks over his shoulder. "No, Bella, I think you've said exactly what you needed to say." He turns around, and his glare nearly makes me stumble. "You think you only know one part of me? Bella, I've shown you everything I am. I've let you into parts of my heart that I've never allowed another woman to see.

"You know what's really going on here? You're afraid. You've always been petrified of letting me really _see_ you. You don't trust me. Because if you did, you wouldn't even question my innocence. I think deep down inside, you're hoping I'm guilty. Because at least then, your theories about all men being liars and cheats still holds true. If I'm a cheater, it's a hell of a lot easier for you to just throw this all away and close yourself off again."

My mouth opens and closes like a fish, trying to create words to argue with him, but I can't. I'm dumbfounded. I know he's right...about everything. This shit sucks. I feel ill.

When he sees that I make no move to speak, he continues, this time more softly.

"Bella, if you can't trust me, what are we doing here?" He moves towards me until we're inches apart. His breath is hot on my face, and I just want to pretend this conversation never happened.

"I'm not him, Bella. I'm not all those men from your past. Yeah, I've messed around, but that was before I met you. If you honestly believe I would do something to endanger my chances to be with you and my ability to play the game I love, then maybe you in fact don't know me. I need you, Bella. I need to know you're on my side. I can't do this without you. I came here to be close to you..." He ends it in a whisper, and I feel tears forming in my eyes. I wan't to believe him. I really do. But something keeps nagging at me not to trust him. I feel terrible. I know better...I know him better than I'd like to admit...

His palm frames my jaw as he kisses me lightly on the forehead before turning to leave. This night definitely is not what I expected.

"I have to go. I guess we'll talk...whenever," he says, sounding completely defeated.

Before I regain my capacity of speech enough to tell him to stop...to wait...he's gone.

"Please...don't go," I whisper, staring at the closed door.

The air around me thickens, and I feel physically exhausted. I stand there, immobile, for what seems hours, but in fact probably minutes. What the fuck did I just do? I want to punch myself, yell at myself...something. Instead, I slowly sit on the couch, replaying what was said.

_I don't know what you're capable of, Edward. How am I supposed to know whether you'd do that or not?_

I close my eyes, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

_You've shown me one part of yourself, how can I say I know every part of you?_

My arms reach around my torso, hugging myself. I can hear his voice echo off the walls.

_You think you only know one part of me? Bella, I've shown you everything I am._

I shiver, but not from the cold.

_I'm not him, Bella. I'm not all those men from your past._

"I know you're not," I say to the empty room. I finally break down, the quiet sobs the only sound in my empty apartment. And then it hits me.

"I fucked up. I'm a complete and utter moron! ARGH!" I shout as I throw myself on the sofa, face buried against the throw pillows.

I know Edward didn't take those supplements. I _know_ he didn't. Why did I question his innocence? He's right. He's fucking right. Believing he was guilty would make it so much easier to pull away from him, branding him a cheater, just like the rest of them.

But he's not the rest of them. He's Edward. _My_ Edward. And I certainly do know every part of him now...more than any other person in my life.

He came here to be with _me_. And I shot him down the moment things got rough.

I'm a douche.

But, the tests still came back positive. That means there's only one other possibility as to how it happened.

Someone's fucking with Edward. And I'm going to find out who...I'll do this for him. I'll do this for him.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go...Yeah, I know this is marked Humor/Romance...but you can't have a good story without a little conflict, right? Don't worry...it won't be lasting that long...we'll get to the bottom of all this fuckery soon enough. I would like to thank all my awesome readers, especially those who review time and time again. And to show my appreciation, I'm offering a short outtake in EPOV for everyone who reviews! It will not be posted on ffn at all...and it's the only EPOV you will get in this story, so review away!**

**Now for my fic recs. I only really have one for you...because honestly, it has taken over my time.**

**_Just Wait_ by InstantKarmaGirl: What can I say about this story...it's PERFECT. It's VERY VERY ANGSTY...like BIG TIME. If you like depressing fics with lots of drama...this is it...Bella & Edward are REALLY REALLY Fucked up...but the story is AWESOME, well written, and will keep you reading...I was reading until 3 am last night...and I'm still not caught up...totally worth your time. Seriously.**

**OK...i'm out! *Runs and hides* Don't hate me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Caution

**Thanks to Magnolia822, who beta's my mess, and helps me spit out something coherent. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog & my profile. Visit and comment on the EtS Forum! http: / www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**BTW, Rose Arcadia wrote a great little review of EtS he other day :) I love you, Rose! Check out my profile for the link!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Caution

**Caution:** A formal warning by the referee to a player or substitute whose behavior or play has become unacceptable, signified by the display of a yellow card.

* * *

Sleep evades me. It's not the first time it's happened, but I can't help but toss and turn as I keep replaying Edward's words to me. I just can't seem to get past it.

_I've let you into parts of my heart that I've never allowed another woman to see. _

My bed is not comfortable. Too many memories from the other night. The way he made love to me, the way we connected, was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I can still sense him here with me, like a ghost.

_I need you, Bella. I need to know you're on my side. I can't do this without you. I came here to be close to you..._

I toss and turn, the sheets gripping me until my movements are tight and restricted, just like my heart.

_You think you only know one part of me? Bella, I've shown you everything I am._

How could I have mistrusted him so easily? What kind of a person am I? Have I lost that much faith in people? In men? In Edward?

He's never been anything but sincere and truthful, never apologizing for his lifestyle that mirrored mine for so long. He's a stronger person than me, giving himself to me without reservation, with a full and honest heart. The least I could do is trust him, trust us. And I failed.

I failed him.

And now here I am, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. I need to fix this.

Do I call him? God, I want to call him so badly right now, I don't care what time it is...I have a feeling he's awake too. My poor Edward.

But I can't call him now. I make a plan to call him later in the morning, when I've had a few cups of coffee in my system and a chance to think about what I'll say. I'll talk to him, make him understand that I was a fool and didn't mean any of the things I said.

But I did...at the time. I honestly believed he was capable of doing something dishonest to further his career. What was I thinking? I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve his forgiveness. I'll tell him that.

But what if he doesn't want to hear me out? What if he agrees that I don't deserve forgiveness? What if he's had enough? What do I do then? I'm lost. I've had him in my life for such a short time but now I can't even imagine my life without him. I love him.

It's still so weird for me to say that. After finally admitting it to myself, I almost want to shout it off the rooftops...Almost...

Not quite. how about a small dive bar on open-mic night? That's like what, fifty people, the most?

Hmm. No. Maybe I'll just tell Edward for now.

I need to tell him that, even if he won't take me back, he needs to know how I feel.

The hours bleed together and before I know it, light creeps through the blinds and it furthers my resolve to do whatever I have to do for him to forgive me.

I call his cell at about nine in the morning. I know he's already training, so I doubt he'll answer but at least he'll see a missed call from me. It goes to voicemail just as I predict, and I leave him a simple message.

"Edward, I need to talk to you, please give me a chance. Call me...please."

Shit, I hope I don't sound too cold. But I don't want to sound too needy either.

Of course, he doesn't call back and several hours pass before I'm at work and try again. This time I don't leave a message. I decide on a text instead. It's worked for us when we were happy together...I'm hoping it works now.

_Edward, I know you must be busy, but we really need to talk. Please hear me out? -B_

By now, I sound like I'm begging, but I don't care. In the past, I would've cut my right arm off before begging any man for anything. Now, I could care less, as long as I get him back and he forgives me.

The rest of the day passes with me working and texting and calling him during my breaks. I must look like a needy, stalking crazy woman, but like I said, I could care less.

The next day is a repeat of the day before. Again, I don't sleep. I try to get him to talk to me. I work, and do it all over again. Rose finally sees me and corners me in my office.

"Ok, B, this has got to stop. You're going to get yourself sick with this. You need to give him some space, and you need to get some sleep and perspective. Sweetie, your eyes are half shut, your dark circles are taking over your face, and frankly you're useless to me like this. This is not the Bella I know. What happened?"

I sit in my chair and lean forward, laying my face against the cool glass of my desk.

"We had a fight," I mumble.

"Well I gathered as much. It was about the steroids." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. I basically accused him of being a cheat, I didn't trust him. He got mad, said that after everything he went through to get here to be with me, that I should know better. And he's right, Rose. He's totally right. I totally dismissed everything he felt for me just by doubting him. And now he won't even return my calls or my texts...and I'm just afraid he won't ever know..." I trail off in a whisper.

"Know what?" Rose asks as she sits down in the chair across from me. I have a feeling she knows what I'm thinking and just wants me to verbalize, so I placate her.

"I love him, Rose." The tears that have been threatening to spill flow right on out, and I'm a total mess. I openly sob as Rose moves to sit closer to me, gently rubbing my back.

"I know, B. I know. But he loves you too, I know it. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Every time you guys are together it's like all he can see is you. He turned down playing for his home town for you, sweetie; you don't just get over feelings like that over something so simple. Everything will work itself out, you'll see. You just have to be honest with yourself with how you feel and talk to him. Lay it all out on the table. He'll see you're sincere, trust me."

"But he won't even return my calls, Rose!" Now I'm just a blabbering mess. We're suddenly behaving like chicks in those romantic comedies...all Ya-Ya with the Traveling Pants and the Steel Magnolias. _Fuck my life._

Rose has the audacity to giggle at my outburst. I raise my head just enough to give her the stink eye, which makes her laugh even more. I suddenly realize how ridiculous I must look and start to giggle, soon turning into full-blown crack-up. God, I'm insane.

"Oh, B...Listen to yourself, my dear. Who would've thought you'd let your guard down enough to give your heart to someone again? This is great, Bella. I know you don't believe this right now, but this is a good thing! You just have to give him time. He loves you too much to let you go."

I grab a tissue, drying my eyes and cleaning the snot off my face. "How do you know?"

She chuckles again. "Emmett told me."

I sit up and look at her, eyes wide. "Emmett? How does he know?"

"B, he spends a lot of time around him, they were practically inseparable in London. He told me himself. He's never seen Edward this way with any woman. All he ever talks about is you."

Suddenly, my mood's a little lighter, but I still will not feel completely satisfied until I talk to Edward. The wait is killing me.

He needs to know I love him. And I'm not going to do it on the phone or in a text.

On my way home I try calling Alice. I get her voicemail, which is odd because she always picks up when I call. I leave her a message to call me since I need her help for what I have planned. I'm going to go to Edward's place and beg. He'll have no other choice than to listen.

As I shower, I stand under the warm spray and think back to the first time I felt this much desperation. Mike. That asshole initiated what would later make me the relationship-challenged moron I am...or was, until I met Edward.

Mike cheated on me, not once, but twice. I forgave him the first time after he promised me he would never do it again. He told me he'd only had sex with one of my closest friends because he was drunk. As stupid as I was, I believed his lying ass. He graduated and I believed him again when he said he'd wait for me. He would email me to tell me how much he missed me, how college wasn't anything special without me. I believed him. I thought I'd surprise him. I made him his favorite brownies and knocked on his dorm room door. I heard giggling and squealing. Not Mike. A girl. I thought maybe I had the wrong room, but his neighbors assured me I was at the right place. Knocking, the giggling stopped and I heard a male voice, Mike's voice, inaudible through the door. I felt the floor drop away from me when he opened the door and stood, clad only in his boxers, as the smile wilted away from his face. We must've stood there gaping at each other in shock for far too long when the little slut peeked from under his arm, wrapped only in bed sheets. "Who is it, Mikey?"

I dropped the brownies and ran.

The water, now cold, wakes me from my memories, and I quickly turn off the water and step out to dry myself. I see my reflection in the mirror and give myself a pep talk.

"Ok, Bella Swan. It's time to put your big girl panties on. He will either welcome you with open arms or he will tell you to take a hike. Either way, you tell him how you feel and let him make the decision. If he rejects you, you will walk away knowing you put yourself out there. You have a chance to be happy...so...um...don't fuck it up."

I try calling Alice again, and yet again it goes directly to voicemail. Where the hell could that girl be? Doesn't she know I need her? I suppose it's a little scary that I can't pick out my own outfit without her expertise, since I'm a grown woman and all, but I would've liked to have had her opinion on what I should wear to possibly the most important moment of my life. How does one choose an outfit suitable for groveling? Is there a dress code?

"Ugh, stop being so ridiculous, Bella, and pick something already," I shout at myself as I grab a nice pair of jeans and a cute v-neck top. I pull on my black converse and give myself a final once-over.

"It will have to do." I decide to finish the look off with some light-colored lip gloss, pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I'm hoping the stripped-down look will help win pity points. I need all the help I can get, because I'm planning on proving to Edward how much I do trust him, how much I _need_ him...how much I_ love_ him.

I try Alice one more time, this time leaving a message when I get her voicemail.

"I don't know where the hell you are, girl, but you're starting to worry me. I'm on my way to Edward's. I have some begging to do. I kinda fucked everything up with him, and I would've liked to have you with me for some girl time before I face the music. I may have lost him, Alice. But I'm going to tell him how I feel, and hope he doesn't kick me to the curb. Call me later. I hope you're ok. Bye."

Geez, I'm such a friggin' mess. I can't even finish a sentence without getting all teary-eyed and overly emotional. And I'm not even pms-ing yet. Yikes.

I take a moment to compose myself before heading out and grabbing a cab. It's about ten to fifteen minutes to his place, which gives me an opportunity to think about what I'm going to say. Do I say 'I love you' right away? Do I set it up and tell him how much I've missed him? Do I tell him how much a suck and how sorry I am that I so easily mistrusted him? Do I just stand there and let him tell me off? I've never had to do any of this relationship crap, and all the rules of engagement are daunting. I finally decide to just let things flow naturally, allowing the first thing out of my mouth to set the tone. It may or may not be the best idea in the world, since I've been known to stick my foot in my mouth in the past...but it's the best I can come up with.

My stomach is in knots, my leg bouncing nervously up and down while I look blankly out the window. New York is whizzing by, and I can't be bothered to focus on anything. All I think about is him. What if I lose him completely? I'll never see him again, save the chances I get to watch him play on TV. Just the thought of not being near him, not feeling that buzz every time we touch, not hearing his velvet voice whisper in my ear, not waking up next to the delicious heat of his body next to mine is enough to kill me. The tears threaten again, and I try my best to focus on the positive.

Is there a positive?

He could forgive me. We could end up making crazy passionate love all over every available space in his apartment...

He could tell me he loves me back. But what if he really doesn't? What do I do with my declarations then? I consider telling the cab to just turn back, and I nearly do until I realize we've arrived at our destination. I pay the driver and head into the lobby, where I give a little wave to the doorman, who tips his hat to me.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan. I'm sure Mr. Masen will be very happy to see you."

"Let's hope so, Jeffrey...let's hope," I say as I make my way towards the elevators. My nerves are completely shot. I don't know how I'm breathing without passing out. My heart feels like it's caught in my throat, and I'm starting to break out into cold sweats. I'm so nervous considering what he might say or do, or even how I'll react to either outcome.

The elevator doors open and I step inside. As I take the ride up to the penthouse, my mind goes a million miles an hour. I keep replaying all the things I want to say, hoping I'll have a chance before he decides to slam the door in my face. The suspense is killing me, and I just want it over with by the time I get to his floor.

I march up to his door, with a new-found determination to see this through, no matter what. What I hear, however, stops me in my tracks.

Is that...giggling? A woman...giggling?

My confidence melts into a puddle of goo at my feet as I try to wrap my head around what's happening. My heart is about to jump out of my body as I try to come up with possibilities. The most glaring one is the fact that Edward...my Edward might be in there with another woman. He could also be entertaining a family member. I mean, Jasper's in town, right? Maybe there's another cousin hanging around. Maybe it's his mom?

"Oh, GOD!"

Ok, definitely not his mom.

I'm close to hyperventilating, when I get hit with deja vu of the ugliest kind. Mike...slutty co-ed...brownies...I can't believe this is happening again. It can't be. He said he wanted to be with me. Was I right all along? Was it too good to be true? Did I fall into the same trap again?

I hear more giggles and moans from this chick and my mood quickly escalates from despair to pure anger. I WILL NOT CRUMBLE. He's going to pay. He's going to wish he never met me.

With renewed strength and resolve I knock on the door...HARD.

There's a sudden silence, and then the hushed tenor of a male voice, but I can't make out what he's saying. Great, he's probably hiding her in a closet or something. I'm so going to kick his ass and tell him to fuck himself. I'll crush him.

I pound on the door...LOUDER.

I hear footsteps, and I close my eyes, prepping myself for the beat down I'm about to administer, I hear the door open and a voice says, "Bella?"

But it's not Edward.

I open my eyes. "JASPER?" What the fuck is going on?

He stares in shock, but quickly composes himself. He's in nothing but boxers and a smile.

"Bella, darlin'...um...whatcha doin' here? Edward didn't tell me he was expectin' company tonight...um..." I catch him fumbling for words and looking back over his shoulder towards the darkened apartment. I feel totally embarrassed for him, and breathe out a sigh of relief...

So...I'm not going to have to fuck Edward's shit up...thank God.

"Jasper, I'm so so so sorry I'm disturbing you. No, you're right, Edward wasn't expecting me. I was hoping to surprise him. I really need to talk to him...do you know..."

"Jasper, who is it?" I hear a voice nearing the door that stops me mid-sentence.

No. Fucking. Way.

"ALICE?"

* * *

**A/N: So! I know this chapter was a little shorter than normal. I just HAD to end it there, so that's what I did...But never fear...I plan on updating sometime before the weekend to make up for the length of this one...I won't leave you hanging too long ;) **

**What do we think of our dear Jasper? Has Bella finally lost her mind? Do you think she actually has the ovaries to face Edward? You tell me! I love reviews...They make me dance in front of my mirror. Don't judge.**

**So I do have a rec for you...TWO actually. But I'll only tell you about one of them here, because I want you to visit me at The Twigasm, a brand new Twific blog that I've joined to bring you all those recs you love so much... http: / thetwigasm . blogspot . com / CHECK IT OUT! **

**I started reading _Tunes With Tony Masen_ by Just4ALE the other night and I was instantly hooked! It's a great and pretty clever story, and I'm appalled it doesn't have more reviews! Go check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Restart

**Thanks to Magnolia822, who beta's my mess, and helps me spit out something coherent. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog & my profile. Visit and comment on the EtS Forum! http: / www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=10795 (make sure you delete the spaces between periods).**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Restart

**Restart:** Any method of resuming the game after a stoppage of play.

"_Jasper, who is it?" I hear a voice nearing the door that stops me mid-sentence._

_No. Fucking. Way._

"_ALICE?" _

As Jasper leans his outstretched arm against the door frame, I see a little black spiky-haired head pop out from under him...she's wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Bella! Oh My God...umm...what are you doing here?" She looks nervous and flushed. Her cheeks are a deep pink. I'm not sure if that's from the exertion from her "activities" with Jasper or from embarrassment, or both.

"Bella here said Edward wasn't expectin' her, she just wanted to surprise him, sugar." At that term of endearment, Alice's expression softens as she gazes dreamily at him. I'm just in awe of the master at work. I guess Edward was right about Jasper...he never crashes and burns.

"Exactly, I...um...if I would've known you'd be here I never would've interrupted..."

"Oh, psshhh, whatever, Bella...it's not a big deal...Jasper just took me out for dinner and invited me back here for um...a nightcap. This is an amazing place, Bella...you didn't tell me how awesome it is..." She still isn't looking me directly in the eye, which I find rather humorous. No more than 48 hours ago, this girl told me Jasper wasn't her type because he was cheesy...well look at her now. If I wasn't on a mission to find Edward, I'd mess with her some more, but I decide to just give her my best amused grin.

"Oh, um...I guess it never came up in conversation, much like your apparent plans with Jasper here," I respond, looking and grinning at Jasper. He just returns my smile with a sloppy smirk.

"Well, Edward's in the gym downstairs...just go back down to the second floor...take a right, and it'll be the last door on the left. He didn't look too pleased. I hope everything's alright with y'all?" he asks expectantly, as he wraps his arm around Alice, who is still gaping at me, I assume wondering what I am thinking about this whole fucked up situation.

"Oh, I'm hoping everything will be fine after I have a chance to talk to him. Thanks Jasper. Alice," I lower my head and look at her pointedly, "_we_...will talk later..._right_?" I say, nodding my head in emphasis.

"Oh, yeah...of course, Bella...um...we'll...you know...talk and...stuff...I'll call you later," she responds, rapidly rambling. I smile knowingly and wave as I make my way back to the elevator. I hear the door click shut and smile for my friend. I realize now that nothing is ever as it seems.

But now my mind is once again running ten steps ahead of me as I try to regain my composure. Walking up to the doors of the gym, I hear the distinct sounds of Rage Against the Machine and the rhythmic thumps of feet running on a treadmill. I hang out for a couple of minutes, listening. The beat of the music and his steps mirror the beat of my heart, and I take a very slow deep breath and let it out as I open the doors. The music roars suddenly around me and I see him on the other side of the large room; his back is towards me, his eyes focused on the large glass windows. The city flickers like Christmas lights through the darkness and for a moment, I'm reminded of why I love New York City so much. Millions of people, from all walks of life, living their lives. Each person with their own story, their own issues, just going about their lives the best way they know how- from the richest CEO to the single mother working three jobs to make ends meet. New York has it all.

I stand still, taking the whole scene in, and my eyes finally settle on the expanse of his back muscles as they tense and flex under his white t-shirt. The shirt is drenched and clinging to his skin in the most seductive way. All I want to do is touch him...everywhere. But I'm still frozen, just watching him. After a few moments, my eyes search for somewhere to sit; finally I locate a small bench a few feet away from the door. I quietly sit and wait for him to finish. It gives me a better opportunity to wrap my head around what I'm about to do. I stare at him: he's completely focused and in his own world. I can just imagine his determined expression- it's one I know well and have seen on the field, working out- fucking me. There's nothing like that expression when his eyes bore into mine as he pounds into me...and...oh...see? I need to stop that. This isn't about my physical relationship with him, it's about more. Yes, we are highly sexually compatible, of that there is no doubt in my mind. But I realize now, no, I've known for a while now, that we are compatible in other ways too. We're both passionate, headstrong, and loyal. He's the most loyal person I've ever met. His relationships with his family, his friends, and his relationship with me show that he definitely understands the meaning of loyalty. The way he looks at me, like I'm the only person in his world, is enough proof that he really would do anything to make me happy.

And I would do anything...anything...to make him smile at me again.

As the song comes to an end, I notice him slowing down his pace and I steel myself, straightening up in my seat, preparing for what's to come. As he steps off and slowly turns around to face me, his eyes widen and he halts all movement. His breathing is heavy, his muscular chest rising and falling. His hair is in complete disarray; parts of it are sticking up while others cling to his forehead. I long to just reach out and brush them away with my fingers, to feel the hum of energy between us again. I can't bear to be this far away from him.

He continues to stare at me for a moment, his eyes never straying away from mine. It's silent communication, but I'm so confused right now about what it all means. Is he still angry? Hurt? Disappointed? Horny? I'm secretly hoping for the horny.

He finally moves to grab his towel from the treadmill's handrail and wipes the sweat dripping from his face, turning off the stereo nearby. If this was about 48 hours ago, I would've jumped him and licked the sweat from his scruffy jaw to his ear. But I think that would be highly inappropriate right about now. I exhale when I notice I'm holding my breath longer than I should. His eyes finally avert from mine as they travel from my face to the rest of my body, and I suddenly feel bashful, looking down to my feet instead.

When I hear shuffling, I look up to see him starting to walk towards another door. No! I can't let you do that, Edward.

"Please!" I blurt out as he freezes his movements.

"Please, Edward...I just need to say a few things, and if you still want to send me to hell after that I'll understand and I'll leave you alone. But please, just give me a few minutes."

He stares at me again, slowly sitting down on a nearby weight-lifting bench. His forearms rest on his exceptional thighs and I'm momentarily distracted at the sight of his beautiful green eyes, his strong arms, his bronze hair, and his goddamn perfect legs. I inhale a cleansing breath and begin.

"You were right. About everything," I close my eyes, trying to organize my thoughts. Re-opening them, I see he's still staring at me, frozen. He looks like a living Rodin statue. Beautiful.

"I don't know why I think the way I do. Well, actually I do...but then again, I think you know too, because I've told you, and you just...you know...shit...what am I saying?" This is all coming out wrong.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is...you were right about my reasons for doubting you. I was afraid... of myself, of you, of us, of what we're becoming...and I guess I jumped on the first sign of dysfunction to...I dunno...justify my need to constantly push people away...push men away. I've always done that, and I'm seeing that now. But I don't want to do that with you...to us...this," I gesture between us, "this...is too important to me. I know you would never do anything to jeopardize your own future, and it was stupid of me to even entertain the notion that you would. I know you didn't do it."

Through all of my incessant rambling, he's still. But I can tell he's processing everything I'm saying, truly giving me the chance to expel everything in my heart. At that moment, our eyes lock and I know that this is the right moment. I'm not afraid anymore. He can either accept me or reject me... but if I don't say it now, I'll never forgive myself. I stand up...for added effect...because you really shouldn't say things like this sitting down...it's just wrong.

"Edward, I'm...I'm in love with you...and you...you can take it or leave it...if you leave it, I would totally understand...I mean, I really fucked up, and I'll probably fuck up again, because, frankly, I suck at this relationship stuff...and I know you may not feel the same way, and I get it, but I just had to..."

I don't have a chance to finish my thought because he's right here...I don't know when or how he made it to me without me noticing it, but he's here. He's warm and sweaty, his chest level with my eyes. My face is quickly cradled by warm hands as his mouth devours mine in one of the hottest kisses I've ever experienced. He breathes through his nose loudly as he tilts my head to delve his tongue deeper, coaxing mine to say greet him. An involuntary moan escapes from me, spurring Edward on as he guides my arms to clasp around his neck. His hands grab my waist roughly, sending our bodies backwards until we hit a wall.

This is all that matters to me. I guess he forgives me, which is great. I don't need words from him...words are overrated. This is much better.

I notice however, that Edward does slow down until we both need to gasp for breath. His mouth then travels to the sweet spot on my neck that he knows drives me stupid crazy. I hear him mumble something against my neck, the vibrations of his voice spread goosebumps across my skin and send my girlie bits into a frenzy.

"What?" I ask.

He lifts his head to meet my gaze, and his expression nearly knocks me off my feet. He looks like...wait...are his eyes...is Edward Masen about to cry? He must see my silent question, because his hand quickly wipes them away. "Just got some sweat in my eyes," he explains. Yeah...sure. I lift one side of my mouth to smile.

"Bella, I love you so fucking much, I don't know which way is up half the time. And I have to admit that when you doubted my innocence, it hurt like you wouldn't believe." He guides us to sit back down on my bench, and releases me, taking my hands into his as he looks directly into my eyes. "I felt my heart shatter into a million fucking little pieces because I thought you knew me better than that...and yeah, you're right, we haven't been together that long, but you know? There's something about us...and I'm not sure I can explain it properly. A lot of people explain it differently, you know...like love at first sight, or soul mates, or fucking past lives and shit...but none of that really fits with what we are. We just fit, Bella. I look at you, and it's like I see a part of me I didn't know was missing. And now that I have that piece, I'm disabled without it... without you."

My vision starts to blur as tears form. Edward grazes his fingers on my cheek, sweetly wiping them away.

"I just want you to know and believe in your heart that I would do anything for you, for us. I want this to work. I wouldn't have accepted the contract from New York if I didn't want this. So please, please, Bella...I need to know that you trust me completely. Because I trust you. I'm giving you my heart, Bella. It's all I have of real value. I'm at your mercy. We're good together..." He trails off to almost a whisper. My hand traces his face from his temple to his jaw, my thumb settling on his full lips. He takes my hand and kisses my thumb and, in turn each finger. I melt.

"I'm sorry, Edward...I'm new to this stuff...I need to know that you forgive me..." I don't know why I say that, I just need verbal confirmation that we can finally move on to more important things...like makeup sex.

He gives me The Smirk. Oh, how I've missed you!

"Baby, I forgave you when I left last night...I knew you needed some time to process what you said and what I told you, but I knew you'd figure it out..."

I lean away and gape at him in shock, mouth wide open. "What? You mean...wait...you mean you just let me suffer like this when you'd already forgiven me?"

He smiles triumphantly. "Yep...just wanted to see you squirm."

"And why did you make like you were leaving the room?"

"Because you were taking too long, so I wanted to drink some water at the water fountain around the corner. Watching you freak out was just a plus."

Oh, the NERVE! "How dare you! I can't believe you'd do that to me...not that I didn't deserve it but..." Again, I'm silenced by his mouth on me...and I'll stop talking now.

Our kisses turn heated in seconds and my legs move to straddle him. But he stills and grips my hips to stop.

"What? You don't want to...?" I ask, embarrassed by my apparent misinterpretation of sexual signals. He looks at me wide-eyed and shakes his head quickly. "No! NO, it's not that at all...it's just..." He gestures pointing upwards and my eyes follow to see a small camera attached to the ceiling. Understanding dawns on me immediately and my mouth forms an 'O' while I nod slowly. "I see."

But the hunger in his eyes is unmistakable and he starts to look around for something...what, I'm not sure...

He suddenly taps my hips in silent request to dismount him and he stands, taking my hand and dragging me towards a door on the other side of the room. Once we're there I notice the sign on the door: "Sauna."

Oooooooh...this might be fun.

The steam is not turned on but it's dark and quiet, and soundproof. Edward pulls me into the darkness, kicking the door closed with his foot and locking it.

"No cameras in here?" I whisper.

"No cameras...sorry...I didn't think you'd be interested in having a picture of us fucking on the cover of every rag magazine in the grocery store. You can't trust anyone..."

"Except each other," I add, because after our conversation a few minutes ago, it's all about trust for us.

He nods in acknowledgement and dips his head to nuzzle my neck and push me against the wall. We continue where we left off outside and it's heaven. His hands quickly travel over every inch of my body as I make quick work of his shirt and shorts. I help him by lifting my arms up as he discards my shirt and bra. We're desperate for each other and there's a tremendous amount of urgency in our movements, as if we've spent years apart and are just now reacquainting ourselves, which is totally silly since we were only apart for a day. Apparently, a day is now too much time away from each other.

I feel his hands at my side, grasping at my waist and hips as he licks up and down my neck. The sensations are incredible, but I really shouldn't be surprised. He knows my body better than anyone. His fingers slide under the waistband of my jeans and just like that, they're on the floor along with my panties. I'm totally naked for him and he takes a moment to pause and gaze at what's before him.

"Fucking beautiful." Since my eyes finally adjust to the darkness I can make out his eyes, now dark and hooded, and he's about to attack.

Oh, please...attack me.

His eyes disappear as he lowers to kiss and suck across my chest, his hand fondling one of my breasts, his mouth on the other. My hands comb through his wet hair and when he gently bites my nipple, my fingers curl and grab as I bring him closer to me.

Edward continues his journey down to my stomach where his fingertips caress my sides as he places open-mouthed kisses around my navel until he's kneeling in front of me. He stops and gazes up to me, an evil grin plastered on his face. Oh, what this man does to me is nothing short of magnificent.

He helps me out of my jeans and panties that are currently pooled at my feet. Once I am free, he quickly lifts one of my legs. No sooner does he place it on his shoulder to I see him dive in, flattening his tongue against my hoohah, eliciting the biggest porn-star moan I never knew I could produce. My hands pull on his hair but push him impossibly closer as his tongue does truly spectacular things to my clit. He groans, sending me into overdrive as his voice vibrates against my happy place. I already feel the familiar tightening deep down in my nether regions when he dips one finger inside me, pumping first slowly, then faster when he hears my whimpers of approval.

"Oh yes, babyyyyyyyy," I whine while he dips a second finger into me and pumps furiously.

"So so wet...so sweet...God you taste too good..." He manages to say in between his ministrations with his tongue and mouth.

"God, I missed you...just thinking I could lose you...I couldn't even imagine not being close to you anymore...OH!" I pant.

Just then, he simultaneously sucks on my clit and curls the fingers inside me towards the spot that makes me speak a different language and proclaim him a god.

"OH SHIT! !"

Yeah...it's that good.

I don't know how I'm still standing but before I have a chance to come down from Magical O-Land, he's inches away again and I smash my mouth to his, tasting myself as my tongue explores. It's so erotic I know he's about to combust, so I slink my hand down to his very hard erection and palm it against his boxer briefs, eliciting a porn-moan of his own into my mouth. My other hand moves to remove the offending garment so that we're now both exposed to each other. He steps out of them and his hands firmly press against my ass, lifting me up against the wall. My legs quickly wrap around his waist and I can feel his dick against my entrance. As he thrusts into me the first time, we both gasp. We still and stare into each other's eyes, and it's different...it's all different now.

"I love you," he whispers, and I'm done.

"Oh, God..." is all I can say as he starts to slowly slide in and out of me, savoring the feel of each pass. But I want it faster. I need it faster, so I lift my arms and grab onto the low wooden beams above to steady myself. He looks at me, the meaning behind my actions suddenly clear to him, and I just nod. His one hand grasps at my ass while the other is against the wall next to my head, and he transforms into the caveman I love. His thrusts are powerful, hard and fast...and I'm holding on for dear life. But I love this. I love that I love him more than anything and the sex doesn't change. It's always like this. I was always afraid that love meant sappiness. That two people in love could only make slow and delicate love to each other. And while there's a time and place for all of that, it's good to know that Edward and I still know how to fuck each other's brains out.

Yes...makeup sex RULES. I should try to piss him off more.

"Baby, I'm close...I need you to come for me again, baby..." he grunts against my neck.

Under the present circumstances, I'm unable to touch myself, and I know he can't because he's holding me up, so I think of what would make me fall to pieces...and there's only one other thing...

"Say it again..." It's barely a whisper...I'm not sure if he heard me at all.

"I need you to come..."

"No no...not that..."

He lifts his head to look at me, and the intensity in his eyes is unparalleled as he realizes what I want. He grins.

"Baby, I love you, so much," he says as he continues his thrusts and I fall. I open my eyes to meet his.

"Oh My God! I love you I love you I love you!" I chant as my orgasm paralyzes me. His movements don't cease and seconds later he comes into me hard and fiercely.

"FUCK! Damn shit! MINE!" He grunts loudly.

He gently lowers me to the ground and my legs are jelly, so I sit down on a bench. Edward simply kneels down in front of me, sitting on his heels and rests his head on my lap, his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands massage his scalp as we both take a moment to regulate our breathing in silence.

Nothing...NOTHING is better than this.

He suddenly breaks the silence. "Well, that was interesting," he says as he places a light kiss on my thigh. I giggle. "Yeah, that's certainly one way to describe it."

"Let's go upstairs...I think we both need a shower and if you want we can just watch a movie or something."

"Um, that might be a problem..." I can't help but think of the scene I was privy to prior to coming to see Edward.

"How so? Jasper's room is on the other side of the apartment, he won't even know we're around."

"Oh, I beg to differ," I say as he lifts his head and narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"OH, let's just say that I only knew where you were because Jasper answered the door..."

Edward nods slowly, "Oookkkaaay? And?"

"He wasn't alone."

"Really?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. "Did you see her? What did she look like?"

"Um...it was Alice."

The scene plays out in his mind and he lets out the loudest laugh I've ever heard, which in turn makes me laugh and giggle loudly as well.

"Wow...can't say I'm surprised. What did I tell you? Was I right or was I right?"

"Yes, you were right..." I concede.

"Then? Was she upset? Shocked to see you?"

"She looked like a deer in headlights," I say as he bursts out into another fit of laughter.

"Oh man, that's funny. Well, my cell phone's in my shorts; I'll give him a quick text and make sure the coast is clear."

That statement reminds me of something that had been nagging me.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes, baby," he says, typing out a text.

"Why didn't you respond to my calls or text messages?"

He pauses, then looks at me. "Yeah, I um...I can't lie and say I wasn't angry. Even though I told you I forgave you, I wasn't really ready to talk yet. And plus, I've been speaking with Felix and the Union back and forth with all this bullshit...I really needed to focus on getting the appeal accepted so I can retest and put all this behind me."

That's a good enough reason for me, so I lay my concerns to rest. I decide to tell him my suspicions.

"Edward, do you have any idea who may want to take you down? I mean, you haven't been in New York long at all...I don't see how you could've made enemies this quickly. But, the test did come back positive, so if you didn't do it, then someone planted it there."

He ponders what I've said for a moment after finishing his text to Jasper, and puts his phone in his pocket. "No, I've been wracking my brain over the same questions for hours. I hardly know anyone here, save Emmett, and there's no way he would've done something like this. He's my best friend; we've been through a lot together."

I have my doubts. Emmett didn't deny that Edward could've taken steroids when Rose questioned him, so he wasn't off my shit list just yet. But as it was, I didn't have much of a shit list at all. That would have to change. But I decide to not voice my opinions on that just yet. The last thing Edward needs to worry about is the loyalty of the one friend he has...at least not yet. I still didn't have a motive, so I could be completely wrong about Emmett.

"Well, someone did something...either they slipped it in your water, food, or your other vitamins, or someone's been paid off at the lab. But I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

As we re-dress he responds, "Bella, I don't want you involved. As it is, you being a reporter, a sports reporter no less, could be seen as a conflict of interest, and I will not have you compromise your career for mine. Let someone else take care of it."

"Ah, but you don't know what I have planned," I say tapping my index finger to my temple. "I will not be directly involved in any formal investigative reporting..."

Edward looks at me suspiciously. "Belllllaaaaa," he warns.

"But," I continue, ignoring him, "I do have my ways of getting answers. And answers I shall get." I move closer to him and kiss his nose. His arms quickly encircle me and we hug. He's warm and sweaty...and frankly, a little stinky, but I don't care. There's no other place I want to be. He breathes into my hair deeply, then releases me as he guides me out of the dark room and into the bright lights of the gym. We squint at the sudden change as we make our way towards the elevators and up to his pent house. It's turning out to be a great night.

But Edward has no idea what I've got up my sleeve. I'm getting to the bottom of this and I'm going to make sure whoever did this to him, pays. No one messes with Bella Swan's man.

* * *

**A/N: So I promised an update before the weekend, and there it is...I hope it was worth the wait. I would never keep Edward & Bella away form each other for very long. I want to thank all my wonderful readers for making this experience a positive one. So are we all thinking about who might be behind the false positive test? My reviewers have pretty strong opinions on the matter. LOL **

**So my rec for this week...**

**Breaking News by WriteOnTime**

**Frontline by MissAlex**

**The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl**

**ENJOY! Until next time...TTFN!**


	14. Chapter 14: Impeding

**I want to thank all of you for your continued support of me and this story...I'm always so blown away at all your reviews, it makes me blush like Bella. Thanks for being so patient. I will most likely start a bi-weekly posting schedule from now until the end of EtS...looks like it will about 5 or 6 more chapters :)**

**Thanks to Magnolia822, who beta's my mess, and helps me spit out something coherent. She also gave me a break from my beta duties for her awesome fic, "The Cullen Sutras" to tend to RL... She's a killer writer, and you should read her stuff. A big 'thank you' to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx...A big *MUAH* to Lolypop82 for making my wonderful banner and manips that you can check out on my blog & my profile.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Impeding

_**Impeding:** The act of physically obstructing or impeding the progress of an opponent. Also known as "Obstructing."_

Upon entering Edward's penthouse after our fucktacular make-up sex session, we make our way quietly through the darkened space, assessing any inappropriate noises within the vicinity. Edward takes my hand and guides us towards his bedroom, noticing it is silent in the guest room where Alice and Jasper are presumably holed up.

After closing the door behind him, he swiftly scoops up my legs, picking me up and unceremoniously dumping me in the middle of his gigantic bed. I let out a fit of quiet giggles as he climbs the bed on all fours, staring menacingly like a predatory cat about to pounce on his prey. I'm absolutely on board with what I think is about to be round two of superb make-up sex. Edward hovers over my body, his eyes raking over me hungrily. My body is on fire just from the look in his eyes and I want to be totally consumed by him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I stink. Stay right here. You're perfect just where you are." He kisses me, sprinkling little pecks on my cheeks, jaw, chin, eyes, nose and finally my mouth. I nod silently as he saunters into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. I lay there, reviewing all the events of the day. _Well, it has certainly panned out better than I'd hoped. _

A few seconds go by before I hear the muffled sound of the shower being turned on, which in turn, turns me on. Just knowing he's in there, naked, and wet...well...let's just say his request for me to stay where I am is null and void right now.

I open the door to the bathroom and see the object of my affection through the foggy glass doors. The view is fuzzy, but I can totally make out his muscular frame, his strong shoulders and neck as his hands tangle up in his hair, washing it furiously. His arms flex...and there's just something about a man's forearms that I'm all about.

I lick my lips absently and remove all my clothes, extending my arm to slide the door open. He must already know I'm here because he doesn't look the least bit shocked at my arrival. He simply grins and helps me in.

"Couldn't stay away, my love?" He whispers into my neck as his soapy hands encircle my waist.

"Let's just say I want to make sure you do a thorough job of cleaning up." My voice is thick with innuendo. His breath hitches as he lifts his head to look at me. His expression is a mix of surprise and hopefulness.

"Well, by all means, inspect away," he smirks.

That's all the invitation I need.

I kiss him from his collar bone to his fucking awesome chest and abs, and lick his fucking outrageous V that leads to my prize; my hands travel down his sides until I'm kneeling in front of him. His prominent erection is happy to see me and I'm oh, so happy to see him too.

I gently lick the tip and immediately hear him gasp and whisper a couple profanities. I love it when he does that. My eyes turn towards his face, which is now staring at my mouth as I wrap my lips around the tip and suck.

"FUCK, baby!" His growl echoes off the tiles while the spray offers perfect white noise. His hands immediately find purchase on my head, his fingers winding through my wet tresses. I am very confident in my ability to make him see stars so I take him in completely, his tip reaching the back of my throat while I use all the tricks in my oral repertoire. He seems to be very appreciative of my efforts, since his hands gently guide me back and forth, his hips bucking towards my mouth in perfect tempo. But suddenly he lets out a groan, his hands wrapping around my shoulders, urging me to stand. I'm confused.

"What's wrong?" I pant, catching my breath. He looks feral.

"Nothing, baby. But I need to taste you..." Just like that, he drops to his knees, and before I can protest, my leg is brought to rest on his shoulder, his tongue darting out between my folds.

"AH! Shit!" Is all I'm able to verbalize as Edward devours me like I'm the last Coke in the desert. I'm surprised I'm still standing because I feel as if my standing leg will give out at any moment, but I can't bring myself to care. In seconds, his fingers enter me and quickly curl to that spot that makes me speak several languages at once. At that moment, his mouth moves to suck on my clit, and I'm gone.

He continues to greedily drink me in while I ride out one of the most spectacular orgasms ever. When I finally come down, his body snakes upward against mine and I kiss him furiously, tasting myself on his lips. His hot hands massage my back and his body cages me against the wall. I want this every day.

He nuzzles my neck and growls as he turns me around, my chest against the cold tile, his hardness against my ass. Is he...OH...he is! _Yeah me..._

He nudges my legs apart, his cock pushing against me as his hands grip my ass.

"I love you so fucking much, do you know that?" He growls again against my neck. "I can never get enough of you, you're so fucking beautiful."

I smile as his words flow over me as he guides his tip to my entrance and thrusts into me in one swift movement.

"Oh! Oh God!" I gasp, his girth filling me to the hilt. His movements are insistent and unyielding, purposeful and assured. He knows my body so well, it practically sings for him.

His grunts and groans into my neck drive me to the edge, and just when I think I can't take anymore, his fingers travel to my center, rubbing my clit in all the right ways.

"Holyshit motheroffuck Damnnitalltohell" I yell as I slam my palm on the tile several times. Moments later, Edward erratically thrusts a few more times and spills into me, grunting my name over and over again.

We stay this way, waiting to come down from our orgasm-induced highs, until we both realize the water has gone cold. A shiver runs down my body, and Edward immediately turns off the shower and grabs two large towels. He wraps one around me, creating friction on my arms with his hands, kissing me soundly.

"You okay?" He asks, searching my expression for any signs of discomfort. _Oh, Edward, little do you know just how okay I am._

I give him a lazy grin, kissing right under his ear before whispering, "Oh, I'm better than ok, Edward. Just take me to bed, baby. I want you wrapped around me."

He smiles and after attaching his towel around his waist, guides me to he bedroom. The bed is warm, and we're under the covers in no time, his body wrapping around mine as we fall asleep.

What seems like minutes later, my eyes open to complete darkness. I feel the warmth of Edward's breath in spurts in my hair, his arm draped possessively around my waist. It feels wonderful, safe, and I feel...loved.

But I also feel his hard on..._Oh boy_. I can't resist.

I turn to face him as he stirs to grab hold of me again. I kiss his shoulder, peppering him with my lips over the expanse of his chest and neck. When I lick the shell of his ear, I feel him grin against my skin, his hands flexing around my waist. He's awake.

He seems to read my mind, because in one second, his mouth is all over me: licking, sucking, kissing, biting. All of it...is just..._Holy Shit._..

It's just our bodies- skin-to-skin connection now. He pauses briefly to look at me, his hands framing my face as his thumbs graze my cheeks.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." And it's not what he says that catches me off guard. No. It's the emotion in those words, on his face, the heat emanating from his hands and body, all wrapped up together, that makes me fall all the more deeper.

"Baby, I love you..." I trail off in an over-emotional whisper.

The rest of the night is bliss, making love slowly, taking each other in, both of us knowing, perhaps for the first time, that this is not fleeting. It's long-term, lasting, and stronger than ever.

*~*~*~*EtS~*~*~*~

The smell of coffee and bacon fills my senses and for a moment, I think it's all a dream. Suddenly I hear clanking in the far off distance. It's enough to wake me, and after taking a human moment and slipping on one of his t-shirts with a pair of his boxers, I pad my way to the kitchen. Edward stands at the stove, back to me, in lounge pants and no shirt...the muscles making up the expanse of his back are almost too much for me, and I struggle to form a basic thought. My mouth goes dry, but my feet involuntarily move towards him, my body drawn to his automatically. I place a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades and he jumps minutely, before placing the spatula down and grabbing my arms, which I've wrapped around his torso. He places kisses on every part of my palms and fingers. My head rests against his back and I can hear the quiet chuckle reverberate against my cheek.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?" He asks wryly.

"You would know," I grin against him.

"Mmm, yes, I guess I would. How do you feel? Was I too rough with you?" He asks, sounding a little worried as he plates our breakfast.

"No, baby, there's no such thing as 'too rough,' for your information. Everything you do is just right." I give him a final squeeze before I take my seat at the kitchen table and dig in to his fuckawesome eggs and bacon. Edward chuckles as he sits next to me with his own plate. We eat in comfortable silence, giving each other glances and smiles as we simply enjoy each other's company.

Just then, a very drowsy Jasper makes his way into the kitchen, giving us a sly grin as he opens the fridge.

"Mornin'. I take it you two lovebirds kissed and made up? It certainly sounded like y'all did."

I blush at the possibility that Jasper and Alice heard our...enthusiasm, until of course I realize, I don't give a shit. I used to have to hear Alice banging her boyfriend back in college all the time. Consider this payback.

"Let's just say we came to a rational agreement and decided to seal the deal," Edward says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and I giggle at his ridiculous expression.

Edward decides to start his own inquisition. "So, how'd it go last night with Alice? Have a nice sleepover? Is she still sleeping or something?"

It's Jasper's turn to wiggle eyebrows. "Ah, but a gentleman never kisses and tells and my mama taught me well. And no, she left earlier this morning. Oh, Bella, she told me to tell you to check your phone...probably left you a message or somethin'."

"Oh, ok...umm...thanks," I say as I pick up my phone on the coffee table in the living room before returning to the kitchen. Ah, yes. There's a text message from the one-and-only.

_You better call me ASAP. SO much to discuss. ;) -A_

I roll my eyes and catch the rest of the boys' conversation.

Edward laughs out loud. "Yeah, ok, Jas, just keep saying that. I know the only reason why you're claiming that right now is because her best friend is present. Believe me, if Bella weren't here, you'd be spilling your guts."

Jasper throws a cautious glance my way. "Do I have your sworn secrecy to everything I'm about to say?"

I nod excitedly, all the while crossing my fingers behind my back. Hey, there's a_ best friends_ code that should never be broken._ Don't judge me_.

Jasper looks pensive as he debates what to say. "Alice is...perfection," he says, grabbing a couple of grapes from the refrigerator and popping them into his mouth.

"Wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Alice reject you the other night? How'd you manage to gain her good graces so quickly?" Edward asks.

"You doubt my skills, Eddie? All I did was ask her for some help buying some clothes to wear during my trip here, since I know she's into all that fashion business stuff, and well, that's all she wrote. I guess she felt pity for my lack of style and decided to fix me up. We ended up fixing each other up in the mens fitting room." He grins slyly before popping another grape in.

I'm speechless. This man was able to crack the Alice Code rather quickly. Jasper may have special powers after all. My mouth must be agape because Edward pushes my chin up in an effort to close it. I quickly glance towards Edward; his smug I-told-you-so smile makes me roll my eyes yet again, but I have to know more.

"So Jasper, let me get this straight. All you had to do is invite her to pick out a new wardrobe for you and what? She basically gave herself to you?"

"Oh no no no...nothin' like that. It still took some effort on my part, she wasn't easy to crack, that one. She's spunky though, I love that. But once I got on her good side, you know, turned up the charm as only a Whitlock can, she lowered her defenses, and we connected. Boy, did we connect." Jasper chuckles and shakes his head at the memory.

Edward joins in the laughter, and these boys are just too much.

"Wow, looking at the both of you, I can just imagine the kind of trouble you two were in college. The girls didn't stand a chance, did they?"

"Woman, you have no idea. I was the charmer and Edward here was the brains of the operation. No one could resist him. All the coeds were takin' a number," Jasper muses. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Edward lower his head to his chest. When I finally look at him straight on, his eyes lift to catch my gaze, and he looks almost...embarrassed?

I laugh it off. "Ha. Well, I'm sure we all have stories like that..."

Jasper raises his brow in surprise. "Really? Do tell. I bet a looker like you got her fair share of play time," he says, chuckling.

I suddenly feel my cheeks burn, and my eyes quickly scan to Edward's direction, where he is no longer looking bashful, but pensive, searching. Oh, I don't like where this line of questioning is going at all. _Deflect, Swan...DEFLECT!_

"Um, well, yeah, I mean, didn't we all? I mean, college is where you try to find yourself right?" I laugh nervously, trying to find a rock under which to hide. "I wasn't exactly into having long-lasting relationships back then. It was all about my studies..."

"And gettin' play. Yeah, I hear 'ya!" Jasper finishes my sentence with a grin. I want to run away now.

Edward decides to change the subject, thus shifting the uncomfortable subject of our rowdier days to something more neutral. "Uh, so what are you planning on doing today, Jas? I have to get to training today, and meet with Felix to go over some of the finer points of the investigation and appeal process."

"Yeah, well 'ya know, Alice will probably be hijacking me. She mentioned somethin' about showing me around her side of New York, whatever that means."

"Ha! Prepare yourself, Jasper. When Alice says stuff like that, it usually includes copious amounts of sight-seeing and touring the design houses in the Fashion District, good luck with that," I offer.

"Well, hell, that's just fine with me. As long as I get to stare at her, and then some." Once again with the cheesy eyebrow wiggling and the innuendo.

"That's good then. You're perfect for her if you just go along with everything." I glance at Edward who seems to be off in another world. "Hey, you ok?" I ask him.

He snaps back to reality, "Oh, yeah..I was just thinking..." he trails off. I know what this is about.

"Edward, you need to tell me exactly what happened the night before and the day of your testing. If you think you were framed, I have resources at my disposal..."

"No, Bella, I don't want you involved. It's enough that they know what you do and that you're involved with me. If it comes out to the media that you've been snooping around, they'll just assume you're trying to get me off the hook," he interjects.

Jasper pipes in. "So you really believe someone's out to get you, Cuz? That's fucked up. I mean, I'm sure you have your fair share of enemies, but what would be the point to drugging you?"

I answer before Edward opens his mouth. "Simple. Whoever did this has something to gain. Maybe it's not a personal enemy. Maybe it's someone from another team trying to take you down," I suggest.

"Who knows? I'm just going to leave it up to my lawyers with the Union, and we'll see..."

"NO! You can't leave it up to the suits! They're only out to make sure they get you back on the field and get their paycheck. Don't you want to have some kind of vindication? Edward, you're reputation could be on the line here. Do you really want to start your MLS career with this in everyone's mind?" I try to convince him to go along with my way of thinking. I just want to know who would do such a thing. And in the process, expose them so Edward won't have to keep wondering if someone is still out there trying to bring him down for whatever reason.

"Yeah man, she's got a point there." Jasper says.

Edward sighs in defeat. I think I won this round. "I guess. Ugh, you guys are bullies."

I giggle lightly as I pat him on the back, moving my hand up to the back of his neck while I massage him there. "We just want to clear you...completely...no doubts. Look, I won't even take on the actual investigation. I'll give all your info to Rose. She'll take care of the exposing part. Tell me what happened. Anything you remember?"

He looks at me cautiously and starts to think back, his brow creasing pensively.

"Well, after that night I surprised you at your apartment..."

"Wait, what did you do?" Jasper interrupts.

"Jasper, shut up," Edward snaps.

His cousin laughs, "Alright, alright. I'll be good."

Edward eyes him threateningly, as he continues. "Well, as I was saying, after that night, I had to attend that press conference, and we had breakfast right before at headquarters..."

"Wait, you had breakfast, I remember you said that before at some point. Who was with you there? Wait...hold that thought!" I'm in full investigative mode now. I hurry to my purse and grab my notepad and pen and run back to sit with the boys again. "Go on." Edward looks at me like I'm a nutcase, and Jasper looks amused.

"Ok, so yeah, breakfast. Um, well all the coaches were there, some of the suits, the head of the Club, his associates, some of the Union reps, a couple of representatives from all the departments...Public Relations, the legal team, the team doctors..."

I write furiously, "...team doctors, hmmm...ok, anyone else?"

"Um, no, that was it. Everyone was pretty light-hearted, everyone was joking around..."

"What did you eat?" I ask.

He looks up at me, confused. "Eat? Why does that matter?"

"Most steroids come in different forms, don't they? I mean, I know most of them are inject-able, but that ATD stuff that was in your results can be taken in pill and liquid form too, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. I never really thought about that possibility..." he trails off pensively.

Jasper interjects again. "So Bella, you're implying that maybe someone slipped somethin' in his drink or the like?"

_Duh. _"Um, yeah, that's exactly what I'm implying. Ok, Edward, I need you to think for me. Who was serving the food? Was it in-house? Outside catering? What?"

Edward looks at me wide-eyed and scrunches his brow in thought. "It seemed like it was catered, I don't even think they have an in-house food department."

"Never mind, I'll look into that later." I waved dismissively, before continuing. "Ok, So after this breakfast, you attend that press conference. Then what?"

"Ah, they took me to the team training room for a physical. Normal stuff like weight, reflexes, blood work, asked me questions about medical history and stuff."

"Nothing before that? In between the press conference and the physical? You just went straight there?"

"Uh, actually no, not straight there. We stopped by the locker room, where they showed me to my locker and stuff. All my jerseys were there, equipment, supplies, vitamins on the shelf..."

"Wait wait wait...vitamins on the shelf? Where did those come from?" Something in me doesn't like the sound of that.

"It's common, don't worry. The team makes sure you have all the amenities you're used to at your disposal. They were all my personal supplements. They just transferred all the stuff I brought with me from London into my personal space."

"Did you take any at that point?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I try to take them right after my meals, and since I had just had breakfast and I was going to my physical, I figured I'd just keep up with my normal routine. Why, what do you think..." And this is why I love him. He finally gets it. I can almost see the light bulb turn on above his head.

"Wait, you don't think..." He looks at me disbelievingly.

"Um, yeah, I do. Someone drugged you either at breakfast or laced your vitamins."

"Holy shit, Bella may be on to somethin' there, Eddie. It's totally possible. It's actually pretty damn simple...too easy." Jasper finally looks serious, no trace of humor on his face. Edward and I lock eyes, and it's all silent communication. He knows I'm right about this. I ask him one last question to seal my suspicions.

"Edward, how much time passed before you went to get your physical after you took the vitamins?"

His eyes gaze up at the ceiling, deep in thought. His head comes down and he looks at me again. "Maybe about an hour? I was stopped by a couple of trainers who I guess were a little excited to meet me, fans apparently. They started asking me a bunch of questions about Arsenal, if I liked London, how they were so excited to have me play for the Bulls. One of them was really insistent on talking to me. A bit of an annoying little fucker. I finally told him I couldn't answer any more questions, and left towards the training room."

Hmm. That bit of information makes all kinds of alarms go off in my head. A pushy fan-slash-trainer? It's almost like he was trying to be annoying on purpose, maybe? I'd have to look into that, and soon. This is the point where the next step is evident. I have to get this to Rose. She's the only one that will be able to snoop around openly without being questioned, even though she's dating Emmett.

Emmett. I don't know what to make of him yet. After listening to Edward's account of that fateful day's events, I'm more inclined to believe someone or some other team is jealous of the Red Bulls' acquisition of Masen as their star player. Is Emmett capable, or even that jealous of the guy? Emmett's one of the nicest guys I've ever met, albeit not as supportive of his friend as I think he should be, but hey, who am I to judge their relationship? Something's not right, and suddenly I really don't think McCarty has much to do with it at all.

And what about Jasper? All this fuckery started right around the time he arrived. Could he be jealous of Edward's success and popularity enough to pay someone to drug him? No. Can't be. According to Edward, Jasper's pretty happy coaching at the university level back in North Carolina. He's got a cushy office and a good salary, and he never showed interest to want to even play professionally.

So that leaves who? Another team, maybe...or someone who's not very happy with Masen for some reason. _Ugh_. My head hurts.

"You okay there, baby?" Edward whispers in my ear, bringing me back to the present scene. His eyes are pure jade, and they're pleading, almost scared. I suddenly long for our mornings at the Sacred Cafe in London. Everything was much simpler. I want to see him happy again. He needs to smile.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. I'm sure you can hear my gears turning in my head." I turn to kiss him lightly on the lips. He returns the gesture.

"I can actually. Listen to me," he ushers me between his legs, pulling me closer to him, his hands on my hips. "I want you to steer clear of this entire mess. Promise me you're going to give this info to Rose and stay out of it. I would never forgive myself if your professional reputation was tainted because of me. I won't have it. Everything will work itself out. I've got the appeal, I'll retest, and I'll be cleared. End of story. We move on, okay?" He kisses me again, this time more passionately. He's trying to cloud my vision with his tasty kisses. I know his game, but I'll let him think he won. And plus, kissing him is the best activity in the world...next to fucking him... of course.

Jasper clears his throat, "Alright, you two...I'm off. I'll let you, uh, get down to business. I must get dressed and see my lady love." Edward and I break our connection to see Jasper walk back towards his room and shut the door. Just then, my phone chirps. I already know who it is without even checking.

"That's Alice, probably wanting to expel every dirty detail from her night, and no doubt wanting to know everything about ours." I roll my eyes and sigh. Edward chuckles as his green eyes gaze at me amusingly.

"Yeah, you should probably talk to her before she explodes. You heading into work today?" He asks.

"Yeah, in a couple of hours actually. I should probably head out. I need to change and stuff..." I start to make towards his bedroom but his hand reaches out to grasp my wrist gently, pulling me to his warmth. I want to stay right here with him.

"But I like you in my Wake Forrest shirt. You should really just wear that and nothing else all day," he coos against my neck, nuzzling and exhaling his warm breath. I really want to stay.

"Ah, but that would require that I stay here with you, and as much as I'd love nothing more, you also have to go to training, don't you?" I whisper as my hands travel around his neck and down his bare back. Oh, Jesus, I love tracing the lines and valleys of his muscles. _I really want to stay_.

He sighs against me, spreading goosebumps all over my body. "Yeah, I guess reality beckons." He rises, taking me by the hand back to his room, where we get dressed...but not before we have a quickie...you know, as a parting gift of sorts. _Shut up_. We have a long day ahead.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

With an extra spring in my step, I enter the war zone that is my office's floor and immediately seek out Rose, who I find knee-deep in papers and phone calls. She's currently on one now, looking quite exasperated and aggravated. She raises her gaze to me when she notices my presence and lifts a finger for me to wait for her to finish her conversation.

"Well I don't care that it's classified, that word doesn't mean shit to me. I want that info on my desk before the end of the day, got it?" Ooh, angry Rose is a scary Rose.

She slams the phone on her desk and plops down in her seat. "What's up?"

"Rough morning?" I ask, amused.

"You have no idea. Seems like some third baseman from the Yankees was just arrested for aggravated sexual assault. Some chick he met at a club. Seems she says he took her back to his hotel room and it didn't end well. Of course, he denies it, and we're just waiting to hear back from the reps. The phone hasn't stopped ringing. This is huge."

Just then, some lackey drops off some more papers and coffee to her and I realize this may not be the right time for what I have to share.

"So, what's up? You look worried about something. Everything work out with Edward? I heard he's got an appeal in place, that's good," she says dismissively while tapping furiously on her laptop.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about his case. I have some info you might find interesting..."

Rose interjects, "Bella, I'd really love to help you out there, but Edward's case is old news. With this Yankees thing coming up, it's going to be front-page news, and all our efforts have to go towards getting the story. Edward's thing is wrapped up already. As soon as he retests, he'll be cleared...See? Old news." She continues typing away.

This...could be good. This might be great, actually. Rose doesn't have the time to look over the details I got from Edward this morning, so maybe I can delegate myself to the task.

"Oh, yeah, sure, don't worry, Rose. I can always take care of things on my end. You know, wrap it all up...maybe a side article for the weekend edition." I hope this works.

"Yeah yeah, sure, you do that. That sounds like a plan to me," she waves her hand in the air, gesturing that the conversation is most likely over.

"You got it, Rose. I'll take care of all of it." I say over my shoulder as I make my way to my office, closing and locking the door.

_That was too easy._

I power up my laptop and immediately search for contacts at the Red Bulls' headquarters. Edward mentioned being around several RB employees, so I quickly make a call to their corporate office's HR department for any public records that list employees and date of hiring. They manage to fax over a two-page list of all employees hired within the last two months. I quickly scan names and departments until certain ones catch my eyes. Several new hires within the coaching and sports medicine departments. Things are about to get very interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well...Is Bella getting closer to the truth? Who do you think is messin' with our beloved Edward? Jasper? Emmett? That pushy trainer? Another team out to make the Red Bulls look bad? Theories? I wanna hear them! Review Review Review! I love every single one of my readers, and I read every single review...so go to it! If I can reach 600 reviews by the end of chapter 15, all my reviewers get a sneak peak at the prologue of my next fic *squee*! What do 'ya say? Can we do it? I think we can!**

**So recs for this week. I've got good ones! Had me up all night!**

**No Place Like Home by tellingmelies: Lord have mercy, it's a great story...I love Bella. And Edward's a little bit bad boy here, but he's totally lovable.**

**Paper CutOuts by astilbe13 & twistedcoincidence: This story sooooo owns me, one of the best I've read so far, and if you wanna know how I really feel, check out the review I wrote for it at The Twigasm blog...link on my profile!**

**as always, follow me on twitter...the name's DiamondHeart78...I always post teasers, pic teases and updates on my writing progress**

**I also have a brand new author's blog...check it out http: / diamondheart78 {dot} blogspot {dot} com DO IT.**


	15. Chapter 15: Defender

**A/N: You guys are just awesome...all of my reviewers rock the house and I love you all. Check the bottom A/N for some important stuff ;)**

**Thanks to my super-beta, Magnolia822, She's a killer writer, and just recently won the "A Picture Says it All" one-shot contest, you should read her stuff. Congrats, girl! As always, thanks to xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx for pre-reading, and Lolypop82 for her fucktastic manips. Check my profile for her stuff!

* * *

**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Defender**

**Defender: A player on his own half of the field; or a player whose team is not in possession of the ball.**

Last time on Evening the Score:

_I power up my laptop and immediately search for contacts at the Red Bulls' headquarters. Edward mentioned being around several RB employees, so I quickly make a call to their corporate office's HR department for any public records that list employees and date of hiring. They manage to fax over a two-page list of all employees hired within the last two months. I quickly scan names and departments until certain ones catch my eyes. Several new hires within the coaching and sports medicine departments. Things are about to get very interesting._

_~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~_

I look over the list studiously, organizing my thoughts on how to get close enough to get some answers. There are five new employees: two coaches, a team doctor, and two trainers.

_Stevens, T., MD_

_Roberts, H, Assistant Coach_

_Gomez, Eleazer, Assistant Coach_

_Hawkins, J., Physical Therapy_

_Tanner, B., Physical Therapy_

Any one of these people could be somehow involved in sabotaging Edward, and all of them could possibly have access to Edward's locker and belongings on the day the steroids were planted. As I my eyes continue to examine the names, one catches my attention. _Hawkins_. I've heard that name before. Why does it sound so familiar to me?

I dismiss the thought. Since I come across so many people in my line of work, it's probably just a coincidence that I would see names I've seen before. I have five names, however, and the only way I can think of to narrow it down to one or two possible suspects is to get into the Red Bulls' headquarters and see for myself.

I need an identity. I need documents, I need a disguise. I quickly scan names on my cell, and after finding what I'm looking for, I tap out a quick message:

_I need your help. -B_

I get an instant response.

_Don't we all? –G_

_Haha. Are you still in the same place? -B_

_Affirmative. -G_

_I can be there in 30 min. -B_

_Bring doughnuts. -G_

I chuckle at the screen, type a quick reply, and head out the door.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

I knock on the door. It has a peek window that swiftly slides open; two bright blue eyes with glasses stare back at me.

"Where are my doughnuts?" says the disembodied male voice.

I raise the box to his line of sight, giving it a slight shake like I'm enticing a dog with a treat.

The window slides shut just as quickly as it opened and I hear a series of clicks, slides, and chains before the door opens and I make my way inside. I look around at my dim surroundings, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. As the door closes behind me, hands take possession of my bribe and I get a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Did you bring me jelly?"

I smile and roll my eyes. "Of course I did, Garrett."

"Mmm...Showaght bwiinguuheow shwoonnn?" He mumbles as powdered sugar flies out of his engorged mouth.

"Like I said in the text, I need your help. I need to get into the Red Bulls soccer team's headquarters..." I explain, watching amusedly as Garrett stuffs his face with a second doughnut.

Garrett Perry is a computer geek I met in high school. Back then, he was the stereotypical nerd: pocket protector, acne, glasses, D&D roll player and all. No one even knew he existed until one fateful day senior year. Legend says he hacked into the city's payroll computer system and cut the mayor's salary by half. The mayor had been under investigation for fraud and dipping into city funds for personal use. Garrett managed to funnel the mayor's salary to the teachers of Forks High, since they had taken a pay cut because of "budget discrepancies."

It could never be proven that Garrett had anything to do with it, since he was a master of covering up his tracks, but all the kids in school somehow had a feeling it was him. After graduation, he attended MIT. His hacking abilities continued and he garnered secret adoration from like-minded nerds, conspiracy theorists, and me. Of course, no one in the geek world knows him as Garrett. He goes by his tech name, Voltur. Where he got that name, I have no fucking clue, but he's my go-to guy for all things computer-related, covert and illegal.

Garrett's eyes widen, and he nods slowly in contemplation. After swallowing a mouthful of jelly doughnut, he wipes a smudge of red goop from the side of his mouth with a napkin.

"Ok, you need an ID card, with barcode, and you need a disguise. What are we dressing you up as? Doctor? PT? Groupie?" he wiggles his eyebrows at the last suggestion.

I roll my eyes once more at his immaturity. "Ugh, whatever. I think I'll go with PT, thank you very much."

"Damn. I was really hoping you'd pick groupie."

"Well, one can dream."

"Indeed." He stares at me, nodding appreciatively. What a dork. But I love him.

I ruffle his messy hair and we both laugh it off. As Garrett powers up his laptop, he asks the question I knew was coming.

"So why?"

"Why what?" I feign ignorance.

"Why this? What's the deal? What are you trying to do? Some great soccer conspiracy? Writing some huge expose?"

"Um, there's a possibility that someone's been tampering with a player's supplements, causing him to test positive for steroids."

"Mmhmm, and would this player happen to be someone you're involved with?"

"How'd you know?" I ask sarcastically. He knows me pretty well, and knows what motivates me.

"Oh, just a hunch. So why are you going to all this trouble for a guy? Isn't your MO to stay clear of attachment?"

I raise my eyes to him. He looks up from his laptop screen to stare at me, as recognition hits him. "Oh, shit, B. Safe to say you_ are_ attached, then?"

I hesitate a moment, but respond with a sigh. "Very attached."

He stares at me, smiling. "Well, fuck me. I never thought I'd see the day. The way Mike the ass-wipe fucked you over, I thought you'd sworn off men forever...actually I was kinda hoping you would start batting for the other team all together...that would be hot as shit, but..."

I shove him playfully. "Stop being a moron." He shoves me back lightly and laughs. "I'm just shitting you, B. I'm really happy for you. This guy better be fucking worth it for what you're trying to do...trying to exonerate him?"

"He's very worth it, Gar. I'm in love with him. I just want to catch the guy or chick who's fucking with him before he re-tests. There's always a possibility they'll do it again. I want them exposed."

"Well then, let's get cracking. I've already hacked into the Red Bulls HR system, do you already have names?"

I suddenly remember I brought the names of the new hires, and I hand the list to him. He scans the names and within seconds finds personal information on them. He tilts the screen towards me to look at the results. Something immediately catches my eye.

"Shit. _Hawkins, J_. I keep thinking I know that name." I say before Garrett clicks on the Hawkins listing. Info springs up immediately. Date-of-birth, hometown, next-of-kin...wait.

NEXT-OF-FUCKING-KIN.

I gasp and stare at the screen and I secretly want to punch myself for not recognizing the name. I'm a fucking journalist for crying out loud! The name should've clicked right away!

Garrett grins when he realizes he's apparently hit the jackpot. "Who is he?"

"Hawkins. Alec Hawkins. He plays for Arsenal in England, Edward's former teammate... I guess this guy is a cousin, according to this."

"And Edward is your man?"

"Yes." I'm still staring at the screen.

"Any reason why this Alec guy might want Edward to go down? What, is he jealous of him? He take his favorite toy from him or something?"

My cheeks flame and I look down bashfully as I mutter, "Um, I kinda slept with Alec before I met Edward." I cringe in disgust just thinking about my behavior that night.

Garrett lets out a hearty laugh and claps his hands together, leaning back in his chair. I'm not amused.

"What's so funny? You're laughing at me?"

"Oh, B. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation you find yourself in. So, Edward actually DID take this guy's favorite toy away. The things we men do when our dicks do the thinking..." he shakes his head with another chuckle. I can't help but giggle along with him.

"Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing. Now can we get back to what I came here for?"

"What, you didn't com here to seduce me?" His brows wiggle again.

"Ugh, you're such a dork."

"And you love me for it," he declares as he grabs another doughnut from the box.

"Right. So we'll make you Sarah Jones, new PT hire as of today. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." A smile creeps up slowly on my face as my plan starts to fall into place.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Armed with my new identity in my purse, I call Alice. I still haven't spoken to her about last night, and I'm sure she's ready to kill me for not calling her yet.

"_It took you long enough, woman! I told you tall me ASAP, where there hell have you been?"_

"Hi, Alice. Yeah, sorry about that...had some stuff...come up."

"_Oh, I'm sure a lot of 'stuff came up'"_ she giggles like a teenager. I roll my eyes.

"Brilliant joke there, Alice. Listen, are you at the store? I'm about five minutes away and I really need your help with something."

"_AND, we need to talk about last night, PRONTO! I'm here, so hurry the hell up!"_

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

After ending the call, I type out a short message to Edward. Amazing how I already miss him.

_Dinner tonight? I miss you -B_

He responds within minutes.

_I'll cook something, Come over tonight. I miss you like crazy. -E_

_OK. Aren't you supposed to be doing drills right now? Don't want to get you in trouble. -B_

_In a bit. I'm in the training room, doing some weight training. -E_

_Ooh. Does that mean you're all sweaty and all bulging biceps? -B_

_I guess. I'd rather be all sweaty with you while something else bulges. ;) -E_

He's too cute when he tries using emoticons.

_Woah there cowboy. Keep those thoughts for later. Heading to see Alice. Pray for me. -B_

_LOL. I will. Lord knows you'll need it. I love you baby. -E_

It still gives me goosebumps and makes my heart skip.

_I love you too...more than anything. -B_

I finally enter Alice's boutique and she quickly accosts me and drags me to the rear of the store where her office is located. She practically shoves me into a chair, looking at me expectantly.

"So? Don't you want to know what happened last night?" She asks giddily.

"Of course I do. I thought you hated Jasper? What the hell happened?"

"Oh Bella, I can't even begin to tell you...he's fucking AMAZING. I was totally wrong about him. You know how I am, I'm not really into the whole surfer look. But, OH MY! He's just spectacular! I totally thought he was going to try the cheesy pick-up lines again, but no...he asked me to go shopping with him. Bella, he asked me to _go shopping_ with him! When have you every met a guy who's comfortable going shopping with you? So anyway, he said he needed some advice for some stuff he wanted to buy while he was in the city, so I took him to the staples: _Bloomie's, Saks_, and a couple vintage shops in the village. I was helping him fling some clothes over the fitting room door when he opened it, dressed to the nines in this fuckhot suit. He held out his hand, and said, 'whaddaya think, Miss Alice? Do ya think I look like I belong in the city now?'," Alice drops her voice to imitate Jasper's deep southern drawl.

"Before I knew it, we were locked in the fitting room making out. It was amazing, B. We got a little carried away, and you know I've never been into the whole sex-in-public-places thing, but oh my God, there's this thing he does with his tongue..."

"ALICE! No, please...no...really...I don't need all the gory details. I'd like to be able to look Jasper in the face from now on."

"But I want all the gory details of your make up sex!" I cringe as she shouts it a little too loudly. I quickly turn to make sure the office door is closed, and to my relief, it is.

"Sorry! Not gonna happen! There are some things I'd like to keep between Edward and me. Let's just say I'll try to get him angry more often..." I say slyly, a grin slowly creeping over my face.

Alice claps her hands like she always does, bouncing in her chair, squealing.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you B. You have no idea. Edward is a really nice guy, and he loves you...he loves you so much...I can see it every time he looks at you..."

Hearing Alice say that warms my heart. I'm finally comfortable enough to admit he loves me and vice versa, which is all the more reason I have to do this for him. Even if I have to turn in the evidence anonymously to the powers-that-be and not get any journalistic credit for it, at least I know Edward will be vindicated, and I'll be able to stop it from happening again when he re-tests. Chances are, whoever is fucking with him is still around. I won't stop until I get rid of the threat.

Which brings me back to why I need Alice right now.

"Listen, Alice, I need a favor. It's a fashion favor, so I know you'll enjoy it."

"Yes! What can I do for you? You need an outfit? Some big vintage Valentino gown for some gala or something?"

"Although that sounds wonderful...Alice...I need a wig." I lower my head and look at her bashfully through my lashes, waiting for her response.

Alice stares back at me, an expression of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"Bella," she starts, warning me. "What are you up to? I know that look. I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble." She raises her brow in apprehension.

"Alice, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. But, can you help?" I stare at her pleadingly.

She takes a moment to study me, and a small smile creeps up on the corner of her mouth. "Yes, Bella, I think I can."

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

After dropping off all the loot I acquire from Garrett and Alice at my apartment, I quickly shower and dress to meet Edward at his penthouse. I let myself in once I arrive, and am immediately accosted by a flurry of wonderful, savory scents.

"Hey, I'm here!" I shout to get his attention.

"In the kitchen!" He yells in return. When I join him, I take a moment to take him in. Jeans, long-sleeve dark blue v-neck tee shirt, and of course, barefoot. He's trying to kill me.

I approach him as he turns around and he grabs me around the waist, immediately kissing me and engulfing me in his embrace.

"Hey, baby. I missed you. Hungry?" he murmurs in my ear after softly biting my earlobe.

"Starving. And I missed you too, by the way. It smells delicious, what are you making?"

"Oh, just a quick vegetable stir-fry. You want some wine?" He asks as he moves away and grabs an already filled glass, offering it to me. I gladly take it, closing my eyes as I swallow. "What a day."

Edward leads me to the dining room after serving up our dishes. "Yeah? Tough day? What happened?"

What do I say? I don't want to lie to him. But telling him I'm infiltrating his team's headquarters to find the fucker who's trying to ruin his career might end badly. Edward doesn't understand why I have to do this. If I leave it to his lawyers and the Union, they may not catch whoever's lacing his food or vitamins with steroids. And if that happens, it might happen again, thus ruining his MLS career before it even begins. Edward might think what I'm doing is too risky. Hell, I think it's risky, but I have to do it...for him.

But I can't tell him that. So I decide I won't lie...I'll omit.

"Oh, just some stuff at work. Rose is freaking out over a sex scandal with some Yankee's player. I've been running around all day...and, I was doing some digging around...you know...atRebBull'sheadquarters..." I finish the sentence mumbling quickly.

"Bella, please promise me whatever you find goes directly to Rose. I don't want you getting yourself into trouble for me. Please." He grabs my hand and forces the power of his jade eyes upon me. He's pleading. I feel terrible to have to keep the important stuff from him, but he'd never approve.

"Edward, I'm just going to do my job and leave the rest up to Rose, like I told you. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He gives me a wary glance and finally lets it go.

We eat our dinner peacefully. He tells me about his day of drills and workouts, and I can't help but smile watching him light up when he talks about what he loves. It strengthens my resolve to help him keep his position, whether he likes my methods or not.

The rest of the evening is calm. He plays the piano for me while I sit next to him and watch. We eventually end up making out, before we lose ourselves right there on the piano, he carries me to bed. I could easily get used to this for the rest of my life.

Wait. _What_?

Yep. I guess I have to admit it to myself that this guy, this beautiful man, might be it for me...like IT.

And that thought is my last as he brings both of us to orgasm, both of us falling asleep in each other's arms soon after.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The next morning, Edward rushes off to another round of practice and drills, leaving me to get ready for the day. I quickly lock up the penthouse and make it to my apartment. I place all my necessary items on my bed and get dressed. I'm not going too overboard with this disguise. Alice provided me with a pretty decent wig: dirty-blonde and layered into a shoulder-length style. I dress in khakis and a polo shirt, finishing the look with adidas sneakers. I place my new driver's license that shows one "Sarah Jones" into my wallet, and check to make sure I have my tiny camera and digital recorder securely hidden in the seam of my small duffle bag.

I check myself one last time, finding a stranger with smart-looking glasses reflected back, and it's now or never.

I arrive at Red Bulls training camp and sign in at the front desk. The waif-like girl asks for ID to check that I am in fact a new hire.

"Oh, wow. You look so different. Did you just get your hair done? It looks great!" She gushes, leaving me a bit confused before I realize the picture on my fake ID shows the 'old me.' I quickly collect myself. "Oh, yeah...I figured, new job new look, you know?"

She just smiles and nods in agreement. "Oh, I like totally get it! Okay, Miss Jones, you're all set! If you go through these double doors, the HR office will be the second door to the left. Someone will be there to show you where to clock in and where your locker is." She ends with a gleaming smile and gestures toward the doors.

When I arrive, a middle-aged, stocky gentleman greets me, and it doesn't escape my notice that his eyes travel up and down my body. I shiver from the icky feeling I get but plaster on a fake smile to get on with it.

He guides me to the clock-in area, where there are several small lockers, with one assigned to me...well, the fake me. He opens the locker to give me the Red Bulls logo polo shirt that has been neatly folded on the shelf, and my new barcode ID hanging from a lanyard. He leaves me to get dressed in a small restroom, giving me an opportunity to attach my mini-recorder and stash the camera in the back pocket of my pants.

As I exit, the gentleman is waiting right outside to give me the tour of the facility. I make mental notes to memorize my surroundings, and patiently wait for him to finally show me to the players' locker room and therapy rooms, which are adjoining.

We pass several players who stare at the new girl appreciatively. Geez, you'd think they'd be a little less obvious. Sexual harassment much?

He finally introduces me to the head physical therapist. He's very polite and knowledgeable. Tall, mid-thirties, clean cut, and slightly handsome. I feel pretty at ease around him. He smiles and introduces himself as Jonathan Roberts. He walks me around the facility, telling me little anecdotes about the job, the players, coaches and how therapy sessions work. At the end, I'm trying really hard to retain all the new information that has been shoved down my throat in one hour.

Jonathan excuses himself, since it's nearly lunch time, and points to a common lunchroom, with in-house catering. _Snazzy_.

"Great. Thanks for the tour, Jonathan, I really appreciate it. Say, do you mind if I just hang out here for a bit? I've had a lot of info thrown at me, and would just like a few minutes to let it sink in before heading to lunch. I'm so excited to get started." I act nervous, which he believes without a second thought, agreeing to meet me back at the lunchroom.

"Sure, no problem. When you get there, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the medical staff. See you in a bit." He leaves me alone, and I finally take a moment to breathe.

Everything is über clean, which I guess is because the facilities are brand new, having opened just a few months ago. I walk around a bit, taking everything in, and immediately notice security cameras nestled high the in the ceiling's corners. I start to think that maybe there's also a camera in the locker room, so I make my way over and confirm my suspicions. _There has to be footage of whatever asshole is fucking with Edward. _I make a mental note to see if Garrett can hack into their surveillance system.

I read the players' names off of each locker, finally finding Edward's. As I trace his name with my fingers, I hear voices, with one in particular sounding very familiar. _Shit, it's Edward_...I quickly move to the adjoining therapy room and realize he's coming in.

_Shit shit shit...if he finds me here, I'm fucked! _

Edward's laughing and joking around with a few team mates as he walks over to a fridge that, lucky me, is right next to me. I turn around, not allowing him to see my face, and make as if I'm folding towels on a nearby shelf. Then, as if it couldn't get any worse...

"Miss, do you mind reaching over to the fridge and grabbing me a bottled water? I'm kind of blocked..." I notice there's a heavy laundry bin in the way. _Shit_.

I think fast and disguise my voice. "Oh, sure...um...here you go..." Fuck me, I sound like I smoke five packs a day.

I hand the bottle to him, all the while keeping my head down, looking away. When he reaches for it, his fingers gently graze mine, and the familiar buzz is back.

He hesitates a moment, and I go back to folding towels, praying he doesn't get too curious.

"Um, thanks...thanks a lot." He says slowly, I catch a glimpse of him looking at his fingers around the bottle in confusion, and will him to walk away.

"Oh, no problem, sir." I croak out and continue folding towels, averting my face from him. He stays a beat longer, then saunters away.

_Shit, I almost crapped my pants there_.

I hear the door swing close, and finally let out a huge sigh of relief. By some strange miracle I managed to dodge the man who knows me better than anyone, and not get caught. But I don't want to take any more chances. I'm making my way to the lunchroom doors to meet Jonathan, when I hear the voices of more players nearing the area.

As the voices get louder I move quickly to make my exit, but the door opens and I slam into a very hard chest.

"Oh, Miss, I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't even looking...I...I wasn't expecting anyone..."

"Oh, no worries, I was just on my way out to the lunchroom to have lunch, excuse me..." I rattle off in my normal voice without looking up. I don't want him to really get a good look at me, especially since he's with a couple other players. I straighten up and make the mistake of meeting his eyes. I quickly look down again and step to the side to make my escape, when a strong hand grabs my forearm. He says nothing, and I refuse to turn around. I don't want him to see my face.

"Don't I know you?" He finally questions.

"Um, I don't think so..." I lie, keeping my head down. He's not buying it. The rest of the players are already inside the locker room, but he guides me out the door, until they're no longer in earshot. This is going to suck.

"Bella, is that you?" He asks in a whisper, confused.

I guess I better get this over with. I slowly lift my eyes to meet his. I figure I can cover my tracks if I play this right. Who knows, he might end up coming in handy.

"Hi, Emmett."

* * *

**A/N: OH BOY! What's up with that? Tell me what you think...I LOVE getting reviews, I read and reply to every single one. And like I mentioned in my last update, if I get to 600 reviews by the end of chapter 16, all my chapter 16 reviewers get the prologue to my next fic!**

**And now for my fic recs!**

**Let's Get Physical by _Lalina_: I love a curvy Bella, and this story is great, and proves that love comes in all shapes and sizes!**

**Dead On My Feet by _Cesca Marie_: Great angsty story, Edward is such a survivor...read it. **

**Fill My Little World by _Hongkongphooey_: Cute little story about finding love. All BRIT characters ;)**

**We Come to Life Beneath the Stars by _Lillybellis_: One of the best stories I've read in a while. I want to take Edward home and bake him cookies. **

**Surviving Bella by S_avage7289_: Holy crap, this is good... E/B stranded together...GREAT friggin story. It's getting good!**

**As always, follow me on twitter... DiamondHeart78 ...I always post teasers, pic teases and updates on my writing progress**

**I also have a brand new author's blog...check it out http: / diamondheart78 {dot} blogspot {dot} com DO IT. and become a fan!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dissent

**A/N: I can't tell you how much my readers mean to me...all of my reviewers make my day. A special shoutout goes to HappyMelt, who regularly pimps my fic at ADF. If you've never been to A DIfferent Forrest, they gals over there are super awesome. Check it out.**

**Thanks to my super-beta, Magnolia822, who continues to take my drivel and make it pretty and shiny. As always, thanks to xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx for pre-reading, and Lolypop82 for her manip genius. Check my profile for her stuff!**

**Check the bottom A/N for some important stuff ;)**

* * *

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dissent**

**Dessent: A form of misconduct consisting of protesting a call by any of the officials, punishable by a yellow card.**

_**Last time on Evening the Score:**_

"_Don't I know you?" He finally questions._

"_Um, I don't think so..." I lie, keeping my head down. He's not buying it. The rest of the players are already inside the locker room, but he guides me out the door, until they're no longer in earshot. This is going to suck._

"_Bella, is that you?" He asks in a whisper, confused._

_I guess I better get this over with. I slowly lift my eyes to meet his. I figure I can cover my tracks if I play this right. Who knows, he might end up coming in handy._

"_Hi, Emmett."_

_~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~_

"What the hell are you doing here...dressed like _that_?" Emmett asks in what I like to call a whisper-yell. He doesn't look angry...yet. Just slightly baffled at my presence and physical appearance.

"Shhhh! Would you lower your voice? I'm trying to work here!" I respond, whisper-yelling back.

"What do you mean you're trying to work here? I doubt you're on the RB's payroll, so what, you're undercover now? Does Edward know about this?"

"Settle down! And for the last time, lower your friggin' voice! I'll explain everything to you but I can't do that right now. I'm supposed to meet the PT staff in the lunchroom and I don't want people getting suspicious. And no, Edward doesn't know about this, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tattle on me."

"Tattle? What are we, five? Bella, I don't feel comfortable keeping this from Edward. He's my buddy, you know? We've been through a lot together, and I know you don't want to screw up a good thing with him. He's really a changed guy ever since he met you...do you really wanna fuck that up?" He pleads. I didn't know Emmett was so sensitive.

"I know I know, trust me. But I'm doing this for him...Emmett I'm like this close to finding out who sabotaged him...if I could only..."

"Wait. You're not trying to get a story out of this, are you?" He asks, shocked at the possibility.

"NO NO! Of course not. This stopped being about a story a long time ago, Emmett. Trust me." I sigh, exasperated.

"Look, I will tell Edward..."

"When?" He asks pointedly.

I stare blankly at Emmett, realizing he really does care about his friend, and any doubts or suspicions that he might be the one responsible for this flies out the window at this very moment. So I respond truthfully, resigned to laying it all out there.

"I'll tell him tonight. OH! You and Rosie should come too...I'll make it a nice dinner date at my place. I was already planning on having Edward over, and it will make everything much more pleasant."

"You mean Edward will be less likely to kill you in front of witnesses?" He asks with a knowing grin.

"Ha ha. Ok, fine. Yes, he'll be less likely to blow up if you guys are there as buffers. So how about it?" I ask. As Emmett's about to respond, we hear players approach the doors, talking loudly, and I do the first thing that comes to mind to keep my cover.

"Oh, I see what you mean, Mr. McCarty. There seems to be just a slight bit of swelling on your right knee," I explain as I bend down and assess the 'ailing' knee. "Nothing a little Icy-Hot and exercises won't cure. Come see me after lunch, I'll get you started." The players take short glances and see nothing out of the ordinary as they walk away down the hall. Emmett has that confused look again, but quickly recovers.

"Um, yeah, ok. That was weird. How do you plan on faking the PT thing? You don't have any experience doing this shit."

"I'll have you know I paid attention during all those summer soccer clinics Phil put me through. I saw the PT's work all the time, I know more than you think." I give him a sly grin, retreating towards the lunchroom. Before I exit I remember my plan. "Don't forget, bring Rosie tonight around seven. I'll text her now and speak with Edward, so he's not surprised to see you two."

"Yeah yeah yeah...do what you gotta do...I won't be held responsible for the repercussions."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Emmett. Oh, and by the way...You're a good friend to worry so much about him. We're on the same team, you know."

He smiles in silent confirmation, waving me off and heading back into the locker room.

After a very uneventful lunch, where I'm introduced to probably every single person on the medical staff, I am ushered back to the therapy room to get acclimated to all the equipment. The day continues on, and I manage to get Rosie on board with dinner tonight, and send Edward a quick text as well.

_Dinner tonite at my place? We're having company, I hope u don't mind. -B_

_Sure, but do we have to? I was hoping to have you all to myself. There's something I wanted to discuss. -E_

Discuss? Hmm...What could he possibly want to talk about? _Oh no_. He can't know already. Did he recognize me earlier with the whole bottled-water incident? _Shit!_

_Oh? Well, We'll have the rest of the evening. You're not planning on going anywhere after they leave right? -B_

_Who's they? -E_

_Just Rosie & Emmett. Pretty casual. Would Jasper and Alice want in? -B_

_Nah. They've got plans, spoke to him earlier...they won't come up for air for a while, I bet. -E_

_You're telling me. Anyone who gives Alice free reign to play dress-up is a catch for her. -B_

_Well, let me finish up here. Drills are killing me today...I may need some TLC later ;) -E_

_Oh, really? I'll keep that in mind. 7pm...don't be late ;) -B_

_ok...Love you. -E_

I smile. I never get tired of it. I just hope he doesn't kill me tonight.

_I love you too. So much. -B_

_~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~_

After making a pit stop at the grocery store for some last minute stuff for tonight, I head home and quickly prepare a basic dinner: a simple salad with some chicken and brown rice for an entree. I open a bottle of white wine that's been chilling in the fridge all day and pour myself a glass. Tonight will require quite a bit of liquid courage, so I might as well get a head start.

Two hours later, I hear the familiar clank of keys and a very disheveled Edward appears, complete with dirty soccer shorts and tee shirt. He's never looked sexier.

"Hey, baby." He murmurs, clearly exhausted from the day's practice.

"Hey. You look tired. I'm sorry, you should've just called me and gone home to rest, I would've understood." My tone is forgiving, masking the tiny hope that he might take me up on that and just head home, therefore relieving me of my confession tonight. But no dice.

"Nah, I'd be useless home alone, and I'd miss you too much. But if you don't mind I'm just going to slip in the shower real quick before Em and Rose show up. You need anything before I go?"

"Just a kiss," I say as he smiles and leans forward, kissing me briefly but with a surge of heat: promises of what's to come later, perhaps? I certainly hope so. Especially if he gets mad and I'm able to talk him down for some more make-up sex. Yes. That would be fantastic.

I'm yanked out of my reverie when Edward lightly spanks my ass, earning him a high-pitched yelp. His chuckles travel down the hall as he goes for that shower and I'm left contemplating how the rest of the evening is going to go.

Before I can talk myself out of the big reveal, there's a knock at the door. I almost skip towards the door, relieved to find Rosie and Emmett, my saviors and human shields.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" I say as I lunge forward and give Rosie a huge hug. She leans back to look at me as if I've grown another head. I dismiss her actions and give Emmett a hug as well, when he murmurs in my ear, "I told Rosie. Did you tell Edward already?"

I look at both of them, Rosie looks a bit pissed. With good reason. I really didn't tell her what I was doing.

"Hell no! I'm not telling him without backup. That's why you're here. And Rose, I know you're pissed, and I'm sorry. I'm sure you understand why I'm doing this? I just...look, I have no other choice. I don't want Edward working there with this stupid shit hanging over his head like a rain cloud. I don't want him to feel like he has to watch his back and wonder if his teammates or someone high on the food chain wants to ruin him, for whatever reason. I have a lot of new information just from my first day there and from my talk with Garrett..."

Just then Rose chimes in. "Wait, what? Who? You spoke to Garrett? That's your techie guy, right? What did he do for you? What did he find out? And by the way, yeah I'm a little pissed you didn't confide in me and tell me what was going on. I would've done what I can. But what's done is done, and now we have to do some damage control. What do you know?"

As I lead them into the kitchen and retrieve their drinks, I'm content to know that Rosie doesn't hate me, and that I have their support. I'm so going to need it.

"I'll get into it a little more when we finally get Edward in the loop, but I did find out there's someone on the roster who's related to Alec. And that just plain doesn't sit well with me."

"Hawkins? That fucker! Are you serious? I always knew that douche had it out for Edward, but do you think he'd go to all this trouble?" Emmett asks, bewildered.

Just as I open my mouth to respond, Edward saunters out into the kitchen, freshly showered and oh, so hot. He's wearing a black button-down shirt, untucked, with sleeves folded up to his forearms. His jeans are dark and frayed on the bottom, his black Adidas shoes finishing the look. Actually, no. What finishes the look is his still half wet hair, causing it to look darker than normal. He's sex on legs, and he's mine. Hopefully will still be mine after tonight. I hope.

After the boys exchange the regular manly half-hug-slash-loud-pat-on-the-back, we convene at the dinner table where everything's already set up. Rose and Em continue to give me knowing, questioning glances. There's no way I'm bringing it up while we're eating. This is conversation for after dinner. So, we talk small talk. The boys talk shop and Rose and I chat about work as well. It's awkward, and I can see that Edward senses the tension in the air because he gives me confused glances, narrowing his eyes as if trying to figure out a really difficult puzzle. I play it off and smile, giving him the occasional kiss to ease his insecurities.

The moment of truth comes way too quickly as coffee is served and all of us move to the living room. Edward's had enough.

"So, do you guys want to tell me why you're all acting so weird?"

Em's the first to respond. "It's nothing, dude. It's just that there are some things we need to discuss about your whole testing re-testing thing. Actually, Bella would be the one who has something to discuss. Bella?"

I want to kill Emmett. I'm sure I can make it look like an accident. Garrett can help me. I'm sure.

Edward looks to me with a confused expression, and I guess now is a good a time as any to present myself to the firing squad.

"Um. Yeah. Okay, I guess I have a couple of things I want to say. Um...Baby, do you remember anything strange happening today at practice? Did you see anyone who was new, or looked kind of out of place at all?"

"Yeah, I saw a couple of teenage rookies that had no business playing on a pro team. Did you see them today, Em? What the hell are the coaches thinking bringing them on?" Edward turns toward Em, engaging him in more shop talk. That's fine...Engage away, Edward...We'll just talk about this some other time...

"No, dude. I mean, yeah I saw them...total shit. But no, that's not what Bella's talking about," says Emmett.

Edward once again turns towards me, wondering where we're going with this, I'm sure.

"Sweetie, besides the players, did you notice someone in the locker room? A woman?" I ask, my voice going up in range.

Edward takes a moment to think; I can almost see the wheels and gears moving in his head as he puts two and two together. For a moment, I think he has. Then suddenly...

"There was a woman...I guess she was a new PT or something...I couldn't reach the fridge...I asked for water...but she acted strangely, sounded funny...wait..."

Here it comes.

"Wait...it was you...SHIT...it was you, wasn't it?" He's figured it out and now I can see that little vein on his forehead popping out and pulsating. This is not good.

DIFUSE! DIFUSE! I look over to Em and Rose..._Um, guys, do you mind coming to my rescue now? Thanks._

"Edward, yeah, ok...it was her, but just let her explain, alright? She's got a perfectly good explanation. Don't you, Bella?" Emmett tries to calm his friend, and then looks at me apologetically.

"Bella, what the hell! I told you to stay away from this! I don't want you involved! What the hell were you doing there?"

OK, Swan, think fast.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really, I am. And I knew you'd be upset with me, but listen to me, baby..." I try to turn towards him on the couch, reaching to take his hands in mine, but he quickly jerks them away from me. I'm heartbroken. This is not going well.

"Okay, no touching. I get it. You're pissed. But listen to me. I had to. I did a little snooping on my own and what I found couldn't go unnoticed. There are several new employees on the roster...one of them by the last name Hawkins. Ring any bells?"

For a moment, Edward's anger ebbs, and it suddenly dawns on him. "Alec? He's here?" He's in shock.

"No. Someone by the name of James Hawkins. His next-of-kin, according to the paperwork. I think he's a cousin or something. I couldn't let it go, Edward. Something is very wrong here, and I have to find out what it is."

Edward finally calms down and just stares first at me, then at Em. "Shit. Dude, do you think he's capable of something like this?"

Emmett shrugs his shoulders. "You know, thinking about it now, he's got enough motive. You took two things he wanted badly: a spot on the team, and Bella. And we all know he has a short fuse. What I don't get is why he'd go to all the trouble. This guy's a bit mental, if you ask me."

Rose finally opens her mouth to say something. "After meeting him, I agree he's got some major issues with rejection. I can totally see him paying someone off to fuck around with you, Edward. We just have to figure out how to expose him without making it seem like Bella has some kind of vendetta...you know...trying to restore her love's reputation and all that." She rolls her eyes and I want to punch her, and I want to hug her all at the same time.

"No, absolutely not. I can't have Bella expose this herself. It will ruin any chance she has at advancing her career, or be taken seriously. I can't let that happen. Bella, why didn't you just tell me what you were going to do before doing it?" He asks exasperatedly.

"I couldn't. Everything happened so fast, I had to act on it. I wanted to tell you, but I knew how you'd react, too. You'd want me to stay out of it, and you'd have that looming over you for the rest of your career, and I just couldn't let that happen. Something, call it journalist's instinct, told me something was not right. I need you to trust me on this, Edward. I'll find away to keep myself clean and out of the way when it's all over..."

"And I'll help." Rose interjected. I smiled appreciatively at her. "I'm sure Bella and I can come up with some solution that will make everyone happy. In the meantime, best to help Bella out and let her do this. If you see her tomorrow, just go along with it and do your thing. We need evidence if we're going to expose this shithead."

I love my friends.

Edward finally sinks into the couch, and I risk another go at taking his hand in mine. This time he doesn't flinch and pulls me toward him into a deep hug. I let out a huge sigh of relief before he leans back to look into my eyes. What he says next nearly turns me into a puddle of goo.

"I don't ever want you to think you can't come and talk to me about anything. We've always been open and honest with each other, and I need to know without a shadow of a doubt that my girlfriend won't keep anything from me. You have to trust me, baby. And I thank you... so so much for doing this for me. No one's ever put themselves out there for me. Ever. And to know that you did it so willingly, without considering how damaging this could be for you...I just...I don't have words." Oh my God, he's emotional. Like I can see the tears pooling in his eyes.

I love him. I love him. I love him.

"Baby, I would do it over and over again if it meant clearing your name and letting you do the thing you love the most." I say, tracing my fingers along his jawline, finally reaching to grab the hair at the nape of his neck. He kisses me soundly, and I forget where I am.

Someone clears their throat, breaking us out of our bubble. Our friends are awkwardly looking away as we make out, so we put them out of their misery and separate. It's too late, though, because Rosie and Em decide to head home a little early.

We walk them out and exchange heartfelt hugs and promises to work together on the plan to expose Edward's nemesis. I'm thinking the evening turned out better than I'd hoped until Edward reminds me of another reason i was fearing this evening.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important." He says, guiding us hand-in-hand to the couch. He sits me on his lap and nuzzles my neck. Ok, so far so good.

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you happy?" He asks, suddenly.

I'm taken aback. I don't really know where he's going with this, but I answer truthfully.

"Yes, of course I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be?"

"No, no reason. I was just thinking how happy both of us have been since I arrived in the city. And while I'm perfectly ok with doing what we're doing...you know, the sleeping over each other's houses and what not..."

Oh, God.

Is he suggesting...

"I was just thinking how much better it would be just for both of us to live in one place...you know...together." He eyes me nervously, waiting for my reaction.

He just asked me to move in together.

"Um..."

"I mean, I know this is kind of fast, and we haven't been serious for that long, but...I can't be away from you anymore. I want to come home to you. I want you in my bed every night, I want your clothes in my closet, I want your knick knacks and books and shit on my shelves...Our shelves, our closet, our bed, our home. I want that. I want that with you. I've never wanted that with anyone, but I want it with you...badly." He finishes his speech, looking triumphant that he was able to get it all out of his system.

I don't realize that it's my turn to talk until I see Edward frown and start to lift me away from him to sit me next to him on the sofa. He must think I'm rejecting him. Oh no.

"No...Edward, just stop," I say, halting his movements. I hang on to him for dear life. His eyes are deep and intense, with a hint of sadness that I can't stand to see...to know I've put it there.

"Just, give me a minute. You've kind of sprung this on me out of nowhere. You must've been thinking about this for a while, knowing you." He nods slowly, but says nothing.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you want me to move in with you, and I'd like nothing more than to fast forward the next few months so we can just move on to the next obvious step, because believe me...I want that too. But you're right, it's a little too fast for me." I sigh. I can already see the rejection play on his face and I immediately try to quell the anxiety he's probably feeling. I grab both sides of his face so that he can look at me when I tell him how I feel.

"It's not a 'no,' it's more like a 'not yet.' Please, believe me. That picture that you painted a few minutes ago, I can see it, I can feel it, and I love the idea. But, baby, there's still so much we don't know about each other. You just arrived the other day, practically. We're just now starting to get into a groove we can handle." I can see he's starting to understand, his expression softening. "Believe me, it's going in that direction. I love you more than anything. And I've never been so sure of something in my entire life. Just...trust us."

He's silent for a moment, the words seeping in slowly. Finally, he speaks with a faint smile playing on his mouth. "Okay. I get it. I'll accept a 'not yet.' But can you do something for me?" I raise my eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"Can we maybe set up some kind of schedule, where maybe you stay with me half the time, and vice versa? It would make it a lot easier for the both of us. I'm a routine kind of guy, as you know. I just want to know that you'll be home with me, and there's no question as to when. As much as I want the rest of our lives to start right now, I know it's too soon for you. But I know what I want. And I think this is a decent compromise for both of us. You get to keep your place, and we get to be with each other every night, without fail."

Oh, this boy. His logic only works for him. But I appease him. I actually like the idea of splitting time at our places. It makes it seem as if we're closer to a more solid relationship. It's nice to know we're both in it for the long haul.

"Okay. I can work with that. Now, can we move onto the make-up sex now?" I ask with a hopeful inflection in my voice. He gives me The Smirk...haven't seen it in a while, and I know it's going to be a good night.

"Make-up sex, huh?" He grins widely. "As you wish," he says, and before I know what hits me, he's up and hoisting me over his shoulder. My giggles carry on through the house as he growls in caveman fashion and takes me to my bedroom. I grab his ass and squeeze, earning a very un-manly yelp from Edward.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Swan!" He growls again.

"Oh, I certainly hope so, Masen!" I shout as I squeeze again.

Yeah. It's going to be a very good night.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so we're getting closer to the end here. I'd say about 4 more chapters and a short epi.**

**As promised, I'm sending out the prologue to my new fic, When the Night Comes, to all my Chapter 16 reviewers, since you all helped me get passed 600 reviews! Hope you love it. I'm Planning on posting it officially right before I post the epi to EtS, so, say in about 2 months! **

**Another GREAT bit of news is that EtS has been nominated in the "Best Love Story" category for the Avant Garde Awards by Twilight Facebook. The first round of voting is from November 20, to December 4. So if you're a fan of EtS, go on over to http: / / twilightfb-awards {dot} blogspot {dot} com and cast your vote when the time comes. I'm so honored to be nominated in the same category as some of these wonderful stories, and I want to thank you all for the love!**

**Now for some fic recs:**

**A Quiet Fire by Magnolia822- My beta's new story, which I promise is going to be epic.**

**A Room With a View by ShortHappyLife- Was rec'd this by a bunch of people on ADF, and I'm glad I read it.**

** Of Kith and Kin by Chicklette- Just started this one today, and it's another ADF rec...I'm already in love with it!**

**OK, folks...Hopefully another update in two weeks! Thanks for sticking with it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Charging

**A/N: I know, I know...I suck. There's really no other way to say it. RL has taken center-stage (as it should, you know), but I'm back with a longer-than usual chapter to make up for it. Only 2 chapters left and a little epi. Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta, Magnolia822. Thanks to xhellokitty99x and xXTailoredDreamsXx for pre-reading, and Lolypop82 for her banners. Check my profile for her stuff!**

**Meet you at the bottom for some important info ;)**

**

* * *

**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Charging**

**Charging: Bodily contact undertaken against an opponent in order to win or obtain possession of the ball. If done unfairly, it is a penal foul.**

"YES! Right there! Oh God! Fuck!"

Okay, so I'm not the quietest person in bed. And I've recently discovered I'm louder with Edward. Don't ask me why, I just am. Not that he's complaining. At. All.

"Baby! Shit! I'm really close..." Edward's words come out out more like caveman grunts. I find it sexy as hell and it just gets me closer to Happy Land.

"Oh, damn...Yeah...I'm close...God...sooooo close!"

I'm currently on my back, with one leg around his waist, my heel pushing Edward's beautiful ass towards me with every thrust. My other leg is hooked over his shoulder at the knee, his hand holding on to my thigh, while the other hand is holding his weight above me next to my head.

I usually have to do a little self stimulation to get me over the edge, but not tonight. This new position is helping him hit all the right spots, including_ that_ spot.

A few final thrusts that he angles in such a way as to rub against my clit, coupled with him hitting that spot inside me over and over again is enough to send me to another dimension. My orgasm is strong, stronger than ever. I see freaking stars.

He's not too far behind and joins me as we orbit different solar systems for a few moments.

"FUUUUUUCK! Jesus, I fucking love you, woman!" he pants as he comes down hard from his grand finale. I love feeling the full weight of him on me once he's completely spent.

The thing about make-up sex? it never gets old. At least, not with Edward. I might have to be serious about my suggestion to find ways to piss him off just so I can be a participant for this very pleasurable experience all the time.

I smile against his cheek and kiss the little spot right in front of his ear. His scruff is creating comforting friction against my neck, his lips spreading small kisses along my skin until he plops down next to me. He snuggles deeper into me, swinging his leg and arm over me like I'm his body pillow.

I'm not objecting. Not. One. Bit.

"You okay there, Soccer Boy?" I giggle.

"Mmmmm..." Incoherency always means he's happy.

"Can I ask you something?" I whisper into the silent, dark room.

"Mmmm.."

Are you really okay with what I'm doing? I mean, with the whole undercover thing?"

"yuea, ufcoursh imokaywiffit...dunntwurry."

"Um, what?" I giggle.

He finally raises his head slightly to respond, looking at me with sleepy iridescent eyes.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I don't want you to worry. You just do what you think you have to do. I'm just concerned about you getting caught and what it would mean for you," he says with sincerity.

"I'll be fine. Just...you know, just remember, you might see me do and say things while I'm in character that...you know...you may not like," I mutter, lowering my head to the side and diverting my eyes from his gaze.

He sighs. "Well, as long as you don't hump the guy, I should be able to handle it."

I chuckle at that image. "Ha. Um, no. I won't be doing that at any point. Even I have my limits as to what I'll do for a story." I catch myself and realize I've said something that sounds pretty bad, but I can't take it back now. And judging by the way Edward suddenly stiffens, I know I need to clarify right away.

"What I mean is, when I'd investigate for stories, there were things I was willing to do to get the scoop. I have tons of interesting stories from when I worked for the campus paper back in college, I'm sure Alice can fill you in. But, there are things I won't do, sleeping with people being one of them. And this is not for a story, so it means all the more to me, okay? This is for you. I don't want you looking over your shoulder all the time when you're working and out on the field. You've seen how athletes never fully bounce back from an alleged steroid-use case. I don't want that happening to you."

Edward relaxes slightly at my explanation and we continue our snuggling.

"Thank you." After minutes of silence, I thought he's asleep. But his words are clear and quiet.

"You don't have to thank me. I do this willingly. I love you."

"I love you too." And just like that, we fall into deep slumber.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The next morning, Edward and I are both up at the ass-crack of dawn. The worst part of sneaking around training camp as a fake PT is having to actually act like a PT, which means waking up at an ungodly hour in order to report at eight in the morning.

I need to spend a little extra time pulling my outfit together, including my wig. Edward's stepping out of the shower, steam billowing around his form. I take a moment to appreciate the view. Naked, wet, Edward is always good. He actually looks like an angel...stepping down to earth from a puffy cloud, sans lire and wings.

"See something you like?" he smirks.

"Plenty, actually. Can we just skip this whole day and stay in and have wild and crazy sex?"

_What? It's a reasonable request...right?_

He saunters over in all his naked glory and wraps both arms around me from behind. Feeling his hardened cock against my ass is not helping my resolve, and he knows it.

"Mmmm...we could, but then I couldn't flirt with the new PT and show her a good time." His breath is hot against my skin as he nuzzles me and rubs his cock up against me.

This may work out well for everyone involved.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, I never pegged you for the role-playing type," I coo.

"Trust me, I'm just full of surprises," he replies with a wicked grin.

"Should I be worried you're harboring some deep-seeded sexual deviance?" I gasp in mock apprehension.

"No worries. The degree of my sexual deviance is only proportional to how much clothing you have on," he wiggles his brow a few times, and I laugh out loud.

"You're such a dork. Get! You need to go do your little exercises and kicks and wear your cute little soccer shorts and stuff so I can ogle the star player's legs and stellar ass from the windows of the training room," I say, smacking his ass lightly as he makes his way out the door after dressing. We kiss as we depart separately in order to arrive at different times, all in an effort to avoid suspicion.

Today should be interesting.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Upon entering the training room, Jonathan, the head PT guy, smiles widely and walks towards me, reaching out his hand to shake mine.

"Good morning, Ms. Jones, ready to start? I'm just going to go over the basics in terms of protocol, show you where all the supplies are and stuff. The guys should be arriving in a bit. They're doing their early morning runs outside, so we usually don't get anyone in here until about ten. Make yourself at home."

I simply nod and follow along, making _mmhmm _ and _a-ha_ soundsthroughout his orientation, careful to take notice of several cameras placed strategically in the corners of the ceiling. My eyes roam to the windows, where I can see that the team is in fact doing their run around the field. I spot Edward immediately. It's not like you can miss him with that shock of copper hair, and the sight of him still makes my heart flutter.

"So do you have any questions for me?" I'm knocked out of my daydream by Jonathan's voice.

"What? Oh, yeah...yes. Everything's perfectly clear," I say, clearing my throat.

"Awesome!" he exclaims, suddenly look over my shoulder and out the window. "Hey, looks like they're coming in now. Good luck!" He pats my shoulder lightly and walks away towards his office. As he does, a couple other PTs I recognize from lunch the other day walk in, smiling sincerely and offering their warm welcomes. They seem pretty harmless, but you can never be too sure.

Another person walks in as well, and I notice that I haven't met him yet. He wasn't at lunch, but the other girl...Brianna...sees him enter and gleefully locks arms with him, practically dragging him towards me.

"Hey, Sarah, I wanted to introduce our newest PT...well..._second_ newest, after you, of course," she giggles. "This is James Hawkins, he started a few weeks ago. James, this is Sarah Jones, she just officially started today."

James is tallish, with light brown, stringy hair. His eyes are hazel, but beady and shifty. I'm immediately on guard. He eyes me unabashedly up and down with a creepy smirk; definitely not The Smirk that sets me on fire whenever I see it on Edward's lips.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Jones. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine with all of us here," he says, suggestively as he licks his lower lip. Yuck. Does he really think that's sexy? _Dude, you're trying way too hard, and it's frankly, a little sad._

I have to remain impassive and keep up appearances. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Hawkins." My response is slightly on the verge of flirty and sickly sweet. His hand extends to meet mine, it's cold and clammy as it squeezes mine. The gesture, I'm sure, is meant to swoon, but all it manages to do is make me nauseous.

He tries to keep our hands united a beat too long just as the players make their way into the locker room. A couple of them are obnoxiously loud, making crude jokes and such as they enter the door to the therapy room, which connects to where they came from. When James is momentarily distracted, I draw my hand away from his and move towards the towel racks, making myself look busy.

More players come in and the PTs begin leading some who are complaining of different muscle ailments to tables and massage chairs. I see Emmett walk towards me with a sly little grin, which worries me, because I've heard from Rose that he's quite the joker when he wants to be. I glare at him, silently challenging him to fuck this up for me. My death stare must be enough to scare him off because he mouths "sorry," replacing his evil grin with an apologetic one. The corners of my mouth turns up in acknowledgement.

I also notice Edward is now in the room, and I swear every time I see him, everything else freezes, like some sappy romantic movie. He gives me a side-glance, wiggling his eyebrows along with The Smirk. To anyone else, it looks like Masen is just up to his old tricks with the flirting. I return his grin and continue folding towels.

Edward disappears into the locker room again, and everything seems normal. When James comes closer to me, I instinctively stiffen. But I keep my cool as he reaches over, albeit unnecessarily close enough for his side to graze mine, to reach a towel. I guess I should pretend I'm flattered and smile, since I'm supposed to get on his good side...but I'm not looking forward to it. So I smile coyly.

"Wow, is it always this loud?" I start.

"Oh, yeah, it's even louder during games. The players can get a little out of hand with the girls in our group, so if you feel uncomfortable at all with any of them, I'm here for you," he explains with an expression that I figure is supposed to be sexy. He also squeezes my shoulder, once again lingering just a bit too long.

I want to gag.

"Oh, thanks. Good to know I have a friend looking out for me. I guess some of the players have egos that should have their own zip codes, huh?" I fish.

"Pfft! You have no idea," he comments as he leans closer. Someone needs to introduce him to mouthwash...or an Altoid. "They're all a bunch of jerks. They think they're the best thing since sliced bread. Dude, it's not like they're playing for the European clubs, it's just the MLS. No one in the States gives a crap, am I right?"

I nod slowly. "True. But I think the MLS is trying their best to bring some big-time players back here, right? Like McCarty, and um...Masen, for example. Weren't they just recruited from Arsenal?"

His reacts with surprise to my knowledge of the game and its inner workings..._douche_.

"Wow, you certainly know a lot about what's going on here. Are you actually a fan of the game? I don't mean to offend, but it's just hard to find PTs who are actually into more than providing therapy."

I can add patronizing and condescending to the list of reason why I hate James.

"Actually, I grew up around soccer. My stepdad is a coach for a minor league team on the West Coast, and well, I guess when this job opened up, I jumped on it."

"Hey, that's cool. You actually just won points with me," he says, once again way too close. Jesus, what did this guy have for breakfast?

Moments later, someone calls for James and he saunters away, and I'm thankful I'm able to breathe again. But my breath hitches for a completely different reason when a very familiar, velvety voice is at my ear. The heat of him radiates right through me, and I instantly relax, as he "accidentally" grazes my back with his body.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jones, but I'm really _sore_ and _stiff_ from all the running this morning. I need some work done on me, if you have a moment." His voice is pure sex, but he's mocking me because he knows I can't react the way I want to..._and I want to jump him_.

"Oh, sure, Mr. Masen, it would be my pleasure to help you out with your..._soreness_. Where exactly are you feeling this..._stiffness_?"

Edward chokes slightly on the swish of water he's gulping from his bottle. His eyes widen, but he quickly recovers and glances to see if we have an audience. When he sees that no one has caught on, he smiles.

_That's right, Masen. You wanna play? I'm game._

"Actually, it's pretty much all over. I'm sure there's something you can do," his eyes dance mischievously.

"Well, then let's get you over to one of the tables, and um...work on you, shall we?"

We both walk over to a table, where Edward proceeds to take off his sweaty jersey. The sight of this man's sweaty, chiseled chest nearly causes me to pass out...in a good way. He's such a bastard, because he knows. Edward wipes a hand towel over himself and lies down facing up. He bends his knees and waits, The Smirk permanently plastered on his face again. Asshole. _I love him_.

When I'm bending over to reach some heat packs underneath the table, he whispers so only I can hear, "Are you okay with this? You don't have to do this, you know." I glance up to see his serious, worrying expression and I wonder if he's talking about therapy or something else.

"You mean, you don't like having an excuse to have my hands all over you all day?" I try to make light of it, but he simply smiles timidly and responds. "That's not what I'm talking about, and I would never, ever complain about having you near me all day. But, I still don't have a good feeling about all this sneaking around to get whoever's fucking with me. I don't feel comfortable with you doing this. I thought I was ok with it this morning when you asked, but seeing it happen...If you were caught...I don't know..."

"Stop," I interrupt, looking around to see if anyone's watching. "Everything's fine. I've done stuff like this before, I already told you. And this is a cakewalk for me. I've seen PT's at work, I can totally fake it, don't worry."

Edward grins again, "Have you ever...you know..._faked it_...like, with me?" He looks like a little boy. I giggle slightly.

"With you? Never...EVER," I assure him. He nods silently and relaxes on the table again.

I proceed to place heat packs on places where Edward swears he's sore. I think he's just monopolizing my time so he has me all to himself. I play along, of course. Just then, James walks by and puffs out his chest. "We okay here?" he asks, eyeing me, then Edward, with narrowed eyes.

"Everything's great, James. Mr. Masen's a perfect patient," I say, looking at Edward. He's staring back at me.

"Yes, Ms. Jones is quite talented. She has a way with her hands," he adds, finally sparing a glance at James.

"Well, good. Let me know if you need any...assistance, Sarah." James glares at Edward again. Edward merely smiles appreciatively.

Once James is out of earshot, Edward whispers, "I don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at you. It's a total eye fuck. Be careful, Bella. If he lays one finger on you, so help me God, I will destroy him. I don't care what happens," he growls.

"Shhh. Calm down, Masen," I whisper. "I won't let him get too far, but you have to trust me. I have to let him get close so he'll confide in me. It's all a game, sweetie. It will be okay...TRUST ME," I assure him. That seems to placate him for the time being, and I go back to massaging his legs. This is going to be fun.

He closes his eyes as I straighten and stretch his legs, kneading his beautiful calf muscles, one at a time. The hair on his legs tickles my fingers and palms, and I look up to see an expression of bliss on Edward's face. As my hands find their way up to his thigh muscles, I can also see a slight bulge forming and twitching as my fingers reach higher towards his groin area. I notice his breathing pattern increase, his muscles tensing under my hands.

"Shhh, you need to relax, Mr. Masen. Your muscles are really tense. Think of something else, like um...a naked old lady or something," I whisper that last part as his eye dart to me in surprise. But I think he understands that if he keeps up his little sexual fantasy while I'm touching him, everyone around us is going to know he's...a little too..._excited_.

I go back to massaging his thighs, appreciating the cut and feel of his muscles there. I follow the massage with a heat wrap, changing focus to his neck and shoulders. Walking around him so my stomach is at his head, I place my hands at his shoulders, slowly pinching and kneading the tension away. He suddenly opens his eyes, staring at me from his upside-down perspective. His emerald gaze takes a second to look at every part of my face, almost as if memorizing it. For a moment, I'm held hostage by those eyes as he looks on with so much love that it's almost too much emotion for me to take. I gasp for a breath, exhaling slowly. He mouths "I love you" and I die a little.

I'm called over to assist another PT with moving a player who has an injury, so I leave Edward to rest. I discreetly pat him on the head, combing through his hair with my fingers as I walk away. A little later, while I'm helping another player stretch, Edward grazes me and whispers in my ear, "storage room down the hall...twenty minutes." I freeze slightly as I feel the heat of his voice and suggestion travel right through my entire body, resting at my base of my belly. He's being a naughty boy.

Minutes later, I walk into the locker rooms to tidy up some of the training equipment left out, and I come across James. His back is to me, and I realize he hasn't noticed I'm in the room. When he turns slightly, I realize he's on a cell phone, speaking in hushed tones, and I'm very very curious to know who he's talking to.

When I inadvertently make a noise while picking up equipment, James startles and yelps like a little girl.

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me!" His eyes shift around the room. Damn it, he's hiding something.

"Oops, Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I was trying to be quiet since I noticed you were on the phone, I didn't want to disturb you." _And I also wanted to listen to the conversation._

"Oh, that's okay. No blood no foul, as they say," he laughs nervously.

"Is everything alright? I mean, the conversation must've been intense. You're a little keyed up, everything okay? Shit...never mind, it's none of my business, you don't have to answer..." And just as I was hoping, he chimes in.

"No, no. It's no biggie. I was just chatting with my cousin. He's all the way in London. He plays soccer over there, or_ football_, as they say in the rest of the world."

I sit on a bench. "Yeah? What club? One of the big ones or something minor?"

"No way! He's too good for the minors. He plays for Arsenal."

"Really? Just like McCarty and Masen, interesting. Is he American?"

James's expression darkens at the mention of my boys. "Yeah, they played together for three years, actually. You may have heard of him, Alec Hawkins?"

"Wow, THE Alec Hawkins?" I feign excitement. "Dude, he's like one of the best players on the team? Didn't he get recruited for the MLS with McCarty and Masen too?"

"No way, Alec would never give up playing for a team like Arsenal to slum it with the likes of the MLS, he turned it down," he scoffs.

LIAR.

"Yeah, I can totally get not wanting to leave a club like Arsenal. So you just spoke with him just now? That's so cool."

Looking nervous again, he affirms, "Yeah, he called to see how...um...my first few weeks on the job were." His eyes shift away from me and he's fidgeting with his fingers. This guy's tells are so blatantly obvious, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten caught yet.

"That's great. So you guys are close. Family's important. It sucks that the MLS isn't stronger or more popular, He could've been here closer to you."

He looks at me blankly an adds, "Um, yeah, that would've been cool...but no...this place can't hold a talent like Alec, he's better off where he is."

I've seen Alec play. He's mediocre, at best. Emmett and Edward can run circles around him. As a matter of fact, I think I've seen them do that back in London. It was quite funny.

After an awkward silence I sigh loudly and stand, starting to make my way to the door. James stops me, placing his clammy hand on my shoulder again.

"Be careful with that Masen guy. He's got a reputation for, you know...scoring off the field more than on, if you know what I mean." He looks thoroughly disgusted by Edward. I don't know if it's information that Alec's fed him or what, but I want to slap him right then and there. I control myself, however, and smile appreciatively.

"Thanks for the warning, James. I'll try to remember that," I say, squirming from his grasp and walking away.

Looking at my watch, I notice it's already twenty minutes later and I can barely contain my excitement just thinking about what's waiting for me in that storage closet.

Edward's smart. I notice this particular hall doesn't have cameras, I guess because there's not much going on here except a few storage rooms. Walking through the hallway, I immediately catch on the room's doors cracked open. I smile, getting close enough to open it and enter the pitch-black room. My waist is grabbed by needy hands

and my body recognizes their warmth and strength right away. The length of his body moulds against mine as he presses it against my back, pushing me up against the closing door. His mouth swiftly makes its home in that spot under my ear, the sensation sending chills up and down my body. I shiver, but not from the cold. I'm far from cold right now.

"What were you doing to me out there Swan?" he breathes against my neck, pecking hot, wet kisses all over, finally nibbling on my ear lobe. I can only respond in unintelligible _unfs_ and moans. Edward presses his very hard cock against my back after moving me away from the door and towards what feels like shelving. It's so dark, I can't see a thing, heightening every other sense. His hands skim my shoulders down my arms, until his fingers thread through mine. He guides my hands to rest on either side of the shelf. "Hold on and don't let go. You've been a bad bad little girl. Teasing me like that, knowing there was nothing I could do at the time. But now, it's time for payback, don't you think?" he growls in my ear. The sound of his husky voice makes my thighs squirm and press together. I haven't seen this rougher side of him really since that fateful night in London...back when it was just a fuck. Now, I couldn't even imagine thinking of him as anything less than my future...the love of my life.

"Oh...Edward..." I moan a little too loudly.

"Shhh," he whispers hotly in my ear, "You have to be quiet, baby. You don't want to blow your cover. Can you be quiet?"

"Mmfff, yes...just...please..." I plead as I press back against him. Edward makes wonderfully quiet sounds against my neck at the feel of me, and his hands travel down to the hem of my shirt. They finally find the skin at my midsection; one travels up towards my breasts, the other under the waistline of my pants. Edward's hands are magic, as they massage and stimulate all the right places. My body moves involuntarily to find the right friction, and there are no words...just feeling...just sounds...just love.

Edward continues to cover my skin with kisses and licks and nibbles while he very quickly undoes the buttons to both our pants. Soon our underwear is disposed of and I can feel his length at my entrance. Without much fanfare, he enters me, pressing me against the shelves, both of us moaning at the sensations.

His movements are slow and deliberate at first. But after a few minutes, we both realize time is of the essence and his pace quickens.

"God, I love you, Bella. I love you so much..." he whispers and I start to feel my muscles tighten and clench after just a few thrusts. His hands snakes to my clit and the added pressure sends me over the edge instantly. Edward buries his head between my neck and shoulder as he comes moments later, his hot breath coming out in erratic pants.

"I love you too, you know," I turn my head to kiss his hair after a few moments of silence pass. I feel him smile against my skin before his lays gentle kisses along my shoulder and up my neck until he reaches my mouth.

"I know. I've never been more sure of anything else in my life. Bella..." he hesitates, "I want you to know that whatever happens...you know, with this whole cluster-fuck, it's just you and me. It's always going to be you and me. Okay?"

I turn around in his arms and focus on his face. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and now I can see the sincerity and emotion in his eyes, and I smile.

"You and me. We'll be okay...Are you worried?"

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm a little worried about something going wrong. I don't trust James, and I definitely don't trust Alec."

"But do you trust me?" I ask in hushed tones.

Edward looks at me square in the eye, and I can see the moment where his expression changes to one of determination.

"Totally."

"Good. Now let me go and do my job," I say as I kiss the tip of his nose and then his lips. We both dress and exit one at a time with about three minutes between us.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The rest of the day is uneventful as I tend to the players and get to know them and the other people I work with...well...pretend-work with. I continue to cross paths with James from time to time, always trying to start conversation and steer it towards Masen. Storing some more towels into the locker room, James sees me struggling to balance them on the shelf and immediately comes to my aid.

"Geez, thank you!," I exhale loudly before flopping down on a bench. James laughs.

"No problem. Glad I was here to come to the rescue. Consider me your knight in shining armor."

I give him a fake laugh.

_Not a chance, buddy. Not even close. _

I steer him yet again toward trash talk of some of the players; who's bangin' who, who's got a DUI on his record, who's cheating on their wives and/or girlfriends. He considers it his job to clue me in on the office gossip.

"What about Masen? I'm sure he's got a few skeletons in his closet, right?" I urge.

"That guy?" He scoffs. "That guy's clean as a whistle..."

"But isn't he in the middle of some crazy steroid scandal or something? I think I read that somewhere..."

_Please say it please say it please say it please say it._

"Yup. He's finally gonna get what's coming to him."

"What do you mean? I thought you said he was squeaky clean?"

"Well, he is...at least he believes he is. But he's not the nicest guy, according to some."

"Who's the _some_?" Dammit, will he just say it already? I nonchalantly straighten my polo, making sure the digital recorder will pick it all up on the little mic perched next to my collar button.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but I think I can trust you," he lowers his voice before taking the seat next to me, a little too close, of course. I lean in with interest, and to make sure the mic picks everything up.

"I've heard stuff, from my cousin, Alec...about when they played together at Arsenal. The story is he stole his girl right from under his nose, pretty much. Decked him during practice too. The media was all over it, made Alec look like the asshole. Masen's a dick, in my opinion. Alec said he was pretty much in love with the chic..."

I'm speechless. Alec is a douche, plain and simple. We slept together one night. It was the very definition of a one-night-stand. And I made it pretty clear the night of the gala that I wasn't interested. Maybe that's what he's referring to as Edward "stealing" me from him, since we pretty much eye-fucked each other the entire evening and proceeded to have some of the best sex of my life.

"So wait, then you think this is all karma then? For all the obvious shit he's done to your cousin?" I ask, agreeing with him for the sake of garnering more information.

"Karma? Nah. Karma had nothing to do with it...Um, again, this is between you and me, but um...I kind of did Alec a solid."

"I don't understand," I glance at him, confused.

"Well, he asked me to do him a favor, just to fuck him up a little. I think his ego was pretty bruised when the MLS didn't pick him over Masen..."

"Wait wait wait," I interrupt. "I thought you said he didn't want MLS...I thought he was perfectly happy in London."

His eyes shift uncomfortably as he replies, "Yeah, he says that...but I really think he's pissed about it. Masen's always had all the media on him, he's the Golden Boy, you know? So whatever...I did him a solid. He asked me to mess with his...um...vitamins..."

"What do you mean, mess with his vitamins?" Damn it, boy, just _say_ it already. My palms are sweaty, and my heart his pounding so loudly, I'm surprised James can't hear it.

"I put the ATD in his vitamins...but I'm telling you...you say ANYTHING to anyone, I'll pin it on you, you got it?" he says, suddenly very threatening. I push away instinctively and gasp, covering my mouth with my hand.

"YOU did that? You could get into so much trouble, James! Are you insane putting yourself on the line like that?" _Because seriously, you're a moron._

"SHH! Be quiet, damn it!," he hisses, looking around for witnesses and finding none.

"I know it wasn't very smart, and looking back, I probably should've just told him to fight his own battles...but I was here, and I wanted to fuck with Masen a little for what he did. It was stupid, I know...but now, I have to keep things going. He re-tests next week, so I'm gonna have to do it again."

I can't believe this guy.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I did the last time, I have the master keys to all the lockers. I'll just replace some of his pills with mine."

"What about the cameras? Won't they catch you?" I ask in fake awe.

"Nah, I paid the dude in the surveillance room off to delete the footage."

Son of a motherfucking bitch.

"Wow. Why do it again, if it was such a stupid thing to do from the beginning?"

"Because...Alec's counting on me. Plus, he promised he'd get me a job in London with the club if I see this through," he says shyly.

"So that's who you were talking to this morning when I walked in here?"

"Yeah, he had to talk me into it...I almost said no."

"This is crazy...I..."

"Sarah, I swear to God if you say anything..."

"Yeah, I know...you'll accused me, I know."

"It won't be pretty."

At that moment, the locker room phone rang and he stands to pick it up, claiming it's the front desk, needing him for something, and leaves.

What a stupid, stupid boy. The good news, I think I got all I needed from his very own mouth. I check my recorder, well hidden under my bra. I play back the entire confession with a huge grin on my face. As I walk out of the locker room, my eyes meet pure evergreen ones full of concern and affection. We are some distance apart but I manage to give him a reassuring smile, and it's all he needs to know that it's done. It's time to talk to Rose.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Rose listens with apt attention to the entire recording, her mouth open in shock. After the recording stops, she looks up and smiles.

"Well Well, B, I think we have ourselves a case."

She thinks the best course of action is to take the recording to the head honchos at Red Bulls headquarters, which is fine by me. The call is made and the meeting is scheduled. It's all going down tomorrow morning.

Edward sends me a text to see if all went well with Rosie. I respond with just a smile and a little message.

_It's done, baby. Everything's gonna be fine. C U at ur place tonite. Love you xoxo -B_

I spend the evening with him, eating, drinking wine, talking about what occurred. He's surprised James was stupid enough to divulge all that information to me, having only known me one day. What can I say? He's not very bright, and I look very trusting...must be the wig.

I remind Edward that James pretty much threatened to implicate me as the person who did it, even though I wasn't employed with them until a couple days ago. Again..._stupid assmuncher_. But I went along with it, and got what I wanted: a full confession...recorded.

The next morning, Rose and I are front and center in the Big Wig's office. The short, stocky gentleman with the shiny bald spot can't believe I've managed to bypass all their security measures once I reveal to him who I really am. It's also a bit of a blessing that he's so far removed from the players' private lives that he has no idea how I'm connected to Edward...at least for now.

Once he hears the recording, he summons the rest of his administrative team; most of them look exactly like him in suits and glasses. Unfortunately, a look at the security cameras yields nothing. Everyone agrees that more than likely, my recording will not be admissible for most legal proceedings, but it doesn't mean they can't set him up with the help of their security team and maybe even the police. Calls are made, conversations buzz, a flurry of activity erupts as Rose and I take a moment to view the big picture before us.

We did it...

Edward's in the clear...I think.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wrote a O/S called _Merry Textmas_ for the Twi-Muses Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest. You can read all the entries here: http: / / fanfiction (dot) net/community/Naughty_or_Nice_Holiday_Contest/86901/ **

**Voting is currently open, so click here to cast your votes! http: / www (dot) kwiksurveys (dot) com (slash) online-survey (dot) php? surveyID = HLILGL _ 90042b80 ****(replace the dots and delete the spaces!)**

**I also posted the prologue to my brand new fic, _When the Night Comes_. Check it out!**

**OK, so some fic recs! A few stories are totally owning me lately...**

**An Angry Man by katinki - Can't get over this story. You should be reading this.**

**Dear Mr Masen by jendonna - Colab between jennde & belladonna1472... fun story...and you know how much I love my email/text banter.**

**All the Wild Horses by elusivetwilight - Cowboyish Beardward... this is already owning the hell out of me and just started.**

**Click & Strum by Bratty-Vamp - Just started, but it's really good already.**

**My Viking by sheviking - OMG...I'm not one for historical fanfic, but this...OMG...Vikingward? Really? From Sheviking? Um yeah...read it. One chapter, and it has me hooked.**

**I'm diamondheart78 on twitter. Hit me up!**


	18. Chapter 18: Serious Foul Play

**Happy New Year to all my fantastic and loyal readers! I have no excuses for my epic fail in updates... My priorities have been to work, family and all the holiday crazy. Please forgive!**

**Magnolia822 tamed this sucker. xhellokitty99x pre-read and Lolypop82 makes fuckhot manips and banners for this story. Check my profile for her stuff! We're almost done, peeps.**

**

* * *

**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Serious Foul Play**

**Serious Foul Play: A misconduct, often violent, which consists of the clearly disproportionate use of physical force against an opponent during a contest for the ball on the field, and while the ball is in play.**

Last time on Evening the Score:

_Once he hears the recording, he summons the rest of his administrative team; most of them look exactly like him in suits and glasses. Unfortunately, a look at the security cameras yields nothing. Everyone agrees that more than likely, my recording will not be admissible for most legal proceedings, but it doesn't mean they can't set him up with the help of their security team and maybe even the police. Calls are made, conversations buzz, a flurry of activity erupts as Rose and I take a moment to view the big picture before us. _

_We did it..._

_Edward's in the clear...I think._

_~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~_

The next couple of days pass in relative peace and quiet. The Big Wigs had opened a full investigation with the help of the police and security team hoping there was enough evidence against James and his cousin both to charge them and to clear Edward of any wrongdoing. The Red Bulls hoped to eliminate any unwanted media as well. They had checked the security cameras located in the locker rooms only to find that they had suspiciously not recorded a single second of James' tampering. After the police questioned everyone on the security team, they determined that one of the guys in the security team had been paid off. It didn't take long to single out another new employee: some college kid trying to make a few extra bucks. He was fired on the spot.

Edward is a little more at ease with the situation as I continue to assure him that things are resolving swiftly. Our life together also calms into a comfortable routine. As we decided, we split our time between both of our apartments and it's great. But even though I was the one who so adamantly suggested we try this new living arrangement instead of actually moving in with him, I can't get this nagging feeling out of my head and heart that maybe I _do_ want more.

Imagine that.

Of course, I keep these thoughts to myself since I'm really not at a place where I can sit and think things through clearly. My schedule is jam-packed with write ups and outline assignments for Rosie's latest articles. I'm also busy corresponding London connections who are keeping an eye out for Alec's whereabouts and any suspicious behavior. The thought that I had actually slept with that slime bag sends cold shivers down my body, and I seriously want to scrub the memories away in the shower.

Edward is kept pretty busy with all the practices and we don't see each other until late in the evenings. I'm okay with it, since working out and staying focussed helps him keep his mind off of the impending re-test and media storm surrounding his situation. But I guess any publicity is good publicity. ESPN schedules an interview with him as soon they get wind of the investigation. Edward and Felix agree to it since things seem to be going their way in the case, but decide to wait until everything is taken care of and charges are brought against James. Endorsement offers keep rolling in, and even _Men's Health_ wants to do a feature and portray Edward on the cover in all his ab-tastic glory. I'll be buying a few hundred copies.

As Edward and I settle on the couch to watch some movie he's loaded into the Blue-ray player, I lean into his side and curl up against his warmth. His arm wraps around me, and I'm as content as I've ever been until of course he utters words that send me into red alert.

"So, I just got off the phone with my dad a little while ago. They're coming up for a visit this weekend." He eyes me warily for my reaction. I'm pretty sure I look horrified despite my attempts to mask my anxiety.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, well I was supposed to visit them earlier in the week, but all this shit started so I couldn't make it out there. Felix thought it would be smart for me to stay during initial drills and stuff to show dedication to the team during the appeal process, and I agree." He pauses. "But Mom seems to think I need family support. I think it's more about her missing me and you know, wanting to meet you," he trails off.

"Meet me? How much have you told them about me, or us or whatever?" There goes my stomach.

Edward shifts a little on the couch, sighing deeply.

"Not too much. Just that I met someone, told them your name, what you do and stuff."

Okay. This doesn't sound too bad.

"I may have told them that I was in love with you," he mumbles, covering his mouth with his free hand. Won't help, buddy. I heard you.

If this was the old Bella, I would've run for the frigging hills and never looked back. I can't do that now. Nor do I want to, quite honestly. There's a small part of me that is secretly elated that he's told his parents about me, about being in love with me. And as much as I dread the formality of meeting them, I also want to jump and squee. I'm finally the girl the boy takes home to mom and dad.

I pull away just enough to look at him. His sea-green eyes reflect his nervousness. I probably have the same nervous expression plastered on my face too.

"Do you think they'll like me?" My voice pitches higher than normal. God, I feel like an insecure little girl. Probably sound like one too.

His expression softens as he smiles reassuringly, caressing my face.

"Bella, they'll love you. Aside from the fact that I haven't brought a girl home in years, they'll love you simply because you're amazing. They would be fools to not see how wonderful you are, how happy you make me."

I can't help but sigh in relief as I place my hand over his and kiss his palm. I move to straddle him, the movie totally forgotten. I kiss him slowly, lovingly, as my hands wrap around his neck, my fingers grabbing his hair. His arms encircle my waist, his hands trailing up and down my lower back.

"I guess it's time to meet the Cullens," I whisper against his mouth. He smiles.

He grabs the back of my thighs, lifting me up. My giggles and his groans echo through the walls as he takes us to the bedroom. After he makes love to me slowly and passionately, we both fall into a deep, restful sleep.

~*~*~*EtS~*~*~*~

After a short meeting at the paper to hammer out the next edition's articles and deadlines, I gather my things and am about to head out before Rosie catches me.

"Hey! Where you off to in such a rush?"

"Sorry, babe, important appointment to keep," I sing, giving her a cheeky grin. She raises a brow in amusement, leaning in a little closer to whisper.

"What's going on? Tell me!" She nearly whines.

"Okay fine. Edward's parents are flying in." I glance down at my phone's clock. "They should actually be here already. We're taking them out to dinner," I say, unable to mask my nervousness.

Rosie's mouth makes an "o" shape as her eyes widen mischievously.

"Oh! Look at you. Bella meeting the parents! I thought I'd never see the day. I'm very proud of you," she says, winking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. big step. Gotta go." I make my escape, waving her off and promising to call afterwards.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

They love me. They really love me.

The evening goes off without a hitch. I surprise even myself. I'm graceful. I'm proper.

I'm slightly buzzed.

So I need a little liquid courage and discreetly consume three glasses of Pinot Noir. Everyone else does too. We're all pretty happy. Laughter is contagious. Currently Esme, Edward's mom, is telling stories of his first little league soccer game when he was five.

"So he ran in the opposite direction to the other team's goal! He... he... oh..." Esme is having trouble finishing her sentence through hysterical giggles. Luckily, Carlisle, Edward's dad finishes the story for her. But he's not fairing much better. His face is already red from the laughing fit that attacked him earlier.

"Oh, Edward was just so excited. He thought everyone was cheering him on when in fact the coaches were yelling at him and waving him down to run the other way!"

I die. By this point, I'm already keeling over on the sofa, hugging my stomach and wiping tears from my eyes. I hear Edward huff impatiently.

"Okay, laugh now. I'm glad you're all amused. I was five for crying out loud! My teammates weren't doing any better. If I remember correctly, Timmy Roberts ran right off the field! At least I kicked the shit out of that ball and made the goal!"

I glance at him to see if he's as irritated as he sounds, only to find a smile tugging on his lips. He catches my stare and his smile widens until he's joining us in our gigglefest.

I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Being here in such a comfortable setting with Edward and his parents is a telltale sign of how far I've come. I want this. I want all of it. The laughter, the family gatherings, the love and support.

I'm not trying to knock my parents or anything, but I grew up in a different environment. My dad loved me and raised me the best way he could. I'd say he's done a hell of a job. But this- all this unity and love and family- it's something I never knew I craved. I already love these people. I love them because they're funny. I love them because they're lovely people. Most of all, I love them because they raised Edward into the man he is today. He's the man that loves me.

Post after-dinner drinks, Esme helps me clear off the dishes that were left on the table and follows me into the kitchen. I'm loading the dishwasher when she leans against the counter next to me.

"You're good for him, you know."

I pause for a moment and look up to see her satisfied expression. I resume loading the dishes.

"He's good for me."

"He hasn't brought a girl home since his first girlfriend at college. He was really smitten with her. But I knew she wasn't right for him."

I close the dishwasher and switch it on. I turn again to her, my brow slightly furrowed.

"How did you know?"

"She didn't look at him the way he looked at her. She wasn't mesmerized by him."

I think about how I look at Edward, and if it's that obvious. As if she's read my mind, Esme continues.

"You both look at each other with adoration. It's lovely to see my son this way again. But I have to admit he wasn't really in love with her. No, now that I see him with you, I feel confident my son has found his soul mate."

There she goes with the soul mate stuff. I know she's right, but hearing someone else say it just makes everything so much more solid. I should be freaking out, but I'm not.

Then, out of pure impulse, I hug her. I hug this woman because she understands. I see her with Carlisle, how they are still clearly in love. I can't help but see them and easily replace the image with Edward and me. That's us in a few years.

Thankfully, Esme's a hugger, as she clearly displayed when Edward introduced us earlier this evening. I thought she would break my ribcage. I hug right back.

"When all this mess is done, I want the both of you to come visit us in Chicago," she says as we break our embrace.

"Okay. I would really, really love that, Esme."

"Edward's going to hate it when I take out all the pictures from the day we took him home from the adoption agency. He was four, and just the cutest little thing. At least you'll be able to see how your kids might look."

_Um, I'm sorry... what?_

As she catches my mortified expression, she laughs.

"Oh relax, Bella. I know you two are a long way from making me a grandmother, but give this old lady some hope."

"I'm okay. Really. I just haven't really thought about that to tell you the truth. I love your son. A lot. But we just started getting serious not too long ago, so I haven't really put much thought into the big picture." I'm not quite certain why I feel bad about making excuses to her. Everything I'm saying is true. We're pretty green in our relationship. But the look in her eyes assures me that she understands as she nods with a placating smile.

"You kids should take your time. Love is one thing, but commitment is an entirely different matter. Some people think it's all about love, that everything can be solved with hearts and flowers." She pauses and sighs.

"Bella, love is a choice. When you look at that person who causes your stomach to flip, you make a choice whether to stick around or move on after the infatuation stage dims. The way I see you and my son interact, I already see that choice has been made. It makes me happy." I swear I hear a slight tremble in her voice at her last words.

I don't have much to say. Words aren't enough to express what I'm feeling. So I let actions speak for me by hugging her again. It's just one great big hug-a-thon.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The night with the Cullens is an utter success and I'm actually really excited when Rosie calls and invites all of us, including Edward's parents, to her place for dinner the following evening. And as if coming out of hibernation, Jasper and Alice join us as well. Apparently, they had shunned the rest of the world for the last 72 hours "getting to know" each other pretty damn well. They're already talking about scheduling future trips to visit each other. I'm not used to this new Alice- the kind of Alice that will let herself be consumed by a man she hardly knows. But then again, who am I to judge? I pretty much did the same thing. I'm the picture of total happiness, and I'm thrilled that my best friend is happy too.

The dinner is great. Everyone laughs and drinks and tells more stories. Emmett and Rosie share how they met, and I can't get over the look of pure bliss and love on Rosie's face as she listens to Emmett talk about how beautiful he thought she was when he first saw her. If I look hard enough, I can see little birds and hearts orbiting her head.

A little later, as the Cullens say their goodbyes to retire back to their hotel, Rosie pulls me aside and whispers.

"So, they like you, huh?" She smiles wryly.

"I think so. Esme and I had a little heart-to-heart last night. You could say she's on Team Bella. And Carlisle... well, what's there to say. He's a perfect..."

"Hottie. He's a perfect hottie," Rosie interjects.

"Well, I was going to say he's a perfect gentleman. But yeah, you're right. He's a hot piece of ass." I know he and Edward aren't biologically related, but wow, that's some collection of genes.

We both giggle at our ridiculous ogling of the parental unit before Rosie segues into more serious territory.

"Edward re-tests in 48 hours. The head honcho at headquarters wants to finalize the plans for the take-down. We'll meet in the security office tomorrow after your shift." I look around to see if Edward is anywhere near earshot, but see that he is talking with his parents. He glances my way with worried eyes. I smile and wink, which seems to relax him some as he turns back toward the group.

"I'll be ready. I just want this shit over with, Rosie. I just hope I don't let Edward down."

"Are you kidding? Edward worships you. He would rather you stay out of it, but he knows you too well to get in your way." She leans in a little more. "B, you've got a keeper there. We both do. Just focus on what you have together and everything will fall into place."

"Geez, I'm glad everyone's giving me love advice. Am I that romantically challenged?" I laugh.

"No, silly," Rosie swats my shoulder gently. "You just have a lot of people who really care about you and want to see you happy."

Before I can answer, I feel two strong arms embrace me from behind. The familiar feel of them immediately calms me.

"Hey, you. We should probably get going. Big day tomorrow," Edward whispers, sounding a little nervous.

I turn my head to touch my lips to his. "Yes. Big day. Let's go."

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The next work day at training camp is uneventful. I make my usual rounds and treat various players, making sure to change nothing in my demeanor or routine. I see James throughout the day as we cross each other's paths. His smile is innocuous enough, but I know better. He's nothing but a mean little troll, doing his evil cousin's dirty work. And he's a moron to boot. Not a good mix.

As discussed, I head to the security office at the end of my shift, making sure to be as discreet as possible. Upon entering, mostly everyone that has any part in this operation, including Rosie, is there. They're already knee-deep in logistical planning, heads popping up when they hear me come through the door.

"Ah, there she is, the woman of the hour," declares Felix. Ever since he realized I wasn't talking out of my ass about my suspicions, he's been rather cordial and pleasant to be around. We had realized that both of us wanted to defend Edward at all costs, which placed us on the same team. He's okay in my book.

I'm fitted with a wire, strategically tucked underneath my clothes, and given a pep talk by pretty much everyone there. Rosie watches me make final adjustments before giving me an unexpected and silent hug. We don't need to say anything.

Taking one last calming breath, I rejoin my colleagues in the training room and resume therapy. I feel surprisingly relaxed, sure of myself. But I remind myself quickly that a false sense of security would not be the most productive attitude. If I'm exposed, if this all blows up in my face, I could destroy my career. The future doesn't look pretty if I mess this up.

The day continues normally until, out of the corner of my eye, I catch James rummaging through his pocket, taking out a small prescription-looking bottle out of the corner of my eye. I look around and notice that most of the other PTs have already started to pack up, leaving James and me alone.

As nonchalantly as I can, I take a stack of dirty towels piled against the wall and go to deposit them in a big laundry basket right next to him. When he notices me he falters slightly, eyes darting every which way but on my face. But then his manner changes, and he's all wicked smiles, staring directly at me.

"Psst, Bella!" he whispers. "Come here. Let me show you something."

Boy, ain't that a loaded phrase.

"What's up, James?" I ask dismissively.

"Remember what I told you the other day about what I did to Masen's stuff?" He drops his voice even lower when mentioning Edward.

"Um, yeah, of course I do. Why?" I send him a confused glance.

He looks around to see if we're alone before grabbing my wrist with his slimy hand and leading me to the players' lockers.

"Well, Masen tests tomorrow morning again. I'm gonna fuck with him one last time. Final nail in the coffin, you know?" He grins smugly.

I feign surprise and concern.

"What?" I whisper pointedly. "Are you crazy, James? There are cameras all over this place. You'll get caught for sure!"

He scoffs. "Nah, I got a friend up there in the security room. Gave him a little compensation to accidentally turn off the recorder... You know what I mean?"

I have a sudden urge to end him with a quick neck-wringing. But I keep my cool. I stand there in silence, frozen as he pours seemingly harmless looking pills into his palm and replaces Edward's vitamins with them. The vitamins disappear into James' now empty bottle. I notice the pills look exactly the same.

After the deed is done, he reminds me that I'm sworn to secrecy, as I promised before. I whole-heartedly agree and slip away to the employees' locker area.

I take a seat on the bench for a moment to catch my breath. I hadn't noticed that my heart was going a hundred miles an hour in there, adrenaline pumping and my pulse throbbing in my ears, and not in a good way like when I'm with Edward and he's doing that thing with his...

Never mind. _Not appropriate, Bella._

I finally calm down enough to detach the recorder and set it on my bag. I slip my phone out of my pocket to make a quick call to Rosie, just to make sure it was all caught on the recorder and cameras.

"Rosie, please tell me, for the love of God that you got all that. I seriously can't do this again," I whisper.

"Yep! Got it all, baby. You're done. Get your sweet ass up here."

"Oh, fucking finally. I thought I was going to mangle that little shit when I saw his ugly-ass face look all proud of himself... the stupid prick."

At that moment, things happen so fast I'm not quite sure what's going on.

I feel a hand grab me by the arm and push me up against the wall forcefully. At some point I drop the cell phone and hear it crash to the ground. In seconds James's nasty breath is wafts over my face and I feel like I'm about to pass out from the stench. I would, were it not for the his menacing, angry face peering down at me. One of his hands now has me in a vice grip, while the other is grabbing my face by the jaw. Ow. That hurts.

"What the fuck, you little bitch! I told you I'd finish you if you talked. What the fuck is this shit! You recording me? Who the fuck are you, huh? Who sent you? You snoopin' around?" He shouts at me while I try to take a breath. I'm unsuccessful since his hand slips from my jaw to my neck, pressing down against it pretty strongly. I can't get a word, much less any air, to pass through my throat. I feel myself starting to get dizzy, seeing black spots as I try to keep myself from fainting. Damn it, this can't end like this... so close... so close...

My body feels heavy as me knees give out, and I surrender to the blackness, but not before I hear faint voices of men shouting. I think I hear the clank of cuffs and Miranda Rights being recited, but I'm not really sure. I feel a sharp pain on my head as it meets the cold cement floor. Rosie's familiar, comforting voice tries to revive me. But it's no use. I want to go to sleep. It's comfy here on the ground. _Goodnight Rosie_.

I think I hear her say, "Oh, Shit."

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

Beeping. I hear beeping. And soft voices. I hear soft voices I'm pretty sure I recognize, but I can't make out what's being said. I feel drums being pounded against my head.

No wait. I think that's a headache. Crap.

Someone must hear me say that out loud, because the low hum of conversation stops and I immediately feel a warm hand on my covered ankle, and more importantly, a soothing, strong hand brushing away the hair from my face.

"Bella? Can you hear me, love?" It's the best voice in the world. I squint my eyes open and see the silhouette of a very strong jaw and messy hair, like a solar eclipse against the harsh fluorescence. He looks like an angel.

I hear him make a sound that is a mix of nervous laughter and relief.

"Thanks. No one's ever said that to me before."

Great, I said that out loud.

I hear Rosie giggle. "You gave us quite a scare there for a while, B. Edward was practically scaling the walls when he first got here. I thought he was going to injure some of the staff."

I take a deep breath and open my eyes more fully. Rosie is in a tee shirt and jeans, hair in a messy bun. Wow, that's a first. Then my eyes find Edward's, staring intently at me with a sheepish grin. I smile, knowing he is probably embarrassed by his behavior.

"Hey," I finally mumble.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asks, brushing his fingers from my temple to my cheek and jaw, repeating the motion several times. His other hand gently holds mine.

"Like shit. Like my head's been run over by a freight train."

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard. They say you don't have a concussion, but you will have a nasty headache for a while."

"That's fantastic," I mutter sarcastically, closing my eyes and allowing myself to just feel his caresses as they relax me.

"Bella," he mutters after a short moment of silence, "you scared the shit out of me today. When Rosie called I couldn't even think straight. For a split second I thought about losing you, and it's not something I really want to revisit. So, don't you ever fucking do that to me again, okay?" The words are firm, but his voice is quivering. I open my eyes and stare at him. His eyes are glassy, on the verge of tears, and I truly don't want to see him like this ever again.

"You got it. I'm done. I just want to go home, crawl into bed with you and forget everything. Can we do that?"

Edward chuckles quietly. "I'll see what I can do. I think the doctor's coming by in a few to sign a few papers and send you home."

"Edward, what happened to James? Please tell me they caught him."

"Yeah, love. They caught him. He was arrested and is being held and denied bail. Apparently, he's a flight risk. You did good, baby." He brings my hand to his lips and brushes them along my knuckles before peppering them with kisses.

I did it. It's over. Time to move on.

And as soon as the doctor signs my release as promised, Edward and Rosie help me out, and that's just what we do.

We move on.

Later that evening, Edward makes good on his promise. We lie in his bed, tangled and cuddled and warm.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful hero."

.

.

.

**A/N: Everybody now..."AWWWWWW!" Yes, EtS is coming to an end very soon... only one more chapter remains, plus a short epilogue. I hope you've all enjoyed this journey with me! If you have, leave me some love by reviewing! I love each and every one of them.**

** The last chapter should be up sometime this weekend! Woohoo! Now for some recs!**

**Falling for the First Time by SnowWhiteHeart - Don't ask me why I've never read this until now. I'm not a Vampfic reader, but someone on Twitter swore that I would love it...and I do... Teddy & Piglet rock! It's also complete!**

**Branching Inward by LifeInTheSnow - I'm totally in love with this Edward. That's all I'll say.**

**Pressed for Time by Twanza - Another twitter rec from Happymelt. I just started it, and I can't put it down. The humor is right up my alley.**

**And one final note, Nominate your favorite Lemons for The Golden Lemon Awards! http: / / www . kwiksurveys . com / online-survey . php?surveyID = HCIHMI_9fd80888**

**Nominate your faves for the Shimmer Awards here - http: / / shimmerawards . blogspot . com /**

**Check Out the Hidden Star Awards and Go nominate your unknown Star today here - http: / / thehiddenstarawards . blogspot . com /**

**Delete all spaces from the URLS :)**

**I'm DiamondHeart78 on The Twitter...hit me up.**


	19. Chapter 19: Result

**Magnolia822 Betas, and thank God for that! xhellokitty99x pre-read and Lolypop82 makes fuckhot manips and banners for this story. Check my profile for her stuff!**

**And now, the final chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Result**

**Result: The final outcome of a soccer match, whether a draw, or a victory by the team scoring the greater number of goals.**

**...**

"So what's the verdict, finally?" I ask, taking a seat in Rosie's office. Everyone's buzzing about what I did, even though the official story keeps me anonymous.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my contacts at the courthouse. James has pled guilty to all the charges, in exchange for leniency in sentencing, provided he shares info on Alec's involvement." Rosie sounds genuinely pleased.

I couldn't be happier. Although I wish he would rot in prison for a long time, I can't be too pissed off at the turnout. At least Edward's in the clear.

"Have you heard from London?"

Shortly after James' arrest, authorities in London had arrested Alec with an unrelated assault charge on a bar patron. Typical.

"Nothing new except he's been suspended indefinitely from Arsenal's roster and fined. Most likely the league will drop him completely. Serves him right, the asshole."

The MLS had issued an official statement denouncing James' actions and clearing Edward of any wrong-doing, allowing him to return to the field for the next game, which was today.

"Excellent. I guess I'll see you in a couple hours?" I ask, rising up to leave.

"Yeppers. It's going to be so much fun!" Rosie exclaims.

We say our goodbyes and I head home.

Edward left quite early this morning in order to be at the field with the rest of the team before the match. I had felt him kiss me on the forehead and whisper an "I love you" as I wished him luck half asleep. I finally rise from bed a while later to take a shower, eat some breakfast and get ready for my outing with the girls.

About a couple hours later, I'm dressed in jeans, chucks, and Red Bulls shirt with MASEN printed in bold on the back. I smile proudly at my reflection in the mirror.

There's a knock at the door. When I open it I find a giddy Alice and Rosie, both dressed in Red Bulls attire. I lock up, heading down with them to Alice's car; Jasper's at the wheel.

"Well hello there, my dear. Ready to watch Edward kill it today?" he says as we slide into the backseat. Alice takes her place up front.

"Yes, sir! Let's do this," I reply. The girls responding with their own cheers.

The stadium is electric as the fans fill the space with excited chatter, laughter, and hollering. We're shuffled towards the elevators, suddenly enveloped in silence as the doors shut out the loud revelers.

"Wow, this is crazy. I had no idea there were so many fans!" Alice says as she hangs on Jasper's arm. He looks at her adoringly, a wide grin showing off his perfect teeth. I never imagined Alice would behave as she does around Jasper, it's all so alien to me. She's always been so proudly independent, a trait she and I both share. But strangely, I love seeing her like this, totally in love. I realize I'm not too far from being just like her when I'm with Edward. I'm not bothered by it... not one bit. The thought makes me smile.

"You'd be surprised. People here have been waiting for this stadium to be completed for a while. Now that they have it, season tickets are practically sold out," Jasper proudly shares.

He says "practically" because we're not deluding ourselves. Soccer still has ways to go in terms of garnering the same popularity in the States it enjoys in the rest of the world. But as far as attendance goes, this has the makings of one of the best turnouts of the season. This might be due in large part to Edward's name on the front page of every sports section in the country and discussion of his return on every sports news show. The fans' curiosity equals match attendance, much to the glee of the Big Wigs and their thick pockets.

The elevator doors open to reveal a huge air-conditioned room with several large flat screens and food covering every available inch of the tables against the wall. Several players' girlfriends, wives, kids and VIPs mingle with each other; champagne, beer, soft drinks flow for those in attendance. The vibe is positive, and I'm greeted first by Felix, who's elated and enthusiastic over how well Edward's doing, then by the other guests.

Everyone seems to know who we are as we're guided to our special seats in the club box. After all the tension and worry of the past couple of weeks, I'm relieved to just sip my beer and enjoy the company of friends.

As I make my rounds, I notice Carlisle and Esme seated nearby and I practically skip over to greet them.

"Hello, dear! It's so nice to see you! Isn't this all so exciting?" Esme gushes as she embraces me tightly. I return the sentiment before we break the hug. Carlisle leans over and kisses my cheek. He's a man of few words, but he definitely has a quiet strength about him.

"Did you see him at all today?" I ask.

Carlisle responds, nodding. "Briefly. I may have thrown my name around a little down at the locker rooms. Some of the team doctors recognized me and gave me a chance to chat with him for a few minutes. He looked happy. Nervous, but happy. But then again, Edward's always suffered from nerves before a game. When he was a kid in the AYSO league, he'd either be very talkative or just throw up in the bushes before heading onto the field. Nothing has changed," he chuckles.

My heart clenches as I imagine a small Edward: scrawny, pale, with wild, thick copper hair like licks of fire running up and down the field. Esme's promises to show me his childhood pictures and her comments about picturing our own children momentarily cause me to panic silently. But another part of me, a little tiny part, is slowly pushing its way to the surface, quietly hoping Esme's right. I grin like an idiot.

We make some more small talk before taking our seats right before the game starts.

A few minutes later, the announcer's voice booms over the loudspeakers as he names each starting player. When he says Edward's name, the crowd goes nuts. I see him jog out to the sidelines, waving to all his fans, a great big smile on his face. My face hurts from smiling so much as I watch him absorb all the love from his fans—enough energy to pump him up for this match, maybe enough for him to take on the world. I'm so very proud of him.

Right before the game officially begins, Edward glances around. He must sense my eyes watching him because he turns towards the club box and I swear he sees me. I get all giddy and wave, even though I'm a dork to even think he can tell from that far away. Nevertheless, Edward waves in our general direction and the game begins.

Throughout the game, both teams are pretty evenly matched in terms of ability, speed and defense. The Bulls always manage to get oh-so-close, only to miss a shot or get blocked by defenders on the opposing team. Edward seems a little on edge when the defense thwarts his goal attempts. That is, until about sixty-five minutes into the game when Edward's apparent anger transforms him into charging bull (I guess the team name is suddenly appropriate). The opposing team's forward hurls a header towards the Bulls' goalie, who blocks it with his bare hands. He quickly makes a long throw toward the center of the field where Edward is already positioned. Taking control of the ball, Edward works his way down toward the goal post, but the opposing team's defense blocks his attempt. Seeing no way out he shoots the ball right towards Emmett, who's placed towards the right of the defense, giving the Bulls' forwards enough time to move ahead.

Emmett kicks the ball long toward their teammate, a guy named Michelson, who's got a better shot to score. He takes the ball, making a quick kick tap toward the goalpost. Once again, the opposing team's stupid-ass goalie blocks the play and they all end up fumbling on the floor. But out of the nowhere Edward sneaks three steps behind, sees the clear shot and his right leg slings the ball with maximum force. This time, GOAL!

And I'm excited... and horny.

Everyone in the box goes crazy. Rosie, Alice and I exchange happy hugs, jumping up and down like kids. Esme is claps vigorously and Carlisle man-hugs Jasper, each of them patting the other loudly on the back.

Neither team manages to score again and the Red Bulls take the win 1-0. All of us scamper out after the game ends and make our way over to one of the large rooms located on the top floor of the stadium reserved for club events. It's been decked out with high top tables and an open bar. After about an hour, the players start to trickle in, all of them showered and dressed. They all meet up with the respective guests and families and the mood is bright and cheerful. The room erupts in even more boisterous cheers and I see a crowd form close to the doors. At first, I'm curious to see what's causing the commotion and the same interest is mirrored on the faces of my friends and Edward's parents before it hits me.

Edward has entered the building.

He's their hero. He's their star. People begin to move in, surrounding the door, and I can only see his telltale bronzy mess of hair slightly above the rest of the crowd. He must be loving it, totally eating it up. I can't help the eye roll as I imagine his ego blowing up to epic heights. But I realize he deserves it, so I let it slide. He deserves this moment.

Finally- fucking finally- I see him. The crowd parts like the Red Sea, the huge ass grin on his face so infectious that I have to smile as well. Then I do something I've only seen done in movies.

I run.

I run into his open arms and almost make him lose his balance, but he holds on tight as he swings me off the ground, twirling.

Yes, folks. We're twirling.

I barely register the _aww's_ and camera snaps because I'm only focused on the sensations of being in Edward's arms. That's all that really matters, right?

He grunts into my neck and whispers the words for me and me alone. "God, I love you. I love you so much."

It's a thrill to hear those words; even if I've heard him say them before, it never gets old. Not one bit. I squeeze him harder once I'm back on solid ground, leaning back to see his face. His green eyes shine, evergreen and vibrant, their corners crinkling as he grins. I kiss him full on the mouth, not really caring who's around, and it quickly spirals into something a little less chaste before we hear catcalls and whistles from the rest of the guys. Edward smiles against my lips and we break apart, but not before he whispers "later" in my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over my skin.

The reception is a lot of fun, but as the early evening rolls in, all I want to do is take Edward back home and do naughty things to him. Watching him play today reminded me of all the reasons I love soccer: muscled legs, sweat, and power. Of course, lets not forget the moment the winning team takes their shirts off and run around the field. Pure sex.

Edward knows me pretty damn well because in an instant he's saying his goodbyes to all the important people and ushering me out the door and into his car. His leg bounces up and down as he barrels through the streets. I'm trying really hard to control my sudden desire to lean over and show him some "appreciation" while he's driving, but I think better of it and add that to my plans for tonight. Edward places his hand on my jean-clad thigh and the warm current from it jolts me in the sweetest spots. I have no idea if we'll even make it his loft in time.

Miraculously, we do make it, and we clumsily alternate between taking steps towards our destination and pausing to maul and molest each other. It's almost like the first time we came together, only this time, there's love mixed in.

By the time we're inside his space, we're already peeling off items of clothing from one another, never once disconnecting our lips. It's delicious and it's perfect. As we're fumbling around the room, clothes all over the floor, he's pulling me towards the bed. But a sudden burst of creativity enters my thoughts as I catch a glimpse of the Monster Terrace, the memory of a previous conversation coming back to me. I grin salaciously, turning my heard to look at Edward, his eyes searching and narrowed.

"That look... I know that look. What are you thinking?" he asks gruffly.

"Outside. Now." I'm hoping the emphasis in my voice is enough to signal what I'm talking about.

Edward looks outside, as it instantly dawns on him.

"You sure?" He sounds hopeful. I grin and nod as I pull on his hand, walking him towards the glass doors that lead out to the beautiful outdoor space. I've had dreams about being with him out here.

I spot a pretty big L-shaped sectional with extra wide seat cushions and I make a beeline for it. The air has a little chill to it, but not cold enough to cause a retreat. Edward closes in and slowly wraps his arms around me, the evidence of his enthusiasm pressing hard against my back. His lips drag, kiss and suck at my skin from that spot under my ear that drives me crazy, to that place on my shoulder that drives me crazy...

What am I talking about? _Everything_ this man does drives me crazy.

The sounds of the city below echo and rise around us. The feeling that life down there is oblivious to our moment here creates an imaginary bubble. I could live in this bubble forever, I think as his hands grip my hips and pull me flush against him. My arms lift over to grab the back of his neck as I turn my head to meet his waiting mouth.

Eventually I turn around in his arms as he leads me to the sofa, lowering me down slowly and gently until he's above me. His gaze melts me.

As the evening rolls on and the stars shine bright across the clear black night, we make love. Sometimes soft and languid, sometimes hard and fast. But always passionate. Forgetting where we are, our sounds echo through the night. Each time he looks at me as we make each other come, all the love in the world enveloping us. And as we lay there looking up towards the sky, a large throw draped over our naked and spent bodies, I finally understand Edward's need to be together, like... all the time.

That persistent longing to be with him all the time causes me to revisit talks of our future. I mull over his desire to move in together while my hand gently plays with the smattering of soft hair on his chest. I know he had acquiesced to my suggestion to alternate between our places just to make me happy. His eyes had shown a smidgen of disappointment that I couldn't ignore, but I had to leave it be at the time. But now, after everything, I think maybe I have been making things more complicated than they need to be.

He loves me. I love him. I can't see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life, and I can bet everything I have that he feels the same way. So why am I reluctant to move in with him? That version of me seems so far away, I don't even recognize her.

I want this. I want us. Here. Together.

When my heart leaps erratically at my determination of making this happen, I lift my head to gaze at Edward. His eyes are closed, but I'm not sure if he's awake or not so I test him by kissing him softly below his collar-bone. He lets out a quiet, low, gruff moan as his arms tighten around me. He's awake, and I smile against him.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"Better than okay."

"Good. This was a good idea. It's beautiful out here."

"Yes it is."

We stay silent for a few moments before I continue.

"Edward?"

"Mmmm."

"I was thinking..."

"Mmmm."

Jesus. How do I say this?

"Do you... maybe... I... " Damn it. I sigh, impatient with myself.

"What is it?" Edward turns his head to look at me.

"I was just thinking... about what you asked me other night."

"You'll have to be more specific, love."

"Well, you remember when you suggested...no, when you asked me to, you know, move in with you?" I practically whispered that last part.

Edward stiffens slightly before sighing deeply.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if maybe... that offer was still..."

"Yes."

I look at him abruptly.

"Yes?" I squeak.

"Yes, I still want you to move in with me. Yes." He sounds determined. There's also a little hopeful gleam in his eyes. We stare at each other for a moment before Edward speaks again.

"Do you... do you want to move in with me?" he asks timidly.

I smile and look straight into his eyes, wanting him to know I'm serious... hiding nothing.

"Edward Masen, you're my home. I want to be wherever you are."

Edward's smile grows impossible wider. He kisses me, both of us pouring every ounce of feeling and promise into each other as the stars twinkle above us.

Yeah.

I'm home.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, folks. Short and sweet, I think. I hope the ending met expectations. Remember, there's a short epi coming up in a couple days that will show what our favorite lovebirds are up to. Until then I'll leave all my huge _thank you's_ for the epi.**

**I do want to say THANK YOU to all my readers, whether you review or not, it's all appreciated. I never thought EtS would reach this kind of popularity, and I'm thrilled you love it. If you have a chance, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me whether you love it or hate it. I can take it, I promise ;)**

**Just one rec for this week:**

**_Reunion_ by KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle: Completed fic that makes me smile. very cute Geekward turns hottie... and lemony, because that's always a good thing ;)**


	20. EPILOGUE

**Meet you at the bottom ;)**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own all of the fuckery below ;)

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

.

"Bella, love, you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright? Maybe you should get a drink."

I swear I'm going to give this girl a valium any minute, even though I think I'm the one who needs it more than her.

"I'm okay, seriously. It's just the take-off and landing that freaks me out a little." She's squeezing my hand within an inch of its life.

"Are you sure it's just the flight that's freaking you out?" I could think of a few different things that could be making her a bit anxious.

For one, we're moving to Chicago. No big deal to me; it's my home and be close to my family. And I left New York on my own terms; after two years with the Red Bulls, I had become a free agent and just recently got picked up by the Chicago Fire. It was a decision I didn't reach on my own. Bella, for one, would have killed me. And secondly, I had no desire to do anything about my future if she wasn't part of the process.

Bella was actually really excited about Chicago. After the whole James fiasco, she got a little tired of the crazy assignments the paper would send her on, but they never offered her a writer's position. Rosie had tried to get her a promotion, but budget cuts were the excuse, as always.

Bella, however, had taken it in stride and when she heard about Chicago, she used it as an opportunity to find another job. After a few trips back and forth with interviews left and right, she's now head of the online department at the _Tribune_, and although she's all gung-ho about it, I know she has to be nervous.

All the anxiousness could also be coming from the realization that she's moving away from all her friends. Rosie is staying behind, as is Emmett. The Red Bulls offered him an extended contract and a hefty paycheck, and after Bella and I had taken the plunge and moved in together, Emmett was struck by the Commitment Bug and asked Rosie to marry him. They're getting hitched next summer.

Alice decided to move to North Carolina with Jasper. They did the long distance thing after he left, but a year ago he asked her to come back with him. She jumped at the chance for a fresh start and will be opening a children's clothing boutique in a few weeks.

There is one thing that's got me anxious though, and it's currently burning a whole in my jacket pocket.

"Well, no... yes... I don't know," Bella replies nervously.

Does she sense something is up? I have to admit, she's pretty good at reading me.

"Which one is it? Talk to me, maybe you'll feel better if you just air out your concerns." I speak calmly, masking my inner meltdown of nerves.

She chuckles lightly, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'm just being being a dork."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" She asks suddenly after a long pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Chicago. Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, it's a big move, close to your parents, basically starting over..." she trails off.

"Um, you're just now starting to doubt our decision? You know, after buying a house together there and getting jobs? You couldn't voice your concerns earlier?" I tease her. I know she's sure of us, I'm just messing with her.

She chuckles lightly, her shoulders visibly relaxing.

"No, silly. I guess you're right. I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous. it's almost like I can sense something big's going to happen. But don't mind me," she dismisses, linking her arm through mine and snuggling her cheek against my shoulder. I can't help but freak out a bit just thinking that Bella can sense something's up.

"I'm totally sure about us, you know that. I love you more than anything. And the house," she sighs, "it's just perfect."

Do I have the balls to go through with this? I'd tried doing the whole traditional get-down-on-one-knee shit, and I chickened out at the last minute. It just didn't seem right. Bella isn't the type to want a by-the-book proposal, so I need to get my shit straight and think on my toes. I finally decide to just keep the damn thing in my pocket until the moment feels right.

Which brings me to our current situation.

Thirty-five thousand feet in the air, and my palms are sweating. Would she hate me if I did this in public, on a plane, in limbo between our old life and new one? I'm on the verge of an internal mental breakdown until I feel Bella's hand drift underneath our shared blanket. I turn my head slightly to see her sly expression. She wants to play.

"What are you doing, baby?" I whisper against her ear. Her eyes close at the sensation of my warm breath on her skin. I feel her hand press gentle pressure on my thigh as it moves higher toward the fly on my jeans.

"Oh, nothing, dear," she coos against my neck. The sensation sends an electrical current right to my dick. It's even more excited when I feel Bella's hand slowly lower the zipper of my jeans. Her warm fingers seek out my hardened length, and when my breath catches I spare a glimpse at her to see her face is completely calm. She's not even looking my way.

The evil woman.

Her hand suddenly circles my cock and squeezes lightly and I struggle to stay coherent as she starts to slowly pump up and down. I turn my head to bury myself in her hair and breathe erratically. All Bella seems to be doing is looking at her magazine, flipping the pages with her free hand. Her head turns slightly in my direction without looking directly at me.

"Shh. This is no place to get rowdy. You wouldn't want to disturb the other passengers, would you?" She whispers. Oh, I'm going to kill her.

I try desperately to limit my movements, my hips wanting to push towards her hand to create more friction. My face is still buried in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. I can't help but let out a low moan that I pray to God no one can hear. Her hand doesn't stop but only gets faster, tighter. It won't be too long now.

"Oh, fuck, Bella..." I whisper against her.

"Shhh," she says again as she finally turns towards my face, capturing my open mouth in a searing kiss, drowning out the sounds of my ecstasy as I come in her hand.

When the pulsing stops, our kiss slows to small brushes and pecks. Bella smirks smugly.

"You okay there, Masen?"

"Mmmm." I grunt, my eyes closed, trying to regain my composure.

"Hand me a napkin?" She asks sweetly. I hand over a cocktail napkin and it disappears under the blanket. Her hand tucks me in before reappearing as if nothing ever happened.

I take her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. "How did I get so lucky?"

Bella laughs lightly, but doesn't respond. The rest of the flight is spent in and out of sleep.

~*~*~*~EtS~*~*~*~

The cab drops us off in front of our new home just after five.

During one of our trips to visit my folks and for Bella to do the last round of interviews, we looked high and low for a house that would suit our needs. We wanted something close to the city, but still far away enough to be considered the suburbs. Neither Bella nor I actually voiced it, but I think starting a family in the future was a big factor in choosing this particular property. With my mother's help, the family realtor pinned down a great two-story brownstone in an upscale part of town.

There's a park down the street and a nice sized yard in the back. The rooms are huge with a spectacular stone fireplace in the great room. The large windows let in a lot of natural light, and when Bella saw it, she knew it was the place. We knew.

Bella sighs deeply, dropping her bags near the foyer and flops down on our sofa. Leave it to my mother to take care of the decor.

"Ugh, it's so good to finally be home," Bella exclaims.

"Home." I smile, flopping down right next to her.

"Did you call your mom and let her know we're here?"

"Yep, sent her a text a little while ago," I say, turning to wrap my arms around her, nuzzling her neck. She sighs blissfully.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm desperate to get all the airplane gunk off of me, so I'm heading to bathroom for a shower. Care to join me?" Bella squeezes my arm, kissing my forehead.

"Don't mind if I do," I reply, wiggling my eyebrows. My nerves are slowly creeping back. I decided to nix the in-flight proposal and wait until we were home. Now we are, and I have no idea how to do this. In the shower?

_No, you dumbass. You can be more romantic than that._

After our very interesting shower, we order some pizza and snuggle on the couch to watch some TV. The ring is in the pocket of my pajama pants and it's practically yelling at me to do it already.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been acting all weird since the flight. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Bella asks, brushing strands of hair from my face.

"Nothing's wrong," I respond taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I'm just kind of overwhelmed that we actually did it, we're here. You're here with me. I'm really happy. Just happy," I ramble. Bella smiles, caressing my jaw.

"Yeah, we did. I'm happy too... really happy," she giggles at the silliness of our words.

And just then, a moment of clarity takes place. The perfect moment doesn't have to be made, it doesn't have to be planned... it just happens. And it's happening now.

She looks beautiful, even in an old ratty tee shirt, sweat pants.

"Um, Bella?"

"Mmm?" She mumbles fumbling with the remote control. She doesn't notice I'm moving to kneel in front of her. When she finally does, she looks confused.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

I gently take the remote control from her hand and place it on the side table. She follows my movements with wide eyes.

"You know I love you," I start.

Her brow creases as she swallows loudly. Could she be figuring this out already?

"And I know you and I would've never moved here and bought this place to make a life with each other if we didn't believe it was forever."

Bella suddenly moves her hand to cover her mouth, eyes big and shining.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are everything I want, everything I need. Will you marry me?" I declare as I open the small velvet box the platinum set solitaire diamond.

Then, there is... silence.

I'm not quite sure what's going on, but she's just sitting there, staring at me. No reaction.

"Um, Bella? Could you help me out here? Please?" If she doesn't say anything soon, I'm going to have an anxiety attack... and maybe crawl under a rock. My heart is racing.

More silence.

I think she's in shock.

I have to think fast to save this entire fucked-up situation, so I scramble as I stand.

"Bella, look, forget I said anything... I understand if you're not..."

"Yes."

I'm not sure if I heard right. It was hardly a whisper. It's enough to freeze my movements. I look down at her.

"What?" I whisper back. Her face is wet with two lines of tears. She grabs my hand to pull me back down. I comply because my body's like jelly now.

When I'm eye-level with her again, I see her smile at me, tears still flowing.

"Yes, Edward. Yes," Bella responds, nodding her head repeatedly.

"Yes? Yes, you'll marry me?"

Her smile grows impossibly wider and I feel like my heart is going to explode.

I kiss her. Hard. She laughs against my lips. I finally pull away long enough to pull out the ring and place it on her finger.

"Oh my God, Edward. It's perfect. So beautiful," she marvels, staring at the diamond.

But all I can do it stare at her.

"Meh. It's alright. What I'm looking at is much more beautiful."

She looks up at me... and rolls her eyes.

That's my girl.

"You're a cornball," she says wiping the tears and snot from her face.

"Yeah, but I'm cute. So I can get away with it." I give her my cocky smirk.

She laughs.

"There's The Smirk again. I thought you might have retired it."

"Nah. Just saving it for the right time," I say, sitting next to her on the couch.

She wraps her arms around my neck, hugging tightly. It's the best feeling in the world.

"I love you. I can't wait to be your wife," she mumbles against my neck. It brings another smile to my face.

_My wife._

I get to call her my wife.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I get to call you my husband," she says, pulling away to look at me. He eyes are bright and beautiful.

"My thoughts exactly."

Bella stands, pulling me up with her.

"Let's go celebrate." There's a naughty gleam in her eyes.

I suddenly have a burst of energy as my inner caveman comes out to play. I grab her legs and throw her over my shoulder, earning giggles, cries, yelps and an ass grope.

And I get to call her _my wife_.

Life is good.

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: SO...what did you think? Tell me! Please excuse the long-ass A/N.**

**I can't believe it's over. I'm so very grateful for every reader, reviewer, and fic h00r who's ever rec'd this ridiculousness to anyone. I never imagined this story would reach the masses the way it has, and I am forever grateful to whomever was responsible for it. These are just a few:**

_**Magnolia822,**_** the awesomeness of her beta powers holds no bounds. She's an EXCELLENT writer, so you NEED to check out her stories.**

_**xhellokitty99x**_** pre-read and wrote the great soccer action plays you read in the beginning and in Chapter 19. **

**_Lolypop8_2 made all the amazing manips and banner for this story (and all my stories).**

**_RoseArcadia_, who pimped this story out and made me a fantastic blinkie.**

**All my LGR h00rs, because they're just awesome cheerleaders and amazing women.**

**A special thanks to **_**Happymelt**_** who loved to pimp this craziness on ADF. You rock, woman.**

**To **_**MyBlueSky**_**, for being generally awesome. Read her story, Doctor's Orders. it pwns me.**

**Also, to all the fans and authors on Twitter who re-tweeted EtS stuff all the time. You're all wonderful!**

**Okay. So now to something serious. As most of you know, Australia has been suffering through some of the worst floods in history. Many are injured and missing, and the death toll is rising. The people at _Fandoms Fights the Floods_ have decided to raise funds to help those in need. ****To help them in their efforts, visit http: / / fandomsfightthefloods . blogspot . com. Donate, and you will receive a compilation of stories and one-shots from your favorite fic authors, including yours truly. ****Since many of you have expressed interest in an outtake involving a certain Soccerward as he takes on the new roll of Daddyward, I'm contributing an outtake in EPOV for the cause. PLEASE, do what you can.**

**So, that's it. I'm currently expanding my winning OS, Merry Textmas into a short story, and updating my new story, When The Night Comes, very soon. Keep me on alert! Visit diamondheart78 . blogspot . com. I will be posting an EPOV outtake that was sent out to reviewers of Chapter 11 on the blog. Look for it!**

**I'm DiamondHeart78 on Twitter. Peace out.**


End file.
